


Fate/TR 第一卷 长铗归来

by Rhodododendron (Hi_ganBanana)



Category: Chinese History RPF, Chinese Mythology, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Assassin-张良, F/M, First time writing, Gen, Multi, Saber-欧冶子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 113,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_ganBanana/pseuds/Rhodododendron
Summary: Spin-off of Fate Series with Chinese Heroic Spirits and other characters.Existing Fate Characters are mostly cameos or references.Not that good in Writing in English,  chose to write in Chinese.Special thanks to Vanilla Skyce!啊。。。先给各位大大拜个早年。。。还有迟到的元旦快乐。。。（鞠躬鞠躬）我一直很关注Fate的作品，虽然不是每一部作品都有接触，但是看过/玩过的每一部都留下很深刻的印象（比如FE游戏里的阿提拉，FSN里红A和土狼信念的冲突，FZ里大帝和韦伯的互动，FGO第一部第七章的决战；终章的马修等等等等）。但是真正让我开始想写出一个故事的却是FA，里面各位角色的互动和冲突，尤其是贞德和天草，当元帅扛起军旗，以生命为代价保护贞德，喊出帥到掉渣的台词。当时真的是泪目。。。。（到了现在还经常跑到网上重复观看）这么说也许不合逻辑，但是因为fate带给我这么多的感动，才让我想写出同样能让人感动的故事。很抱歉浪费这么多字，却还没说到正题。这个故事是借用了fate的世界观，同人性质的作品，（官方世界登场角色均为客串）会有许多客串角色和彩蛋，但大多数角色都是原创，算是对fate世界没有太多提到的中国英灵的脑补。登场英灵的原型均是中国古代历史/神话/传说人物。可能会有私设冠位从者登场，具体要看怎么掰（笑），敬请期待。啊，对了，故事当中涉及到的英灵会有许多的与历史/书籍极度不匹配的情节（比起改编历史情节更接近于重新编故事，且有很大变化），初次写作，还请各位大大轻点喷。希望各位大大喜欢！（鞠躬鞠躬）（标题是伏笔君）补充：不会有开车的情况，但会有较隐晦的暗示
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> 最近在网上读了被翻译成中文的‘阿瓦隆之庭’，实在觉得梅林的设定（千里眼）太适合担任旁白了。于是尝试模仿原作者，奈须蘑菇在阿瓦隆之庭中的笔调这么写下了序的开头，希望各位大大理解。

“这，是一个臣子的故事。  
或在朝堂之上，或在江湖之野。  
或许权倾朝野，祸乱朝纲。  
或许忠心不二，肝脑涂地。  
或许位极人臣，仍不改狼子野心。  
或许沦为工具，却依旧不变初心。”

石塔中的魔术师平静地观察着整个世界，他既没有‘想要守护人类的未来’这样的伟大理想，也没有‘享受人们在绝望中挣扎的光景’这样扭曲的恶趣味。他只是因为感兴趣，他想知道，人类面对未知的浩劫，会如何谱写自己的未来。

在某一刻，一朵桃花在魔术师的手中缓缓绽放，娇小而美丽。  
‘如果要给这个故事赋予合适的名字，那么“只有我不存在的圣杯战争”如何？Cath Palug？’

使魔（Cath Palug）鸣叫着，似带着些许的不满。  
魔术师在世界的一隅看到了一场不应该存在的圣杯战争，但也正因为他看到了这场圣杯战争，所以他并不想插手，也无需插手。因此，这个故事被他淡忘，尽管故事曾经存在。

‘圣杯战争’，魔术师们这么称呼这一仪式。  
七位魔术师各自召唤出为自己战斗的使魔，共计十四位参与者，互相残杀制最后一对主从。当获胜者诞生时，仪式也等同于完成了。  
那践踏在其余十二人梦想的碎片上的；献祭了诸多生命的魔术师和使魔，便能获得无穷的魔力，也正因如此，他们可以实现自身的任何愿望。

火焰在肆意地燃烧。  
天空产生了扭曲，黑色的天空中出现了圆形的空洞，它深不见底又不含物质。  
紫色的火焰在不断地蔓延，漫天飘舞着桃花的花瓣。  
原本繁华的城市现在，只剩断壁残垣，样子怪异的藤蔓缠绕着着建筑物。  
藤蔓的枝梢上开满了鲜艳的桃花，那份与周围环境那么格格不入的美丽，为这末世徒添了一抹靓丽，也增加了一丝诡异。在这末世的景象中，城市中的人类仿佛早已灭绝。

但事实上，在几天前，这座城市依然生机勃勃。

‘怎么会是这样的结局呢？’在破败的建筑中，一个衣衫褴褛的男子正在自言自语。他赤裸着上身，血液从他身上无数的伤口中缓缓流出。

尽管他样貌狼狈，绝望也已将他吞噬，但是他身上的贵族气息一如往常。他的身后是一具烧得焦黑的，残缺不全的尸体。‘Master’，男人曾经这么称呼那具焦尸。

他战败了，一败涂地。男人的身体渐渐化为无数光点，他明白，失去了‘Master’的魔力供给，他在现实世界中的身体（灵基）已经接近极限了。

但是事情并没有那么简单，在这场圣杯战争中，世界毁灭了，字面意义上的毁灭。

这超出了男人的理解范围，于是，在弥留之际，他做了一个决定。

如果作为‘Assassin’职介的他有预见‘未来’的能力的话，那么他一定会后悔这一个决定。

但，即便会后悔，多么后悔，重来多少次，他依然会做同一决定。

于是，男人用尽了最后的魔力，发动了自己作为使魔的最终武器‘宝具’。

起初，他自认为这个对实战毫无价值，甚至有害无利的宝具没有任何意义。

最终，他却在已决出胜者的情况下，发动了将这本应用来夺取胜利的武器。


	2. 起点

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 明 李时珍 《本草纲目》：“俗名为鬼见愁”。旧俗采之令童子佩戴，或悬于门上，云可以避鬼魅。  
> （取自百度百科）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢各位大大的关注，现在正与朋友一起努力把故事翻译成英文，还希望大家能够期待！（鞠躬鞠躬）

皎洁的月光之下，原本伸手不见五指的黑夜的树林之中却多了一丝阴森的气息。

“鬼见愁，照计划移动，C点。”几乎听不到的低沉声音从树后传来。那人穿着迷彩服，全副武装，是一个指挥官。  


一个黑影从树后窜了出来，一眨眼又消失不见。见“鬼见愁”到达指定位置，指挥官回头招呼其他人。

突然，从远处飞来了一样鸡蛋大小的物体落在“鬼见愁”附近。

“手雷！”话音未落，十几个黑色的物体从不同方向飞来。紧接着便是震耳欲聋的爆炸声此起彼伏。

“敌人有埋伏！撤退！”指挥官大声吼道并开枪试图火力压制。两名队员也同样开枪火力压制敌人。 指挥官身后的一名队员马上丢出烟雾弹，总算赶在弹夹打光前挡住了敌人的视线。  
“这里也有敌人！”  
“3点钟方向！”  
“6点钟方向！”  


“该死，被包围了！” 

指挥官和“鬼见愁”背靠着背半蹲在树下，枪弹声连绵不断。  


“掩护我！” 

指挥官说罢朝敌人方向移动，“鬼见愁”还没来得及开枪，身后飞来一枚手雷。 在爆炸声中，“鬼见愁”失去了意识。

“杜康！”“鬼见愁”突然惊醒，此时他大汗淋漓，这才发现自己做了个噩梦。

他用力搓了搓脸，睡意全无。墙上的钟表显示着凌晨两点。在洗手间里，他看着镜子中的自己，胡子拉碴，双眼布满血丝。 

健硕的身体和一些旧伤疤是他曾经参军的证据。 

现在，他不过是一个有创伤后应激障碍的退伍军人。  


洗了把脸后，他习惯性的换了身衣服出门做起了运动。 

从俯卧撑做到仰卧起坐再做到引体向上。等到身上的衣服已经快要湿透的时候，他开始绕着社区狂奔。  


这是他的例行公事，每当从噩梦中醒来后他便想要通过运动的方式使自己极度疲惫，好不再想起梦中的事情。  


不知不觉间，太阳已经升起，他也停下了脚步。当他正想回家时，却心血来潮地想看看自己的邮箱。  


这世界上明明已经不可能有人再给自己写信了，但潜意识里却还是想要收到代表思念的信件。 

没成想，这对他来说是一次重要的转折。  


随着‘吱呀’的刺耳声，结满了蜘蛛网的信箱被打开，里面意外地有两封信。虽说是两封信，其实只是两张纸，连信封都没有。 

两张纸都是对折起来的，其中一张看似已有些时日，微微发黄且布满灰尘，上书“致冯谖”三个大字。另一张上是一张唇印，红的像血一般，这张则较新，纸上还留着淡淡的香水味。 

他不假思索地将两张纸揣进兜里回家了。对已经疲惫的他来说，当下的首要目的还是补眠。

睡梦中，他再次回到那个树林中。  


“鬼见愁！” 

指挥官的声音在耳边响起。 

他急忙回头，正想出声，却看到指挥官满身是血，目眦尽裂。他顿时吓得发不出声。  


“你为什么不救我们？！” 

指挥官狠狠的掐住了他的脖子。不等他能有所反应，许多其他的队员突然出现，抓住他的腿、腰、胳膊，纷纷念着他的名字。

他再次惊醒，本能地环顾四周。再看看时间，已经下午六点多了。他在家里四处翻找着现金，无意间看到一张合照。 

黑色的相框中，夹着的是他和队员们的合照，相框背后写着“鬼见愁”。他皱皱眉，将它翻过来，面朝下放在桌上便出门了。

叮铃。  


门被打开的一瞬间，清脆的铃声响起。 

他走进酒吧，坐在吧台前。 

此时的酒吧十分冷清，灰暗的大厅里只有坐在角落里的一对男女和吧台前的他。  


“老样子。” 

他看了一眼酒保，没有更多的交流。  


酒保从柜子上拿出一整瓶朗姆酒，又拿出一碟油炸的食物。 

正当他大快朵颐时，角落里的年轻男女窃窃私语起来。  


“张老板说的应该就是他了吧。” 

男人率先开口。  


“不会有错，第六位Master就是他，绝对不会有错。” 

女人玩弄着自己那杯饮料的吸管。 

男人有些狐疑的望向吧台，并不完全相信。  


“虽然他手上没有令咒，也不像是魔术师，” 女人耸耸肩，“但张老板说的话可从来没错过。” 

说罢，她朝男人使了个眼色。男人撇了撇嘴，不情愿地走向吧台。  


“冯谖先生。” 

男人兀自占据了他身旁的座位。 

“我的老板吩咐我来跟您接触。相信您已经收到他的信了。我的名字是姜望，您可以叫我小姜。” 

冯谖面无表情地看了姜望一眼，这才想起早上拿到的两张纸。 

从口袋中掏出摊开一看，两张纸上什么都没有。 

见冯谖紧皱的眉头，自称姜望的男人从容地开口：“您有要实现的愿望对吧，您希望复活过去的战友们。”  


这句话直击冯谖内心痛处，揭开了那道久未愈合的伤疤，他猛地站起身揪住姜望的衣领，一副要吃人的样子。 

同一瞬间，女的站起身，双手合十，作‘持水合掌’的手势。  


金色的莲花突然在她掌中闪现，无数花瓣射出，击中了冯谖。 

冯谖因疼痛放开了姜望，敏锐的直觉告诉他，他不是这两个人的对手。  


“非常抱歉，我只使用了最低限度的力量，但是应该会造成一定的烧伤。” 

女子指了指姜望，“他是我的搭档，我叫晓雪。我们的老板要我们来接你。”  


“为什么要见我？” 

冯谖十分警惕。  


“圣杯战争。” 

姜望说的很简单。 

“我会为你做最简短的解释，‘圣杯’能够实现任何愿望，包括复活您的战友，由七个Master。。”  


“我参加。” 

不等姜望说完，冯谖便给出了回应。 

晓雪不经意间露出狡黠的微笑。 

“和张老板预测的一模一样。”。 

姜望一时语塞。 

“至少听我说完再回复呀。” 

冯谖则一脸认真地做出了请继续的手势。  


“咳咳，参加者有七人，称为Master，每人召唤出一位英灵，谓之Servant。七位Servant（从者）将以七种不同的职介现世。七对主从互相厮杀，胜者可以实现自己的愿望。” 

姜望顿了顿，放慢了语速，郑重的说道：“我们的目的就是协助你获得胜利。”  


“胜利的条件是？”  


“其余六对主从的消灭。”  


“那现在就出发吧。” 

冯谖朝门口大踏步走去。  


“我带他去吧，善后就交给你了。在‘那里’碰面。” 

晓雪看了看姜望，又朝酒保努了努嘴。不等姜望反应，晓雪夺门而出。 

酒保早在姜望接触冯谖之前就不知何时昏死过去了，以一个诡异的姿势躺倒在吧台的内侧。姜望无奈地摇摇头，开始了‘善后’工作。

约莫十分钟后，晓雪带着冯谖走入一家废弃的炼铁厂，厂内存放着许多锈迹斑斑的废弃设施，它们或是被随意丢在一旁，或是成堆摆放，连空气中都有着浓厚的铁锈味道。 

此处离冯谖的住处十分的近，而且附近人流稀少，非常适合作为隐蔽的据点。  


“冯谖先生，子房已在此恭候多时了。” 

人未到，声先至。一个人影从炼铁厂深处走来。 

来人身着绿色长袍，手拿紫檀木扇，一袭长发绑成马尾直至腰间，面容温润似玉，乌黑的双眼如星辰一般深邃。  


“细节想必他二人已经说过，子房便不再赘述，接下来。。” 

来人不急不慢的扇着手中的檀木扇。 

“说吧，你们这么帮我有什么条件？” 

冯谖有些不耐烦。  


“足下果然快人快语。” 

冯谖的急躁并未让子房有任何不满，他的嘴角略带笑意。 

“没有条件，‘我’既不是Master也不是Servant，我只是出于个人理由，想帮助你取得圣杯战争的胜利。”  


“此处将是我的死地，今日便是我的死期。究其原因，我需要将我的魔术刻印和魔术回路尽数移植给你。这既是我的决定，也是冥冥中的天意。” 

子房依旧面带笑意。不等冯谖反应，晓雪先开口：“师傅，这你可没说过！”  


“阿雪，外人面前，要称我为‘张老板’。我只是收养了你，并没有收你为徒。我说了，这是天意。” 

虽然面带笑意，但周围的温度像是骤减至冰点一般。不等她再开口，子房手指指向晓雪额头，她身体一摊，昏倒在地上。  


“足下并非魔术师，却有Master适性，虽然这并非所有理由，但足下终会得知所有真相。” 

虽然并无必要，冯谖也一定听不懂，但子房还是大概地做了解释。  


此时，姜望气喘吁吁地冲进了炼铁厂。他看着倒地的晓雪，不解地看着子房。  


“带她回工房，第二位客人要到了。” 

子房虽保持微笑，但可以清楚地感觉到他散发出的杀气，而且不是以在场的三人为目标。 

姜望觉察出不对劲，立马抱起晓雪飞奔出去。  


“好俊的小哥哥，让奴家陪你喝两杯好不好呀。” 

一只手突然搭在子房肩膀上，随即一位身着艳丽服装的女子以矫若游龙的舞姿从他身后走出。 

这位女子通体雪白，紧凑的皮肤像是能挤出水来，她的身上戴满了华丽的饰物，纯金的手镯，白玉簪子，蓝宝石项链，佩戴数不清的饰物。 

再看她的面容，冯谖顿时感到脸上一阵炙热，所谓‘一顾倾人城，再顾倾人国’说的应该就是她了吧。  


“不愧是Assassin，沉鱼落雁，闭月羞花。子房已经猜到你的真实身份了。还请姑娘解开你的技能。” 

子房面色从容，但杀气未减半分。  


“小哥哥，你不过是一个魔术师，恐怕压制不了Servant，奴家真为你担心。” 

Assassin的话听起来像是呢喃细语，实则暗藏杀机。 

她的手轻轻移至子房胸口，如抚摸一般，但随时都能将他的心脏挖出来。  


“不必担心，即便姑娘不杀子房，子房也活不过今晚。倒是姑娘你，在‘这’次圣杯战争中，恐怕难以击败其它从者呀。” 

像是真的为她担忧似的。 

“这不，子房给姑娘找了冯谖先生这强有力的盟友呀。姑娘要做的就是将子房的魔术回路和魔术刻印移植给冯谖先生。”  


“可是奴家觉得没必要和一个普通人结盟呀。” 

Assassin的纤纤玉手已经嵌入子房的肉里，猩红的血液缓缓流出，染黑了子房的绿色长袍。  


“子房想起一个故事，不知当讲不当讲。” 

不等她回应，子房自顾自的开口：“春秋时期，晋献公与虞国交好，借道伐虢。虞国许之，后被晋国返国之师所灭。姑娘可知这是为何？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢各位大大读到这里！（鞠躬鞠躬）  
> 其实故事情节的构思已经做到蛮后面了，但害怕剧透所以没有加入相关标签。（毕竟本人认为猜测人物的真实身份也是乐趣之一）


	3. 最强之‘剑’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《左传·僖公五年》：“ 晋侯复假道於虞以伐虢。宫之奇谏曰：虢，虞之表也； 虢亡，虞必从之……谚所谓‘辅车相依，唇亡齿寒’者，其 虞 虢 之谓也。”
> 
> （取自百度百科）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的草稿已经是很久以前写的了，文笔有些别扭还请见谅。

Assassin的纤纤玉指轻柔地划过子房的衣襟，毫无征兆地嵌入他的胸口。子房命悬一线，但他临危不乱，以唇亡齿寒的典故规劝Assassin。  


“你怎知道我不是晋献公？” 

Assassin语气突转，杀气陡增，手上也用力几分，顿时鲜血喷涌。  


“因为，子房知道张太清Berserker的真名。” 

子房强忍疼痛，镇定地道。  


Assassin听罢立刻放手并解开了技能。 

冯谖也终于从如梦如醉的状态中清醒过来，重新获得了身体的掌控权。  


“多谢姑娘的信任。” 

子房握扇拱手道。  


“奴家只是相信自己看男人的经验罢了。谁是故作镇定，谁是胜卷在握，奴家不知道看过多少次了。” 

Assassin笑言顿开，冯谖再次中了她名为‘魅惑’的技能。  


“嘻嘻，这可不是奴家故意的，固有技能有时真的很麻烦呢。不过也不错，这样移植过程中就不会痛了。” 

Assassin露出了她的年龄（表面上的）应有的表情。  


“难为姑娘了。” 

也许只有子房自己知道，他感叹的不仅是她的用心，更多的是Assassin生前的境遇。  


这一晚，冯谖最后的记忆片段便是面带笑意的Assassin国色天香的容貌。

清晨的第一缕阳光晒进了炼铁厂破烂不堪的屋顶上，落在了冯谖脸上，这一丝异样使这个曾经的战士在一瞬间清醒过来。 

子房和Assassin早已不见了踪影。此时的他赤身裸体，衣服整齐地叠在一旁，信箱里的两张纸放在衣服上面。 

印有猩红嘴唇的纸上似乎多了些什么，冯谖拿过来一看，上面的笔迹十分秀气：  


‘小哥哥，魔术回路和魔术刻印已经移植完成了。这张纸本来是奴家的‘追踪器’，没想到会用它给你留信呢。现在你的身体极度虚弱，请在这里休息到晚上哟。  
Assassin留’

信的结尾处竟然还俏皮地画了颗粉红色的心。看来这位被召唤的从者很好的融入了现代，竟然连这种年轻人常用的东西都学会了。 

冯谖麻利地穿好衣服，拿着子房留给他的信仔细端详。正用功，晓雪冲了进来，小姜紧随其后。  


“师傅呢？” 

晓雪激动地抓着冯谖的肩膀。 

冯谖看着眼前心急如焚的女子，摇了摇头。  


“不可能，移植魔术回路和魔术刻印怎么可能人都移植没了？” 

晓雪有些歇斯底里地揪住自己的头发，像是要将它硬生生拔出。  


“晓雪，你冷静些，先把你师傅交代的事情做完再说吧。” 

小姜说这话的时候自己也没有底气。晓雪的绝望，是与她朝夕相处数年的自己也能切身体会的。  


“冯谖，这场圣杯战争你必须赢！师傅不能这么白白牺牲！” 

晓雪攥紧了拳头，指甲嵌进肉里。冯谖则是一如既往的面无表情，如同行尸走肉一般。但他依然微微点头。  


明明不久前才清醒，一阵睡意突然袭来。片晌，冯谖已经进入深度睡眠。 

晓雪与小姜对视一眼，小姜温柔地抱了抱晓雪，“你不是魔术师吗，既然是魔术师，感情什么的就要割舍掉呀，这可是你师傅经常对你说的。” 

晓雪直视小姜的眼睛，决绝的点点头。随即她拿出子房留给她的一张白纸。这是子房的独门绝技，他可以将信息或是文字隐藏在某一件物品上，在某种条件被达成后才会自然显现。  


这张纸便是子房曾授意晓雪必须贴身携带的物品。其内置机关便是当子房的存在消失后才会显现隐藏的信息。 

然而，偌大的白纸上，只在最上方出现了一行小字，‘为冯谖准备必要物资。’

小姜有些郁闷，“什么叫必要物资呀，为什么不写详细点呀。” 

晓雪同样有些摸不着头脑，但她想了想，还是和小姜出发了。

待冯谖再次醒来已经是近午夜时分了，醒来后他突然感觉自己精力充沛，身上有使不完的力气，似乎还有某种神秘的力量源源不绝地涌入体内。  


“你现在的感觉便是正在自主运作的魔术回路，它会将自然的能量转换成你的‘魔力’。” 

小姜的左眼和右眼的整个眼球分别呈现为闪亮的乌黑色和雪白色，他正全神贯注的看着冯谖，似在分析着什么。  


晓雪指了指地上的一些食物和一部手机，“这些是我们认为你所需要的必备物资，手机里只有两个联系人，我和小姜。现在我要正式的说一次，我们是被师傅安排，要在此次圣杯战争中协助你取得胜利的人力资源，由我担当你的护卫，小姜则会帮助你调理身体状况。”  
冯谖依旧面无表情地点点头，拿起食物吃了起来。  


“我要在什么时候召唤Servant？” 

冯谖风卷残云般吃光了食物，连渣都不剩。  


“难道师傅什么都没告诉你？” 

晓雪眼睛瞪得比铜铃还要大，随即和小姜对视一眼，同时脱口而出：“圣遗物！”  


“糟了糟了，师傅竟然什么也没对你说，细节方面我们也什么都不知道。” 

晓雪焦急地来回踱步。小姜也如坐针毡，陷入了沉思。 

冯谖则丈二和尚摸不着头脑，正要开口发问，不知哪来的钟声响起，左手手背上传来剧烈的疼痛，一个红色的图案慢慢显现，散发出的光芒吸引了小姜二人的注意。 

同时，子房留给冯谖的纸上显现出了一段文字。 

于是三人挤在一起盯着慢慢显现的文字。  


“盈满吧。盈满吧？” 

冯谖一头雾水。  


“是召唤从者的咒语！” 

晓雪惊呼。  


“Caster的判断不错，这里果然有尚未召唤从者的Master。” 

入口处出现了一个漆黑的人影。  


“糟了！是Servant！职介是。。。Archer！”小姜再次开启了‘阴阳眼’。  


“冯谖，别管圣遗物了，直接运转魔术回路，把纸上的字念出来！”晓雪挡在二人面前，摆好了战斗的姿态。  


冯谖只好硬着头皮试着驱动体内的魔术回路，没有经验的他想象着血液在血管里流淌的感觉，竟然歪打正着地成功了，浑身泛起了蓝色纹路，散发着微弱的光芒。  


“汝身寄于吾下，吾命交予汝剑。” 

冯谖不敢再等下去，开始了咏唱，有些本不识得的字，竟也自然而然的念了出来。  


“凡人，不自量力。” 

来者拿出武器，那是一把通体赤红的弓，弓的颜色如同火焰一般，不，它是真的在燃烧。火光照亮了整个炼铁厂。  


“对付汝等凡人还用不着宝具。” 

Archer说完，如行云流水一般张弓搭箭，箭矢呼啸着射向晓雪。

“应圣杯之召唤；若愿顺此意、从此理，则答之。。” 

冯谖的召唤仪式已进行到一半。离他三米外突然出现白光，竟是早已准备好，隐藏起来的召唤阵，看样子子房事前便已为召唤仪式做足准备。

Archer射出的箭化为一道金光，击向晓雪。 

晓雪催动魔术回路，深吸一口气将双手提至胸前合成十字。 

“唵-嘛-尼-呗-咩-吽” 

刹那间金光大盛，一轮金色的光盾出现在晓雪面前，护着自己和身后的两人，六字真言在光盾上交替闪烁。  


Archer的一箭击在光盾上的瞬间，光盾便碎裂了，如摧枯拉朽一般。 

箭矢却只是稍微偏离了原来的轨迹，击穿了晓雪的左肩，鲜血顿时从伤口涌出。 

然而她的外伤并不是最糟糕的，为了阻挡那一击，晓雪的魔术回路就已经使用过度，短时间内无法发动任何魔术。  


“于此起誓，吾为成就世间一切之善者。。”

Archer有些不屑地再次弯弓搭箭。 

对他来说，眼前的三人如同蝼蚁一般，方才极为普通地一箭就重创了其中一位魔术师，他实在想不到这三人能逃出自己的手掌心的可能。  


“Archer，迟恐生变，等Servant出现会对我方不利。干掉他们。” 

一个声音从远处传来。  


“千里传音之术！” 

搀扶着晓雪的小姜发出惊呼。 

以单独行动见长的Archer，配合无视主从之间距离却能有效传达指示的魔术，移除了‘擒贼擒王’这一战术的可能性。

“吾为传递世间一切之恶者，  


汝为身缠三大言灵之七天。。”  


瞬息之间，又一支箭矢疾驰而来，再无防御手段的冯谖三人只能闭上眼睛，坐以待毙。  


一阵熟悉的香气突然袭来，接着是清脆的金属撞击声，和金属落地声。  


“哎呀，奴家最喜欢的手环被你打碎了，这可怎么办呀。” 

Assassin突然现身挡在晓雪面前。妩媚的声音和绝美的面庞让小姜和身为女性的晓雪都面色潮红。  


“用你的命来陪怎么样？” 

Assassin突然沉下脸，顿时杀气弥漫。没想到拥有如此绝世容貌的美女杀气毕露时也有另一种风情。  


“看上面。” 

Archer眉毛微挑，虽然未料到Assassin的出现，但他依旧从容不迫。  


“穿越抑止之轮，出现吧。。”

轰！ 

不知何时射出的箭矢从天而降，射向召唤法阵，但是在离法阵十几米外再无法前进，似乎是击中了某种结界。  


“可恶！” 

虽然敌人非常脆弱，但Archer还是采取了较稳妥的两面夹击的策略。 

可是他既未料到Assassin的阻挠，也未料到子房的结界。

“天平的守护者！” 

冯谖的咏唱终于结束。耀眼的白光将附近照亮，那一瞬间犹如白昼。光芒渐渐散去后，在召唤阵的中心，出现了一个身影。

“Saber， 响应汝之召唤在此现世。” 

说话的人站在召唤阵中，少女有着一身简朴的鹅黄色古朴服饰，留着一头盘成蝎子辫的头发，身上有数枚铁质物品，或为护具，或为装饰。再观其样貌，飘飘有出尘之表。

Archer在千分之一秒后出现在Saber面前，他想要先发制人，凌空一脚踢向Saber面部。 

风压吹乱了她的鬓角，来势之快不给她有反应的时间，攻击之迅猛不让她有法防御。

在千钧一发之际，Saber后退半步潇洒闪过。 

Archer借势原地转身，同时将三支箭按在弓上，把弓拉成满月，瞄向Saber的瞬间却不见了Saber的踪迹。  


Archer的背后突然一凉，不知何时已有两把剑贴在自己身上。  


“放弃吧。” 

Saber的声音宛若没有感情的冰冷机器。  


“Archer，暂时撤退！附近有魔力反应！” 

之前的声音再次响起。  


“有趣！用双刀的丫头！我记住你了！” 

话音未落，Archer便已灵体化，消失不见了。

危机解除，在场所有人都松了一口气。

“小妹妹，能告诉姐姐你的真名吗？姐姐会保护你的。” 

Assassin凑上前，想要套近乎，似乎除了保持盟约的同时也有自己的想法。 

见到Saber竟是一个及笄之年的小姑娘，小姜和晓雪也目瞪口呆。

“我既不确定能否信任你，也没有Master的命令，无可奉告。” 

Saber举起左手握着的短剑，指向Assassin。  


“呀！这两把剑可是一雌一雄？”Assassin没有放弃。  


“哦？你对剑有研究？” 

Assassin的话稍微引起了Saber的注意。  


“那是当然，姐姐见过的兵器可是不少呢。” 

Assassin有些得意，随即眼珠一转，继续道，“历史上有名的，成双成对的剑可不多。” 

Saber握紧了手中的双剑。 

“这应该就是传说中的‘干将’和‘莫邪’吧。” 

不等她说完，Saber的双剑已经架在了Assassin的脖子上。  


“Saber，Assassin是我们的盟友。” 

冯谖开口道。此话一出，晓雪和小姜张大了嘴，Saber也秀眉微皱。  


“什么时候结的盟？” 

晓雪和小姜异口同声。他们自然是对能够在没有任何筹码的情况下说动一对主从同意结盟的子房佩服得五体投地。  


“昨晚。” 

“昨天哟。” 

Assassin和冯谖同时回答。  


“Saber，告诉她真名吧，就当做是此次救命的回礼。” 

冯谖转过头看着Saber的同时避开了Assassin的视线。  


“还是小哥哥你懂的怜香惜玉，奴家在此谢过了。” 

Assassin妩媚一笑，微提长裙行了一个屈膝礼。 

这一举动再次让在场的三位人类面色潮红，魂不守舍。  


“好吧。听好了Assassin，吾之真名为欧。冶。子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 按照原本的登场角色来看的话，男性角色会大大多于女性角色，思忖良久，决定性转某些人物。
> 
> 对剧情添加趣味的同时还多了一个名字梗。
> 
> 请各位大大不要见怪。（鞠躬鞠躬）


	4. 盟约

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣杯战争的从者们悉数亮相，他们的真名全部有迹可循。  
> Saber-欧冶子？  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-？  
> Caster-？  
> Rider-？  
> Assassin-？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 相传千年前，————率部作战。撤退之际，念及战死士兵。————不忍弃尸荒野，令军师持符节引路，————自后方督催。祷告完毕之时，死尸站立、亡者行走，跟随高擎符节回归桑梓。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

听完Saber的自我介绍，小姜和晓雪呆若木鸡，Assassin也是一愣。

唯独冯谖没有任何反应，倒不是他处变不惊，而是他的历史知识非常有限，连仅有的一些都是逝去的战友教给他的。

“看来结盟是正确的呢。” 

Assassin抿嘴一笑，她美目流盼，略有深意地看着Saber和冯谖，显然是在打自己的算盘。

“等等，欧冶子不应该是个大叔吗！那个传说中的炼剑之祖怎么会是个少女呢？” 

小姜的反应最激烈，也最正常，至少是作为现代普通人的标准来说。

“召唤出的英灵，多数和她的相关传说密不可分。但是相对的，年代越久远，其真实性就越存疑，也更容易产生误差。”  


晓雪的判断十分中肯，虽在情理之中，却在意料之外。

“Saber职介的欧冶子，这无疑是抽到最强的一张卡了！” 

Saber的真名虽使晓雪也十分吃惊，却并不是史无前例。  


毕竟英灵以不同于传说中的性别现世在魔术的世界里绝非不可能。只有作为普通人活了小半辈子的冯谖依旧一脸茫然。

“我的脑子反应不过来了。” 

小姜的情绪久久不能平复。  


“我对你们说的‘欧冶子’、‘Archer’、‘Saber’什么的完全听不懂。” 

冯谖的回答使晓雪二人微感头痛。  


“咳咳，简而言之，七位被召唤的Servant，分为Saber，Archer，Lancer，Rider，Caster，Assassin和Berserker。” 

晓雪清了清嗓子，开始了长篇大论，“职介当中存在。。。”  


“等等！有敌人在靠近！十五，二十，数量还在增加中！” 

小姜再次催动阴阳眼，不停地观察四周。  


“奴家不擅长正面作战，这里还是交给Saber吧。”  


Assassin理直气壮，似是忘记了几分钟前还夸下海口要保护Saber。

奴家还会再来的哟。” 

话音未落，Assassin便已消失不见。  


“Saber，敌人怕是来试探的，尽量不要暴露双剑的真名。” 

晓雪虽不精于战术，但还是对圣杯战争有一定的了解：一旦得知英灵的身份，就等同于得知其所拥有的宝具、能力，甚至弱点。

“这，我明白了。” 

Saber皱起眉头，似乎有自己的考量，但她还是点点头。 

双剑随即消失不见，取而代之的是一把通体橙色的宝剑，剑长三尺，散发出阵阵微光，使人不自觉地有臣服之意。四人严阵以待。

与此同时，Archer进入了一座隐蔽于树林之中的地下石室中。 

石室看似简陋，实则内有乾坤，颇具欧洲中世纪城堡特色，唯独有一处异样，那便是其位于地下的这一事实，更添几分阴森。 

从入口走入，便是极长的走廊和通向更深的地下的回旋楼梯。道路由挂在墙壁上的油灯照亮，只足以看清油灯正下方的地面。走廊阴冷而潮湿，却未见苔藓等生物的痕迹。

“Archer大人，在下已恭候多时，不知战果如何？” 

一位清瘦的男人伫立在走廊尽头，楼梯之前。此人身穿华美的长衫，颇有几分儒士风范。他面容俊美，浓眉大眼，左脸上还有一处奇特类似纹身的鸟类图腾。

“Caster，莫要客套，汝与吾主一直同处石室，为何明知故问？” 

Archer也不知道为何自己会对面前之人产生打心底里的厌恶之感。这种感觉直发心底，似是刻印在灵魂之中，又或是来自生前的某种联系。

“在下失言了，还望Archer大人莫要见怪。” 

Caster虽然言辞恭敬，态度谦卑，却并未展露出半点惧怕之意。 

也许是他的自信使然，也许是他的记忆所致，总而言之，Archer成为敌人的这种状况他Caster可以确信，绝无可能。

Archer不再理会Caster，自顾自地朝石室深处走去。 

走下了楼梯之后又是一条走廊，说是地下‘城堡’，却实在是找不出比‘地牢’更为贴切的形容。  


沿着走廊有许多的房间，多半是Caster与其Master众多的仓库，Archer这么猜测。 

推开了一扇造型奇特的木门。

映入眼帘的是一间豪华的房间，其精致欧洲贵族风格的装潢和各种摆设无一不诉说着主人的讲究。 

前后环境的反差让Archer产生了仿佛在异次元空间中穿梭的错觉。 

房间中有两位男性坐在精致如古董的桌子旁，喝着红茶。 

其中一人面容稍显憔悴，一头乱似鸡窝的头发，满脸胡渣。另一人则穿着休闲风的西服，头发梳成大背头，连坐姿中都透着一股优雅的气质。

“Archer，今晚辛苦你了。” 

说话的人正是‘大背头’。 

“虽然没能阻止Saber现世，但和Berserker的接触已经换取了足够的情报了。”  


早已见底的一只精美茶杯摆在他面前，Caster拿起茶壶为他再次斟满，而他的反应只是微微颔首。杯中的茶水冒出袭袭蒸汽。

“如您所言，Archer大人的对手，Berserker，比预料中要难缠的多，在魔力几乎用尽的情况下还能收集到Saber的情报，实属不易。” 

Caster 附和着。  


坐在对面的‘鸡窝头’看着面前盛满冰冷茶水的茶杯，手指有规律地敲打着桌面。

“只是不知为何，不选择灵体化而是徒步进入我的据点呢？” 

‘大背头’将身体前倾，将双手放在了桌子上，似乎是在试探Archer。

“只为熟悉此处构造。” 

Archer冷冷地道。  


“这难道不是因为不信任？” 

‘大背头’语气一变，眼神凌厉。  


“苏磬，我以为我们已经结盟。” 

‘鸡窝头’终于发话。‘大背头’听了面色一沉，房间中五彩的宝石闪闪发光。

“二位Master，圣杯战争共有七对主从，形成七股势力。争斗之中无非此消彼长，如今大敌当前，有Archer大人无法轻易应对的Berserker，在下无法感知到的Assassin和尚未被召唤的Lancer，如若要在你我之间一决雌雄，实在不急于一时。” 

Caster出面做和事佬，一番话说的在情在理，无从辩驳。

“金阳先生，Caster说的有道理呀，请原谅我先前的无礼。” 

苏磬面容缓和，微笑道。

“哪里哪里，您自幼在外国长大，此番回国本应是客，我不仅没尽地主之谊反倒让您感到不快，金阳在此赔礼了。” 

‘鸡窝头’板着脸，拱手道，脸上毫无赔罪之意，这么说无非是顺水推舟。 

苏磬不知是没看出金阳的真意，还是他毫不在意金阳的想法，只摆了摆手作罢。

“既然行动结束，那我也该告辞了。” 

金阳站起身，他也不理苏磬，径直走了出去。见Master离去，Archer也随即灵体化。

“还请慢走。” 

Caster微笑着向金阳离去的身影微微低头。  
“Caster，有什么有价值的情报吗？” 

待金阳走远，苏磬开口询问。  


“‘善于使用双剑’，‘年轻女性’，这两个特征倒是使在下联想到某位Archer和某位Saber。但是综合这两项特征，实在是无法锁定准确判断。” 

Caster 眉头紧锁。

“哦？继续说下去。” 

苏磬来了兴致。

“此次圣杯战争受此处地域的灵脉影响，应当只能召唤出中国的从者。但是历史上有名的女性寥寥无几，魏晋时期的王异、唐朝的武则天、明末的秦良玉。依在下之见，Saber并非历史上的‘女性’。”  


Caster胸有成竹地说出自己的推测，不容分毫之差。

“如果Saber的Master是极优秀的魔术师，破格召唤出虚构小说中的‘花木兰’也并非痴人说梦。但是，基于Archer与Saber战斗时其Master并未起到任何，哪怕是辅助作用，便可以判断并非如此。因此只可能是史籍所误载的男性英灵，亦或是与某对双剑有渊源，却本应无战斗能力的女性。这两种可能，在下认为后者可能性较大。” 

Caster娓娓道来，他的推测层层递进，环环相扣。苏磬越听嘴角的笑意就越是明显。

“故此，在下判断Saber的真名是‘欧冶子之女，莫邪’。 

她的宝具便是能够召唤出黑白双龙的‘干将莫邪’双剑。”Caster的缜密推理引导向的是理所当然的结论。

苏磬低头沉默片刻，微笑着拍了拍手，“不愧是Caster职介的Servant，果然不一般。”

“您谬赞了，不过，这可不是Caster的职介属性，而是在下生前的传说影响，以及‘知名度补正’的效果。”Caster虽然面朝苏磬，却始终没有正视他的目光。  


“Caster，如果与Archer发生正面冲突，你有几成获胜的把握？” 

苏磬已在盘算几步之外的计划。  


“如您所知，在下虽然是Caster职介的Servant，但是受生前传说的影响，‘阵地作成’和‘道具作成’都是最低等级的。正面对决Archer的话，即便有强如Master的魔术师参战，胜算----不到万分之一。”  


“唔。” 

苏磬再次陷入沉默。  


“但是，在下自然没有必要堂堂正正的与Archer一决胜负。” 

Caster露出了自信的笑容。  


“看来你已经有计划了。” 

苏磬也露出同样诡谲的笑容。  


“Archer阵营选择结盟看似是为了在下的情报收集能力，以及随时可以致在下于死地的信心，实则不然。Archer虽拥有犯规级的宝具，可以在面对那个Berserker时不发动全力全身而退，本来单靠自己也可以取下圣杯战争的胜利。既然如此，Master认为他金阳为何还有对同盟的需求？”

“你是说，‘大国不尚奇谋’？”

“问题的本质明显在其Master身上，可见金阳没有足够庞大的魔力供给，才有对计谋的需要。” 

Caster没有正面回答，继续说道，“不仅如此，我们还要与Assassin接触，借她除掉Rider。”

同一时间，在炼铁厂内Saber等四人与三十多名敌人开始战斗。 

敌人的样子十分奇怪，都带着样式不一的奇怪面具，手拿各式各样的冷兵器。敌人的动作虽然协调却十分僵硬，像是重量不重质的一众使魔。

小姜毕竟是非战斗人员，但好在身法足够敏捷，不停地利用废弃的器材躲避着武器的攻击。 

晓雪由于魔力的过度消耗，暂时无法使用任何魔术，由Saber近身保护着她。 

这种程度的敌人对Saber来说只是杂兵，每一次挥舞其宝剑便有三两名敌人倒下。几个呼吸间便击败了十数人。

冯谖不知何时也已投入战斗，子房擅长的魔术虽不能为他所用，但他无意间利用子房的魔术回路强化了自身的肉体。 

冯谖一拳击中一名敌人胸口，听到‘咔咔’声，像是骨头断裂的声音，敌人却没有任何反应，反手一剑刺向冯谖，幸亏其反应迅速得以避开。

“这些人有古怪。” 

小将再次催动魔术，却看不出端倪。突然，十几名手持弓弩的敌人出现，冯谖等人慢慢向Saber靠拢。 

见敌人箭已上弦，Saber也蓄势待发，她大喊一声“趴下！”，在冯谖三人趴下的瞬间Saber双手握住剑柄，挥舞之快速，让人看不清她的动作的轨迹，剑势之凌厉，不容任何人逃脱。

不知何时，这一剑已经确实挥出，一道金光以Saber为中心向四周散去，击向四周的敌人。敌人射出的箭矢在触碰到金光的瞬间化为齑粉，在Saber普通一击的剑压下，敌人的攻击宛如儿戏。

在金光击中所有敌人的那一刻，他们也应声被斩成两截。 

奇怪的是，即便身体四分五裂，更有甚者身首异处，却也没有要停下的意思，如断裂的蚯蚓一般蠕动着。

“是尸体！” 

晓雪发出一声尖叫，她指着其中一个面具被击碎的敌人。  


“我明白了，这是赶尸术，但是战斗能力是从何而来？” 

小姜对魔术的天赋不如晓雪，但知识却胜过她许多，只一眼便看出了敌人使用的魔术。

“不知是哪位英雄？既然来了，为何不亲自现身？” 

Saber察觉到了什么。但是并无人回应Saber，方才还生龙活虎的尸人也突然没了反应。

“这里已经不安全了，必须在今天之内进行转移，三小时后在见面的酒吧汇合，我们会带你去师傅的秘密据点。” 

晓雪思考良久，还是选择了最为保险的一条路。  


冯谖听从了晓雪的安排，殊不知，这一晚便是他沿着命运的轨迹，走向终点的开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢各位大大读到这里，十分感谢！（鞠躬鞠躬）
> 
> ‘大国不尚奇谋’是笔者以前看到的有趣概念，因为不记得在哪里看到所以无法直接标明出处，希望大大指正（十分抱歉！）
> 
> ‘赶尸术’是突发奇想加入故事之中的，源自民间传说。源自历史/传说的艺术创作，各人有各人的理解，还请各位大大见谅。
> 
> 再次感谢！


	5. 冶铁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子？  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-？  
> Rider-？  
> Assassin-？  
> Caster-？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？？-？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忒修斯悖论，是一种有关身份更替的悖论。假定某物体的构成要素被置换后，但它依旧是原来的物体吗？
> 
> （取自百度百科）

在吧台的一角，Saber坐在冯谖旁边，她的面前是一杯冯谖常点的朗姆酒。凌晨的酒吧除了酒保空无一人。

“Master不打算做什么准备吗？”

冯谖只是摇摇头，喝着瓶子里的朗姆酒。冯谖此时身穿深绿色大衣和黑色战术裤，裤脚塞进了褐色的登山靴中。他甚至没有回家做任何打点，因为他打从一开始就做好了准备。

“Saber的愿望是什么？” 

沉默多时的冯谖终于开口，说话时手却止不住的颤抖，也许是创伤后应激综合症的体现，也许是别的什么情愫，但是这并不重要。

“愿望。” 

Saber的眼神中露出一丝不易察觉的悲伤，思忖良久，道：“我没有要借圣杯实现的愿望，我唯一想做的是完成身为‘Servant’的使命。” 

空气再次安静下来，冯谖也不再多说什么。

“那，Master的愿望是什么？” 

Saber望向冯谖，后者避开了Saber的视线，他的手剧烈地颤抖。 

他将酒瓶重重地放在桌上，欲开口，刺耳的铃铛声响起。

“出发吧，晓雪在门外等着呢。” 

姜望大步流星走至冯谖身旁。冯谖将瓶中剩下的朗姆酒一饮而尽，起身走向门口。

“我上次就想问了，你不用付帐的吗？” 

姜望快步跟上冯谖和Saber。

“店主欠我一个人情。我的住处也是他的旧房子。” 

冯谖的话依旧简短，好像多说一个字就要折寿似的。

酒吧外的晓雪倚靠在一辆银色的车上，车的外观十分普通，却是用晓雪的魔力驱动，可说是她的专属坐骑。 

虽然她在先前的战斗中受伤，但驾驶这辆车却绰绰有余。他们做好了一切准备，所有的必要物资也都已放进车的后备箱中。

“去哪个据点？” 

待所有人上车后，晓雪问道。姜望正要开口，子房留给冯谖的信纸突然发出微弱的光芒。

“是师傅留下的信息！” 

晓雪的情绪有些激动。 

待光芒散去，纸上出现了一行数字。  


“座标！” 

姜望第一个反应过来。既然有了子房的指引，晓雪便发动汽车驶向座标的指向，不消片刻，他们就猜到了据点的位置，离城市偏远的郊外。

几个小时过后，车驶入了偏僻的山路中。  


“师傅的据点我也都去过，不记得这附近有什么东西呀。” 

晓雪在车内向远处张望，却没有要减速的意思。  


“但是坐标确实是在这附近呀。” 

姜望拿着一张大的夸张的地图和放大镜，仔细地察看。

“Master！前方有魔力反应，但应该不是Servant。” 

Saber冷不丁说道。此话一出，车内的其余三人绷紧了神经。 

姜望马上开开启‘阴阳眼’，“正前方有结界的魔力反应，结合这坐标的线索，应该是子房先生指向的目的地了。” 

几人这才松了一口气。

“既然如此，坐稳了！” 

晓雪将车速提到极限，车外的景物逐渐模糊，车内的人却没有任何不适。

当汽车到达一处路障前，空间出现了波动，车子向打破静止水面的石头一般，消失不见，空间也掀起水纹样的波动。  


不一会儿，空间恢复平静，车子停在了一座庄园前。 

两层楼高的巨大庄园是完全的中式建筑风格，有着浓浓的现代风，虽然屋顶外观是瓦片但内部是水泥构成，窗户也是玻璃的落地窗。 

在庄园的内部，是类似园林的布置，其中心是人工湖，水质清澈见底，各式的锦鲤在湖中畅游。但是许多迹象表明，这里并未竣工，许多地方有着不协调的空地。  


走过中庭来到大厅，紫檀木桌上放着一张宣纸和一个公文袋，是子房的留言及庄园的构造图。

“原来如此，我们目前的进展师傅早就料到了，召唤Saber的圣遗物竟是冯谖的名字本身。” 

读过资料后晓雪双目放光，满是对子房的钦佩之感。

“冯谖弹剑！”姜望恍然大悟，“召唤Saber的圣遗物是‘剑’这一概念本身。简直精妙！”  


冯谖看看晓雪又看看姜望，他自己完全不理解这两人说的是什么。  


“你知道自己的名字的出处吗？” 

姜望洋洋得意，食指舞动，炫耀着自己的知识。

“孤儿院的院长说是从书上看到的，其余的我就不知道了。” 

冯谖思考片刻后道。 

姜望尴尬地挠挠头，顿觉自己说了什么不该说的，旋即搪塞过去，：“历史上有一人和你同名，其‘谈铗’，也就是把剑当乐器弹奏的故事广为流传。召唤Servant需要相关物作为媒介，也就是圣遗物。”

姜望尽量选用简单的语言为这一个外行人解释。虽然许多事情冯谖听了也只会一知半解，但总比什么都不懂强上许多。

“但是Saber是一个特例，一般情况下会需要一件实体的物品，但是你的名字却是召唤到Saber的媒介。” 

冯谖愈发觉得子房此人的不简单，明明已经死去，但到此为止发生的事竟都在其预料之中，而他依然影响着十几步之外的发展。

“不过，我能感觉到还是有些事情出乎师傅的预料，这一据点并未完成，它只是半成品的‘小镜面世界’，像是雨后路边的积水而非成型的蓄水池，就连结界也相对脆弱。但是从某种角度上，这也加强了其隐蔽性。” 

晓雪皱着眉，略显失望。

“于是师傅摒弃观赏性，将重要设施赶工完成，中庭北部是大厅和二层的卧室，西部是仓库，装有食物储备，东部是专门为了冶炼钢铁准备的，各种设施也一应俱全。”  


晓雪将手拂过紫檀木桌，在布满厚厚灰尘的桌面上留下了一道颜色分明的‘沟渠’。

Saber明白东部的设施完全是为自己准备的，内心不自觉地有些排斥。

“Saber，作为Servant的你有炼剑的能力吗?” 

姜望有些好奇。  


“嗯，应该可以，但因为我的职介，打造出的宝具等级会在C级或以下。”  


“‘道具制作’？！”姜望再次激动起来，他急促地呼吸像是犯了哮喘，“这一能力本来是Caster职介专有的，作为炼剑之祖。。。。”

“那，能为我打造一把短剑吗？” 

冯谖正愁手上没有一把称手的武器。  


“Master，抱歉。我生前就曾经立下誓言，绝不再铸剑。” 

Saber的脸上浮现出哀伤的表情，但也只是一闪而过。

“为什么！？”姜望和晓雪异口同声。  


“抱歉！”扔下这句话Saber便灵体化，不再理会他们。

“炼剑之祖发誓不再炼剑？” 

姜望的大脑飞速旋转，无法理解这一事实。晓雪表情错愕，眉头皱起，但也很快释然，接受了这一事实。 

她随即走出大厅探索庄园内有没有什么可用的魔术道具和素材。

“能告诉我Saber生前的传说吗？” 

冯谖走向姜望，打断了他的思考。  


“嗯，自然没问题。不过我所熟悉的也只是传说，直接问Saber会可靠的多。” 

姜望有些犹豫，不仅是害怕误传Saber生前的经历，更是害怕自己用词不当，致使Saber受到负面影响。

姜望的历史知识十分丰富，也许是魔术天分不足使然，他把自己的精力都投入到‘知识’的学习当中。  


时间慢慢地流逝，姜望眉飞色舞地说着Saber生前的轶事，炼剑的鼻祖，天下第一铸剑师的师父，与天神共同铸剑的传说中的Saber。

任谁能想到呢，如此一位传说中的人物竟是一位样貌孱弱，看似手无缚鸡之力的少女，其打造的‘剑’对她生前的时代有如此深远的影响。 

她的一生致力于‘剑’的打造，有关于她的‘作品’的传说更甚于其本人。

不知不觉间，冯谖听的入了神，也对这位一生痴迷于铸剑的英灵产生了别样的情感，既是向往也是崇拜；也许尊敬，也许害怕；是可怜亦或是心疼；他自己也说不清这千丝万缕，或许是因为他对‘感情’这一概念的逐渐陌生而如此吧。

晓雪不知何时回到了正厅，拿着一些大小不一，形状各异的木制品。看其作工像是经过细致地处理，不像是待用的木材但又看不出其用处为何。 

晓雪正一筹莫展，姜望的故事却暂时告一段落。

“姜望，你说这些紫檀木是干什么用的？” 

晓雪将魔力注入木制品中，它却没有任何反应。  


“唔。。。这些木制品好像是中空的，似乎可以存放什么东西。” 

姜望催动阴阳眼，仔细地观察着，“是魔力！”两人一齐看向冯谖。 

冯谖的体内有着子房生前的魔术回路和魔术刻印，既然晓雪无法催动这一魔术道具，那么就说明这是子房本人专用。  


此时此刻，冯谖的身上含有子房的全部魔术刻印和魔术回路，无限接近于‘子房’本人的存在，如同‘忒修斯之船’这一悖论，当然，其自主意识除外。

“闭上眼，试着想象从体内有一股清泉流出，涌进其中。” 

冯谖听着晓雪的指示，拿起其中一块紫檀木，突然一股强烈的触电感，紧随其后的便是体内的能量喷涌而出的感觉，若要有一个形象的比喻，那就像是被打开的水龙头。 

奇怪的是，即便如此，冯谖感觉不到一丝身体上的不适，连一丝一毫的疲劳感都没有，如呼吸一般简单、理所当然。

注入魔力后，所有的紫檀木开始震动。 

紧接着，地上的紫檀木腾空而起开始围着冯谖旋转，与此同时，一块块的紫檀木相撞，并粘合在一起，最终形成人形，伫立在冯谖面前。 

木人像是被看不见的丝线所串连一般，像极了提线木偶。

那木人似乎有自我意识般地活动起来，像是在活动筋骨，其灵活度堪比真人。

“真是巧夺天工，想必是参照古代公输班的‘机关术’制造而成。” 

姜望发出由衷的赞叹，这并非子房生前所研习、考究之物，只是子房一时兴起制造而成，却能有如此工艺。

“太好了！这应当是师傅对低级使魔的研究实验品之一，虽然作战上略有不足，但聊胜于无，至少可以充当前哨，做警戒工作！” 

晓雪难掩兴奋之情。

事实如她所言，Saber的阵营战力严重不足：有一位从未学习过魔术的Master，一位天赋高于其实战能力的魔术师，和只有辅助作用的，称之为魔术师都有些勉强的姜望，说其是此次圣杯战争中最弱的阵营也毫不为过。

“欸？纸上又有字出现了！”姜望指着桌上的宣纸，赫然几个大字：‘令咒铸青釭’。 

青釭剑并非神兵利器，也绝不算得上是高等级的宝具，Saber的传说也与此剑相去甚远。

“‘青釭’是一把剑的名字。令咒可以无视从者意愿让其强制服从。”晓雪深吸一口气，缓缓说道。

三人沉默对视，片晌，冯谖犹豫地伸出左手，血红色的令咒光芒大盛。

铸剑之祖终其一生，将自己的心血，将自己的灵魂奉献于‘剑’的冶炼。 

她所铸造的宝剑，无一不成为彪炳史册的神兵。但是她却在以从者现世之时发誓不再铸‘剑’。这是何等的讽刺。 

虽然不愿意，却又不得不屈服于令咒的控制，她终究没能逃脱自己的宿命。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这几天看着点击量一点点增加，实在感谢各位大大！  
> 前期剧情进展缓慢，还请见谅！（鞠躬鞠躬）


	6. 魔术师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《老子》第十六章：“夫物芸芸，各复归其根。”
> 
> （取自百度百科）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber-莫邪？  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-？  
> Rider-？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？-？？？

半山腰上，一对男女正沿着山路走着。这里的山路久未经修，异常崎岖，本来就没有供车辆行驶的宽阔马路，再加上近日的山体滑坡，更是人烟罕至。据传说，这里曾是千年前的古战场，曾有无数的英雄豪杰陨落于此。  
也韩是魔术师的能力使然，也韩是心理暗示，他们似乎能感受到空气中尚未散去的血腥味。

夕阳西下，两个人影沐浴在金色的阳光之中，在山路上行走攀爬。这本应是一幅和谐的画面，但是却杀机四伏。

“这里风景优美，如果只为了踏青来这里也是不错的选择。”  
男人发出无奈的感叹，女人敷衍地应了一声。

不消片刻，两人走至一片宽阔的空地，空地的另一面是断崖，可以俯瞰到湍急的河流，虽不及‘大江东去’，但水面上倒映着的夕阳依然美不胜收。

“阿鑫，你来看。。。”话没来得及说完，女人疾步向前，她的手贯穿了男人的左胸。顷刻间，血流如柱。

男人面容安谧，他平和地看着女人，疼痛并不能影响他分毫。准确地说，家族内长期修习的魔术使他习惯了疼痛。鲜血从男人的嘴角、伤口流出，滴落在女人的手上。女人利落地将手抽出，顿时鲜血四溅。她确实捏碎了男人的心脏，而它化为了她掌中的肉块。

“这。。。就是你的选择吗？”男人面朝女人，他的反应如此自然，就像是早已预料到一般。  
“我想要你的尸体。”

听到她明确的答复，男人反倒释然了。

是啊，当她向他的父亲主动请缨索要参加圣杯战争的时候，他便已猜到这一刻女人会做何选择。这也是为何他主动说服父亲让自己作为‘主将’，即便她再怎么天纵英才，也断不可能杀死其他‘本家’可参战的人选。‘本家’与‘分家’的差别，是绝对的。

不仅是可用的资源，在身份上，说是‘分家’，其实不过是在粉饰‘奴隶’一词罢了，这是身份有天壤之别的二人长大后的共识。两人之间虽未有过明确交流，但那看不见‘摸不着、却又的确存在的隔阂本身就代表了二人默契的共同认知。

男人猛地举起左手，霎时间左手化成白色的巨大利爪刺进自己的右胸。

“我有两颗心脏。”在女人错愕的眼神中，男人用力将完整的心脏扯出，“我的灵魂将会见证你的战斗。虽然我自始至终都不认同你的想法，但是，从现在开始你也不用顾及其他，用你的方式去做吧。”在男人倒下的瞬间，泪水从女人的眼中夺眶而出。

“原来是你。他的心脏原来在你身上。”她再也控制不住自己的情绪，放声大哭起来。  
曾几何时，明明还是一起长大的玩伴。如果，没有本家和分家之分，事情会不会不一样呢？这是男人在弥留之际最后的念头。

夜幕降临。  
女人用男人的鲜血化成了召唤阵，而男人的尸体在召唤阵中心，他的尸体上放着锈迹斑斑的铠甲碎片。她想加强与想要召唤的英灵之间的联系，但单单是铠甲的碎片并不足够召唤那位英灵。她是这么判断的。

命运终归是给女人开了个玩笑，回应召唤的英灵却并非她想召唤的。  
“Servant Lancer在此回应您的召唤。”  
Lancer穿着厚重的亮银铠甲，在月光的照耀下他的身影闪亮无比。他左手持长枪，右手抱着头盔，他的外貌似在不惑之年，岁月并没在他脸上留下明显的痕迹，面如冠玉，剑眉星目。

“Lancer，我是召唤你的Master，韩鑫。”女人亮出左手的令咒。  
作为一名优秀的魔术师，韩鑫可以从Lancer的灵基看出其真名。

啊，这样的组合糟糕透了。这是韩鑫最真切的想法。

“Lancer，无论如何，我都要取得圣杯战争的胜利，我必须达到根源。你愿意为我而战吗？”

“末将愿赴汤蹈火，万死不辞！”Lancer单膝跪地，双手抱拳。

“那么，你的愿望是什么？”

“纠正末将生前的错误，完成那未能完成的大业。”  
Lancer述说简短，却字字千钧。韩鑫看到Lancer的真名，自然联想到他生前的种种。她为Lancer感到唏嘘的同时，不安之感也在心头蔓延开来。

在古战场之地召唤英灵确实能加强和特定的某位英灵的联系，最大化召唤其的可能性。殊不知Caster和苏磬早已在各处有历史传说渊源之地布下了使魔，等待着Lancer的现世。不远处的树梢上，一只石质鸟型使魔正在潜伏。画面通过它红宝石制成的眼睛传送到了石室中。

石室之中，桌上有十数颗颜色不一的宝石，以某种规律摆放着，Lancer和韩鑫的一举一动通过全息影像的方式呈现在Caster和苏磬面前。

“Master，从者的现世必然是以其生前巅峰时期的外貌，但是Lancer的姿态与许多英灵的传说都相符，但凡是有名的武将都有可能，在下实在看不出，有进一步搜集情报的必要。”Caster微微摇头，这一次，他没有了之前的自信。

“我还以为你有多大的能耐，Saber的身份应该也是碰巧的吧。”苏磬轻蔑一哼。  
“确如Master所言。”

苏磬的食指不耐烦地轻敲着木桌，似在思考。

“Caster，把这份情报传给金阳。”  
“Master，在下不明白为何。我方与Archer阵营虽有结盟之名，实则相互利用，过多的情报共有有百害而无一利呀！”

“闭嘴！”苏磬深吸一口气，又道：“抱歉，我失态了。我想利用Archer收集关于Lancer的情报。”

Caster先是沉默片刻，而后丢下一句“在下明白了”便离开了。

待确认Caster已在远处，苏磬先是如释重负，却又露出痛苦不堪的表情。剧烈的疼痛感蔓延全身，许多声音出现在他的脑海中，像是冤魂索命似的，不肯离去。  
慢慢的，疼痛如浪潮袭来，一波更胜一波，时而如坠冰窟、时而如置身火炉、时而似万箭穿心、时而像肝肠寸断。  
苏磬脑海中的声音也越来越多，越来越响。苏磬发疯似地将宝石全部扫落在地，又发狂般摔打着室内的东西发泄疼痛。  
他的眼睛变得血红，面孔极度扭曲，是真正意义上的扭曲，手臂青筋暴露，更是有外形怪异的虫子从血管中破体而出啃食着他的手臂。  
他的后背裂开，形成巨大的伤口，似乎有什么人型物体要从他的背部跑出来。苏磬多年的经验告诉他，这是又一次的魔力暴走。挣扎了好久，身体的异常逐渐散去，苏磬恢复了理智。休息片刻，他一挥手，室内所有的一切便回溯到魔力暴走之前的样子。除了他个人的记忆外，石室内没有一丝异常的证据。

“还能坚持多久呢？还想见证更多的魔术。”  
苏磬抚摸着方才修复的伤口，自言自语着，思绪也飘到了很远。他想起了自己在外国生活时因为天生的资质被某贵族家族相中，掳走做实验。  
他从自己残存的，尚未完全消失的记忆和人格中，提取着幼年时的记忆。他依稀记得自己曾在诸多实验项目中受尽折磨，生不如死。也就在他读取这部分记忆的同时，这部分记忆也从他的脑海中渐渐消失，永久的，不可逆的消失。

“唔，我知道了。”金阳心不在焉，敷衍的应着。  
“那在下便告辞了。”Caster早已猜到金阳的反应，他不禁产生埋怨苏磬的念头。Caster认为苏磬的这一着臭棋是源于对自己的不信任。

‘我明明只是想在此次圣杯战争中尽自己的本分，为Master尽忠，为什么即便在死后的轮回之中，我还是做不了忠臣。我只不过是想实现Master的愿望，想造就更好的世界。’

Caster这么想着，一种别样的情绪在他心中生根、发芽，此刻的感受却使Caster尘封的生前的记忆觉醒，如破开牢笼的野兽。他像是做了某种艰难的决定一般，随后便又灵体化，消失在了金阳的视线之中。

“Archer，你在吧。”金阳重重地坐在身后的太师椅上。Archer应声出现在金阳的面前。  
“没想到Caster竟能直接出现在我的卧室之内。保险起见，圣杯战争结束之前还是待在召唤地比较好，魔力的供给问题在那也会好些吧。”金阳自顾自地说着。  
Archer没有回应，只是环顾着金阳的住处。

金阳的住处十分杂乱，到处都是未处理的垃圾，诸如速冻食品的包装和啤酒瓶。他的房子说不上豪华，却也能从各式各样的摆设看出这他并不会为柴米油盐犯愁。简单的四室一厅，显眼处还有国画甚至有历史价值的收藏品。

在最显眼处的墙上应该是金阳的结婚照，残破的照片中只有西装革履满面春风的金阳，其正下方有一摆满相框的桌子。桌上无一例外都只有金阳的脸，每一张照片都有被撕过的痕迹，像是刻意隐藏着什么。

金阳走在凌晨的街道上，一身黑色的风衣下也是纯黑色的服装，很好的将他隐蔽在夜色之中。Archer则是走在他身后，作为他的护卫。若是有旁人看到这一幕应该会被吓到吧，一身黑衣，面容憔悴的男人和‘尾行’他的奇装异服的怪人，仿佛恐怖片里的怪异场景。

不一会儿，金阳在一处建筑外停了下来。这是一处中医馆，破旧的匾额上写着‘芸芸’，剩下的几个字却看不清了。金阳从外衣的口袋中掏出钥匙，清脆的声音是静谧的夜中的唯一声响。

他摆弄着钥匙，尝试数次后，终于成功打开门走进了中医馆，馆内积满了厚厚的灰尘，虽然久未打扫，但物品的摆放依然井井有条。

最为诡异的是馆内常人所无法察觉到的血腥味和腐臭气息。金阳再次走入曾经所热爱的地方，他尘封的记忆也再次被唤醒。

他仿佛看到了自己接待登门求医的病人，仿佛看到了为病人诊脉，抓药的她。仿佛看到了在医馆中四处奔走帮忙打下手的年幼的她。

作为医者，金阳可以救死扶伤，却唯独不能自救。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 万分感谢各位大大读到这里！感谢匿名顶帖的大大！（鞠躬鞠躬）
> 
> FGO赝作复刻的活动刚刚开启（大概活动结束前不会更新了吧。。。。）（黑贞卡池沉船了。。。。宝0。。。）（明明是最喜欢的角色的说。。。）


	7. 金阳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 炼丹术是自战国以来就创始和应用了将药物加温升华的制药方法。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber-莫邪？  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-？  
> Rider-？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？-？？？

‘圣杯战争是七对主从赌上性命，互相残杀至最后一人，为了实现自己的愿望为目的而举行的仪式。胜利的代价便是他人的生命，厮杀中陨落的主从是胜者实现愿望的祭品。血腥而又残酷的仪式，却又如此的诱人，对缺乏能力自我实现的魔术师来说，圣杯战争是一场值得下注的豪赌。’

过去的某个瞬间，曾有一位魔术师这么对他说过。对现在的他来说，时间已经成为一个概念，一分钟，一天，一年？今天，昨天？他早已分不清这之间的区别。他唯一知道的是自身的无能为力，他诅咒自己的命运，也憎恨自己的弱小。如果，他从一开始便修习家族秘传的炼丹术。如果，他从未遇到她。无论哪种可能，他都不会变成如今的金阳。

可惜的是，命运没有如果，更是无法假设，一系列事件如既定好的那般，朝着金阳如今所身处的地狱发展。

金阳走到一扇被铁链锁住的门前，熟练地将锁链等拘束物拆下。老旧生锈的铁门被推开的同时发出了刺耳的响声。

浓烈的血腥味扑面而来，金阳径直走入，Archer紧随其后。

门后的房间有着相当大的空间，是四壁无窗的巨大密室。

金阳掏出破旧的打火机，一连试了几次终于燃起火苗。用仅剩的内置燃料点燃了门旁墙壁上的蜡烛，微弱的光芒下，密室展现出了其恐怖的全貌。

房间的正中央有着一个跳动着的，巨大的红色心脏。

它像是挂在树梢上熟透的苹果，被什么牵连着，悬挂在密室中央。它的正下方是一炼丹炉，一股股热浪以它为中心四散蔓延。

四周的墙壁上爬满了如同藤蔓一般的东西，密密麻麻。它们随着心脏的跳动而有节奏的蠕动着。密室的角落里堆满了森森白骨，看样子，应该是人骨。

“Archer，自从召唤你开始，我的‘五脏庙’已经运作几天了？”金阳如鲠在喉，嘶哑的声音从喉咙里传出。

“已有四十七日。”

“那，还有两天就算大功告成了。这样就能拥有在传说中你没能用到的‘宝具’了。”金阳的声音中透着微弱的情感波动，是付出的精力得到成果的欣慰？是离胜利更进一步的喜悦？Archer的‘神性’特征使得他不能像普通的人类一般思考，如果要用最合适的语言来形容，那应该是‘物种’之间的差别。

“你会恨我吧，Archer，为了妻子和女儿牺牲这么多生命，最终却只是无用功。作为曾拯救万民的大英雄，你对我的反感，应该是本能的吧。”他究竟是在自嘲？还是想表示自己的无奈？不知为何，本应是受高等级‘神性’影响不该抱有人类情感和欲望的Archer，发现自己正在思考，关于自己面前这个憔悴的男人的种种。

“不断臆想过去，幻想‘可能性’，同时生‘向往’、‘厌恶’之感，吾主，此为‘怀念’？”

“如果只是‘怀念’可不会有‘厌恶’。也许，是‘后悔’吧。”金阳突出的双眼直勾勾的看着漆黑的炼丹炉。

“原来如此，吾自明吾主之心，吾定会为吾主夺得圣杯。”Archer似乎是从金阳身上看到了什么，勾起了自己生前的记忆，也许他自己也没有发现，他已经将自己的愿望套在了金阳的愿望之上。‘见证金阳的愿望成真’成为了Archer此刻最真切的愿望。

事实上，通过主从之间‘联系’的加强，金阳的经历Archer已经感同身受，金阳的记忆早已涌入Archer的脑中。正是因此，Archer才重新拥有了一丝人性，自己生前的记忆也愈发清晰，他也逐渐想起了生前的最后一刻，他向‘阿赖耶’祈求的，究竟是什么。

“昨晚与Saber的对战，你怎么想？”

“吾因前日Berseker之战，魔力耗损严重，对阵Saber之时，所用之力不过四成。”

“在太阳之所在即无敌，无物可伤。看来犯规级的Servant不止Archer你一个啊。”金阳发出无奈的叹息声，这万能的许愿机器果然没办法轻易获得。

“唔，那Saber就可以暂时放置了。Archer，此处的警戒就交给你了，这两日尤为重要，我的‘五脏庙’成败与否，将会决定我们最终的成败。”金阳走向炼丹炉，将双手紧贴之上，将自身的魔力缓缓注入。利用自己的魔力和魔术回路是能最精密调控炼丹炉状态的方法，所以在这关键时刻，不论魔力的损耗有多大，他必须亲自上手。

“吾主，Caster之言？”

“说是结盟，傻子也知道是互相利用。不过，Caster自身的战斗能力之弱真是帮了大忙了。Archer，你有随时结果Caster的把握吗？”

“击杀Caster，吾之‘御兽’足矣。”

“既然如此，那就不必听Caster的话了，我会在这两日专注于‘炼丹术’，两日内避免所有战斗，也不要让我分神。”炼丹炉发出阵阵声响，并逐渐脱离地面，在离心脏三步之距处悬浮，由地上的铁链将炼丹炉固定住。密室内的温度陡然上升，炼丹炉也由漆黑变得通红，发出微光，赤红色的火焰在炉中燃烧，跳动的火舌不时从炉内钻出。金阳的双目也全部转为墨色，头发和衣服无风自动。  
一切似乎准备就绪，金阳催动自身全部魔术回路，开始咏唱：

蚩尤之心为基，六丁神火为辅。  
三花聚顶，五气朝元。  
炼精化气，炼气化神，炼神还虚。  
微风不动，水波不兴，身心内外，天地人物。  
南方赤帝，东方青帝，中央黄帝，西方白帝，北方墨帝。  
以心藏神，以肝藏魂，以脾藏意，以肺藏魂，以肾藏精。  
诸天神魔，助吾之力。  
急急如律令！

咏唱结束的瞬间，无数黄色的符纸从金阳的风衣中飞散而出，覆盖了密室的一切。魔术也迎来了其最终阶段。

Archer不再与金阳对话，只是微微颔首，随即走出密室，在门外为其守卫。奇特的是，门里门外的温度差极大，密室内的温度似要把人都烤化一般，室外却是深秋节气。而且，室内的骚动在室外也完全感觉不到，仿佛是两个截然不同的世界。

________________________________________________________________

与此同时，Caster正与苏磬商讨作战计划。

苏磬用手指有节奏地敲打着桌子，仿佛一切尽在掌握。

“如在下之前所料，金阳并无听从的打算，而且他似乎正在进行某种魔术的仪式。”

“哼，‘之前所料’？你在怪我吗？Caster。”

“在下不敢。”对于苏磬古怪的性格，Caster早已习惯。只是每当苏磬对他的不公加深一分，Caster自身‘在圣杯战争中尽忠职守’的信念便会动摇一分。

“算了，我对这个仪式很感兴趣，你说说看。”苏磬见Caster如此恭敬，也不好说什么，便主动转移话题。

Caster将一个铜牌放在桌上，铜牌上刻着文字，是苏磬所不认识的古代文字。

“这是在下在金阳家中见到的，在下觉得有趣，所以顺手牵羊。”苏磬将它拿起，把玩起着，沉甸甸的铜牌没有任何魔力的痕迹。

“这不是魔术的道具，应该是某种象征性的物品。”苏磬在国外的生活经历使他见多识广，对魔术道具的判断是不会错的。

“金阳在其妻死后无所不用其极的要复活她，证明了对亡妻的爱之深。但是，金阳还要完全抹消她的存在，连哪怕一张照片都不留，这样的状况，Master，您不觉得奇怪吗？”

“Caster，我只对魔术感兴趣。”苏磬显得非常不耐烦。Caster只是微笑着看着面前的这个名为‘苏磬’的男人。真是太像了，旁若无人，只遵从自己的本能意志，不论‘朝臣’如何劝说，不感兴趣之事便不管不顾，想做之事即便与所有人作对也要竭力完成。生前的Caster正是倾心于拥有这一‘魅力’的君主，这也使他产生了一种别样的情感，在这‘死后’的世界，似乎一切并未改变。

“铜牌上是加密过的‘甲骨文’，有四个字：‘昆仑·神农’。”Caster依旧平静如常。但是这句话却引起了苏磬极大的兴趣，他睁大了眼睛，难掩兴奋之情。

“Master，看来您对此十分了解，那在下便不必多解释了。”

“你是说，代号‘神农’的魔术师正是金阳死掉的老婆？”

“这是在下的推测。‘昆仑山’这一组织自上古便已存在，他们奉行‘避世’的思想，虽然与正统魔术师‘神秘的隐匿’的共识基本一致，却更为极端。比起‘魔术师’的称呼，他们更喜欢‘修道者’。虽然在本质上两者是相同的。”

“原来如此，‘昆仑山’这一组织我也只是听说过，只知道成员以代号相称，极少露面。”

“没错，而抹消其存在的目的自然是掩人耳目，那这究竟是为什么呢？”

“说下去。”

“可能性只有一个，她是叛离组织的魔术师。”

“哈哈哈！实在是精彩的推论！那金阳的魔术仪式是？”苏磬忍不住为Caster报以掌声。  
“Master，您谬赞了。神农尝百草的传说，Master应该听说过吧，”看到苏磬点头，Caster继续道，“结合金阳曾经经营过中医医馆，对中医药理无所不精，依在下的猜测，应该是失传已久的炼丹术。”

“难道，金阳想重现‘那个宝具’？”

“没错。不仅如此，他自身魔力的补给也在一定程度上依靠炼丹术。”

“那我们必须抢在仪式完成前阻止他，Caster，前去迎击Archer！”苏磬猛地站起身。

“不可，Archer的实力之强Master您也看到了，在下认为目前只有两个选择。”Caster一贯不急不慢的说话方式一直都令苏磬十分反感，大敌当前，却悠闲如故的神情使向来急躁的苏磬恼怒异常。

“说！”

“其一为联合Lancer，为借刀杀人之计。其二为将计就计，将Archer的矛头调向Berserker，为驱虎吞狼之计，待他们两败俱伤，再坐收渔翁之利。”

“哈哈，哈哈哈！Caster，你是我召唤的从者真是太好了！有你在我就放心了。”喜怒无常的苏磬迅速冷静了下来，Caster的足智多谋使他确信，自己应将策略的制定完全交给Caster，这样才有可能获得圣杯战争的胜利，尽管胜利与否，他自己并不多在意。

“Master，您的意思是？”

“完全交给你了。接下来，我只会负责执行你的计划。”

“在下感激不尽，那接下来就麻烦Master继续整备‘人造人军团’。”与Caster言辞中的情感不同，Caster仿佛早就已经预料到这一‘良主遇贤臣’的戏码。

实际上，相比‘早已料到’，‘理所当然’更为恰当。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （活动没有抽到黑贞，失去农的动力，所以来更新了。。。）
> 
> 许多灵感，包括金阳的咒语咏唱均取自百度百科，有些部分有稍微修改，或是改变顺序或是东拼西凑。
> 
> 这么写是因为觉得有趣而已，不足之处还请各位大大见谅！（鞠躬鞠躬）
> 
> 欢迎各为大大指正和建议！


	8. 遇袭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣杯战争的参与者们凑齐后的第一场战斗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber-莫邪？  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-？  
> Rider-？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？-？？？

“Master，青釭的锻冶已经完成。”Saber的语气之冷，释放出的魔力让冯谖等三人仿佛置身冰窟。

她用双手将青釭剑递给冯谖，并不是她想给予冯谖多少尊重或是表示恭敬，而是她对‘剑’，这一物，有着别样的情感。从某种角度来看，Saber的一生都是为了‘剑’而活，‘剑’即Saber自身。

炼剑堂内的高温尚未散去，却依然抵消不了Saber所散发出的寒意。  
炼剑堂内有一巨大的铸剑炉，虽说是剑炉，不过是一巨大的火坑。炉旁有七个‘剑池’，为炼剑淬火所用，成北斗七星状。生前的Saber也有类似的轶闻，不过那只是因为需要量产‘剑胚’，为了提高成功概率的做法。此次则是纯粹为了提高剑的质量。每一次淬火，剑便坚韧一分。每一次附魔，剑的威力便更盛一分。反常理的淬火七次，附魔七次，所造出的武器，已经达到宝具的领域了。

“Saber。抱歉。”冯谖本就不善言辞，无法正常地与人沟通。如今，他违背了Saber的请求，以令咒逼迫她做出她发誓不愿再做的事情。冯谖此时的感受是他自己所无法表达的，似是‘愧疚’也似‘后悔’。气氛异常尴尬，姜望和晓雪四目相对，谁都不愿打破这一僵局。

“Master，你的命令我已完成。现在，我想外出去搜集情报。”

她的语气前所未有的冷淡，正如他们跌至冰点的主从关系。

“Saber，你刚用魔力铸成‘青釭’万一遇到其他Servant。。”

“不过是铸一把剑，没有大碍。”

Saber打断了晓雪。  
没错，她真正需要的，是暂时远离她的Master。

冯谖与晓雪的目光接触，他摇了摇头，又微微点头。

“好吧，我们在师傅的‘小镜面世界’中，也不必担心敌人袭击。”  
晓雪见冯谖如此反应，自己身为旁观者，自是不好多说什么。

“Saber，平安归来。”  
这几个字脱口而出。  
这并非冯谖有意识地说出的话语，而是条件反射般从他嘴里跑出来的。

此时此刻，他对圣杯战争的理解依然有限，但是，他唯一清楚的是，室内的三人是与他同一战线的战友。他希望，在开辟通往实现愿望的道路的同时，在这一次‘任务’中，自己的‘战友们’能平安无事。

Saber并未回应，她的脚步仅有一瞬间的停顿，随后头也不回地离开了。

在冯谖和晓雪低头不语的同时，姜望对青釭产生了浓厚的兴趣，他从冯谖手中接过青釭，轻柔地抚摸着三尺长的剑身，认真地端详。剑的余温并未完全散去，用手背仔细感受，温度好比刚刚煮熟的鸡蛋。

在月光的折射下，青釭反射出蓝色的光芒，映照在墙上。当他的手指划过剑身，微弱的阻力使青釭发出阵阵悠扬的声音，似是乐曲的旋律，用指甲轻轻敲击，清脆的金属声久久不能散去，大有‘余音绕梁’之意。相比于‘武器’，这把青釭更像是‘乐器’。

青釭虽是铁剑，挥舞起来却如挥动树枝那般容易。铸造它的这般技艺令冯谖和晓雪也叹为观止。见青釭的性能如此优异，姜望的兴奋性之情更盛，他走向身旁的各种生铁素材，一剑挥下，坚硬的巨大铁块应声整齐的断成两截。截面似乎还有融化的痕迹，而青釭则完好无损。作为方才的测试者，姜望没有感觉到从剑刃上传来哪怕是一丝一毫的阻力。

他不禁惊呼：“削铁断釭，如火遇霜。”

“你对‘剑’也非常了解？”冯谖这才知道自己一直以来都低估了姜望。

“虽说不上非常了解，但也有一定的认识，至少对这把剑稍有耳闻。”姜望笨拙地挥舞着青釭，他并没有战斗能力，自然也不会使剑。他只是像正常的‘普通人’一样。

“青釭，见于元末明初时期的小说‘三国演义’，这把剑在历史上并不存在，严格来说，这把剑是Saber依靠令咒的魔力‘创造’出来的，是她以自身对‘剑’出神入化的冶炼技艺以及独特的理解而制造出的武器。”

“哦？为何要以令咒制造一把并不存在的武器呢？”

“这个由我来解释吧，‘从者’的‘宝具’威力取决于其生前传说中的威力和神秘性，其真实性并不重要，只不过‘青釭’的价值并不大，其相关传说也不过尔尔。我也不明白为何师傅要如此安排。”

轰！

巨大的爆炸声传入了小镜面世界，使其空间产生了波动。只不过，仅凭如此还不足以打破结界。

“从者两名确认！是Saber和。。。Lancer！”

“小姜，你留在这里，我和冯谖现在出去协助Saber迎击Lancer！”

“可是。。。”

“‘阴阳眼’的侦察能力十分可贵，你不能死在这里！”

“。。。我明白了。”姜望双手捧着青釭，想要将它递给晓雪和冯谖。  
“我不会用长剑。”冯谖从裤腿中抽出一把老旧的锋利匕首，“还是你来保管吧。”

刚踏出结界，便听到巨大地金属撞击响声。

Saber与另一名从者缠斗在一起。双方你来我往，势均力敌。只是Lancer的移动速度太快，连他的身影都无法看清。在结界入口的公路上四散着紫檀木碎片，是晓雪利用机关人布置的哨兵。

只在眨眼间，一道银色的身影突然出现在晓雪面前，晓雪本能地向后退去，却还是未能完全躲开。冯谖则是依靠多年的战斗经验和优秀的动态视力看清了Lancer攻击的轨迹，一步向前，试图以自己的匕首格挡Lancer的长枪。

可惜的是，普通匕首毕竟无法与从者的宝具相抗衡，况且冯谖只是一介凡人。

Lancer的这招‘神龙摆尾’蕴含巨大的力量，在长枪与匕首相触的瞬间，匕首便应声而断，长枪的余势将冯谖和晓雪一同击飞向路边的栏杆。巨大的冲击力使竟使钢质的栏杆都产生弯曲。

“嘁，猜错了。擒贼先擒王！”Lancer在刚才的攻击中看到了冯谖手上的令咒，一招‘白虹贯日’再次袭向倒地的冯谖。

在枪尖划破冯谖颈部皮肤的刹那，Saber挡在冯谖的身前，通体黑色的长剑挥出，使长枪的轨迹产生偏离，总算救下了冯谖的性命。

Lancer见Saber回防及时，马上向后跃去，与Saber拉开距离。Saber虽是使用长剑，但是面对Lancer的长枪，近距离战斗对Saber更有利。Lancer正是因这样的判断才刻意拉开距离，准备伺机杀掉作为Master的冯谖。

显然Lancer生前也是身经百战的人物，战斗思维非同一般。Saber虽不具有相当的战斗思维，但她护主心切，不肯移动半步。她将横在胸前的黑色长剑握紧，做好了随时进攻的准备。

Saber与Lancer僵持着，谁也不肯先行进攻。在瑟瑟秋风之中，两人岿然不动，紧绷的战局暂时稳定下来，却依旧一触即发。

晓雪虽然及时躲避了攻击锋芒，但锋利的枪尖依然划破了她的腹腔，在她的右腹部上造成了巨大的伤口，鲜血喷涌而出，她自己也陷入了昏迷。幸亏冯谖以命相搏，如若不然，怕是连内脏都会从身体中流出来。

冯谖自己也并不好过，他在被击飞的瞬间用自己的身体护住晓雪，避免晓雪遭受更多伤害的同时，击中栏杆的伤害全部转移到了他的身上。

以他从军参与任务多年的经验，他明白自己身上多处骨折，只是因为身上移植了子房的魔术回路和魔术刻印，才没有当场毙命。他的身体本能地将自身魔力反向转换为生命力，强行续命。

冯谖颤巍巍的站起来，他捡起掉在一旁的断匕，准备以命相搏。在此刻，他像是找回了曾经的自己。

在最接近死亡的当儿，他终于有了‘活着’的感觉，他仿佛体会到了身体内血液的流动，感官也敏锐了起来。没错，这种感觉，这种刺激、血脉贲张的感觉，就是‘兴奋’。残留在血液中的嗜血本性在此刻而觉醒。

冯谖的一腔热血因渴望战斗而沸腾，他望向Lancer，终于看清了他的身姿。

Lancer头戴银盔，身披银甲，长枪通体银色，在昏暗的月光下，长枪依然闪耀着银白色的光芒。仔细看着Lancer的宝具，长枪浑然一体，枪杆的设计不知是龙鳞、蛇鳞、抑或鱼鳞，枪头是狰狞的龙头或蛇头，细长形的枪尖从其口中而出，双面开刃，挥舞时因光的折射而产生刺眼的寒光。此枪还有一奇特之处，那便是枪的末端呈细小的球形。

“不要再垂死挣扎了，挣扎的越久，就越痛苦！不如让老子，让优秀的魔术师韩鑫，给你一个痛快的？”年轻女性的声音从远处传来，话音未落，一位年轻的女人从Lancer身后走来，手里还握着紫檀木的碎片。

“设立哨兵是为了预防敌人来袭，可不也同时暴露了你自己的位置吗？”韩鑫将碎片随手一扔，语气略带嘲讽。

Lancer见自己的Master竟然亲赴战场，眉头拧在一起，似是因此愚蠢的决定而恼怒。但大敌当前，他也不好说些什么。Lancer随即摆好攻击架势，一动不动，就像锁定目标的白锦蛇，吐着信，随时都可能扑向猎物，将其整个吞下。

“Saber，Lancer的目标是我，我以为，把他的战术用在他自己身上。”冯谖贴近Saber，用只有Saber能听到的音量说道。

Saber心领神会，她微微点头，手中的黑剑消失不见。

“这就对了。Lancer！放手一博吧！在此将Saber阵营击溃！”韩鑫自以为Saber放弃了抵抗，她以最大限度运转自身魔术回路，辅助Lancer的攻势。

Lancer虽心生怀疑，但他断定以冯谖的伤势不足以支撑Saber在与自己的战斗中取得胜利。

韩鑫的话音刚落，Lancer一脚踏出，如离弦之箭冲向Saber，Lancer急速的移动像是他自身都消失了一般，只留下柏油路上清晰的脚印。

只是瞬息间，Lancer便已出现在Saber七步之外。

“常山赵子龙，以吾龙胆亮银枪取汝等性命！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本人不是很擅长写战斗的场面，诸多不足之处还请见谅！
> 
> Lancer与Saber的战斗个人觉得信息量是颇大的（对于后续剧情而言），希望各位大大看的开心！
> 
> 还是觉得边看边猜从者的真实身份也是一大乐趣，所以不会在故事剧情之外透露人物的真实身份，希望各位大大能喜欢！（鞠躬鞠躬）
> 
> （后续更新会减慢许多。。努力工作中。。。）


	9. 纯钧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子？  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-？  
> Rider-？  
> Assassin-？  
> Caster-？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？？-？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 王取纯钧，薛烛闻之，忽如败。有顷，惧如悟。下阶而深惟，简衣而坐望之。手振拂扬，其华捽如芙蓉始出。观其釽，烂如列星之行；观其光，浑浑如水之溢於塘；观其断，巖巖如琐石；观其才，焕焕如冰释。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

Lancer的长枪刺向Saber面门，这一刺蕴含的魔力之强，大有排山倒海之势。

他的速度甚至可以媲美出膛的来复枪子弹，射向静止的目标。

枪尖已经近在咫尺。

下一秒，胜负便会揭晓。

在这生死之际，Saber将双手伸出，双掌于胸前隔空相对，左掌在下，右掌在上。

在这一瞬间，Saber的相对时间慢了下来，Lancer那看似势不可挡的长枪在Saber看来，宛如缓缓向前蠕动的蚯蚓。

“天道毕，日月俱。  
出窈窈，入冥冥。  
奸邪鬼贼皆消亡。”

Saber的双掌之间闪烁着微弱的白色光芒，在她的咏唱之下，光芒愈发强盛。

“视者失其明，  
闻者失其聪，  
触者失其觉，  
夺五感，乱神心。”

Lancer自是料到Saber此前将宝具收起不过是诱敌之计。但是，Lancer同样确信无论如何，Saber都无法对他造成伤害，扭转败局。

“纯而无杂，其重千钧！”

Saber咆哮着，一柄月白色的长剑在她掌间出现。Saber即刻握剑，以剑身朝向Lancer，她以右手握剑，左手伸出两指，从剑柄抚向剑尖。离剑尖每近一寸，光芒便增强一分。

Lancer的长枪在距离Saber面门三寸之时，Saber右手猛地一转，剑锋转向Lancer的同时，她大声喊道：“Master！”

长剑迸发出耀眼夺目的白光。即便是以‘从者’之身的Lancer也无法直视这道光芒。Lancer本能地紧闭双目，被迫停止了攻击之势。Lancer极力收回刺出的长枪，纵身向后跃去。

然而，在Lancer重新睁开双眼之时，周遭的一切都发生了改变，他像是被丢入了另一个空间。

我在哪里？韩鑫呢？Saber呢？

Lancer此刻正置身于华丽的类似殿堂的建筑之内，其中有数根巨柱，柱上是盘绕其上的金龙。地板由大理石制成，丝绸制成的地毯覆盖了大部分地面，在角落处还有许多楠木‘灯挂椅’。

Lancer的情绪有些失控，那是因为这里的环境和他生前的某段记忆完全吻合。当他确认这一事实后，他本能地望向建筑中央。在那瞬间，Lancer看到了他所熟悉的的身影。那人一身黄色长袍，长相极其普通，仿佛一介布衣，但是眉宇间却透着一丝威严，不容他人挑战。

“陛下，末将。。。末。。”

当啷！

Lancer立刻将长枪丢掉，他单膝跪地，想要对那人说些什么，但，Lancer如鲠在喉，似是因为悲伤，抑或是因为愤怒，泪水止不住的从眼眶中流出。

“为什么？”哽咽许久，Lancer终于吐出这几个字。那人面朝Lancer，他急促地走出几步，却又突然停下，末了，他将长袖一甩，转身离Lancer远去。

“陛下！”Lancer见那人走远，也顾不得什么，猛地站起身追向那人。奇怪的是，那人的步伐看似缓慢，但无论Lancer怎么追，都无法拉近距离。Lancer尝试了很久，最终停下脚步，周围的景色也逐渐模糊，他自己也被黑暗所吞没。

“Lancer，Lancer！你在等什么，还不干掉他们两个？！”韩鑫的声音从耳边传来，Lancer下意识地用力甩甩头，他这才发现，方才的一切都是幻觉。现实中的Lancer并没有流泪，长枪依旧在他手中，他随时都能出手，完成生命的收割。

Saber似是用尽了所有魔力一般，虚弱的用长剑支撑着自己，不让自己倒下。

“明智的决定，如果你的那把剑是为了将我斩杀，那你早就成了我枪下的亡魂了。”Lancer慢慢走向Saber，“没想到名剑‘纯钧’竟在你的手上，我对你的真名有一些头绪了，薛烛？勾践？不过，也许我永远不会知道了。”

“哼，你没想到的事情，还有一样！”Saber猛地一剑刺出，这一剑几乎没有任何魔力的加持。Lancer清楚的感觉得到，这一剑所夹杂着的，除了微弱的杀意，别无他物。他判定这时的Saber已是强弩之末，看着垂死挣扎的她，Lancer竟反到有些不忍下杀手。

“Saber，不要怪我。胜者生，败者死。这，就是圣杯战争的规则。”看着纯钧一点点接近自己的胸口，Lancer直到最后一刻才举起长枪，一枪刺向Saber。

本以为Saber会不顾一切地要对自己造成伤害，但是Saber却试图格挡他的长枪。然而当枪尖触碰到纯钧的刹那，纯钧消失不见，取而代之的，是冯谖断裂的半截匕首。

刺出的长枪没有片刻的犹豫，轻而易举地将那半截匕首再次破坏，枪尖刺穿了Saber的肩膀。  
Lancer吃惊之余，身后又传来冰冷的声音，“Lancer，如果你想在圣杯战争刚开始便玉石俱焚的话，我也不在意。”

Lancer转头望向韩鑫，才发现Saber已经将她挟持，锋利的黑色长剑抵在她的脖子上。

Lancer惊愕地回头一看，站在他面前，方才想与自己对战的，哪里还是Saber，正是重伤的冯谖。枪尖没入他的肩膀，从后背穿出，印证着不知从何时开始，Saber用了一招偷天换日，不对，是冯谖。

冯谖的力气在此时是真的全部耗尽了，他连站着本身都极为勉强。Lancer不知何时起，竟然忘记了冯谖的存在，看来这才是使用纯钧的真正目的。

“可不要小看了老子！”韩鑫发出怒吼，“肉体改造，攻击形态，骨刃！”

“Master，不可！”Lancer全力冲向韩鑫。

只在一瞬间，韩鑫的双手前臂自主裂开，殷红的鲜血和白色的物质从裂口中流出，形成了巨大锋利的武器，造型如同斧头。Saber未能预料这突如其来的变故，Saber有了一瞬间的犹豫，也正因如此，局势再次发生了变化。

当韩鑫试图以‘骨刃’攻向Saber的同时，Lancer的长枪也已经袭来。Saber只得用剑格挡以化解二人的攻势。

战局再次转入劣势，Saber只得退回到冯谖身旁。

“Saber，为什么？你明明有机会杀掉我的Master。”

“多说无益，你要战，那便战。”

话音未落，两位从者再次战成一团，Lancer的长枪招招瞄向Saber的要害，无数次的突刺宛如狂泄而出的暴风雨。

而Saber则完全相反，每一剑都刻意避开Lancer的要害，仿佛不希望置Lancer于死地。

Lancer有心杀死Saber，Saber却无心置他于死地。

理所当然的，枪光剑影间，Saber的身上已经有数处伤口。

Lancer心底的疑惑再次升起，他怀疑Saber其实并不希望在这场厮杀中获胜，但Lancer手上的长枪却丝毫没有慢下来。

韩鑫也趁此机会走向奄奄一息的冯谖，她自是不会放过这一机会，最强的职介，‘Saber’，能打倒她的机会就在眼前，绝不可留有后患。

“各位且慢！我有一个提议。”突然出现的姜望双手高举青釭剑，慢慢走向韩鑫。

Saber和Lancer停止了打斗，警戒的看着彼此。

“Lancer！迟恐生变！”韩鑫丝毫没有动摇。

“宝剑青釭在此！”Lancer的长枪停滞在姜望胸前一寸处，处境万分凶险。

“赵将军，我认为，不如物归原主，以此物缔结盟约。”姜望的言辞十分恭敬，在生死攸关之际竟能折冲樽俎，冷静对话。虽然他的双腿一刻不停地打颤。

“老子大可以取走青釭同时杀了你们，为何要留一个祸患？Lancer，动手！”

“如果Saber死了，青釭你们就带不走了。青釭的意义不止于青釭本身，赵将军，您能明白我的意思，对吗？”Lancer没有马上杀死自己这一事实，让姜望确信了他的猜测，也证明了这一提议对Lancer足够诱人。

片刻的沉默过后，Lancer率先开口。

“哈哈哈！果真是英雄出少年！”Lancer将枪放下，似乎没有杀死姜望的打算。姜望顿时松了一口气，“不过我想知道，为何除了纯钧，青釭也在你们手上？”Lancer的声音忽然低沉下来，让姜望有些猝不及防。

姜望看着倒地的晓雪和狼狈的冯谖，再看看已经受伤的Saber，他叹了口气，“Saber的真名是‘欧冶子’。”

“原来如此，那这把青釭，子龙便拿走了。”Lancer自顾自地接过青釭剑，虽说是拿，但分明是强夺过去的。

“Lancer？”韩鑫丝毫不能理解事态的发展，她对Lancer既恼怒又奇怪。

“主公！请你相信子龙！只要我们确保Saber阵营不与其他阵营结盟，这场圣杯战争的胜利必定属于我们！”Lancer跪地抱拳。

这番话让姜望的冷汗直流，要知道Assassin在两天之前便已与他们结盟。韩鑫虽然不能明白Lancer的想法，但她最终选择了相信面前这位曾经身经百战的常胜将军。

“不过，还有一件事要确认。”Lancer的话音未落，一枪刺穿了姜望的左肩，霎时鲜血横飞，“你果然不是魔术师。”姜望强忍疼痛，敢怒不敢言。

Lancer阵营与Saber阵营的对战也因此得已告一段落。

在Lancer和韩鑫走出了姜望的探测范围后，他跌坐在地上。在他看到晓雪命悬一线的瞬间便起身飞奔至战场，尽管他没有任何战斗能力，他也要想办法救出这个一起长大的女孩子，就算是死，也要死在一起。

然而当真正面对敌对Servant的时刻，他才体会到真正的恐惧。尤其是Lancer的长枪贴近他的瞬间，他的心脏近乎骤停，双脚也失去了知觉，他一直都是在强撑着，只因‘保护晓雪’的这一信念。

是的，在子房消失的那一刻起，晓雪是这世间唯一剩下的他所熟悉的东西。

在Saber的帮助下，姜望将冯谖和晓雪带回了小镜面世界。Saber细心的为三人的伤口进行了简单的包扎，这是圣杯所赋予的现代知识的一部分。冯谖自身有子房的魔术回路和魔术刻印，自是不会有大碍。但晓雪可能就要昏迷一阵子了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Lancer。”韩鑫独自走在下山的公路上。虽然此处人烟稀少，但Lancer判断为保万全，不实体化为上策。

“Master，末将明白你要问什么。”Lancer的声音只有与他建立‘联系’的韩鑫能听得到。

“Master，在被Saber挟持的瞬间，可有什么疑惑？”

“有。白光闪过的瞬间，你我都暂时丧失了行动能力。她大可以在那时杀掉你我。然而，她并没有这么做，实在可疑。”

“哈哈哈，Master意外地敏锐呢。我认为这与Saber本身的存在方式有关系。不是作为英灵，而是作为一个人类的个体本身。她的剑，不是为了夺取生命而挥舞，而是为了‘祈祷’而挥舞。换言之，Saber虽有获胜之愿，却并无战斗之意。”

“喂，这句话老子可不能当做没听到，什么叫‘意外地’？”韩鑫虽然这么说，却嘴角带笑。

她因固有印象对生前的Lancer有许多的想法，但真正召唤Lancer之后，相处之下，她才逐渐地，真正地认识了Lancer。

也正因如此，她更为Lancer的身世感到惋惜，她为Lancer的经历而感到悲伤。她真切地希望能在利用圣杯完成自身愿望的同时，为Lancer找寻救赎。

“Master，二十几岁的小姑娘怎么能自称老子呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天就是除夕了，先祝各位大大新年快乐！
> 
> 此章节之中有许多的伏笔和暗示，信息量比较大。
> 
> （为了埋下这伏笔还做了许多的功课，为了对应真实的历史/传说）
> 
> 希望各位大大门能够喜欢。
> 
> 最后祝各位大大在新的一年，身体健康，万事如意！


	10. 欧冶子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欧冶子（约前560年－前510年），春秋末期到战国初期越国人，一说为古代瓯江流域生活着的闽族匠人。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-赵云？  
> Rider-？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？-？？？

此时约莫凌晨一点，离战斗结束已经有两个小时。

姜望坐在小镜面世界内的主厅中，喝着他在储藏室里找到的米酒。这同样是子房所留的，米酒存放在陶制酒坛中，虽然酒精含量不高，但它也算是陈年佳酿。按子房自己的话来说，这种怀旧的做法让他更能觉得自己活着。

姜望一边小口喝着，一边回想着战斗中的事情。一想到Lancer的长枪靠近的瞬间，那是自己离死亡最接近的一次。他的手止不住地颤抖，仿佛那银色的长枪并未从眼前消失。  
好不容易把小巧的酒杯送到嘴边，却有小半杯撒了出去。他是第一次产生如此巨大的恐惧。以往晓雪和姜望接取各种委托，子房并不参与，但子房确实一直都在，静静地观察着。

虽没有他的帮助，但他的存在本身就是一剂定心丸。然而这次的委托人却是子房本人，不仅如此，在委托一开始子房便不见踪影，连是生是死都毫无头绪。

“小姜。”冯谖从楼上走下来，简短的问侯。他自顾自地坐在姜望旁边，拿起酒坛，为自己也斟满一杯。

“你是被酒的味道吸引过来的？真是个酒鬼。”姜望有些开玩笑的地道。

“嗯。”冯谖将酒一饮而尽，他指着姜望被三角巾固定的左臂，“都说了不让你来，挂彩了吧。”

“因为，我不能对晓雪见死不救呀。我们从小一起长大，还有子房先生。她如果也不在了，我不知道我。。。”

“我明白。”眨眼间，冯谖已经喝了好几杯酒，酒坛也快要见底了。不仅是冯谖有着极好的酒量，更是因为这米酒相比于酒精饮品更接近与饮料。

“我只是，想以过来人的身份，和你聊一聊。”

姜望想起了数月前针对冯谖做的背景调查，他面前的这个男人确实地经历了姜望所最害怕经历的事情。也正因如此，面前的冯谖才会是这个样子。

“我知道你们对我的过去做过详细的调查，大概也没什么你们不知道的秘密。如果有，那应该就是这个了。”

冯谖将断掉的匕首拿出，放在了桌上。匕首的柄成椭圆圆柱形，扁平处的一面有着许多划痕，被磨的平滑非常，像是镜面一般。匕首的另一面则刻着‘无患子’三个字，十分粗糙。

“‘冯谖’的存在意义是因为有‘冯爰’。像镜子，更像影子。看着你和晓雪，让我想起了许多往事。”冯谖说这话的时候，竟然带有一丝笑意，他看着杯中浑浊的米酒，轻轻地，有规律地晃动着。  
他看着满眼血丝的姜望，想说些什么，却发现自己本就没有安慰他人的口才和能力。冯谖在姜望身上看到了曾经的自己，也许是希望能在安慰姜望的同时纠正扭曲的自己，也许只是单纯想为这个满面愁容的年轻人做些什么。

姜望本就想将自己的心事告诉一个聆听者，在场的冯谖正好让他找到了倾诉的对象。

“我和晓雪都是孤儿。”姜望深吸了一口气，缓缓说出了他和晓雪的故事。

“但也不尽相同，晓雪自幼无父无母，我则是在八岁失去父母后被子房先生收养。三年后，突然有一天，一位神秘人将还在襁褓中的晓雪抱了回来。那天是2022年冬季的第一场雪。清晨的太阳刚刚升起，有一位自称是子房先生朋友的人来访。”

“我还依稀记得，子房先生的朋友长相怪异，额头上有着奇怪的犄角，像极了传说中的‘龙’所拥有的角。他十分高大，脸上有类似鳞片的图案，不知道是不是纹身。他穿着现代的衣服，只是时尚感十分奇怪，用他自己的话来说，就是‘与时俱进’。”

说到这里，姜望不禁笑出了声，可能是那人的确有些滑稽吧。

“嗯嗯，严格来说他也是人，不，是魔术师。他说那个女婴儿是子房先生的故人。”

“晓雪有着很高的魔术天分，尤其喜欢阅读佛家经典，常年修习魔术，虽然没有子房先生的指点，但她自己也学得很快。我就不行了，资质太过一般，除了‘阴阳眼’之外什么都无法学会。我和晓雪曾求子房先生移植魔术刻印给我。他却总是说些十分难懂的话。什么‘冥冥中自有天命’，明明就可以直接拒绝的。”

姜望手中的酒杯重重落在桌面上，米酒洒落在桌上。

“在那之后我与晓雪朝夕相处，共同钻研魔术。说是钻研，实际上只是晓雪这个丫头自己学习，我负责照顾她的生活起居罢了。转眼间，十几年过去了，我们共同开了事务所，接一些民间的委托任务，虽然报酬不多，但也刚好足够生活了。”

姜望将杯中剩余的米酒一口气喝光，双手也控制不住地颤抖了起来。

“以往的任务几乎没有危险性，驱魔之类的。没想到这次的委托人竟然是子房先生。”

“委托一开始委托人就不见了，完成后报酬找谁要呀。”姜望的声音有些沙哑，他试图以玩笑掩饰自己的恐惧，但抖动的嘴唇和双手早就将他出卖。没错，姜望的反应是‘正常人’都会有的，‘怕死’是人的本能。

姜望的酒量极差，这几杯米酒下肚，他便已经觉得小腹发热，舌头发张，意识也有些不清楚了。

“酒，没了。”冯谖拿起空酒坛，摇了摇，没有任何声音。

冯谖看到了角落里的Saber，想要支开姜望。

“死酒鬼，哈哈哈。好，我再去拿。”

已经微醺的姜望摇摇晃晃地走出了主厅，室内也安静了下来，唯一的声响只有Saber轻轻擦拭‘莫邪’时发出的摩擦声。她坐在檀木椅子上，腿上有块精致的布料，她温柔地用它轻抚着宝剑，一言不发。

看着这如同艺术品的宝剑，冯谖想起了姜望告诉他的，Saber生前的传说。

干将、莫邪两把剑同为短剑，剑刃从龙头型的剑锷延伸而出。干将为雄剑，其刃宽而长，龙头锷呈黑色。莫邪为雌剑，相较干将而言，其刃窄而短，龙头锷呈白色。

“Saber，我郑重地向你道歉。”

“嗯？”

“铸‘青釭’的事情，是我不对。”

“嗯。”

“但是我认为，你应该要告诉我原因。”

“这话倒是在理。”Saber叹了口气，放下了莫邪剑。

冯谖本以为Saber会继续说下去，Saber却继续沉默着，使得气氛有些尴尬。冯谖看着面前的这个小姑娘，实在难以将她和传说中的欧冶子联想到一起。

Saber的长相清秀，漆黑的眼珠就像两块黑曜石，有着常人所没有的坚毅。她皮肤白皙，实在不像常年打铁，长期处在高温环境的铸剑师。尤其是她看似瘦弱的身躯，实在无法想象，铸造数件神兵的铸剑大师就是眼前这位孱弱的小姑娘。

“Saber，小姜曾告诉我的，关于你生前的传说。。。”冯谖终于忍不住，先开口。

“传说毕竟只是传说。”Saber打断了冯谖。

“Master的愿望究竟是什么？是足以让我违背自己信条的事情吗？是复活死去的战友吗？”

“在酒吧中，我没有回答，是因为我自己也有些疑惑。当小姜告诉我参与圣杯战争可以复活他们时，我只觉得‘应该’这么做，所以答应。但是现在，我自己也开始怀疑，我‘想’要复活他们的愿望。”握着酒杯的手早已停止了发抖。

在与Lancer的对决中，Saber发现了冯谖的异样表情。

那，毫无疑问的，是‘兴奋’之情。有着创伤后应激障碍的人，丧失与他人沟通的能力的人，在九死一生的绝境中，竟会露出那种‘兴奋’的表情。如果他不是心理变态，就一定是不折不扣的战斗狂，这是Saber此刻的想法。

“为了战斗而存在的‘生命’，为了夺取性命而诞生的‘工具’，这简直就如‘剑’一样。”Saber自言自语。Saber像是有所觉悟的叹了口气，她认识那个眼神，是永远，经历多少都无法从记忆中磨灭的。她想要将这把‘剑’重铸，造出应该有的样子，这是她的本能，是她唯一清楚，也是没有人比她更清楚的东西。

“每一把剑的最终形态，每一道工序都会对它造成巨大的影响。‘冯谖’，由我来铸造。‘汝之命运附吾剑上’。”

“Saber？”

Saber伸出了右手，“这是现代的礼仪吧？‘握手’？”

冯谖也伸出了右手，两人双手重叠的瞬间，彼此的部分记忆片段涌入了对方的脑海，正是在谈话中所提及的部分。

“多谢！”

“嗯。”

“Saber，还有一个问题。”

“嗯？“

“他们告诉我，英灵会以自己的全盛时期的样貌现世。”冯谖无法组织好自己的语言，他不知道这一个问题该怎么问才最‘合适’。

“Master，我知道你想问什么了。我这么回答吧，造出神兵的人是壮年男子，或是年轻少女，哪一种可信度会更高？哪一种，人们会更希望是真的？”

没错。  
人，从来都选择相信自己想要相信的，在自己理解范围之外，即便正确，亦会产生排斥。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢各位大大的支持！（鞠躬鞠躬）
> 
> 写到这里其实是因为想尝试写文戏，试着加入一些哲理性东西的探讨，以及后续剧情的伏笔，可能会影响阅读体验，还请各位大大见谅！  
> （很久以前，刚刚写出来的时候让朋友试着读过，他一次性读完十章后说信息量有点大。。读着头晕。。。。）
> 
> 点击量实在比预想中还多很多，再次感谢各位大大！


	11. 棋逢对手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-赵云？  
> Rider-？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？-？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赵云（？—229年），字子龙，常山郡真定县（今河北正定）人。身长八尺，姿颜雄伟，三国时期蜀汉名将。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

凌晨两点，夜色已深，月亮被乌云所覆盖，韩鑫独自走在昏暗的街道上。

下山之后，她已经朝市区已经走了接近两个小时。

道路荒芜而破败，这在2034年并不多见，全国各城市的开发度已经接近饱和，只有少数地方还有弃置的公路和郊区。此处便是其中之一。

韩鑫选择徒步行走如此之久，一来是为了将暗处的敌人引出，二来是在思考如何在之后的作战中如何解决掉Saber。她是觉对的好战分子，不仅是因为其性格如此，更多的是她修习的身体改造魔术更适合主动出击的战术。

暗淡的路灯林立在道路的一边，它们相隔十数米，中间的道路因灯光过弱而异常黑暗。道路两边并无护栏，一边是宽阔的空地，另一边则是脚踝深的河流。河水浑浊且有异味，让鼻子非常敏感的韩鑫感到不适。

“Master，有些不对劲。”Lancer的声音响起。

“嗯，我也感觉到了，有微弱的魔力反应。”

韩鑫警戒地继续向前走着，不知何时开始，竟起了薄雾。韩鑫并不觉得这雾有什么奇怪，毕竟已是深秋季节，这天刚好是秋分，秋季水汽多而容易起雾，这并不稀奇。Lancer也不觉得这雾有什么古怪。

过了五分钟左右，有阵阵怪异的响声从左边的空旷处传来，似乎是什么与土地产生摩擦的声音。不时还有‘当啷’的响声，似乎是铁撞击硬物的声音。魔力的反应也随着声音越来越近。

等到韩信反应过来，路边道路处出现了一个分岔口，随着岔口看去，是一条羊肠小径，再仔细朝这方向看过去，在视野的最边缘，是一座阴森的墓地，怪异的、有节奏的声响便是从这里面传来的。

“Master，你应该不怕鬼魂这类东西吧。”

“谁，谁说老子怕了。”韩鑫咽了一口口水，她自诩天不怕地不怕，到唯独怕这些孤魂野鬼，一定要说原因的话，和她平时钻研的魔术有一定的联系。

“身为魔术师，怎么能怕这些呢？”Lancer的语气中带有嘲讽和不屑。

韩鑫并不理会，她悄悄地走向声音的源头。走过整齐排列的许多墓碑，敲击声越来越大，她看到的景象也愈发清晰。朦胧中，两个诡异的人影拿着铲子，在一座墓碑前挖着什么。只是两人的肢体活动有些奇怪，仿佛喝醉酒一般，无法控制身体的平衡，连脑袋都向身后歪下去。这令人毛骨悚然的场景使韩鑫感到背脊发凉。薄雾渐渐转浓，视线也逐渐模糊。

“Master，魔力反应确认。”

“既然如此，那就好说了。”明白这面前的两个人影和魔术师有关后，韩鑫恐惧的心理减轻了几分。

韩鑫决定在薄雾完全遮蔽视线之前调查清楚这两个人影究竟有什么秘密。她催动魔术回路，右臂白色物质破体而出，在眨眼间硬化变成了利刃。韩鑫纵身跳到人影之间，只一次挥舞，两个人影的头颅脱离了身体，掉在了柔软的泥土上。在骨刃上残留的，是少量的黑色液体。以她充足的战斗经验来看，那确实是血液，但却不是鲜血。

地上的两颗头颅戴着诡异的白色面具，上面画着红色的图腾，那如血一般红的正是将靓丽的翅膀完全伸展开的蝴蝶。

摘下面具，是因腐烂而扭曲的人脸，上面甚至还有蠕动的蛆虫。韩鑫顿时感到一阵反胃，她强忍着摘下了另一颗头颅的面具。

面具下的是一张完好的人脸，却也可以看出，在与身体分离之前，便已经没有一丝生气。

“Master，这两人身上的魔力反应消失了。”

“老子知道，这应该就是传说中的‘赶尸术’”

赶尸术是巫蛊术的一种，相传可以让已死去的尸体行走，只不过尸体终究还是尸体，无法拥有自主意识。

附近有着一位懂得‘赶尸术’的魔术师，得到这个情报也不算一无所获，只不过，那个魔术师是否是这次圣杯战争的参与者就不得而知了。

周围也再无其他反应，韩鑫见薄雾已成了大雾，便走回荒废的公路上。

“Master，不去找这位魔术师吗？”

“在不确定这人是参与者之前，老子不想浪费魔力。目前我们只和Saber接触过，有所保留比较好。”韩鑫虽不擅长谋略或是计划，但这浅显的道理她比谁都清楚。

韩鑫就这么沿着公路走着，路像是没有尽头一般，她自己更是感觉仿佛走了一整个世纪。

“Master，有古怪。”

正如Lancer说的，韩鑫也开始觉得不对劲，来的时候这条公路只有半小时的路程，按理说一小时前便应到达市区边缘。

她掏出手机查看时间，却发现它显示着‘02：21 ；9月23日；星期日’，这分明是在刚刚离开墓地时的时间。

她下意识地四下查看，惊恐的发现墓地就在自己的身后。

韩鑫因恐惧而陷入了短暂的无神状态。

说时迟那时快，数十发箭矢朝韩鑫飞来。

“Master！小心！”

Lancer瞬间实体化，一枪扫向迎面飞来的箭雨，如摧枯拉朽般将所有箭矢破坏，连碎片都不剩。

“没有魔力的箭矢，看来是小瞧老子了。”韩鑫终于清醒过来，明白了这不过是某种魔术。

不等有人回应，数十个戴着蝴蝶面具的身影从浓雾中出现。他们身着简陋护具，拿着弓箭，背着长枪和短剑。

如同墓地中的那两具尸体一般，这些‘人’也都如同行尸走肉一般，虽然姿势和动作僵硬，却总归有着‘人类’的本质。

“喂！不知名的魔术师，你使用的，可是传说中的‘赶尸术’和‘落洞术’？！”韩鑫知道面前的‘行尸走肉’不过是‘下位版’的‘使魔’，从某种意义上来说，只是用尸体制成的魔术道具。但她依旧不确定，此人是否有足够让她全力击杀的价值。Lancer的判断也与她一致，在这一点上，二人出奇地默契。

回答她的，却是另一轮箭雨。在Lancer的掩护下，韩鑫自然毫发无伤，甚至没有闪避或是防御的必要。

“Lancer，常山赵子龙在此！休要伤我主公！”

扫掉第二轮箭雨的Lancer将枪尖对准僵尸小队，做蓄力式，随时都可冲入其中，将它们全数斩杀不过是一瞬间的事。

“原来是子龙将军。亮，在此赔罪了。”成熟女子的声音在远处响起，Lancer和韩鑫对视一眼，互相点头。

尸人小队不再进攻，它们退向两旁，在中间开出一条路。随后出现的，是坐在木制轮椅上的一位女子。女子穿着素衣白裳，手拿羽扇，头戴纶巾。她皮肤雪白，容貌成熟而俏丽，双目如星河般深邃，眉宇间的英气展露无遗。如若不是她的声音如银铃般悦耳，那么她一定会被误以为是位美男子。

推着轮椅的则是一位中年男人。男人高大且魁梧，爆炸性的肌肉连宽松的衣服都无法掩盖。他的脸上、臂上有许多的疤痕，他面容沧桑，脸上没有一丝生气，让人觉得他不过是另一个尸人罢了。男人留着长发，绑成一个别样的辫子。他穿着现代衣服，腰间却佩戴着怪异的长刀，散发出阵阵让人不寒而栗的煞气。

“从者，Rider，诸葛亮。在此见过二位了。”女子面带微笑，轻摇羽扇，笑容中包含着韩鑫和Lancer都看不懂的情绪和杀意。

“原来是丞相，子龙失礼了。”Lancer虽然话中带着敬意，手上的长枪却握紧了几分。

“这位小姑娘猜的不错。确实是‘赶尸术’和‘落洞术’。本应是性情纯和之人才会中这‘落洞术’，但是为何这样的人也会参与圣杯战争呢？”Rider言辞中不仅是调侃，还有一丝威胁。

“丞相，为何要特意回答我们？”Lancer警惕的试探着Rider。

“为了拖延时间呀。”Rider依旧满面笑意，如同春天盛开的桃花。

Lancer顿时察觉到了什么，疾步向前，一枪刺向Rider。

中年男人同时抽刀向前，银色的刀身散发出猩红色的暗淡光芒，淡淡的血腥味在空气中弥漫开来。

‘铛’地一声，一阵火花闪过，Lancer的枪竟然被他的长刀挡了下来。

那来自于Servant的全力一击，那银色的闪电，竟然被一个区区魔术师已人类之躯挡住。

错愕之际，浓雾已将所有人吞噬，Lancer的身后响起了巨大的撞击声。回头看去，早已不见了韩鑫的身影。

Lancer明白韩鑫不可能被击晕，但她并未发动令咒让Lancer强制移动，这使Lancer稍微安心，也让他确信韩鑫此时并无生命危险。

Lancer只得先应付眼前之敌，男人双手握刀，挡在Rider身前。

按常理来说，Lancer以一敌二，是为不利。但是，与自己战斗的竟然是Master，这样的安排让Lancer确信Rider的战斗能力不如其Master。而作为Master的魔术师，战斗能力是决计不可能凌驾于Caster职介以外的从者。

这样一来，应该采取的战术就必定是速战速决。

打定主意的Lancer准备再次发起进攻。男人却在此时用刀割破右臂，并用刀接住这流淌出的血液。当鲜血与刀接触的瞬间，刀上眼睛的图案亮了起来，红光由暗转盛。刀也开始变化，它发出‘嗡嗡’声，原本一体的刀身开始龟裂、膨胀，最终变成十三节锯齿形的诡异长刀。男人的鲜血游离在刀身，慢慢渗入其中，

“以血喂刀？”Lancer警惕的看着，先前与Saber对战的经验让他不敢贸然进攻。

‘诸神屠魔，万民覆灭。

邪刀龙牙，无所不切。’

上古的邪刀，‘龙牙’，像是有自己的意识一般，宛如打量着眼前的猎物的捕杀者，思索着从哪里开始下口。

局势非常明显，Rider打算擒贼先擒王，Lancer则打算速战速决。

Lancer虽有击败两人的自信，但他自己也不知道，能否赶在韩鑫被击杀前将这两人解决。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久没有更新了，才不是忘了呢。
> 
> 其实一直对战斗的描写很不自信，也确实认为没有达到构思阶段的效果。。。。
> 
> 到目前为止都是前期挖坑的阶段，譬如尚未出现在Fate世界中的许多‘魔术’之类，后面会慢慢填上的（应该），也算是在进行一些个人的尝试吧。。。
> 
> 最后还是要谢谢每一位愿意读到这里的大大们！


	12. 死地

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-赵云？  
> Rider-诸葛亮？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？-？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 诸葛亮，字孔明，号卧龙，三国时期蜀汉丞相。

“Lancer！”韩鑫大声地叫喊着。

那突如其来的巨大爆炸声，是一个庞然大物撞在地面上产生的。

韩鑫自幼学习的‘身体改造’魔术让她的感官、身体能力在未启动魔术回路时的静态也优于常人数倍。这使她勉强得已躲开Rider安排的偷袭，即那飞来的巨物。只不过，韩鑫虽然没有受伤，却依然对Rider的能力一无所知。

“可恶，我与Lancer的距离应该在五十米之内。竟然感应不到他。难道是Rider的能力吗？”韩鑫不觉地自言自语。

她警惕地看着周围，以防再次被偷袭。

即便是实力强如韩鑫，但也仍在‘人’的领域之内，她无法在这浓雾中看清十米外的东西。

除了Lancer之外，连Rider和她的Master的气息也完全无法感应，就像是突然消失了一般。

不仅如此，连一丝一毫的杀气都不复存在。

“糟糕！”韩鑫突然意识到，Rider可能是采取声东击西的策略，装作要先干掉Lancer的Master，而实际上是要先解决没有Master支援的Lancer。

想到这里，韩鑫拼了命的朝Lancer之前所在的方位跑去。

与此同时，雾气逐渐散去，视野也愈发清晰。但是身处在无月的夜色中，有没有这浓雾，影响并不太大。

韩鑫看清周围的同时，脚步慢了下来，突如其来的环境变化让她有些不知所措。

此刻的韩鑫正置身于一处山谷之中，左右两侧都是高耸、光滑的悬崖，完全没有攀爬的可能性，在岩石的夹缝中连野草都无法生长。她的脚下也不再是沥青的公路，而是崎岖的山路。脚下的泥土因干燥而龟裂，路上也没有任何植物。

“该死，老子这是在哪呀！”

韩鑫的手机显示着‘03：27 ；9月23日；星期日’。

韩鑫不安地继续向前走着，她与Lancer的连接已经足够她感知到Lancer的状态，她感受到Lancer此刻正在进行着激烈的战斗，并没有陷入劣势的迹象。

一棵干巴巴的树桩渐渐出现在视野之中，它是在这道路中唯一的东西。靠近之后可以看清有一块树皮被割下，露出如同镜面一般的切面，上面似乎还刻着什么。  
好奇心驱使韩鑫打开了手机的手电筒功能，照向树桩。

“见。此。者。死。又被算计了！”

两侧悬崖的上方突然出现了无数火光，如雨点般密集的箭矢射向谷底的韩鑫。

“兵者，经之以五事。天者，阴阳，寒暑、时制也。地者，远近、险易、广狭、死生也。Lancer，亮已尽占天时地利，何不放弃抵抗？”Rider谈笑自若，数十个尸人护在他周围。

她的Master面色微白，鲜血从左肩上渗出，将衣服染红了大片，但依旧紧握‘龙牙’，随时可以与Lancer再战几个回合。

Lancer抓紧长枪，蓄势待发。

他和那中年男人缠斗了几十个回合，竟然无法轻易地将他杀死，这完全得益于邪刀龙牙的特性。它已经是在从者宝具的范畴了，而且有着灵性，正是依靠着它，Rider的Master才能应对Lancer的攻击。

不仅如此，那些尸人射来的箭雨中混杂着带有魔力的箭矢，但并非所有箭矢都带有魔力，这一事实迫使Lancer闪避或格挡所有箭矢。

在一开始偷袭韩鑫之时，尸人们用的是普通的箭矢，而这只能对身为人类的韩鑫造成伤害。对Lancer而言，面对普通箭矢连躲避的必要都完全没有。这使得Lancer先入为主，认为它们无法对自己构成威胁，但当局势发生变化的瞬间，尸人射出夹杂着魔力的箭矢，成为了有效的掩护攻击，让Lancer疲于应付敌方无间断地攻击。

但是，即便战术再高明，只要不对Lancer造成实际伤害就没有意义。

这样的攻击手段让Lancer开始怀疑，Rider的真实目的是为了孤立自己，让Lancer误以为Rider想要击杀韩鑫，逼Lancer采取速战速决的战略方针。

这样一来，Rider只需避其进攻锋芒，与Lancer周旋便可，不需多久，Lancer便会过度使用魔力。最终Rider便可在没有韩鑫支援Lancer的情况下将他斩杀。

在这样的思绪引导下，Lancer改变了自己的计划。

‘龙牙天性阴邪好杀，使用者必遭其反噬，持久战反而对Rider更为不利，如此一来，我才更应该采取持久战的战略。’这么想着，Lancer的攻击势头缓了下来，变得更为保守，节省魔力损耗。

“如亮所料，在绝对的战力面前，战术是无效的，但是时间也差不多了。”

“什么意思？”不祥的预感在Lancer心头弥漫开来。

“兵者，诡道也。亮的战术，从始至终都是‘擒贼擒王’，而非‘釜底抽薪’。对于熟读兵书的将军，你，来说，越是简单的战术，则越容易混淆视听。如今，什么都太迟了。”Rider轻摇着羽扇，仿佛胜券在握。远处的嗡嗡声此起彼伏，像是无数蜂拥而至的蝗虫。

Lancer似是察觉到了什么，松开了手中的长枪，‘铛’的一声，掉在了沥青公路上，他自己也站直了身子，闭上了双眼。

“受死吧！”男人挥舞着龙牙，劈向丧失了战意的Lancer。

“末将的Master，可不是那么容易就能被干掉的。”说话的同时，青釭出现在Lancer的手中，他左手逆握青釭，挡住了龙牙的攻势，右脚踢起长枪。在男人意外的眼神下，枪尖贯穿了他的左肩。

‘这一招完全是对战Saber时的现学现卖吧’，如果韩鑫在场，一定会这么调侃Lancer。

Lancer顺势一记扫堂腿将他踢飞，自己也借势如离弦之箭一般，冲向刚才韩鑫所在的方位。只在一瞬间，Lancer的身影便消失在了浓雾之中。

“Rider，为什么不阻止Lancer！？”男人虽然伤重，却和没事人一般站了起来，肩上的血窟窿触目惊心。

“Master，主战场已经失利，此次失败，某之罪也。某没有预料到Lancer的Master竟会这种魔术，是某的失策。”

“既然如此，那就用宝具把他们一起干掉。”

“Master，如此便只有险胜的可能，况且那个宝具消耗的魔力。。”Rider虽然拿对阵Lancer的胜机做文章，但她清楚，一旦消灭Lancer，七方势力之间微妙的平衡便会被打破，到时候真正的胜负，花落谁家，就谁也无法预知了。

“无妨。”

在同一时刻，铺天盖地的箭雨从山崖上袭向谷底的韩鑫。

“嘁，我本来不想用这一招的，”韩鑫催动了魔术回路，全身浮现出赤红色的纹路，她的身体开始抽搐，面部也逐渐扭曲，“因为，真的很痛呀！”韩鑫的后背突然裂开，开口从后颈延伸到腰间，血液喷洒而出，白色的物质随血液一同涌出。它们却并没有洒落满地，而是逐渐形成某种骨架样的东西，在肩胛骨上‘生长’着。

“肉体改造，机动形态，血翼蝙蝠！”

伴随着她的吼声，白色的物质凝固、硬化，形成了两米长的翼型结构，左右却并不对称，血液形成了翅膀骨架间，通红的‘蹼’。背上的裂口也在此刻愈合。

韩鑫‘腾’地飞向高空，快速扇动着的翅膀使她的机动能力在一定时间内堪比蜂鸟。她在空中闪转腾挪，躲避着飞向自己的箭矢。虽然多数未能击中她，但仍有数根铁箭扎入她的手臂和大腿上。

不消片刻，韩鑫飞到了崖顶，这里环境雾气缭绕，与先前遭遇Rider的时候一样。崖顶空旷而植物茂密，隐约有一种似曾到过的感觉。不等她有足够的时间思考，数十个尸人涌向韩鑫，或使刀剑，或使弓弩。

“竟敢小瞧老子！”

韩鑫大吼一声，身体形态再度发生转变。

“肉体改造，攻击形态，二段解放，舞刀螂！”

韩鑫的两条小臂和双手蜕变成了骨刃形态，镰刀型的骨刃取代了双手，双面开刃的骨刃取代了双臂，双腿自膝盖以下也变成了锋利的骨刃，背上的血色翅膀则收缩进了身体内部。

韩鑫使她自身变成了武器，在黑压压的尸人军团中不断地高速移动，每一次挥舞‘手臂’必定有人头落地，每一次扫动‘双腿’，必定有尸人应声而倒。它们早已没有生命，那么唯一能让它们停止的方法，便是摧毁它们肉体的结构完整性。

几分钟过去了，尸人军团依旧是黑压压的一片，韩鑫的攻击所造成的影响微乎其微。是的，拥有压倒性战力的精密杀戮机器，其天敌便是潮水般的敌人。

更何况是这不死的军团。正当韩鑫气喘吁吁之时，尸人们开始退去，逐渐消失在了浓雾之中。韩鑫趁着敌人撤退的机会，将箭矢从身体中取出，用魔术进行着效率并不高的自我治疗。

在这时，战鼓声突然响起，原本杂乱无章的尸人兵团按着某种阵法规律朝韩鑫涌来。它们分成数队，依次进行攻击，远近相互掩护，让本就疲惫的韩鑫更不得喘息的机会。不用多久，尸人的刀剑已经造成了数道伤口。

韩鑫正准备用令咒召唤Lancer，意想不到的事情发生了。

“休要伤我主公！”银色长枪从远处飞来，如同一道银色的闪电，狠狠的插入韩鑫身后一个尸人的脑袋上。

Lancer手拿青釭剑，在尸人军团中四处冲杀，如入无人之境。既然Lancer已经赶到，那么令咒就没有使用的必要了，她瘫坐在地上，再无力气战斗了，身体也恢复了正常姿态。

“不愧是枪剑双绝的，‘常山赵子龙’。”Rider在远处观望着，她坐在轮椅上，笑靥如花中带着一丝深意。如果她的Master是个‘正常人’的话，那么他一定看的出，这抹笑意代表的，是认可，是钦佩，也是感伤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实。。本来是想开始周更的（呃呃呃呃。。。都是拖延症的错，才不是我的错呢）
> 
> 因为想要塑造出完整的角色，而选择的人物在各个领域都有，想要以改编为目的所需的知识量实在是太庞大，若是有些地方用得不对还请见谅！（若有机会的话，一定会一一改正。）
> 
> 这章中有许多对角色的暗示和铺垫，藏得比较深。。。（实在是想不出高大上的招式名称，既想名字好听、有意义而且不中二，我实在是办不到呀。。。）
> 
> 现实中有位朋友（非fate/型月厨）告诉我他看不太懂设定，所以后续可能会在不剧透的前提下在这里稍微解析（仅本作中的设定）。
> 
> 再次感谢所有愿意读到这里的大大们！


	13. 绝处重生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 八阵图是由三国时期蜀汉丞相诸葛亮推演兵法而创设的一种阵法。  
> 八阵由来已久，在三国时期之前便已存在，而八阵图则是由诸葛亮推演兵法所成。  
> 八阵图最早记载于《三国志·蜀书卷五·诸葛亮传》的正文中，“推演兵法，作八阵图，咸得其要云。”  
> 而后在《晋书·列传第二十七·马隆传》、《晋书·列传第六十八·桓温传》等多部史籍中皆有记载。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子？  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-赵云？  
> Caster-？  
> Rider-诸葛亮？  
> Assassin-？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？？

“既然是圣杯‘战争’，那某自当全力以赴。”Rider自言自语，面上笑容依旧，但浓烈的杀伐之气让她的Master也感到一丝不适。

“Lancer！要救你的Master？先问过这‘八阵图’！”Rider的声音借魔力传出，韩鑫和Lancer听得十分清楚。

“哼！”韩鑫吐出一口鲜血，她已经受了相当严重的伤。

“求之不得！丞相的‘八阵图’，云早就想闯一闯了！”Lancer斩下数颗头颅，一刻不停地奔向韩鑫所在的方向。

时间已接近清晨，浓雾逐渐转淡，隐藏在浓雾之中，声势浩大的尸人军团这才展现出了其全部面貌。八个大型军阵合在一起，以韩鑫为中心形成巨大的圆形包围网，绵延数百米。

更为棘手的是，尸人们或是顺时针旋转，或是逆时针旋转，步行齐整，阵法非但不乱反而变幻莫测，整个八阵图像永动机一样不停转动。

宛如诛天杀器之威的天覆之阵，  
宛如坚固牢笼之势的地载之阵，  
宛如秋风落叶之型的风扬之阵，  
宛如插翅猛虎之状的虎翼之阵，  
宛如天边浮云之样的云垂之阵，  
宛如飞天应龙之貌的龙飞之阵，  
宛如展翅飞鸟之姿的鸟翔之阵，  
宛如吐信毒蛇之态的蛇蟠之阵。

八个大阵相辅相成，且随着尸人的移动，阵法的位置不断互相交替、变化。

“Master，以您目前的身体状况，这样子便是极限了，在不伤害您身体的状况下，还能坚持半炷香的时间。”Rider从容的从木制轮椅的夹层中拿出了香炉，并点燃了折半的一炷香。

“不用管我，只要能取得这圣杯战争的胜利，只要为顾家夺得这万能的许愿机器，我顾九玄即便粉身碎骨也无所谓。”男人的体力早已透支，魔力也几近消耗殆尽，他对胜利的执着是支持他没有倒下的一大原因。他将龙牙撑在地上为着力点，他的脸色早已煞白。也正因如此，Rider和顾九玄选择待在阵外，静观其变。

Lancer非常清楚，如果自己不尽快救出韩鑫，而是先击杀顾九玄和Rider，那结局必定是玉石俱焚。顾九玄不理性的命令，反而创造了击败Lancer阵营的机会，这是Lancer所没有料到的。

Lancer毫不犹豫地冲入天覆阵中，不停冲杀。不等他熟悉阵法演变规律，阵型便已发生变化。他如离弦之箭冲出‘天覆阵’，回头一看，他方才所在位置的已经是‘龙飞阵’。

尸人不受疼痛或是恐惧的影响，手臂被斩断则用身体扑上来；腿脚被切断手上的武器也不会停止挥舞；身边的同伴倒下也不会停止前进的脚步。‘士气’这一概念完全不存在于尸人军团之中，它们就像是提线的木偶，由Rider直接控制。

更糟糕的是，与之前的尸人相比，它们的‘等级’完全不同，阵中的尸人可以灵活移动，与常人几乎无异。它们清一色的穿着锈迹斑斑的盔甲，拿着弓弩和锋利的刀枪。

面对如潮水般涌来的尸人，重伤的韩鑫拿着Lancer的长枪，吃力地躲避、格挡着攻击，她在保留体力和魔力，在合适的时候配合Lancer一口气冲出包围圈。

Lancer将魔力注入青釭剑，耀眼的淡蓝色的光芒一闪而过，光芒逝去的瞬间，龙飞阵中的尸人全部停止了移动，并在下一刻齐刷刷的断成了两截，身体的断面冒出阵阵蒸汽。

Lancer的移动之快，让他在一瞬间冲入‘龙飞阵’消灭了一整个军阵的敌人，而且他的动作在场的几人都没能捕捉到。

很快的，八阵图中突然出现的空缺被其他军阵填补上，为了维持圆形的包围网，它们也开始收缩。

‘这八个大阵不断变换，在某一瞬间会露出相对较大的破绽。要准确的抓住那一瞬间，消灭一整个军阵的敌人，才能减缓Master的压力。就像刚刚那样。’Lancer拟定好方针，再次出招，但由于魔力的消耗，Lancer的速度梢有减缓，每一次冲阵都会比前一次慢一些。同样身为从者的Rider也因此得以看清Lancer的动作。

“破阵的方式竟然如此简单粗暴。在一瞬间冲入阵中消灭所有敌人并冲出，然后，继续寻找下一个突破口，周而复始。”Rider面带笑意，微微摇头，“不过确实是在这个逆境中的最优解法。”

香几乎燃尽。

收缩后的八阵图由于覆盖地的减少，尸人数量的减少，阵型变化的速度反而增快了许多，但每一分一秒的经过都在大量消耗着顾九玄的魔力。

终于，胜负的天平发生了倾斜。

“身体改造，秘技！大风车！”韩鑫将保留的魔力一口气释放出来，白色的物质再次从背后的裂口流出，形成了类似尾巴的结构，尾巴的末端是巨大的风车型物体，足有三米宽，它有四个锋利的‘叶片’。

在它硬化的瞬间韩鑫用强化过的双手拿过并扔出。这一技巧是骨刃的延伸用法，即，可进行远程攻击的骨刃，它旋转着飞入尸人军团中，将所有挡在它前面的尸人拦腰斩断，并持续朝顾九玄和Rider进行飞行。这最后一击使韩鑫彻底耗尽了体力，她瘫倒在地，闭上了眼睛。

一副温柔的面孔出现在了韩鑫的脑海之中，它的主人是她先前杀死的男人。两行清泪从韩鑫的眼中流出。

呼啸着的风车型骨刃极速飞向丧失行动能力的顾九玄。

但是，它却在即将击中顾九玄之前重新化为一滩白色物质，摔落在地面上。距离是‘骨刃’的缺陷，只要脱离了身体，便会飞快地崩坏，这是韩鑫绝对无法克服的弱点。

“Master，末将来迟了！”

韩鑫睁开眼睛，眼前的一抹银色让韩鑫得以镇静下来。紧绷着的神经突然放松

Lancer重新拿起长枪，枪尖指向Rider。

“Rider！还有什么宝具，尽管用出来吧！”

他在虚张声势，他知道如果Rider选择继续进攻，不论如何Lancer阵营都会被消灭。但是生前的经验使然，越是在绝境，越不能让敌人知道。

Rider阵营的情况也几乎一样，顾九玄虽然依旧屹立不倒，但早已失去了意识。与Lancer的一对一战斗中，他的身体已经过度负荷。不仅是龙牙的反噬效果，要让Rider驱动这史诗级的八阵图更是将他的魔力完全榨干。

“当阳长坂坡的英雄在千年之后依旧威风不减当年！数十万曹军中七进七出如入无人之境，如今又缔造八进八出，连破我八阵图的八个大阵的传说。亮，着实佩服！”不管相距几百米外的Lancer是否看得见，她还是在轮椅上微微倾身，表示尊敬。

“云知道，方才的八阵图并非丞相的全力，‘传说’二字，云愧不敢当！”

回应他的，是寂静中此起彼伏的蝉鸣声。

不知何时，所有的尸人都不见了，四周甚至没有留下战斗过的痕迹。  
Rider和顾九玄的魔力反应自然也完全消失了。  
Lancer心下起疑，但韩鑫已然昏迷，只有在她醒后才能与她商议。

秋天的太阳逐渐升起，第一缕曙光打在了他们身上，银色的铠甲在此刻异常闪耀。  
沐浴在金色的阳光中，韩鑫漂亮的面庞是尸人的血污所无法掩盖的。抹去她脸上的血污，连她睡着的样子都透露着一股英姿飒爽的气质。

她的衣服因为战斗而残破不堪。即便在昏迷中，韩鑫依然有一副悲伤的表情，她的眉头拧在了一起，泪水也不断地从紧闭的双眼中流淌出来。

雾渐渐散去，四周的环境清晰起来。Lancer这才发现，他正站在荒芜公路旁的空地上。公路另一旁的河流便是他们从未离开原地的证据。Lancer将自己的银色披风盖在韩鑫身上。

‘固有结界’？不对，从战斗中的魔力反应来看，绝对不是固有结界。

Lancer将韩鑫抱起，打算找一家最近的‘民宿’或是‘旅馆’，好让韩鑫得以修养。

没走几步，一个奇怪的身影出现在了Lancer的视野之中。  
那人身穿白衣白袍，衣袂飘飘，仿若谪仙，缓缓走向Lancer。  
他腰间悬挂佩剑，剑柄上有一血红色的剑穗，褐色剑鞘上有着金色的龙型雕刻。  
他手拿破旧的黄色酒葫芦，一边走一边喝，嘴里说着什么，但因距离太远无法听清。

“。。，名成八阵图。江流石不转，遗恨失吞吴。”  
Lancer只能勉强听到那人所说的话。突然，那人伸手拔剑，散发出的浓烈杀气似要将Lancer撕碎一般。Lancer飞快而又轻柔地将韩鑫放下，抬头的瞬间那人却早已不见。

‘Saber和Rider都已经打过照面，那人怕不是Assassin，不好，此地不宜久留’。Lancer重新抱起韩鑫，以不会对她造成损伤的最快速度，赶往市区。

最终，Lancer找到市区和郊区之间的一处偏僻的旅馆，将韩鑫安置下来。

让人哭笑不得的是，Lancer亮眼的铠甲让旅馆的的管理人误以为他是某位热衷角色扮演的人，再加上Lancer怀里衣衫褴褛的韩鑫，管理人自然做了些不正当的揣测。毕竟，他也接待过不少情侣。

不仅如此，光临此处的，多是些可疑的客人。而他自己也参与其中，做着揽客的工作。这反而让Lancer少了许多麻烦，而他自己身为英灵，凡夫俗子怎么看自己他也完全不在乎。

“秋雨，春香不在，你带二位客人去二零三号房间。”管理人把一串钥匙递给了一个衣着暴露的年轻女孩。她的脸上有着奇特纹身，那是一株桃花的纹身。之所以奇特，是因为她的脸上有一道很长的疤痕，纹身明显是以掩盖疤痕为目的。

“这位帅哥，如果你有什么需要，我就在对门的二零四哦。放心，价格绝对公道。”秋雨打开房门，把钥匙放在屋内的同时朝Lancer抛了个媚眼，其熟练度可以看出她做这种皮肉生意早已不是一天两天了。

“三人行，也不错哦。”秋雨看了眼Lancer怀中的韩鑫，语气暧昧。

Lancer作为英灵，加上其生前的经历，使他顿觉自己被侮辱了，Lancer生气的用脚把门关上。门外的秋雨对走廊里过往的人摆摆手做无奈状，随即却又露出了邪魅而有深意的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了写好Lancer和Rider的对决，在网上查了好久的资料，结果还是一知半解，最后只得用这种方式描写。说到底目前也算是草稿，以后有机会深入研究的话会回来改的。（应该吧。。）
> 
> 素材几乎全部取自百度百科词条，没有的就只能靠想象力了。。。
> 
> 值得一提的是，韩鑫这个角色的名字是有喻意的，与《三国演义》中赵云的事迹有关，这里就不多剧透了。（还有招式的名字实在太中二。。。）（章节的名字也不是笔误，是后续要填的坑）
> 
> 再次感谢大大们能读到这里！


	14. 源头

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子？  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-赵云？  
> Caster-？  
> Rider-诸葛亮？  
> Assassin-？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莫邪，吴国铸剑师干将的妻子，欧冶子之女。夫妻二人给楚王铸造宝剑，用了好几年的工夫才制成。宝剑铸造了两把，分别是雄剑干将、雌剑莫邪。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

Lancer阵营和Rider阵营对战的空地上，战斗痕迹并非一无所剩，部分风车型骨刃化成的白色物质遗留在了现场。

一个高大而健硕的人影在淡淡的雾气中走向它。

那人一身纯黑的服装，十字架的项链戴在黑色大衣之外，皮靴在不规则的土地上发出噼啪声响。黑色手套上戴着数枚纯金的戒指。三七分的短发和他英俊的面容非常相称，他面带笑意，自信而危险。他左手握着一本厚厚的书，右手拿着试管，部分白色物质自主飞入了试管之中。完成这一件事后，男人的身影消失在了清晨的薄雾之中。

“Master，有‘客’来访。”Caster的声音在密室中回荡着。

苏磬坐在长桌旁的椅子上，他的面前摆着点燃的一盏油灯和一套欧式茶具。苏磬手上捧着一本书，那是‘易经’的抄本，他对与魔术有关的任何事物都有着强烈的兴趣。苏磬并不答话，只是翻阅着手中的书籍。

不一会儿，Caster将一个男人引入了密室，他正是先前出现，神父模样的年轻男人。他缓缓走近苏磬，脸上展露出的笑容就像遇到了年久未见的友人。

“苏先生，我们又见面了。”

“唔。坐吧。”苏磬将手上的《易经》随手一放，“作为圣堂教会的代理人，戴先生为何又要冒险来见我呢？”苏磬整理着自己油腻的背头发型，目露凶光。

“叫我亚辛就好。”男人无视苏磬的杀意，依旧游刃有余的样子。

“苏先生，多亏了您的鼎力相助，圣杯战争的烽烟得以再度升起。战场也得以转移到此，相较于冬木市的灵脉，这里的，有着更为充沛的魔力。‘昆仑山’的老怪物们真是暴殄天物，竟将这灵脉的存在的事实隐藏了起来。”

红茶凭空出现在戴亚辛面前的茶杯中，从杯底开始渐渐装满茶杯。方形的空洞毫无征兆地在长桌中央出现，桌面像是在滑动一般将一大盘精致的糕点从空洞中传递出来。空洞被类似活板门的东西填上，桌面再次变得如之前一般光滑，只是又多了一盘西式点心。

苏磬随手拿起一块饼干，悠然自得地看着戴亚辛，眼中的杀意未减半分。

“也就是说，这场圣堂教会与你之间的计划，因为Rider和Lancer的大规模战斗很可能已经吸引到了碍事者的注意力。”戴亚辛端起茶杯，闻了闻那沁人心脾的香气，将红茶一饮而尽。

“魔术协会？迦勒底？有趣！强大的家伙越多才越有趣！哈哈哈哈哈！”

“所以，我特意做了一些安排。”戴亚辛放下茶杯，却不再继续说下去。

“什么意思？”

“依在下的拙见，戴先生是想抢占先机，既然对方要来调查，那么就先将消息给那里的某个人。这样就能确保究竟是谁来‘干预’这场圣杯战争。”Caster的敏锐度和苏磬完全不在一个等级上。

“而这个人必须有相当的实力和人望，同时又要有相对的经验。这样派他单独过来才最为合理，才不会让其他人怀疑。”

“不要再卖关子了。”苏磬性格急躁，做事简单粗暴，最受不了的便是这种吊人胃口的话术。

“可是参与冬木市2010年大圣杯解体仪式的‘那位’魔术师？”Caster自然而然地想到了某个人。

“不愧是曾经篡国夺权的大奸臣。没错，说来也讽刺，若不是有他，我自是不会得到圣杯的碎片，也不会得以在这里重新构筑那个魔术阵法，更不可能重新‘举行圣杯战争’这一仪式。”

“哼！你来这里就是为了说这些？”戴亚辛不是参加者，而是名义上的监督人，但实际上却是发起圣杯战争的始作俑者。

戴亚辛连Caster的身份都已经摸清楚了，而自己却对戴亚辛的动机完全不清楚，信息上的不对等让苏磬实在没有安全感。二人虽然是合作关系，但苏磬最直接的感受就好比握着一把锋利的匕首，虽有武器在手，但自己也随时可能被其所伤。并非是戴亚辛不曾说过自己的目的，而是他轻浮的态度让苏磬无法判断戴亚辛所言的是真是假。

“当然不是，还有个‘礼物’要给你。这或许能帮你离胜利更进一步。”戴亚辛将一个装满白色物质的试管放在了桌子上。

“这是Lancer的Master的魔术所用的‘素材’。”戴亚辛等于是将情报送给了苏磬，其战略意义苏磬不明白，Caster却异常清楚。这相当于是一份厚礼。

“Caster，良禽择木而栖，何不考虑一下？”戴亚辛知道苏磬算是半个外国人，才略带玩意的给Caster这一暗示。

“戴先生，在下此次只想为我的御主，为苏磬尽忠。实现生前所未能实现，是在下的夙愿。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，千古第一的佞臣竟会说出这种话，实在有些讽刺。”戴亚辛说的这些话看似无礼也无章法，其实全在他的掌握之内。

“Caster，动手。”苏磬忍无可忍。

带着黑色雾气的弓箭出现在Caster手上，他弯弓搭箭，一团黑色的雾气飞向毫无防备的戴亚辛。在接触到戴亚辛的瞬间，黑箭一个急转弯，贯穿了苏磬的头颅。苏磬的身体渐渐失去了生气。

“苏先生，您的‘移形换影’又提升了一个档次呢。戴某佩服。”戴亚辛的语气由傲慢转回谦恭，显然这不过是他在试探苏磬罢了。

火光中苏磬的影子开始移动，渐渐变成了另一个苏磬。

“戴先生要是想知道我的进展，直接问不就好了。”重新出现的苏磬才是他的本体，他并不知道戴亚辛早就察觉到了。他这才知道，戴亚辛是在引导自己逼他出手。

摸不透的戴亚辛，和这种人合作，真是些麻烦啊。苏磬这么想着，愈发烦躁。

戴亚辛只是微笑，随即空间产生扭曲，漆黑的裂缝出现在他身后，而他也消失在裂缝之中。这是苏磬的魔术，是他下给戴亚辛的逐客令。

绝对的战力差别，是唯一能牵制戴亚辛的手段，单论战斗能力，戴亚辛不及苏磬万分之一。但是，苏磬同时也有着必须让戴亚辛活着的理由。击杀圣杯战争的监督者，这必会使他成为众矢之的。以一敌六，更何况从者又是Caster的职介，怎么想都没有获胜的可能。

苏磬就是再头脑简单，这显而易见的道理他也不会不明白。

要问为什么战力悬殊，那么答案便是，苏磬本就是‘魔术’的容器，是为了战斗而生，为了杀戮而创造的终极兵器。

Caster确认戴亚辛的魔力反应远离后，自己也随即灵体化。他知道苏磬此时正烦躁，自然是不会去触他的霉头。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

另一方面，在小镜面世界之中，冯谖趴在桌子上，战斗的疲劳和酒精的作用使他陷入深度睡眠。姜望和Saber早已不在大厅之内。桌子上有着复数的空酒坛和歪倒的酒杯，断裂的匕首就在桌子的中央。子房创造的这个小镜面世界说来也特别，冬暖夏凉，在当下深秋的季节，温度也会停留在让人十分舒服的范围。

之前涌入脑海中的记忆碎片，也在冯谖的梦中开始重组、整合。

夕阳西下，落日的残辉中，淫雨霏霏，在阳光的照射下，雨点沾染上了它的颜色，仿佛滴落的鲜血，打在斑驳的青石板上。一位米黄色衣着的人，打着油纸伞缓缓走着，她手中有着被麻布包裹着的长剑，铁质的剑柄露在外面，工艺十分粗糙。

此处是一破败的荒村，尽是残破的建筑和被焚烧过的尸体。

难闻的焦味并没有完全散去，混合空气中的湿气，让人几乎喘不过气。

她双目无神，自顾地向前走着，似乎早已麻木。

忽然之间，旁边的房子中传来了微弱的声响，这吸引了她的注意，她立刻快步走向声音的来源。房子里被扫荡一空，什么东西都没有，只是满地的陶器碎片和烧焦的木头。在角落处有一破碎的釭，它压着烧焦的草席。翻开草席便是一简陋的木制暗门，声响便是从里面传来的。她急切地费尽力气打开紧闭的暗门。一位瘦骨嶙峋的女孩子静静地望着她，眼神空洞而绝望，她发白的嘴唇早已干裂，能活着便是一个奇迹。

“爹。。爹。。呢？”女孩的声音十分微弱，她仿佛连说出这三个字都要耗尽全部力气一样。然后，她便沉沉地睡去了。

“别怕，以后，我就是你爹。”这句话脱口而出，她并不想要做普渡世人的菩萨，也不是垂怜这即将凋零的生命。她只不过是觉得，这幼小的女孩不该消失于此。

她轻轻地抱着女孩，生怕抱的太紧便会不小心将这脆弱的生命一同摧毁。她的脑中是了无生机的村庄和遍地的尸体，她不知道怎么回答这个女孩子。但是，她的语气十分沉稳冷静，似乎早已见惯了这种场景。

冯谖站在几米外，注视着她们。他并不真正存在于此，这是借Saber生前的记忆，以梦境的方式呈现在他的眼前。

当女孩子再次醒来时，Saber在一处清泉边接来一杯水，用的是一节竹子制成的杯子。她将竹杯和一捧红色野果放在女孩的面前。

潺潺的流水声和新鲜的空气让她有些不适应。

“荒郊野外的，找不到其他什么了，抱歉。”Saber的语气十分温柔。

女孩顾不得什么，狼吞虎咽的吃了起来，不一会儿便什么也没剩下了。她目光呆滞的看着Saber，女孩看起来十分灵性，让Saber顿生好感。女孩像是突然想起了什么一般，随即抽泣起来。

Saber只是叹了一口气，“以后，你就是我的女儿，你的名字就叫‘莫（mu4）邪（ye2）’。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到这里其实思绪有些乱了，虽然是草稿，但是也不希望质量太差，所以会暂时停更梳理情节。
> 
> 一定要说的是，这一章引用了许多官方的设定和情节，比如各fate作品中的‘魔术协会’、‘冬木圣杯的解体’、‘人理保障机关迦勒底’、‘埃尔梅罗二世事件簿’等等，如果哪里引用不正，还希望高人指点！（当然引用不仅是为了情节，更是为了致敬）
> 
> 其实每个角色的名字也花了不少时间决定，比如这‘戴亚辛’，其实是参照日文谐音，具体是哪几个字还是容笔者先卖个关子。
> 
> 感谢阅读此文的各位大大！


	15. 干将、莫邪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子？  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-赵云？  
> Caster-？  
> Rider-诸葛亮？  
> Assassin-？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 干将，春秋末期著名的铸剑师，相传为吴国人，曾为吴王阖闾作剑。

“爹爹明明比许多女子还要漂亮，为什么要叫你爹爹呢？”莫邪双手抱着Saber的油纸伞，走在她身后。她的身躯过于娇小，仿佛制作简易的油纸伞都能把她压垮。与之前出现的记忆片段不同，此时的莫邪已经不再瘦骨嶙峋，但依然十分消瘦。

“等你长大点再说吧。”Saber微笑着，轻抚她的脸颊，却回避着这个问题。

“Saber？”站在一旁，不属于这个世界的冯谖，看向站在自己身旁的英灵Saber。她认为，既然冯谖已经能看到自己的记忆，那便是时候为她的Master说清楚，这一切的一切。

“Master，如果有一天，你突然发现自己有着不寻常的能力，像是不应该属于这个世界一样的能力，你会怎么做呢？”

冯谖以沉默回答她，他并不知道这个问题的答案，抑或是这个问题该不该有答案。

“对有的人来说，这意味着机会；金钱，权力，名誉，威望。但是，对我来说，对于只想要平凡、安稳人生的我来说，这简直就是诅咒。”

Saber说的，是她的铸剑术。

“起初，在舅母的教导下，我学习了冶炼各种工具。锄头，斧头，会用到铁的工具我几乎都制作过。”

“时间一长，我的经验丰富之后，舅母让我尝试帮她一起冶炼青铜剑。青铜剑是混合了‘铜’和‘锡’的制品，难度要大得多。接下来的一个月里，我的技艺便已赶超舅母。”

“当我失去了前方努力的目标后，我开始做一些尝试，并成功打造了第一把铁剑。它的锋利程度足以斩断舅母任何一把青铜剑。舅母却始终未能铸出一把完整的剑，不是半途断裂，就是工艺粗糙地不堪入目。”

“也正因如此，村里的人，有的把我敬若神明，有的则认为我是妖女。不得已，我只好开始四处游荡。”

一阵火光闪过，莫邪已长成了及笄之年的少女，她已经比Saber还要高了，身体也不像之前那么瘦弱。Saber却未有变化，似乎时间无法在她身上留下痕迹。走在她们身后的还有一个少年。少年年纪与莫邪相仿，他搀扶着莫邪，紧跟着前方的Saber。

他们走在崎岖的上山之路上，汗水早已把头发打湿，汗珠自发尾滴落。

“爹爹，为什么要到山顶上铸剑呢？”

“我要借助天地间最后一缕神识来完成铸剑术，所以，离天空越近，效率越高。”Saber抖了抖背着的竹筐，里面的生铁素材由撞击发出阵阵清脆的声响。少年的身后也背着同样巨大的竹筐，而莫邪背着一个青布包袱，里面装满了干粮。

“‘神代的终结’，发生在商末。确切来说，神代自商末开始消退，但确切的‘终结’发生在何时，我也不知道。”

“我听不懂。”

“抱歉Master，这些其他的知识还是去请教晓雪吧。”

“那么言归正传，在这一天，在‘神代的终结’后不久，天地间还残存着神明仅存的一丝意识。我仿若受到冥冥中的指引一般，开始了我潜心研究铸剑术的生活。”

天空中降下一道赤色惊雷，红光闪烁后，出现在眼前的，是满身污泥，昏倒在地的少年和高兴的几近癫狂的Saber。她的面前凭空浮动着三把剑，每一把都散发出强烈的威压。

绝世的神兵，Saber一口气便打造了三把。

高兴极了的Saber看着三把剑，突然哭了起来，像是已经达成毕生所求一般的喜极而泣。没过多久，Saber的表情却又暗淡了下来，“即便是铁剑也只能如此了吗？”语气中饱含失落之情。

“龙渊、泰阿、工布，每一柄铁剑都无比强大，但是，那时的我仍想铸造更强的神兵，拥有绝对的力量，让天下世人臣服的神兵。以此来换取世间的太平。”

冯谖默默地注视着Saber，他虽不能理解这背后的逻辑，却能从Saber的表情中明白，不管Saber对于世间和平的解答正确与否，背着这份执念，被它伤的最深的，正是Saber自己。

完成这三柄神兵的Saber将它们献给了当世最为贤明，最有资格一统天下的楚国当权者，楚昭王熊壬。Saber认为，贤明如他，如果有了让天下都臣服的绝对力量，就绝对可以实现天下太平的理想。

“那时的我有两件事情没有料到，第一。。”

Saber与神识所接触，铸剑之时，她的个人意识似是遭到侵蚀一般，开始走向了极端，没日没夜的做着铸剑术的研究，铸剑炉和剑泉中堆满了铸造失败的剑胚。这糟糕的状况中若是还有一件积极的层面，那便是Saber和莫邪完全没了衣食之忧。从楚王那儿得到的赏赐足够她们挥霍好几辈子了。

“第二。。”

龙渊、泰阿、工布，三把巧夺天工的神兵利器，和Saber那炉火纯青的铸剑术工艺完全烙印在了莫邪的眼中，使她也完全痴迷于铸剑术。不论Saber刻苦钻研铸剑术，夏天的三伏天，冬天的三九天，莫邪一直都陪伴在Saber的身边。那天真无邪的眼睛永远直勾勾地盯着铸剑炉，期待着Saber能够铸造出让世界都臣服的旷世神兵。不仅是铸剑术本身，就连Saber的理想，莫邪和干将也都继承了，不假思索地，不遗余力地。  
这与莫邪最终的结局，有着不可磨灭的干系。  
莫邪的死，Saber有着绝对的责任。

“意识到了即便是铁剑也不过如此的我，把心血全部灌注于青铜剑的铸造，认为舅母曾经所坚持的东西，说不定是另一条出路。”

“千年赤堇山山破而出锡，万载若耶江江水干涸而出铜。铸剑之时，雷公打铁，雨娘淋水，蛟龙捧炉，天帝装炭。正因如此，欧冶与小女和顽徒才能合力铸成这五把剑。”

Saber带着莫邪和先前的少年战在宫殿之中。坐在在大殿中央，台阶之上的便是年轻的越国国君，勾践。他衣着华丽，眉宇间的威严之气是他稚嫩的面孔所不能掩盖的。单从他的气质而言，那便是天生的帝王之相。

“湛卢，纯钧，胜邪，鱼肠，巨阙。此皆神兵利器呀！”他观望着台下众武士捧着的精致木匣中的宝剑，眼中是难以掩饰的喜悦之情。

“大胆欧冶！你可知该当何罪！”喜悦之情全然不见，取而代之的是严厉至极的神情  
。  
突如其来的问罪让莫邪的脸‘刷’地变得惨白，身旁少年也出了一身冷汗。唯有Saber不急不慢地开口：“罪民恳请大王指点。”

“献上此等宝剑竟敢不要赏？你说！要寡人怎么罚你！哈哈哈哈哈！”言语间，意气风发，年少的勾践已经有了问鼎中原的气魄。

“罪民想请一赏，恳请大王，还乱世以太平。”

“嗯？哈哈！哈哈哈哈哈！好一个‘还乱世以太平’，既然你看的起寡人，那寡人定不负所托。”

“Saber，你把剑献给了两个不同势力？”  
“那时的中原正值乱世，我以为这做法相当于把赌注分散，把宝压在两个不同的势力，这样胜算才会更大。”  
“可是。。”  
“我知道，但是，当时的我不知道。”

“干将，莫邪以后就交给你照顾了。”走出宫殿后，Saber意味深长地看着少年。少年自然明白他的意思，嘴角像是要笑到裂开一般，“谢师傅成全！”莫邪则是害羞的低下了头。

“从今日开始，我便要开始闭关。我想你们已经察觉，铸造这几柄剑对我造成了相当大的损害。”

且不说莫邪，就连干将都能看出Saber为钻研铸剑术早已消耗了过多的魔力，若继续下去，定会虚耗而死。但是他看不出的是，真正的原因是Saber认为干将已经拥有足够优秀的技艺，可以传承自己的铸剑术了。而她自己早已经过了巅峰期，铸剑术虽不至于衰退，但也是到了瓶颈，需要一个突破的契机。如果可以突破，那铸剑术便可更加发扬光大。

即便天不假年，那世上便已经有了一个‘干将’，‘欧冶’的退场也理所当然。至于莫邪，昔日差点饿死在密室里的小姑娘已经长大，如今又有干将守护在身侧，早就没有什么还可以为她做的了。

一阵香气忽然袭来，熟悉的气味让冯谖缓缓从梦境中脱离。小镜面世界中的时间与正常世界的时间一致，清晨的曙光照入主厅，阳光刚好洒在冯谖的脸上。清醒的冯谖不自觉地四下看着，像是在找寻什么。

楼上的房间里，晓雪依旧在昏迷之中。她的表情因疼痛而扭曲，Lancer对她的突袭造成了相当的伤害，缠绕腹部的绷带有着点点血迹。Saber坐在她床前不远处的圆椅上，手中一刻不停地，轻柔地擦拭着‘莫邪’剑。

冯谖循着香气走出了主厅，大约又走了数十步，到了看似厨房的房间中。姜望正在里面准备着食物，冯谖刚想对姜望说些什么，眼角瞥见的光景却让他大吃一惊。那婀娜多姿的身影正是Assassin，那熟悉的香气正是她所散发出的。不等他有所反应，Assassin已经朝他扑了过来。

“小哥哥，几日不见，怎么挂彩了呢，奴家好生心疼呀。”Assassin轻抚着冯谖身上的绷带，语气撩人。只在瞬息之间，冯谖已经中了她的魅惑技能。此时姜望转过身，机械般的端着两个盘子走向门口。

“Assassin，解开你的魅惑，既然结了盟，便不要耍这些心机。”Saber不知何时出现在了Assassin的身后，手中的剑抵在了她的腰间。Saber之所以出现的那么及时，想必是在察觉到冯谖的异常状态的瞬间赶过来的。

“好啦好啦，不要欺负奴家嘛。”Assassin娇嗔道，她高举摊开的双手，表示毫无战意，却在转身的同时对Saber抛了个媚眼。Saber却并没有中招，Assassin意料之外的发展让她有了短暂的呆滞，随即眼珠一转，解开了魅惑技能。  
‘对魔力？我的魅惑可是EX级的呀。’

冰雪聪明并不适用于妖娆而诡计多端的Assassin，如果要说的话，‘蛇蝎美人’最为恰当不过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章主要是交代Saber的背景故事设定，准确来说，只是前半段的背景故事。写这一章的时候一直在思考，史实和改编的比例，想来想去也没有让自己满意的答案，最终成品自我感觉还是有些四不像。不过若能在后期自圆其说，应该也能算一个完整的故事吧。
> 
> 七章的动画终于看完了，原来山之翁舍弃的不仅仅只有‘冠位’，还有台词啊。（笑）
> 
> （其实是因为游戏中的剧情太过优秀，让笔者作为玩家带着期待去看才产生了微妙的落差，实际上要是不与原作比较，确实非常震撼了）
> 
> 感谢各位大大！


	16. 棋子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-赵云？  
> Rider- 诸葛亮？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？-？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和亲，也叫做”和戎“”和番“，是指古代中原王朝与外族出于各种目的达成的一种联姻关系。

主厅内的圆桌上，Assassin，冯谖，姜望，Saber围坐在一起，画面十分诡异。Saber面无表情，警戒地看着Assassin。如大梦初醒的姜望，看看Assassin，又看看Saber，Saber对她的敌意仿佛让室内的温度降下不少，连脊背上都有阵阵凉意。

冯谖一言不发地吃着面前的食物。那是姜望准备的蛋炒饭，毕竟他的左肩有贯穿伤，只有右手可以灵活使用，能做出蛋炒饭已经是很不容易了。

其余三人的面前也各有一盘蛋炒饭，姜望看着微妙的气氛，总觉得该说些什么。

“已经很久没吃东西了吧？两位也吃一些？”

“不用了，Master提供的魔力十分充足，没有进食的必要。”  
姜望尴尬地挠挠头，Saber虽然这么说，一旁的Assassin却是一小口一小口地把蛋炒饭吃完了。

“这位小哥哥的手艺挺不错的嘛，奴家很喜欢呢。”她说的究竟是真心话还是客套话，抑或是为了以美色迷惑姜望，也只有她自己才知道。

“够了，Assassin，回答我，你是怎么找到这里，你又究竟想要做什么？”  
不知为何，对于Assassin，Saber完全无法建立起一丝信任感。姜望依稀记得冯谖曾说过关于‘纸’、‘追踪器’之类的字眼，而冯谖也早已把它烧毁，甚至没有带出炼铁厂，对于Assassin的出现，姜望也十分意外。

“好过分！明明奴家已经和你们结盟，怎么现在又拒人千里之外。奴家是看到有人受伤，想来帮忙做些应急的治疗。”Assassin的语气中充满了委屈，两眼泪光。

“你有办法治好晓雪？”姜望激动地站了起来。Assassin的目的确实没有‘为人疗伤’那么单纯，但是她没有猜到晓雪对于姜望的重要程度。Assassin的话同时引来了冯谖和Saber的目光，眼神中带着猜疑。

“单就战力和战斗经验而言，我们也必须治好晓雪。更何况她是我们之中魔术相关知识最丰富的，我们有必要冒这个险。如果治不好。。。”姜望并非被冲动蒙蔽了理智，而是在一瞬间便看清了这局势。

“如果治不好，我也能随时致她于死地。”Saber杀气毕露。

“不要怀疑奴家嘛，奴家可是在Saber召唤之前，就帮助过小哥哥你的呀。”Assassin双手挽着冯谖的手，脑袋就要贴上来。冯谖吃够了魅惑的苦头，他猛地把手抽出来。

一旁的Saber杀气毕露，Assassin只好怨念地看着冯谖。

“哼！奴家生气了，不治了！你们直接杀了奴家吧！”Assassin交叉双臂，闹别扭似的转头看向一边。类似小孩子发脾气的突然转变让冯谖和Saber有些恼怒。

姜望耐着性子，“就当是看在结盟的份上，帮盟友一把，美女？”姜望略带讨好地想从措辞中找到能让Assassin高兴的关键词。

姜望的试探似乎凑效了，Assassin嘴角一扬，“那，奴家有个条件。”

冯谖和姜望对视一眼，姜望开口：“说来听听。”

“你先答应，奴家才说。”这几乎触及了Saber的忍耐底线，冯谖也一脸不快。

“好好好，你说吧。”姜望硬着头皮，要救晓雪，目前也只有这个不是很可靠的Assassin了。

“奴家要他说嘛。”Assassin像是撒娇一样，手指指着冯谖。

“Master，你只要一句话，我立刻在此消灭Assassin。”Saber已经蠢蠢欲动。当所有人都等待着冯谖的回应时，冯谖抬手挡住Saber，以极端冷静的语气说道：“Assassin，我答应你的条件，但是这必须建立在你治好晓雪的基础上。所以，有什么条件，你说吧。”姜望投以感激的眼神，冯谖只是面无表情地颔首示意。

“也没什么大不了的，只不过奴家没有自保的办法，妹妹又不能总是守护在奴家身侧。”

“我明白了，是索要‘青釭’的意思吗？”Assassin的弦外之音Saber早就猜到了。

“妹妹意外地通情达理嘛。”Assassin的兴奋之情溢于言表。

“如同Master所言，你先治好晓雪，我自有宝剑相赠。”

不多时，Assassin坐在晓雪的床前，冯谖三人在几步外观望。晓雪的绷带被拆开，伤口曝露在空气中，鲜血仍然不断从中缓缓流出。

Assassin白皙的双手停留在伤口上方，微弱的青光在手掌中若隐若现。无数绿色的‘丝线’从伤口中伸出，像在水流中的浮动的海藻一般不断摆动，并逐渐相互连结，缩短，收紧。晓雪的眉头也逐渐舒展，她的呼吸也慢慢变得平稳。

最终，晓雪腹部的伤口完全消失不见，只留下一丝浅绿色的印记。

“看到了吧，奴家已经把她治好了哟。”Assassin的语气像是期望被大人夸奖的小孩子一般。

姜望和冯谖对视一眼，长出了一口气。不论如何，晓雪的伤势确实已经被治愈。

“这把剑，名叫‘磐郢’，是我作为此次被召唤的Saber职介从者所持有的宝具。我早已发誓不再使用‘铸剑术’了，不能为你打造一把崭新的宝剑，还希望你见谅。”Saber将一把长约一尺半的紫色短剑递向Assassin。  
“嗯。奴家相信妹妹的话。”Assassin虽然没有得到希望的回报，但还是一脸期待的伸出手，要接过‘磐郢’剑。

在Assassin即将碰到它的时候，Saber的手突然一缩，面对Assassin不解且嗔怒的表情，姜望开口了。

“既然同为盟友，Saber把自己的宝具交予你，你也知道了她的真名，你是否应该提供些别的什么情报，也不用太多，比如是靠什么能力治好晓雪就可以了。这样才能建立信任呀。”

“唔。。。奴家还以为是什么，这个简单。这是奴家的宝具‘和亲’，它的功能是‘建立连结’这一概念本身。Lancer对她造成的伤口是皮肤、肌肉组织上产生的断裂，而将它们重新‘连结’是最实用的应用方法。”

Assassin所说的虽然属实，但也并非全部。她与他们心照不宣，这所谓盟约本质上十分脆弱，一旦局势有所改变，最优策略也会发生变化，到时候拼的就是谁能先发制人，致‘盟友’于死地。

正是因为知道这一点，Assassin选择了隐瞒部分情报。

Assassin痛快的回答还算让姜望满意，虽然美中不足的是Assassin不肯透露自己的真名，但从种种迹象表明她的战斗能力确实无法对Saber构成威胁，所以他判断没有穷追猛打的必要，也因此不再追问。

Assassin接过磐郢剑，催动最低限度的魔力试着挥舞了几下，紫色的剑气若隐若现，她看着手中的磐郢剑，眼角不自觉地上翘，看样子十分满意。

“那就多谢谢妹妹忍痛割爱了。姜望小哥哥，要不你肩上的伤也一起治好了吧。”

“那就有劳了。”姜望解开了肩上的绷带。

他的伤比晓雪要轻许多，不一会儿，Assassin便将他治好了。姜望有些惊讶的甩动了下左臂，用他自己的话来说，就好像新的一样。

Assassin转头看向冯谖，“小哥哥，有缘再见啦。”临走时不忘对冯谖抛了个媚眼，魅惑技能再次发动。当冯谖发呆地站在原地时，Assassin早已化为无数蓝色光点，消失在他们视线之中。

“为什么不选择击退Assassin呢？”在Saber看来，当晓雪被治好的瞬间，Assassin存在的必要便没有了。这种想法并非Saber自己脑海中产生的，而是在Saber生前的世界中，这是最有效最常见的战术。

“或许是直觉吧。”姜望虽然这么说，但他心知肚明，这是源于对子房的信任。在他看来，是子房决定与Assassin结盟，所以不到万不得已，除非与Assassin完全对立，否则他不会选择击退Assassin。从某种意义上来说，与Assassin之间的盟约，是子房遗留下来的，最后的东西。

“晓雪的情况看样子已无大碍，但是一时半会应该无法醒来，我以为需要重新制定接下来的计划。”姜望凝视着晓雪，大脑却在飞速地旋转，思考着在损失部分战力下，还可能采取的策略。

主厅内，九把宝剑形成了以Saber三人为中心的圆形，悬浮在空中。

“这九把剑是我目前能使用的宝具。”Saber依次为姜望和冯谖做着简短的介绍。

“作为Saber职介现世的我，虽然能使用的宝剑有许多，但我本身毕竟是铸剑师。如果以Caster职介现世，这些宝具的等级还会有所提升。相对的，虽然作为Saber现世让我有了颇高的战斗能力，宝具却全都不能再现往日的全部实力。”

“再加上冯谖并非真正意义上的魔术师，作为他的从者能力也会有所下降。唔，状况确实不是很乐观。”姜望的神情凝重，眉头紧锁，但他突然面色舒展，似是想到了什么。

“按照子房先生原本的计划，”

话说到一半，姜望顿了顿，叹了口气，继续道：“我们应该要去消灭Archer阵营。在之前与Archer的战斗中可以看出他魔力耗损严重，现在要消灭他应该不难。但是，Lancer的突袭致使战力受损，应当优先等晓雪醒来再讨伐Archer。”

冯谖沉默地听着姜望的分析，心底有些佩服这位‘谋士’型队友。他明明不具备战斗能力，更加没有战斗过的经历，却依然可以在战场上保持着理性，甚至在绝对的劣势下逆转局势，在Lancer的枪下救出他们。更难能可贵的是他并非有着‘无知者无畏’的心理，从他先前颤抖的双手便能看出，他比在场的所有人都惧怕死亡，他只是强压着内心的恐惧，与Lancer对峙。

“按照目前的局势，Assassin和Lancer与我们是临时同盟关系，Archer是首要的讨伐对象。还没接触过的从者还有三骑：Berserker，Caster和Rider。所以接下来在等待的同时，应该收集关于他们的情报在拟定不同的作战方案。我的判断是，以战斗能力彪悍著称的Berserker职介的从者为优先侦察对象。”

这一席话说的头头是道，可以看出姜望在与晓雪的合作中扮演的从来都是‘军师’的角色。但称他为‘军师’未免有些言过其实，因为在七方势力的大乱斗中，制定一一消灭的计划只能算是下策。冯谖自是不用说，但即使是身为从者的Saber，也没有拟定战略的能力，所以，姜望的计划是唯一的选项。

无论姜望多么想为晓雪做些什么，他都无法改变自己充其量只是战斗辅助人员的事实，他只能看着晓雪站在战斗的最前线，而自己则无法做出任何贡献，就像往常一样。而这次晓雪的昏迷激发了他想要与她一同站在前线的强烈愿望。

‘既然晓雪现在无法参战，那么这次我将代替她在前线战斗，代替她背负战斗的责任和伤痛。’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是最早期写出的草稿之一，最开始写的时候是想侧重于计策，突显智斗。（因为这时间上的错位，有些影响阅读体验，还请多多包涵!)
> 
> 一方面逐渐添加角色的细节，一方面也算是写出了现状的概要。  
> （虽然从剧情上来看有些平淡，不过还是有些许彩蛋/伏笔/暗示（比如Assassin的身份））
> 
> 再次感谢各位读到这里的大大们！


	17. 夫岂恶刍豢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-赵云？  
> Rider- 诸葛亮？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？-？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刍豢，汉语词语，拼音 chú huàn，释义：指牛羊猪狗等牲畜，泛指肉类食品。
> 
> (取自百度百科)

幽暗的巨大密室之内，暗淡的绿色光点照明了道路，那些光点源自墙上的深海夜明珠。周围的墙壁上在绿色光线的衬托下，原本的金黄色已经无法看清。密室的中心有一排木椅，每把椅子上各坐一人，共有五人。每人面前又都站着一人，一位年少的女孩站在中心少年的左边。他们不敢移动哪怕是一根手指，似乎是在等待着什么。

“祭天大典即将开始，请诸位贵宾入座。”声音不知从何处传来。

一队衣着尊贵的人们走入了密室，共计八人，分为两列走向密室的两侧。他们走上一段台阶，坐在了精致的白色椅子上，扶手上圆形的突起和人的头骨有几分相似。

“此次祭天大典，诸位亲朋好友能不远万里从各地赶来，癸感激不尽！”说话的人坐在台阶上两排座椅的中央，正对着入口。

“家主大人客气了！家族的祭天大典可是最为重要的仪式，哪有不来的理由呢。”说话的人坐在上首。其余七人也纷纷说着与他类似的话。这客套的场面，他们谈及的‘仪式’让少女十分烦躁，而她又十分紧张，她的手指开始乱动，指关节处咔咔作响。

“阿鑫，再忍耐一会儿，仪式马上就要开始了。”少年开口安慰少女，即便在明知她看不到的情况下，他依然露出了微笑。

“那么，现在就开始吧！”

密室开始了轻微地颤动，方形的平台开始缓缓上升，上面正是那椅子上的五人和站着的五人。密室的天花板也开始了移动，并逐渐分离，一束刺眼的光线照在了中心的十人身上。

这才看清，坐着五个人穿着统一的红色衣服，简单而朴素，每人头上又都裹着红色纱布，连面部轮廓也无法看清。站着的五人同样穿着一致，都是华丽精致的白色衣服。

不多时，方形的平台停止了上升，万里无云的天空展现在圆形的开口处。原本暗淡的密室在阳光的照耀下熠熠生辉，金光耀眼。

家主站了起来，他右手紧握匕首，划破了左腕，鲜血滴入了身旁的金色杯子中。

“汝等皆为家族之血液”

端坐着的五人一同站起身，坐着的两排贵宾也都站了起来。

“汝之生命由吾等沿袭”

第一人拿开了纱布，露出的是满是伤疤的面孔，他紧闭双眼，像是终于得到解脱一般。

“汝之骨髓由吾等汲取”

第二人拿开了纱布，露出的容貌是长满雀斑的女性，她面无表情，似乎一切与她无关。

“汝之肉身由吾等继承”

第三人拿开了纱布，露出的是一年轻、英俊的容颜，脸上似乎还有泪痕。但他表情坚毅，似乎这代表着某种荣耀。

“汝之信念由吾等背负”

第四人并没有动作。

“汝之血衣不足以印证”

第三人将第四人的纱布拿下，少女错愕地看着面前的人，不敢相信自己面前的景象。一位少年紧闭双眼，露出的是恐惧的表情，但他似乎无法控制自己的身体。

“吾等白衣将永远铭记”

第五人将纱布拿下，是一名长发女人，她看着面前的人，泪水再次流出，但她从始至终都在微笑。

“献身之时已到！”

身着白衣的五人一同发动骨刃的形成的利爪，插入了面前身着红衣之人的左胸口，鲜红的血液喷洒在白色的衣服上，留下了各种各样的图案。少女的泪水决堤而出，但她明白，自己没有选择的余地，如果不这么做的后果，只不过是多一具尸体。她拼了命的抑制住想要哽咽的声音。

身旁的少年察觉到了少女的异样，“难为你了。”

家主看着方台上流着泪的少女，满意的露出了笑容，洁白整齐的牙齿曝露在外，让他的笑容平添几分诡异。

“家主大人，阿森旁边的那个女孩子，我怎么看着有些面生？”

“没错，她是分家的孩子。我看她天分不错，才破例安排她参加这次的祭天大典。她刚刚‘同化’的，是她的亲弟弟。”

“啊？！可是，不是只有本家的人才能参与祭天大典吗？”

“呵呵呵，我没有把她列为候选继承人的打算。我只是觉得，多磨练她一下，她才能为阿森提供更多的养分啊。普通的魔术素材若经过雕琢打磨，也能成为无上的美味呀。”

家主的回答让问话的人后脊发凉，不敢再说什么了。

白衣的四人发动魔力渐渐把红衣的四人完全吸收，什么都没留下，只有留在地面上的红色衣服。唯独少女没有这么做，她迟迟没有动作。  
家主走下台阶，长袍紧贴着地面。

他走到了少年的面前，用室内所有人都能听到的音量继续咏唱。

“吾之鲜血汝将饮之”

“吾之衣钵汝将继之”

家主把金色的杯子交予少年。

少年接过杯子，把里面的鲜血一饮而尽，里面蕴涵着巨大的魔力。庞大到让少年感到痛苦，但不一会儿，魔力被他所同化。

“阿鑫啊，我知道阿森很看重你。但是，你不按仪式走，让我很难办呀。”家主用只有少女听得到的音量对她说道。

“家主大人，我求求你，不要让我‘同化’我的弟弟，可以吗？”少女的声音正在颤抖，不只是因为恐惧，还是难过，抑或是愤怒。

“父亲，我也同样求你。”少年也开口，语气诚恳。

“你想打亲情牌？”少年的话在家主的意料之外，但他沉默片刻，总算开口：“也罢，既然是阿森的请求，我会把他厚葬的。”

“多谢父亲。”

“多谢家主大人。”

“阿鑫。不要忘了，你可是分家的人，要认清自己的身份。”家主背过身去，面带诡异微笑。

这句话让少女如坠冰窟。仿佛被凭空传送到深海之中，无论怎么用力挣扎都是徒劳，在深不见底的黑暗之中，在阳光无法触及的深渊之中，少女承受着窒息般的痛苦。

又是这个梦，到底还要重新经历多少次？

Lancer站在韩鑫的床前，韩鑫刚刚的梦境，他也看到了，虽然仅止于梦中所见，但他对自己的Master又多了解了一分。

韩鑫的身体像是镶嵌在床上一样深深陷入了床垫中，就好像她有极大的重量一般。

她的眼皮微动，睫毛忽闪忽闪地颤动着。

“Lancer？我睡了多久？”

“大约两天，今天是公历九月二十五日。”

“八月十三？”

“没错。”

两人的谈话也仅止于此，究其原因，韩鑫的睡意并未完全散去，不在状态。Lancer则是因刚才看到的，韩鑫的梦境，不知道该说什么好。

“。。的火灾源头在‘芸芸众生中医馆’，目前确认并无人员伤亡。。。”旅馆的房间隔音效果并不好，电视的声音从秋雨的房间中传出。

“Master。”

“嗯？”

“刚刚，我似乎看到了你的梦境。”

“唔，那个梦境硬要说的话，其实是我的记忆。既然你问了，那我也没什么好隐瞒的。作为从者，应该有权利了解你的Master究竟是个什么样的人。”

“多谢Master。”

“我应该说过，我修习的魔术，是‘身体改造’。”

“嗯。”

“在我的家族之间，同样学习这一魔术的人可以互相。。没错，就是‘吞噬’，字面意义上的。把他们的力量化为己用，条件就是要杀死他们。”

“原来别人的身体也。”

“没错，其本质是魔术刻印和魔术回路的匹配度。只要不产生排斥反应，就是可行的。”

“这样岂不是？”

“没错，既然条件是匹配度，那么想要实行‘同化’，就必须要有足够的血缘关系。是注定想要提升威力就必须在家族之内互相残杀的魔术。”

“。。。”Lancer虽然了解战场上的残酷，但是对于这样的情况，他还是第一次听说。

“那家族体系又要如何维系？”

“为了确保家庭为单位的内部不会互相残杀，便有了这所谓的‘祭天大典’，它是空有神圣之名的肮脏仪式，是家族中魔术师的‘成人礼’一类的东西。如果不想‘同化’自己家庭的成员，那剩下的选择就是家族中其他家庭的成员。”韩鑫的眼神越发暗淡。

“正因如此，才会有本家和分家之别。说穿了，分家就是本家的魔术素材，是他们饲养的家畜。任人宰割，毫无还手之力。”

“。。。”

“忘了曾经在哪里听到过，‘人一生中只能杀一次人’，一开始我以为我明白它的意思，这些年来我越发不懂了。也许，在我杀死阿华的瞬间，我把自己也杀死了。”

“。。。”

“我的这双手早已不知道杀掉了多少家族中的魔术师，呵呵，说到底，我和他们也没什么不同。”语气中夹杂着的并不是悲伤的情感，而是愤怒。

“。。。”

Lancer依然不知道该怎么回应，他在战场上杀死的人，都是属于敌对势力，是本身便无法共存的存在。

然而韩鑫夺取的生命，是同家族之中，本应互相依偎的存在。

背负在身上，众多敌人的‘死’，会在每一次午夜梦回时浮现在眼前，一幕幕敌人死前露出的恐惧的表情，不知何时起折磨着他。摊开手掌便能看见上面残留着的，只有他自己看得到的血迹，那属于他夺取的每一条生命。

而韩鑫所遭受的不仅是相同的罪恶感，还有杀死至亲的啮心之痛，个中滋味恐怕只有她自己知道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刚刚跑完LB1，FGO的剧情果然还是厉害，角色在丰满剧情的同时，剧情也完成了角色，视角也很有意思，结尾处泪目数次。。。加上音乐真的是为所欲为。。。  
> （此章剧情意外地和LB1的细节有些相似呢，‘雅嘎’物种的背景故事）
> 
> 这一章主要是交待韩鑫的背景故事，（虽然也不是全貌），主要是参考了fate中‘魔术刻印’的设定，其中提到的将刻印分给非本族的人，以达到扩大家族势力的目的进行了一些改编，主要还是要加深韩鑫这一角色对胜利的欲望和对她而言的必要性。
> 
> 部分对白是对‘空之境界’的致敬，后续剧情也会陆续揭露他们的真实身份。
> 
> 若是内容有引用不当之处，还请各位大大指正！
> 
> 再次感谢各位大大阅读至此！


	18. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-赵云？  
> Rider- 诸葛亮？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？-？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 窗棂是中国传统木构建筑的框架结构设计，雕刻有线槽和各种花纹，构成种类繁多的优美图案。透过窗子，可以看到外面的不同景观，好似镶在框中挂在墙上的一幅画。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

此刻，顾九玄赤裸上身躺在床上，身上的绷带因为伤口流出的血液和涂在身上的草药而被染成酱紫色。虽没穿上衣，但是绷带也早已遮住了每一寸皮肤。

刚刚回复意识的他还没有完全清醒。‘龙牙’静静地躺在他身旁，丝毫没有了先前与Lancer战斗时那强大的戾气。与Servant的正面对抗造成的魔力过度使用和‘龙牙’反噬的效果早已使他的身体超出负荷。如若不是他比一般魔术师还要强的精神力，他在与Lancer的单独对战中早就晕厥了。

“Master，你醒了。”

金色的阳光透过窗棂花照进了房间，让屋内新涂的朱红色的油漆闪闪发亮，也在女子的脸上和纯白的衣裳上印上了不规则的阴影。

那女子专注地看着她面前木桌上的什么东西，微皱眉头，似乎陷入了沉思。

“唔。”

顾九玄从床上坐了起来，他下意识地看向木屋内的房梁。

房梁上有一造型奇特的符号，像是阴阳鱼构成的太极图，却又有些微妙的不同。可以看得出它是由墨汁绘成，中心有红色的印记。这使他确信了此刻他的所在地，紧绷的神经才真正放松了下来。

“Rider，之前与Lancer的对战，你为什么要选择现身？”顾九玄的语气中并没有责怪，而是单纯的好奇，因为这违背了Rider原定的计划。

“因为我觉得很有趣呀。很明显，Lancer是伪装成了别的英灵。”她的视线并没有离开木桌上的东西，好像这比谈话中的内容还要重要一样。

“英灵这种存在呀，大多数是有荣誉感的，因为生前的‘痕迹’而出现在‘英灵座’上。虽然有时会刻意隐藏自己的真名，但是为了这么做不惜伪装成别人的，并不多见。”

“然而，他又刻意表现出符合他伪装成的英灵的能力。如此看来，他一定是某位熟读兵书，能征善战的大将军。既然是深谙军谋的兵家子弟，我当然想会一会他。”

“Master，我一直都没有说过，在被召唤的那一刻，我的愿望其实便已经被实现了。获得圣杯并非我所愿。但是现在，我碰到了有趣的对手。我不允许我在与他的‘战争’中不全力以赴。”

她伸手戳了下桌上的东西，眉头皱的更紧了。

顾九玄叹了口气，“我们什么时候回来的？”

“二十八个时辰之前，”看着顾九玄挣扎着要起身，她开口道：“有战意是不错，但还是再休息一会儿比较好。”

不顾她的劝告，顾九玄仍旧站了起来。他这才看清Rider全神贯注在看的是什么东西。  
“这是‘白巧克力’。我小的时候很爱吃这种零食。”

顾九玄将它拿起，那是他十分熟悉的包装。

“这大概是甘叔给的吧。”

“哦哦哦。”Rider若有所思，“听说含有糖分的甜食对脑力活动很有帮助呢。”

顾九玄看得很清楚，Rider的嘴角似乎有口水流出的痕迹。也许是因为包装上的夸张图片，也许是因为从未见过的新鲜感。

“。。。”

“Master？”

顾九玄撕开了塑料包装，将它递给Rider。她试探性地咬了一口，微酸的甜味在舌尖和口腔散开。露出的表情可以看出它很对Rider的喜好。

“山寨里的美食这么多，Master怎么到了这个年龄爱吃这种垃圾食品呢。”一副教育人的口吻，白巧克力和它的包装却不知所踪，嘴角还有明显的碎屑。

“。。。”

此处的山寨有着耕种、狩猎甚至采集的习惯，能够自给自足，与外界鲜有来往，会有这种食物确实有一丝微妙的违和感。

虽然没有必要说明，因为随着主从‘连接’的加深Rider自然会知道顾九玄的一切，但他还是选择把这句话当作一个正式问题来回答。

他开始向Rider讲述起了，自己作为‘顾九玄’的故事，和自己作为魔术师的故事。

他出生于城市中富有的家庭，母亲难产去世，父亲表面上是商界的知名人物，实际上却是魔术师。

其中的玄机就是所谓的‘大隐隐于世’，有了财力才能更有效地搜集钻研魔术的资源和素材。顾九玄的父亲天赋材质一般，对于家族和家主的绝对忠诚，使他将财富几乎全部用来资助家族内部新一代的人才，其中就包括了他的儿子顾九玄。

但是后来，一个名叫张太清的人打破了这一现有格局，顾氏魔术家族遭到大规模攻击，许多优秀的年轻魔术师在争斗中战死，顾九玄的父亲本人也被杀，积累的财富多数散尽。为了躲避不明势力的追杀，家族成员们重新回归了原本数十年前的生活状态，并在这山寨中致力研究魔术，争取复兴家族。顾氏家族极盛时所研究的魔术范围极广，人数众多，这个山寨只是诸多据点之一，人口不过数十。只不过现在却是唯一剩下的据点。

比起守护神秘的正统魔术师，顾九玄的父亲更接近于只为自身利益的‘魔术使’，他试图找到一种平衡，在表里世界都能生存甚至相辅相成的最佳立足点。游走于凡人和魔道之间，既是魔术师也是普通人，既不是魔术师也不是普通人。

“所以振兴家族是向张太清复仇的步骤之一？”

“振兴家族本身就是我的愿望。家族便是我的全部。为了家族，我必须打赢这场圣杯战争。”说这句话的时候脸上没有丧父的痛苦，只有满满的自豪。

他的思路从根本上便与正常人不同，似乎少了些什么，又多了些什么。

他所讲述的经历，Rider其实都已经‘看到’过了，甚至是‘体验’到了其中的一部分。她知道，顾九玄在如此巨大的的变故之中，从未感受到过‘恐惧’或是‘愤怒’的情绪。

如果他们的思维能够共通，那么Rider便能了解到，支撑着顾九玄的动力是使命感和家族归属感。

即便他们的思维能够共通，那么Rider也不会理解顾九玄的想法，就如同人类无法理解蚁群在想什么。

在顾九玄讲述完之后，突然响起了敲门声。

一位古稀之年的老者把门推开，他虽然年老但是身体壮实，双目炯炯有神。他身着黑色的右衽长衫，头缠青色包头，小腿上缠裹绑腿。

他一吹口哨便有一些漆黑的人形使魔，端着碗盘涌入了房间。不一会儿桌上便摆满了多样的食物，包括新鲜水果、腊肉、野味和野菜等等。

“这位就是甘叔，他是家族里的‘掌墨师’，是家族魔术师中最年长的。也是一手把我养大的人。”

老者只是含笑点头，做着一些Rider看不懂的手势。

“‘噬心蛊’将要炼制完成了？有劳甘叔多费心了。”顾九玄对他微微鞠躬。老者面色严肃，又做了几个不同的手势。Rider看不懂，但是顾九玄明白，它的意思是‘都是为了家族的复兴’。

虽然Rider看不懂两人的交流，但是他们之间的互动和一些关键词还是使Rider感到一丝异样。但是即便她知道顾九玄的打算也必定不会多言，要说为什么，那便是Rider是对‘战争’最为了解的人，不仅仅是战争中的取胜之道，也包括它的概念和本性。

“Rider，用不了几天就能和Lancer一决高下了。”

“Master，你是说。”

“没错，能让Rider觉得有趣的对手，应该不好对付。反正对我来说，不过是顺序的差别罢了。”杀气四溢。顾九玄没有说明的还有一点，那就是Lancer的Master引起了他的兴趣，本能地想要与她分出个高下。并不是他刻意隐瞒，而是他自己也还没有意识到。

一个半裸上身，衣着原始，戴着黄金护具，手拿红色长弓的男人突然出现在了山寨之中。

“Master！有敌人来袭！”

Rider正要开口说些什么，四周温度陡升，像是置身于岩浆之中，耀眼的光芒把周围的一切都点亮。

轰！

天空中一束白色光芒飞射而下，击中了顾九玄和Rider所在的吊脚楼，建筑瞬时化成了灰，巨大的圆形坑洞也出现在了爆炸的中心位置，高温甚至将岩石都烤化。

“Master！你没事吧！”Rider并没有被直接击中，也在一瞬间发动了宝具‘抵消’了部分攻击，但也受到了相当的伤害。她站在一片废墟之中，寻找着顾九玄的身影。终于她在一块巨大的石块之后，看到先前的老者挡在了顾九玄的面前，他似乎通过某种特别的魔术代替顾九玄承受了部分的伤害。而他自己被高温烤成了焦尸，与巨大的石块一同风化了，什么都没有留下。

“Rider！敌方从者呢！”顾九玄握紧了‘龙牙’准备随时进入战斗，但是他也因为先前的冲击有些虚弱。

“Master，无法探测敌方从者。可以初步判断，这是一次自杀式攻击。”

远处的树林中，一袭黑衣的金阳和Caster观望着山寨内的风吹草动。

“Archer的死亡确认，Rider的真名确认，是个相当棘手的敌人。多谢金阳大人同意在下提出的计划。接下来只要在下回到据点报告给苏磬大人，计划就万无一失了。”

“哼，出力的是我，得利的却是你。”

“是的，不过在下也只能对金阳大人说声抱歉了。”Caster毫不避讳的狡黠一笑，散发出的杀气让金阳戒备起来。

“你想开战？”金阳一甩风衣，在阳光的作用下，大衣中无数微弱的银色光点若隐若现，虽然Servant拥有魔术师无法匹敌的力量，但也只是广泛意义上的。Caster职介从者的近战能力是最弱的，也是金阳有足够底气面对他的原因。

七方势力互相攻伐，相互牵制，每一方都在极力避免‘鹬蚌相争，渔翁得利’的局面，因而取得微妙的平衡。只要有一方势力被消灭，脆弱的平衡便会被打破。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是介绍了Rider阵营角色的部分背景故事，一部分灵感是来自‘空之境界’和许多fate作品中‘魔术师家族’的概念。
> 
> 早在看FSN的时候就觉得‘哇塞，远坂家是修习宝石魔术，那得多少钱啊’，于是在这里便有了这样的设定，fate世界中好像也有先例，记得好像Extra里的某位角色就是财阀的设定。
> 
> Rider这有些‘吃货’的属性主要也是为了缓和剧情，加一些比较轻松的元素，具体的食物（【古代虽有甜点但是白巧克力是现代的发明】）也是突显时空交错的一个方式。（P.S. 这也不会是唯一的一个作用，后续剧情将会稍加发挥）
> 
> 再次感谢各位大大读到这里！
> 
> （P.P.S 既然LB2.5.2要出了，可能会加速出文，才能专心玩FGO（笑））


	19. 晓.雪.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-？  
> Rider- 诸葛亮？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？-？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人生到处知何似，应似飞鸿踏雪泥。  
> 泥上偶然留指爪，鸿飞那复计东西。  
> 老僧已死成新塔，坏壁无由见旧题。  
> 往日崎岖还记否，路长人困蹇驴嘶。
> 
> （和子由渑池怀旧————宋。苏轼）

寒冷的空气中，万物凋零，草木枯黄，院子里的梧桐树早已掉光了叶子，光秃秃的树枝上竟然有一只喜鹊。

它就这么停在树枝上，既不啼叫，也不移动，歪着脑袋，专注地看着坐在石椅上的小男孩。

“子房先生，有喜鹊飞进来了。也许今天会有好事发生呢。”小男孩兴奋地一路小跑到了室内。一位容貌俊美的男子在屋中席地而坐，他坐在一张书案前，微笑着看向小男孩。书案上放着一块刻着古文字的铜牌和紫色的香炉。香雾隐隐绕帘，似有提神醒脑之功效。

“嗯，去门口看一下吧，好像有客人来了。”子房镇定地用手遮住了案上的铜牌。

小男孩深深一点头，走出了房间。他穿过了长长的走廊，走近了大门。他有些吃力地将铁门拉开，一个身披黑色斗篷的人有些尴尬地收回握着门环的手。手上有着看似纹身的图案，像极了龙的鳞片。

“看来子房已经知道我会来访了。”来人的声音粗犷且低沉。他的双唇虽然已经合拢，但是空气中还有阵阵回声。

“嗯，跟我来吧。”小男孩的身高只有那人的一半，但他并不害怕来人，转身将他引进了子房的房间。

来人小心的抱着怀中的什么东西，同时环顾着周遭的环境，“看来他过的很舒服嘛。”来人小声地自言自语。这犹如园林般布置的住宅确实非常精致，不仅内部布局精美，还能看到住宅外，直穿云宵的高山，风景极为赏心悦目。

来人的高大身躯使他要在进屋时还要矮下身子才能避免脑袋撞到门框。

“别人都说你身负救世的重担，经历着无尽的痛苦，我看你到在这里过的很舒服嘛。”来人看到了屋内挂满了各式各样的画作和写好的字，有些好笑地道。说话时四处看着，眼睛定格在了一句‘应似飞鸿踏雪泥’的字作上。

“雁过留声，人过留名。这些不过是让子房保持清醒的方式罢了。”子房的回答让来人的神情凝重起来。

“这是第几次了？”

回声散去，子房却不回答。

书案上放置着文房四宝，子房撩起宽大的衣袖，在宣纸上写着什么。来人走向子房，在他几步之外停了下来，撩起了大衣，露出了怀中所藏匿的。

那是一个在襁褓中熟睡的婴儿。

子房并没有抬头，也没有停下手中的笔。

他的表情并没有变化，如之前一般和蔼。眼神中却流露出了不易察觉的缅怀之情。

“是她的后人。这个女婴被丢弃在了水井中，差点被淹死，幸好让我救了下来。”

神秘人自顾自地坐在了子房对面。

“要找谁来将她养大，我想了想，也许只有你最合适了。”

子房停止运笔，望向神秘人。

“龙兄的意思子房明白，我会竭尽所能将她养大成人的。”子房露出的微笑并不能让神秘人感到放心。相反的，他因为担心而暗自决定全力帮助子房。

神秘人叹了口气，拉下帽兜，他的长相这才得以看清。类似纹身的龙鳞图案自两鬓而下，头上长着犄角，两眼一黑一白，皆无杂色。看清他长相的小男孩立刻吓得晕了过去。

当他清醒过来后，他躺在隔壁房间中的床上，与子房的房间仅有一墙之隔。

“你这次从昆仑山带出来的‘封神榜’，真的会有用吗？‘神代的衰退’已经使它不足原先万分之一。。。”低沉的声音响起，显然房间的隔音效果并不好。男孩一动不动，生怕有所动作便会被他们察觉到。

“这只是可能性最高的一条路罢了，真正如何，要试过才知道。”

“你还要在什么都不确定的情况下，还要再为了无所谓的结果尝试多少次？”语气中带着明显的怒气，让男孩也禁不住颤抖。

“不知道。”子房的语气前所未有的沉重。

男人站起身走到了门口，天空中不知何时开始落下了鹅毛大雪，世间的一切都被染上了一层白色。男孩毕竟年幼，对他们口中的事情听不懂，也不关心，他跑进了院子里，开心地玩了起来。清晨的朝阳早已升起，阳光与雪花相遇，绽放出了别样的色彩。雪花落在了男孩的身上和脸上，在相触的瞬间雪花便悄无声息的消融了。

“还没有为她起名呢。”黑衣人走到窗口，看着在庭院里玩得正欢的男孩，似在自言自语。

树梢上的喜鹊飞进了房中，停在了子房的肩上，发出了清脆的鸣叫声。子房轻抚着怀中熟睡的女婴，不知是在与谁说话，“日出的第一场雪，这世间又有什么能证明它曾存在的痕迹呢。”话音刚落，女婴突然醒来，似是很高兴的样子，她伸出稚嫩、雪白的双手戳了下子房的侧脸。  
一滴泪水划过子房的脸颊，他看着女婴，仿佛心中某一个结被解开了。

“子房谢过龙兄。只不过。。”

“嗯。到时我自然会接替你的责任。”

“万分感激。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

山脚下，Saber等三人朝着巨大白色光芒的方向前进。路途上，姜望讲述着过去的故事，更准确来说，是晓雪的故事。

“Master，魔力反应确认。正在飞速移动中。”Saber挡在了冯谖身前。一个人影在远处树林的上空疾驰而过，似乎没有察觉到Saber等人的存在。

“‘御风而行，一日千里’。这人不寻常，他正在使用的是道术中的‘御风咒’。”姜望的阴阳眼已经发动，只是捕捉到那人的身影便看出了他所使用的术。

“追！”冯谖率先追了出去，先前那让太阳的光芒都黯然失色的强光必定是与从者有关，既然如此，这个未曾碰面的魔术师必定是圣杯战争的相关者。冯谖如此判断，并果决地做出决定。

虽然在判断上冯谖赶在了时间的前面，但脚力仍敌不过那个能在空中‘飞行’的人影，几个呼吸间便再也找不到他的踪迹。三人只好沿着那人影消失的方向慢慢前进。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“。。烧焦的废墟里面发现了许多骸骨，经过鉴定发现是人类的骨头，警方将进行进一步调查。。”

旅馆中，脸上有一株桃花纹身的女人百无聊赖地看着电视，她衣衫不整地坐在床边，把音量调低了许多。

床上全身赤裸的男人早已没了生气，身体变得有些干瘪。她将男人塞进了巨大的黑色垃圾袋中，丢出了窗外。它准确地掉进了大型垃圾回收箱，发出了一声闷响。她处理的手法十分熟练，情绪没有任何波澜，就像丢掉用过的塑料餐具那么简单。

“秋雨，你还是不要继续通过这种方式获取魔力了。姐姐可以自己解决魔力供给的问题。”Assassin从角落的黑影里走出。

“貂婵姐姐，魔力不是越多越好的吗？我这也是为了你好呀。”

“姐姐明白你的意思，但是，姐姐不希望你在这条路上走下去了。这已经是第二十七个人了。”

“哼，你自己不也是一直以人的灵魂为食补充魔力吗？”对于Assassin五十步笑百步的说辞，秋雨十分不屑。

“圣杯战争就完全交给姐姐，小雨的任务就是藏起来，活到圣杯战争结束。”Assassin靠近秋雨，双手放在她的肩上。她的眉头紧皱，之前妖媚动人的形象荡然无存。秋雨激动地推开Assassin，亮出了左手上的红色令咒。

“不行！我也是Master之一，Assassin，我以令咒命令你。。”不等她说完，Assassin出手把她打晕。

“对不起，姐姐也是为了你好。”Assassin语重心长地说道，尽管失去意识的秋雨已经听不到她说的话了。Assassin抚摸着秋雨脸上的纹身，凹凸不平的触感从指尖传递而来，她知道那个纹身是为了掩盖脸上难看的刀疤。

泪水滴在了桃花的花瓣上，宛如清晨的露珠。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“Lancer，你伪装成赵云的事情，诸葛亮（Rider）肯定猜到了吧。他们生前本就是熟人呀。唉，遇到诸葛亮只能算我们倒霉了。”穿着运动内衣的韩鑫在地板上做着俯卧撑，既是为了消遣也是为了活动身体。身旁是为她准备的另一套衣服。

Lancer也已经换上了一身现代服装，他坚定的点了点头，又摇了摇头。

“嗯？我不明白你的意思。”

“末将伪装成赵云的事情，Rider必定是猜到了，但是她肯定也不是诸葛亮。”

“嗯？有意思。”Lancer的话引起了韩鑫的兴趣，她立马站了起来。也许是使用的魔术使然，韩鑫一直都很注意身体的锻炼，八块腹肌的轮廓清晰可见。

“末将以为，她是故意这么做的，而且和末将的策略完全一致，就好象是在说‘你的伎俩我一眼就看透了’，像是故意做给我们看的。这究竟是挑衅还是什么就不得而知了。”

“那Rider的真名？”

“结合Master所说，把我们分散后的情况，那类似‘孙膑杀庞涓’的情节，和末将刚刚所说的。末将以为，Rider的真名就是大名鼎鼎的兵圣，‘孙武’。”

“。。。”韩鑫并不是智力型魔术师，她一直以来都是依靠的战斗直觉，参与圣杯战争之前，战术什么的还没有用到的机会，如今却要与兵家的开山祖师一决高下。

“Master？”韩鑫的表情有些呆滞。

“啊。咳咳。Lancer，面对Rider，你有几成把握？”  
“呵呵呵，Rider所知道的应该也仅止于末将并不是赵子龙，所以我方还有情报上的优势。所以，胜算，大概三成。”Lancer故意拉低了预估的胜算，以防骄兵必败的结果。

“足够了。就算有一成也足够了。Lancer，接下来就以Rider为优先讨伐对象，放手去干吧！”所说的虽然简单，但是触动了Lancer。

“末将领命！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章应该是目前为止信息量最大的一章，也有许多暗示和伏笔，写的时候极尽所能不按套路设计剧情，（虽然部分内容还是有些按既有套路），但是却也成了有规律可循的习惯。
> 
> 值得一提的是Fate作品中有许多有趣的性转例子（罗马皇帝尼禄、日本战国时代被称为军神的长尾景虎/上杉谦信、刺秦的荆轲），觉得有趣所以拿来用了，尤其是生平轶事典故又有了另一种‘版本’（同时也是解释性转的理由，后续剧情会提到），个人感觉还是很有意思，如果实在难以接受这个设定的话，就当做是LB8或者平行世界吧（笑）
> 
> 再次感谢各位大大又读完一章！（鞠躬）


	20. 磐郢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？-？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 磐郢，春秋战国时期铸剑大师欧冶子所铸，为吴王阖闾所用。

咚咚咚。

廉价的木门上传来了敲击声。

“Master，附近有魔力反应，但是不知道为什么，除了微弱的魔力反应之外，末将什么也感应不到。究竟是从者还是魔术师，或是别的什么，末将不知道。总而言之，小心为上！”

韩鑫微微点头，走向门口。

吱呀。

老旧的木门发出了刺耳的响声。

出现在二人视线之内的，是一位身裹白色浴巾，头发湿润的美丽女子。

一个在深夜出现在汽车旅馆，而且穿着清凉的貌美女子，不用想也知道她的身份。

“啊！对不起，我不小心被锁在外面了，能让我进来一下吗？我这样在走廊上不太方便。”

‘这是什么奇怪的Play？’

韩鑫脑中萌生了奇怪的念头。预期中的敌人和突然出现女性，巨大的反差感让韩鑫刚提起的戒心松懈下来。

她让开身子，女子走进了房间。

“谢谢！”她不客气地坐在了床上，眼睛却在上下打量着Lancer。

‘这女人是个麻烦，还是把她打晕比较方便。’韩鑫打定主意，正准备要动手，女人好像感应到了什么似的试图躲到Lancer身后，“呀，你要干什么，小哥哥救救奴家！”

“奴家？”

魅惑技能已经发动。

韩鑫的意识被完全剥夺，直愣愣地看着那女子。

Lancer不再隐藏，白银的铠甲突然出现在他身上，手中的长枪蓄势待发。

“哦？不仅是Saber，就连Lancer也能免疫奴家的魅惑技能。这可怎么办呀。”声音妩媚而充满威胁。

她站起身，如同舞者的华丽着装重新出现在了她身上。

“这英武之姿，这大将之风，小哥哥定不是那坐怀不乱的文官，柳下惠。”她走进近Lancer，那双纤纤玉手几乎可以碰到Lancer。枪尖毫无征兆地出现在了离她咽喉仅有一寸之处。

“既然这样，不如让奴家教教你，快活的事情。”女子并不害怕，她将右手放在了枪尖上，轻轻抚摸着冰冷的枪刃。

“大丈夫怎可沉迷于女色，应以报国为先。”Lancer丝毫没有动摇，他警惕地看着Assassin，提防着Assassin的Master会随时出现。

他与Assassin四目相对，仿佛要从她的眼中看清她的真实身份与意图。

“嘁，装什么圣人，明明男人都是一个样子。”语气中有明显的怒气，她的左手上深紫色的雾气缭绕，让Lancer看不清她手中究竟握着什么。

“报国为先？本宫倒要问这位将军，究竟为何而战？”Assassin的面孔有一瞬间的模糊，她杀气毕露，表情也因愤怒而扭曲。

“为了天下大义。为了黎民百姓。”

“大义？哈哈哈，你可是用这可笑的口号，把那些鲜活的生命推向了万劫不复的深渊？”Assassin失控地狂笑着，前仰后合。

“战争，怎么会没有牺牲。为了自己的信念而死，已经是在绝境中的最后一丝希望。”

“你将自己的理想强加给了平民子弟身上，将他们带上了名为战场的地狱，伪善之人呀，只有你，我必须于此将你铲除。”Assassin驱动了手中的宝具，集中在左臂上的紫色浓雾突然散开，充斥在并不宽阔的房间之中。她手中的，是一柄断掉的紫色短剑，长度仅有一尺半。

“天下万恶尽集于此，汇注世间诸邪之剑。胜邪！”  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“胜邪，别名‘磐郢’。从时间上，它是我最后铸成的一把剑。剑中透着恶气，每铸一寸，便更恶一分，故名‘胜邪’。这既是从铸剑技艺上集大成之作，也是最为遵从‘剑’这一意义之作。”

“既然如此，Saber为什么要将它送给Assassin呢？”

“它与我的相性极差，也是我将其送给Assassin的原因。在我这里，它的用处还不如一块生铁素材。不但如此，此剑的‘邪恶’特性过强，它不但会以使用者的邪念为食，持有者的身体也会受到它的侵蚀。”Saber略显无奈地摇头。

Saber三人朝着飞走的人影的方向已经走了半天，已近黄昏，远处巨大的庄园也映入了眼帘。在这距离之外，庄园连同周遭事物不过巴掌大小。

“Master，有点不对劲。以庄园为中心，似乎有什么防御机制。”

“Saber说的没错，的确有某种不完全的防御机制，暗合九宫八卦之理。那里面大概就是某位Master的据点。从现在开始要更加小心地前进。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“Assassin，你是没有胜算的，你走吧，趁我没有改变主意。”Lancer表情复杂，他的眉毛拧在了一起，显然正在思考，同时也在提防会有敌人突袭韩鑫。

“开什么玩笑。你不过是个千年前的亡灵，连自己已经死去都没有察觉的孤魂野鬼，带着你那可笑的理想消失吧！”胜邪剑周遭的紫色雾气形成了触手形状，钻入了Assassin的左臂，如蚯蚓一般蠕动着。

Assassin已经完全失去理智，不顾一切的冲向Lancer，和他缠斗在一起。银色长枪宛如有生命的银蛇，将无数次的攻击一一化解。

Lancer的某根神经确实被她的话语所触动，被刻意摒弃在脑中某个角落的东西再次活了过来。他一直以来积压的在此刻被完全释放。

他自己也知道，在那看似美好的口号背后，与许给他们的愿景相比的真相，与Assassin说的确实无异。

“搞什么！什么事这么大的声音！砸坏东西要赔啊！”

店主不适时宜地闯了进来，这短兵相接，魔术角斗的陌生场景让身为普通人的他震惊的说不出话来。不等任何在场的人来得及反应，他一翻白眼，昏倒在了原地。

同时，Assassin停止了攻势，因为她感知到了异样的气息。

“EX级的气息遮断和魅惑技能，Assassin，你究竟是谁。”一团黑色的影子出现在了昏暗的走廊，正是抱着秋雨的苏磬，他们出现在了房间的门口，似乎是Lancer先前感知到的微弱魔力的源头。

“鄙人，苏磬。”

黑影褪去，男人的真实面孔裸露在外，正是Caster的Master，苏磬。

“放开她！”失去理智的Assassin挥舞着胜邪冲向苏磬。

苏磬嘴角微翘，无数翅刃虫从他飘动的西装外衣中飞出，对屋内的三人进行无差别攻击。

长枪挥舞之快，化作阵阵光影，翅刃虫一触碰到那团光影便会变成飞溅的碎片。Assassin并未解除对韩鑫的魅惑，她没有自保能力，而苏磬的攻击过快，Lancer也没有强行将韩鑫带走的机会。

“嘁，只能让你来掩护了。”

“哼，末将只不过是为了保护Master。”

Assassin不顾翅刃虫在自己身上划出的血痕，纵身一跃，一剑插入苏磬脑门。奇怪的是，这一刺有着没有预料到的触感，也没有任何血迹。胜邪并没有杀人不流血的机能。

“Fervor, Mei Sanguis”

苏磬的身体和他抱着的秋雨顿时化成了一滩银色的液体，散落在了地上，形成了巨大的银色球体。

“水银？”Assassin急忙闪避。

Lancer抓住机会扛起了韩鑫，准备破窗而逃。

“Scalp！”真正的苏磬从走廊的影子中出现，他像是从一滩黑水中浮现出来。

“宝具，真名解放，‘沥泉神枪’，枪尖所指，所向披靡！”Lancer将银色长枪投掷向苏磬，疾驰而出，宛如一道夜空中的第一道闪电。

无数条银色的长鞭状物体从那球体中延伸而出，肆意地舞动、击向Assassin和Lancer。银色的长枪真正的活了过来，化为一条漂亮的银蛇，挡在了Lancer面前。

它的鳞片比钢铁还要坚硬数倍，每一击都会发出震耳欲聋的清脆撞击声。水银形成的长鞭非但不能对它造成伤害，还会以更快的速度被弹开。

银蛇猛地张开血盆大口，咬碎了那水银球体，但它的本体毕竟是液态，所以这其实并无实际意义。只是混杂其中的竟有许多颜色鲜艳的宝石，不知是何时放进去的，在银蛇咬合的瞬间发生了爆炸，掀起一阵强烈的气流。

银蛇重新变成了长枪，飞回到Lancer手中，Lancer借着掀起的飓风和烟雾带着韩鑫跳窗而出，消失在了夜色之中。

Assassin的近战能力不强，早在与Lancer对战时便已经是伤痕累累了。

“Assassin，她应该就是你的Master吧，如果你不配合，我现在就能掐断她的脖子。目前还没有出现失去Servant的Master，如果她死了，你也活不过今晚。”苏磬单手拎着秋雨的脖子，两人的身高差让她的双脚刚好触碰到地面。

“咳咳。”尚在昏迷之中的秋雨因气道受阻而咳嗽。

“如果你不愿告诉我你的真名也无所谓，但我想借你那特殊的能力干掉Rider。二选一吧，如若不然。。。”苏磬加重了手上的力道，秋雨也醒了过来，她艰难地挣扎着，眼神中充满了恐惧和迷惑。

“好吧，奴家答应你结成临时同盟对抗Rider。你可不能亏待奴家哟。”她的语气再度变回先前妩媚的状态，终于恢复理智的Assassin试图发动魅惑技能。苏磬却完全没有反应，连Assassin试图发动魅惑都没有注意到。

“不对！不是同盟。你，不过是附属。唔。。。这么说也不完全正确，你是我用来对抗Rider的内应。消灭了另一方势力，你我都会是受益方，这么看来，你也不是很亏呀。啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

苏磬的手突然松开，秋雨扑通一下跌坐在地上，Assassin顾不得别的，马上上前检查她的伤势，担忧之色溢于言表。秋雨并没有受伤，苏磬只是找到了昏迷中的秋雨，并把她带了过来。

“这个给你，到时我会用千里传音之术告诉你怎么做。”

他随意地抛给Assassin一个小巧地铁盒，“这个是收音装置。”说完也不等他们有所回应便头也不回地离开了。

“貂婵姐姐，你就这么答应他了？这明显对我们不利呀。”

“傻妹妹，我们还没有接触过Rider，也许他才是最优的战略合作对象呀。”

“我听不懂你在说什么，与Saber阵营的同盟不作数了吗？”

“嗯，暂时还是作数的。只不过，对姐姐的魅惑技能免疫的Servant，在最终阶段会很麻烦呀。”

不论各路英灵生前的事迹是否都光明磊落，但是在‘圣杯战争’的框架之中，尔虞我诈的本质是不会改变的，参加者都会以遵循自己利益的方针而行动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到这里，Lancer的身份已经呼之欲出了，相信各位大大们也猜到了他的真名，就不用剧透了（笑）。
> 
> Lancer这一角色是个人非常喜欢的一位英灵和历史人物，如前一章‘尾注’ 所说，是尽己所能避免常规套路的结果。原因是这类英雄人物，在许多影视和文学作品中都是目标坚定，永远正确的，虽然个人也很喜欢，但是也想从另一个角度进行创作。毕竟会迷茫的英雄更能拉近他与普通人的距离。
> 
> Lancer角色设定的尝试，也同样是以另一种角度观看事物的尝试。他在历史上的功绩是毋庸置疑的，而‘他可能会怎么看待自己’是可以概括Lancer这一角色设定的灵感。
> 
> 值得一提的是，Lancer的角色形象同样是对历史/传说的改编（类似于FEX/FGO中的尼禄），背景故事的具体细节会怎么样，还希望各位大大期待。
> 
> 另外可能引起疑问的地方应该就是苏磬的魔术了，完全与FZ的主任，FSN间桐&时臣一样，却又多了点什么，后续剧情会解释的（笑）
> 
> 再次感谢各位大大能读到这里！


	21. 英灵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？-？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 浮云终日行，游子久不至。   
> 三夜频梦君，情亲见君意。   
> 告归常局促，苦道来不易。   
> 江湖多风波，舟楫恐失坠。   
> 出门搔白首，若负平生志。   
> 冠盖满京华，斯人独憔悴。   
> 孰云网恢恢，将老身反累。   
> 千秋万岁名，寂寞身后事。
> 
> \---唐。杜甫

“Lancer！解放宝具，干掉Assassin！”

Assassin的魅惑效果总算解除，但是韩鑫的五感尚未完全恢复，她情绪激动，加上本就感知不到Assassin的魔力反应这一事实，精神紧绷的她依然处在战斗状态。

“Master，冷静下来。”

Lancer的手放到了她的肩上，韩鑫紧绷的神经总算松弛下来。

她的视觉慢慢恢复，眼前出现的是Lancer和他背后的圣母玛利亚雕像。未知的环境让她的警戒心再次飙升。

“Lancer的Master呀，请不要过于紧张，您现在正在圣堂教会，昶州分教堂之中。”充满磁性的男性声音响起并形成回声。

一位神父打扮的男人不知从哪现身，他走近韩鑫，看到后者下意识地后退以保持距离。察觉到此，男人微微一笑，也不再靠近韩鑫，“失礼了，我是此次圣杯战争的监督者，戴亚辛。”

他的主动现身让韩鑫的戒备心减弱几分，她也放心地环顾四周。她此刻身在华丽的教堂之中，虽然建造华丽，但是部分装潢和设计却十分复古，比如挂在四周墙壁上的油灯。光彩夺目的彩色玻琉璃窗上是一幅幅画卷，诉说着圣经中传播于世间的福音。

诡异的是，此处富丽堂皇的表象下有着让她感到不适的异样感。

“Lancer，什么情况？”

韩鑫的感官能力优于常人数倍，从某种意义上接近于野生的凶猛动物，也正因于此，她也有难以想象的危险感知能力。面前的这个男人让韩鑫非常的不自在，虽不至于恐惧或是惧怕，但也有足以让她提防的危险性。

“戴亚辛，戴分会长想要委托我们某件事情，可以以十划令咒为交换条件。末将认为这是笔值得做的交易。”韩鑫从Lancer的口中察觉到了Lancer所故意不明说的信息，那就是这个神父戴亚辛，还不足以对Lancer构成威胁。

“说来听听。”  
既然Lancer判断这件事对他们有利，韩鑫自然会相信这个身经百战的将军。

“委托的内容便是消灭Rider阵营，此位从者行为策略、方针与我所知道的所有从者都截然不同。要知道，‘守护神秘’是所有魔术师的共识。而为了参与圣杯战争，选择以Servant的身份现界的英灵也会遵循这一原则。可是Rider的宝具本身，便会大规模的影响现世，先前Lancer与他的战斗已经引起了某个势力的关注。此外，他的Master也采取了某种能够大规模影响到普通人的策略。于是，我联络了魔术协会的故人。商讨后的决定，便是这次的委托。”  
“十划令咒？不会太过影响平衡吗？你究竟有什么目的？”

这个交易太过违背常理，无论何者都明显对Lancer阵营过于有利。

“请相信我，以Rider的实力而言，多数令咒都可能被消耗于与他的对决之中。”戴亚辛面容严肃，言辞恳切。

‘戴亚辛这个人实在是有些古怪，究竟是哪里有问题也说不上来，就是单纯的直觉。就好比他的存在本身，与我们不在相同的维度。未知，所以危险。’

思考片刻，风险（剿灭Rider阵营）和回报（十划令咒），韩鑫最终做了抉择。

“老子不完全相信你所说的。但，既然回报如此丰厚，那我也没理由说不了。”

“感激不尽。”戴亚辛含笑微微鞠躬。

他随即脱下了左手的黑色手套，无数条红色的印记出现在了韩鑫的视线之中，每一个都是令咒，几乎将他的皮肤完全覆盖。

“Lancer的Master，请伸出你的左手。”

韩鑫照做了，但看到戴亚辛手上有如此多的令咒，这都是宝贵的资源，那些魔术的结晶若能全部占为己有，那么获胜的可能性也会趋于无限大。

令咒转移的仪式十分简单便捷，韩鑫左手手背上酷似狼头图腾的令咒渐渐变得更加栩栩如生。

当十划令咒的转移完成之时，她毫无预兆的亮出右手骨刃砍向了戴亚辛的左肩，想将它整个削下来。戴亚辛却似乎早已料到似的露出自信笑容。

这使得韩鑫有了一瞬间的慌乱。Lancer同样没有预料到韩鑫的做法，但既然令咒已经到手，只要韩鑫本人没有危险，他自然没有出手的必要。

虽然韩鑫有短暂的分神，砍向戴亚辛的骨刃并没有一丝迟疑，而戴亚辛本人也没有要闪躲的意图。

“趁人之危，非侠之所为。”

话音未落，韩鑫右手的骨刃延伸至右肘突然被斩断，整齐的断面可以看出出手的人并不是普通魔术师。强烈的疼痛感从伤口处传来，而她早已习惯似的，连眉头都没皱一下。她立刻运转魔术回路，手臂断裂处正以肉眼可见的速度再生。

“来者何人？”

Lancer横枪挡在了韩鑫身前，警惕地看着出手的人。那人正是先前出现在与Rider对战之地的白衣男子。他潇洒地打开手中的黄色葫芦，顿时酒香四溢。不知何时，那人手中的宝剑也早已出鞘。

“Berserker先生，他们是我的客人，还请不要对他们出手。”

“你也是此次圣杯战争的Master之一？！Lancer！”

“明白！宝具，真名。。”

“两位，稍安勿躁。他并非我戴亚辛的从者，你看。”

戴亚辛不急不慢地举起左手：“Berserker，我奉主的名义指引你，将Lancer击退。”手上的红色印记散发出强烈的光芒。

Lancer握紧了手中的长枪，随时可以攻向戴亚辛，即便不能一枪封喉，Berserker进攻的余波也可加以利用。

猩红色的光芒瞬间消逝，一秒钟过去，五秒钟过去，Berserker丝毫没有反应。

戴亚辛左手背上模糊的红色印证着令咒确实被消耗的这一事实。

“对于您刚刚的行动我也不是不能理解。无非是为了强行夺取令咒，或者是为了避免我将令咒给予其他的Master。总之，为了Rider这一更为重要的战略目标，我不会追究。另外，这位Berserker有些特殊，他并不属于‘这个’世界，他的魔力来源并非此处的大圣杯，也不是任何存在于‘这个’世界的魔术师。正因如此，没有任何人、事、物能和他签订契约。比起一个Servant，他更像是一个自然现象。所以，我请他作为我的护卫，而出乎意料的是，理性蒸发的这位狂战士，竟然答应了我的请求。这么说，两位能明白我的意思吧。”

“唔。末将明白了，我们不会对你们出手的。”毕竟这一做法的成本和回报不成正比，Lancer的后半句话并没有说出口。

这位Berserker的战斗能力绝对可以在一瞬间和韩鑫分出胜负。如果换作Lancer与他对阵，一时之间应该也难分高下，如果要卷入一场与圣杯战争无关的艰苦战斗实在是不明智。

“既然如此，那我们就告辞了。”

韩鑫对戴亚辛的敌意自始至终都毫无掩饰。

“还请完颜小姐慢走。”戴亚辛再次微微鞠躬，嘴角露出不易察觉的邪魅微笑。

“你是金人？！”说这话的人正是Lancer。

“我是中国人。”韩鑫不再多说，转身离开了教堂。  
Lancer像是受到了莫大的打击，惊愕的呆立原地。片晌，他终于回过神来，随即化为无数光点，消失在了教堂之中。

“孰云网恢恢，将老身反累。  
千秋万岁名，寂寞身后事。”

Berserker喝着葫芦中的酒，半唱半念地吟出了这首诗。

“先生竟是这么的多愁善感，‘千秋万岁名，寂寞身后事’，确实十分有趣。”戴亚辛露出了灿烂的笑容。

轰！

戴亚辛一拳打碎了教堂中的一条长椅。

“竟敢妄想干掉我，实在是太高看自己了。只要没有我的同意，令咒谁都无法移植，这么简单的事情那个愚蠢的女人竟然都不知道。实在让人烦躁！”

轰！又一条长椅被击碎。

“此乃愤怒？亦或傲慢？”

戴亚辛悠闲地疏理着被弄乱的头发，并不回应Berserker的嘲讽。

“我有一事不解。”

“先生请说。”。戴亚辛意识到自己的失态，却并不慌张。他轻轻拍掉衣服上的碎木屑，将双手放在背后。

“为何要刻意撒谎？”

“先生是说您并非是Berserker的事情还是。。”

“自然是我并非你的从者这一事。既然你一开始便想至他们于死地，为何不直接让我出手，在这里把他们击溃？”

“因为我想要看一出戏呀，这些肮脏的人类怎么值得主的拯救呢？这些渣滓应该接受最残酷的天罚。最残酷的莫过于赐予他们希望，然后把希望化为绝望，先生难道不觉得这么做很精彩吗？您的那些千古诗句之所以存在不正是因为‘人’这种野兽的恶行吗？哈哈哈哈哈。我要比言峰琦礼走的更远！”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
教堂之外。

Lancer陷入了沉思之中。韩鑫自然知道Lancer的心事，但她刻意不想点破，正如她一开始便选择隐藏自己真实姓名的考量。

“Master，您为什么要隐瞒这件事。”

“Lancer，我只是一个普通人。我从小时候起便被家族中的魔术师们培养，被灌输‘他人的性命不过是你成长的养分’这一概念。”

韩鑫拿出了一双鹿皮手套，自顾穿戴起来。这是她事前（圣杯战争开始前）准备的，按她的话来说，‘让敌人知道了老子的底牌那不就输定了。’这双手套是取得家族中‘圣遗物’时一同带出来的，本来是为了保养类似‘传家宝’的盔甲，没想到这时却有了这一功用（隐藏令咒）。

“Master，你并没有在回答我的问题。”

“在那之后，我遵循着这一理念，活到了现在。同时，我目睹了同辈的魔术师弟子们，视人命如草芥。直到你所看到的那次祭天大典，我才真切的感受到，自己一直以来所接受的东西都是错的。我并不是什么圣人，对我的做法没有坚持，它没有需要支撑着追随者的合理性，更没有承载着‘希望’这个鬼东西。正因如此，我选择向你隐瞒这一切。我不认为自己有错，也不认为有必要和你说明。我们只不过是同样为了获得圣杯战争的胜利的，命运共同体罢了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事要渐渐进入正轨了，接连前一章Lancer真名的暗示，到这里Lancer阵营前期的坑被填了。（‘相性最坏的组合’）
> 
> 他们的对话设计也是很有趣的，一开始想以地名作为回答，但又显得有些搞笑，不太适合这个气氛。其实这个对白是比较难处理的，一不小心就会是‘大清什么时候亡了’的感觉。（后来一想这样也不错，能增加戏剧冲突和角色矛盾）
> 
> 值得一提的是，故事的整体设定虽然是最先制定，但是真正在主线故事出现应该会是在中期，毕竟要有循序渐进的过程，还请各位大大耐心地看下去（笑）。
> 
> 至于言峰琦礼和这位神父是什么关系，后续剧情也会一一解答的。


	22. 不求连城璧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-？  
> ？？？-？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 六根
> 
> 六种感觉器官，或认识能力：眼、耳、鼻、舌、身、意。眼是视根，耳是听根，鼻是嗅根，舌是味根，身是触根，意是念虑之根。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

“完颜大人和Lancer大人在探讨这么深刻的问题呀，不知道是否介意让在下略抒浅见呢？”

俊美的男人露出迷人的微笑，脸上的鸟形图腾在月光下似乎正在闪烁。

“‘正确性，正义’什么的，其实不也是一种枷锁吗？人们为了这不明所以的‘大义’束缚着，而回避了最根本的东西。到头来，究竟被什么驱使也不知道，实在是让人感伤。”

Caster话中有话，似乎是在讽刺Lancer，又像是在诉说着某个人的故事。

“你是谁？”Lancer感受到了来人话语中的弦外之音，但对方却并没有表现出一丝的敌意或杀气。

“是在下失礼了，还望将军海涵。在下是此次圣杯战争中的Caster，真名。。”话音未落，枪尖出现在他咽喉一寸之外。

“自然无法透露。”

看着眼下闪耀着点点寒光的银枪，Caster这才举起空空的双手。很明显，Lancer的试探证明Caster与他的战力差距不止一星半点。

“作为Caster竟主动迎击三上骑之一的Lancer，实在是愚蠢的战略。见你没有敌意，难道是想结盟？”韩鑫轻蔑地看着Caster，冷笑不止。

“非也非也，在下只是想助完。颜。大人一臂之力。不知您意下如何？”  
枪尖在一瞬间微微抖动。

看来此刻Lancer的内心并不像他的表情那么平静。

“说！”Lancer收回长枪，有些不耐烦。

“在那之前，在下有一件事情想要确认。与Rider一战中，为何要尽力回避那些箭矢，难道这与您的‘真名’有所联系？”

“Caster，少废话！你想怎么帮老子？”

看着韩鑫激动地反应，Caster不禁暗喜，他明白自己说中了些什么。

“既然Lancer大人生前是位能征善战的大将军，如今又棋逢对手（Rider），而对手又有着不死的大军，Lancer大人怎么能没有可与之抗衡的手段呢？”

“Caster，你想借我们之手除掉Rider？”

“不错，这张王牌本来便是要应对Rider这种从者的，可惜的是，‘不死的大军’在下的宝具不足以对抗。更糟糕的是，那并非Rider的宝具。一旦开战，此消彼长，在下必败。”

“这么说，你并不是受戴亚辛所托而参与讨伐Rider？”

“完颜大人说的可是此次的监督者？是的，他曾与在下的Master接触，事成之后将会以两划令咒作为报酬。”

“看来，不仅是战力差的问题，你还打算出工不出力。好一招浑水摸鱼。”Lancer的话中带着伪装出的怒气，Caster并没有察觉。

“不过你既然将王牌拱手相送，那么，我就不计较这么多了。”

‘太奇怪了，这件事的疑点太多了。Rider闹出的动静太大，监督者要使其缄默乍看合理，但是十划令咒的报酬实在太过丰厚。况且，方式并非是公开给所有Master，而是逐一接触，所承诺的报酬也都不一样。再加上监督者戴亚辛身边‘异世界的Berserker’’

韩鑫的眉头紧皱，低头陷入了沉思。同样的念头也浮现在Lancer脑中，但是他也一样无法理清之间的联系。

“话说回来，你的Master呢？这种事情竟然也不亲自出面，是不是太过小瞧老子了？”

“完颜大人误会了，在下的Master正在准备那张要送给您的王牌。时间上也差不多了，还请借一步说话。”

地下石室中

Lancer紧握长枪护着韩鑫，紧跟Caster顺着回旋而下的石阶走下去。沿途石壁上的油灯像是有感知器一般，一旦Caster走过便会自动引燃，为三人点亮脚下的路。

Lancer暗叫不好，在如此密闭的空间中自己的宝具根本施展不开，而如果有什么大动作使结构坍塌，自己倒无所谓，韩鑫恐怕必死无疑。

再加上Caster职介从者本身的‘阵地作成’技能，如果开战，对己方的不利是压倒性的。韩鑫虽然也明白，但她仗着刚得到的十划令咒，有恃无恐。但是石室密闭的环境激起了她一些不好的回忆，使她下意识地抓住了左手。

“二位觉得这些像不像是‘长明灯’？悠悠几千年，静静待天明。哈哈哈。”

“！？”韩鑫倒吸一口凉气。

气氛本来便十分紧张，此话一出自然是被当成一种威胁。

“你什么意思？”Lancer挥舞银枪，长枪却无法在狭窄的空间之中灵活移动，Lancer只是挥动长枪，它便深深嵌入石壁之中。

“抱歉，在下只是想开个玩笑。想必二位大人担心这是在下的陷阱。若是如此，二位大人尽可放心，如今七方势力均建在，在下没有必要采取这种同归于尽的战术。但若是Lancer大人有意将在下击杀，那必定两败俱伤。”语气恭敬却带着一丝挑衅。

既然话已说明，Caster并非无谋之人，反而每一步都经过精密的计算。但是，这（理性的敌人）对Lancer来说反而有利。

气氛再次变得尴尬，三人之间再无话语交流。

昏暗的走廊墙壁上有着和先前一样的油灯，微弱的光线刚好足以看清脚下的路。整个地下石质建筑阴冷而潮湿，阵阵寒意袭向韩鑫。Lancer和Caster身为从者，自然不受细微温差变化的影响。

细长的走廊看着像是没有尽头一般，它的一侧有着无数紧闭的木门，门后有着无数微弱的魔力反应。Lancer第一时间便察觉到了这无数的魔力反应，但是实在太过细微，仿佛出没在白昼，成群的萤火虫。韩鑫也察觉到了一些异样，与Lancer不同，她无法侦测到魔力反应，却感知到了人的气息。与Lancer的感知相同的是，这些气息也极弱，婉若游丝。

不知过了多久，他们终于到达了走廊的尽头。那是一扇厚重的铁门。

“在下的任务便是将二位大人送到这里。接下来便是‘聚魂术’的最终仪式，是Lancer大人与在下都无法插手的重要魔术。”

“老子最讨厌你这种拐弯抹角，磨磨唧唧的家伙了。你说要帮老子，怎么到最后反要老子到你的地盘上施展什么‘招魂术’？你必须在这里把话说清楚！”

韩鑫的耐心被完全消磨完了，她伸手揪住Caster的衣服，手上的令咒让她有即便无法彻底摧毁Caster阵营也能全身而退的自信。她无视Lancer让她冷静的眼神示意，下定决心要Caster在此刻将计划和盘托出。

“完颜大人，很抱歉，如果在仪式进行之前让您知道了内容，定会影响到功率。所以。。还请见谅。”Caster展现出为难的表情。

“Master，不如就照Caster所说一试，如果事情有变，发动令咒便是了。”

韩鑫心领神会。她作气愤状，走向铁门。铁门在她靠近的瞬间自动打开刚好足够韩鑫进入的缝隙。她一闪身便走到了门后。

砰！铁门再次关上。

“Lancer大人真是好定力呀！发生这种事，竟然也能保持冷静。在下佩服！”Caster话中有话，Lancer也清楚地明白他在说什么。事实上，他一点都不冷静，他内心的动摇达到了包含生前在内的最高点。只不过常年在战场上厮杀的经验使他早就磨练就了伪装成波澜不惊的技巧。

“哼。末将只是不去想那些多余的事情。只要能拿到圣杯，这问题也就不存在了。”对于Lancer的口是心非，Caster并没有察觉，毕竟这是Caster所永远无法理解的。

“敢问Lancer大人的愿望是？”

Lancer不再理会Caster，目不转睛地看着铁门。Caster自讨没趣，但他也不怎在意，竟然自顾自地哼起一首曲子，优美的旋律吸引了Lancer的注意。虽然只是一瞬，但是曲子的一段词却激起了脑海里的涟漪。

‘采薇采薇，薇亦刚止。曰归曰归，岁亦阳止。’

铁门之后

“你就是Lancer的Master？”说话之人正是苏磬，他背对韩鑫，正在脱手套。石壁上微弱的烛光把他洁白的衬衫染成了暗黄色，不规则的阴影映衬出结实有形的背影轮廓。

“没错，就是老子。”

“我是Caster的Master，苏磬。Caster所说的那份大礼，需要由你来亲自完成这个仪式。不必感到受之有愧，更不要因此以后对我手下留情。这只是为了共同对抗Rider的一个交易罢了。”苏磬转过身，指了指石室中央的空地：“请坐吧。”

石室里十分空旷，除了他们二人别无他物。她狐疑地盘腿坐在了地上，手上的令咒随时都能发动。韩鑫坐到地上后才发现石室里用朱砂画成了巨大的阵法。法阵的中心是一个直径一米的圆形，韩鑫端坐其中，苏磬站在她身后，同样在圆圈之中。圆圈之外是一六芒星型的图案，每一角都有一个直径半米的小型圆圈。六个圆圈依顺时针依次写着，‘眼、耳、鼻、舌、身、意。’一个更大的圆形将它们全部围在内部。最外围的圆形至中心圆圈的线周围写着许多看不懂的文字。

“这些，是梵文。”

“梵文？”

“是古印度的一种文字。”

“你不是要念经吧？老子最烦这种东西了。”

“放心，只是普通的咒语咏唱。”苏磬把双手交叠放在韩鑫的头上：“要开始了。”

韩鑫不再说话，一边提防着苏磬一边闭上了双眼。  
“无惭非德，无愧非明。  
悔而不改，掉举其心。  
嗔忿有余，缠缚不得离。”

韩鑫的头发，也仅有头发像是在失重的状态，在空中浮动着，发尾还闪烁着诡异的光芒。

“一缠即一缚，一缚生一念。”

这是什么？记忆？是谁的记忆？

无数的记忆片段涌入韩鑫的脑海，其中包含的庞大信息量像是要将他的脑袋撑爆。接踵而来的是头痛欲裂，韩鑫再也无法忍受，失控地大声吼叫。只是这特制的石室有‘信息遮断’的功能，是Caster的杰作。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caster轻唱的歌曲和Lancer的背景故事、设定有关，主线故事中未必有机会提及，可能会考虑出个番外篇什么的补完角色。
> 
> 个人觉得咒语咏唱是最难写的部分，需要查资料然后做一系列的改动，但是没有的话又会很奇怪，希望能越写越熟练吧。
> 
> 感谢各位大大读到这里！


	23. 人为刀殂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-杜甫？  
> ？？？-？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要离，春秋时期吴国人，生活在吴王阖闾时期，由于成功刺杀庆忌，为春秋时期著名刺客。生得身材瘦小，仅五尺余，腰围一束，形容丑陋，有万人之勇，是当时有名的击剑能手。
> 
> 赵飞燕，为汉成帝刘骜第二任皇后。独创“掌上舞”，“掌上舞”又称“掌中舞”因舞蹈体态轻盈，仿佛可以置于掌中，故得名。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

韩鑫的身体剧烈的抖动着，直到一双手抓住了她的肩膀。

“阿鑫！你没事吧。”韩鑫用力甩甩头，出现在她眼前的是一年轻的少年，少年的眉头皱得很深。

“你才移植魔术刻印不久，这种程度的排斥反应也很正常。要是不舒服，有什么事跟森哥说，我会照顾你的。”少年拍拍胸脯，眼神清澈，对她的关心是真实的，并非伪装。

但是，少年对她的关怀越是无微不至，却越让她觉得反感。

“没，没事。”她推开少年的双手，她的内心产生了一丝恐惧。她感到有些害怕，并不是害怕这个自称阿森的少年本身，而是害怕与他建立起更加深厚的羁绊。

她回过神来，发现自己身处在一处地下训练场之中。环顾四周，密不透风的巨大建筑空无一物，徒有四壁却灯火通明。光源似乎是嵌在石壁中的无数深海夜明珠，由经过特殊处理加固的玻璃挡住，以免被不小心破坏掉。

之所以知道此处是训练场，那是因为中央正有两个年轻人正在进行实战训练。他们同样在使用类似于韩鑫的身体改造魔术。

但是相较于韩鑫而言，这两人就显得逊色许多了。他们同样会使用骨刃，一人的骨刃从掌心延伸而出，攻击方式如普通匕首一般。与他对战的人骨刃从小臂伸出，形成长刀的形态，与前臂平行。

“阿鑫，既然你不舒服，我们先观摩他们俩吧，这也是一种训练。”自称阿森的少年让她坐在地上，耐心地为她讲解着，：“我们家族‘身体改造’的魔术是利用体内魔力强制改变肉体形态，也可以理解为人为操控体内物质，将它们分解并重组，形成新的身体组织或是修复受损部位。最终的形态取决于施术者的想象力。‘想象力’便是能出色使用‘身体改造’这一魔术的三要素之一。”

“那么，那个人，他从刚刚开始一直用掌心的，那个。是想象力不足吗”韩鑫看着正在打斗的两人，有些入神。

“它的名字是‘骨刃’，你指着的那人叫阿铭，没错。但是，也正因如此，他有‘要离’的外号。”少年指了指战斗中落于下风的人。

“什么意思？”

“阿铭为人死板，想象力大概留在了娘胎里了，这一魔术学习了三年，‘匕首’是他唯一能想象得到的形态。”

这句话把韩鑫逗笑了，但她仍倔强的不肯笑出声。少年似乎明白她的想法，装作没有发现。

“正因如此，这反而使他能够专心训练他唯一的招式。与他对战的人是阿燕，因为奇特多变的攻击招式，大家给了她‘赵飞燕’的外号。虽然阿铭处于下风，但胜负可未必。你看。”

话音刚落，与‘要离’对战的人用从腿部延伸出的骨刃使出一记回旋踢，扫向他的右肩。‘赵飞燕’的双腿变成了锋利的骨刃，样子像在踩高跷，但是却并不滑稽，反而有几分优雅。

哈！

‘要离’一掌击出，要与迎面而来的骨刃硬碰硬。当刃尖触碰到袭来的骨刃，掌中的骨刃无比轻松的划过‘赵飞燕’的骨刃，把它一分为二。危机瞬时被化解，‘要离’趁势一掌击出，打在了‘赵飞燕’的右胸上。

他刻意避开了心脏的位置。一声脆响之后‘赵飞燕’倒飞出几米远，重重的落在地上。

“阿燕的想象力是十分出色的，她有独特的攻击方式和能够随机应变切换形态的判断力，可惜她体质特异，能够‘同化’的不多，魔力储备上限不够。啊，对了，施术者魔力的储备量是另一要素。魔力输出的多少将决定骨刃的密度和硬度。”

‘同化’这一简洁，且有些柔和的词汇却让韩鑫一阵反胃，她的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，一幅幅画面在脑中不断闪过，其中一个画面是一位中年男子被贯穿胸膛的骨刃完全吸收，连渣都不剩。

‘赵飞燕’吃力的站了起来，‘要离’有些吃惊地看着她，她的右胸前残留着一块被击中而残破不堪的骨质铠甲，覆盖度仅有被击中的部位。

“看来阿燕又开发出新的招式了呢。”少年微微一笑，像是自言自语。

“再来！只有在战斗中刺激肾上腺素才能更快的开发出我的新招！”‘赵飞燕’一个鲤鱼打挺站了起来，兴奋地看着‘要离’。

‘要离’解除骨刃，踱步到她身前，轻轻捏住那块铠甲，只稍一施力，便扯下了一小块碎片：“你现在连维持这一小块‘骨刃’的魔力都不够了，改天再陪你练吧。”

说完也不理会她便走开了。‘赵飞燕’有些扫兴，但看着地上残留的骨刃碎片（包括被斩断的），还是懊恼的接受了现实。

突然，远处传来了有规律的敲击声，由远至近。除韩鑫外的三人立刻半跪在地，面朝入口。在少年的暗示和拉扯下，韩鑫也半推半就地一起恭候着什么的到来。

“家主大人！”三人异口同声。韩鑫顿时感到一股寒意。

一个拄着拐杖，鬓发皆白的沧桑老者走了进来。

“唔。都起来吧。”老者的声音有气无力。  
“是！”三人再次异口同声，韩鑫慢半拍地随着三人一起站了起来，毕恭毕敬地，等待着什么。

“你就是完颜鑫吧。”老态龙钟的年长者慢慢走到韩鑫身旁，仔细打量着她。诡异的眼神让她不禁觉得毛骨悚然。

“果然不错，阿光之后，果真不一般。”

他似是在夸赞韩鑫，却又突然开始唉声叹气。

“真是无巧不成书，阿光逃出后与外人结合生下的孩子竟有如此结果。”

老者的眼中散发出异样的光芒，他不停地啧啧称奇，好像他眼前的韩鑫就是一头奇珍异兽。

尽管听不懂老者在说什么，莫大的恐惧感袭上韩鑫的心头。其余两人自然也听不懂，但也都有了不祥的预感。唯有少年明白老者的话代表着什么。

老者察觉到少年似乎有话要讲，便让其余三人离开了。

“家主大人，宗森希望阿鑫能成为我的影尉。”

少年像是下了莫大的决心，终于把话说出口。

老者捋了捋花白的胡子，眯起了眼睛。

“既然如此，就依你吧。不过，要提前进入下一阶段了。”

少年扑通一声跪倒在地：“家主大人，不，祖父大人，她在几天前才刚完成魔术刻印的移植，现在还是太早了。”

“放肆！这个分家的小杂种本来就只勉强够充当‘同化’素材的资格。现在我破例让她成为本家人的影尉，你还想跟我斤斤计较，是不是不把我这个老头子放在眼里啊！”

少年一声不吭，他知道，在盛怒的家主面前不论如何回答都是错误的。

时间一分一秒地过去，老者的情绪平静了下来。

“这件事没得商量，既然要成为影尉。她必须证明自己的价值。就这样。”老者不怒自威，少年不敢再有任何异议。

“家主大人慢走。”少年并不抬头，仿佛无声的抗议。

“哎。妇人之仁，以后怎么能放心地把家族交给你呢。”老者叹了口气，慢慢向外走去。  
‘这样的家族，不继承也罢。’少年终究没有说出这句话。

“总有一天，你的天真会害死你的。”老者的声音从远处传来，已经无法听清。

少年不甘地一拳砸在了地上，骨头碎裂的声音传到了韩鑫的耳中，她藏在了暗处，偷听着两人的对话。他们的对话再次让她认清了现实：若是想改变现状，她必须亲手摧毁这个家族。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“一心三观，一念三千。”

朱砂形成的巨大法阵发出耀眼的红色光芒，点点朱砂从地上扶起形成了无数的红色细线，从韩鑫的发尾一直延伸到周围的墙壁上，密密麻麻。

嘈杂的人声在耳畔响起，又突然消失。

光芒慢慢消逝，朱砂也渐渐挥发殆尽。

韩鑫进入了脱水状态，这一魔术对她的魔力消耗实在太过巨大，即便她的魔力储备量大于普通魔术师数十倍，韩鑫依旧感受到了魔力透支的效果。她大口地喘着气，感激地看着同样几乎虚脱的苏磬，因为在仪式完成的瞬间，韩鑫明白了这个魔术的意义。

油灯的蜡烛不知何时已经燃尽，室内陷入伸手不见五指的黑暗。

“苏磬，对吧？这真的是一份大礼呢。”韩鑫的声音很轻，像是大梦初醒。

“你可以不这么想，我只是利用了你，就如同你利用了我。解决掉Rider之后，你我就是敌人了。”苏磬稍稍整理衣服，径直走向出口。

在打开们之前的瞬间，苏磬突然停下了动作。

“这个魔术十分特殊，亲身经历的你应该能够理解。佛说人有百八烦恼，一世三十六烦恼。这百八的总数包括了前世、今世、来世。我用一些办法强行让你读取那蕴藏在身体里、DNA中的记忆，借‘烦恼丝’为媒介，完成了这个魔术。”他重新戴上了白色的手套。

“仪式完成后庞大的记忆量会对身体造成负担和机能上的的影响，尤其是精神层面。”

“你想说什么。”

“只是个提醒罢了。”铁门自动打开了，光线照进了石室中，打在韩鑫身上。室外微弱的烛光在此刻对韩鑫来说十分刺眼。

“Caster，带二位去取吧。我要先去休息了。”苏磬并没有表现出疲态，也没有刻意回避Lancer的意思，自信的样子也表现出了我行我素的风格。  
“在下谨遵吾主之命。”Caster推手鞠躬，态度恭敬。

看似正常的举动，Lancer却感觉到了一丝违和感，但也转瞬即逝，便不再放在心上。

韩鑫步履蹒跚地走出石室，迎接她的是Lancer惊愕的表情和Caster那一如既往的平静微笑。

“主公！你这是？”

“嗯？怎么了吗？”韩鑫自己看不到，自己原本一头乌黑的头发现在掺杂了一撮一撮的白发，样子苍老了许多。

“完颜大人，看来仪式十分顺利呢。”

“嗯。Caster，这份礼物不小啊。”

“只要完颜大人满意就好。”

Lancer听着他们的对话，一头雾水，但也没有多问。

看着Lancer不解的表情，Caster满意的一笑，随即背过身，抬手一扬。

突然，走廊上所有紧闭的石门齐刷刷地打开，发出巨大的声响。

紧接着，无数玻璃破碎的声音震耳欲聋，无数的人影从门后走出。

“看完颜大人的状态，成功连结人数在一万左右，已经出乎了在下的预料。为了对抗Rider阵营的不死军团，在下愿意奉上至少可以在数量上与之抗衡的人造人部队。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个坑没想到会这么早填，虽然也不是最后提及就是了。原因还是因为个人比较喜欢把事情/原理尽量完整地呈现，虽然会依照剧情分段进行解释就是了（笑）。
> 
> 希望各位大大阅读愉快！（感谢！）（感谢！）


	24. 猛志固常在

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-杜甫？  
> ？？？-？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 锦苞: 竹箨(tuo4)的美称, 竹笋的外层。
> 
> 唐。陆龟蒙 《奉和袭美公斋四咏次韵·新竹》：“徐观穉龙出，更赋锦苞零。”

“人造人部队成功建立连结的数量，共计一万一百零二人。每一人生前都是曾经在战场上浴血奋战过的士兵。他们由沉睡在你的身体里、血液里的记忆引导而来。”

Caster指向旋转石梯的方向。

“再往下一层是马厩，有足够的特殊战马和装备让完颜大人重现千年前的传奇。”

“Caster，这一万多人份的魔力。。”

“没错，如Lancer大人所猜测的，由完颜大人独自承担，不过魔力的供给方才便已完成了。这些人造人本身身体结构稳定性便不足，也因如此，没有语言沟通能力，只能像普通的使魔一样工作，考虑到完颜大人的能力，36小时后便会崩溃。可以将它们想象成现代的电池，一旦电量用尽，这些人造人便会飞灰湮灭。”

“这。。”不等Lancer话说出口，突然传来了怪异的声音，像极了微风吹入竹筒的声音，声音偏轻，连绵不断。

“咳咳，Cas。。Caster，讨伐Rider的准备工作完成了，开始下一步的计划吧。”是金阳的声音，甚至可以听清他大口喘气的声音。

Lancer和韩鑫未和金阳接触过，警惕心提到了最高。

“二位大人稍安勿躁，这是Archer的Master，金阳大人的千里传音之术。”

“金阳大人，在下明白了。三小时后，在下将在锦苞山山底恭候二位大人。”

“好的，知道了。”话音刚落，那怪异的声音也消失了。

“Caster，要讨伐Rider的话算老子一个，不，老子要打头阵。”

“完颜大人，如今您魔力损耗过度，应再休息一日才是。请放心，在下与Archer大人同去只是为了试探，与Rider的决战绝对少不了完颜大人您的。在下告辞。”Caster化作阵阵光点，消失不见。

“Master，既然已经拿到了令咒，又得到了部队，为什么还要必须参与对Rider的讨伐战？如果您要获得胜利的话，隔岸观火应该比较稳妥才是。”Lancer才刚发觉韩鑫的真实身份，这让他们之间的关系有些微妙，不信任感驱使Lancer对她试探。

“因为，这是我曾经对你做出的承诺。我知道，对你来说，与Rider对决的意义比胜负本身重要。”这句话戳中了Lancer的某个心结，Lancer潜意识里想要做的事情确实被韩鑫说中了。Lancer的内心彻底动摇了，曾经的坚持，费尽一生拼搏，所努力的目标，在后世的今天看来，在他自己看来，是那么的没有意义。

“你可以不信任我，你的疑问我也没有答案。但是我们的目的是相同的，你想要与Rider做个了断然后取得圣杯，而我也想得到圣杯。最重要的是，与其他从者接触过后，我确信了一件事。能击败Rider的人，只有你，Lancer。”受到了韩鑫的认可，重生再世后遇到的御主，明明是与自己的处境极度相似的完颜鑫，却给予自己全部的信任。想到这里，Lancer感到豁然开朗，‘我只要做我分内的事便可以了，我是Master的臣下，要做的只有一件事。’。

“在最初契约成立之时我就应该问的：你愿意成为老子，成为我完颜鑫的长枪，将老子的敌人全部粉碎吗？”

“主公，末将愿赴汤蹈火，万死不辞。”

熊熊大火正在燃烧，浓烈的黑烟将建筑覆盖，只能依稀看清牌匾上的‘芸芸’两字。

“Archer！咳咳，Archer！”金阳倍显憔悴。他的衣服破烂不堪，还有多处烧焦的痕迹。不仅如此，身上多处溢出的鲜血把衣服打湿，滴落在废墟之中。他几乎就要晕厥，只是某种念头支撑着他，不让他倒地。

“吾主。”Archer出现，搀扶着金阳。后者颤巍巍的把什么东西塞入了Archer手中。

“Archer，咳咳，成功了。这下有希望了。”说完这句话，金阳便失去了意识。

Archer没有犹豫，将金阳带回了他的住所。Archer为金阳做了最简单的伤口处理。回想着金阳的经历和所作所为，他疯狂的执着正刺激着Archer体内的最后一丝人性。

Archer拿出之前金阳塞给他的东西，是一颗金黄色的球形物体，足有眼珠那么大，是他炼制出的丹药。

Archer通过‘联系’的加深，看到了金阳过去的记忆。那无疑是令人感到十分不安的，即便对于他这被剥夺了人类情感的状态，也不能视若无睹。记忆与现实发生了重叠，Archer在现实中看到了一些零碎的片段。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“一定有办法！一定有治好她的办法！”男人自言自语，他的眼窝深陷，发乱如麻，深深的黑眼圈不知几天几夜没有睡。他的身旁有一个塞满了烟头的烟灰缸和数不清的空药罐、药材。

男人叼着香烟，在一堆堆的古籍中不停翻找着。穿着背心的男人早已大汗淋漓，不只是因为炎热的天气，更是由于焦虑的心情。无数的古籍上写满了他看不懂的古文字，那是不同的篆书字体。他烦躁而熟练地将口中的香烟塞进烟灰缸，用力将它掐灭。

“金。。阳。。”声音沙哑而虚弱。

男人马上丢下手中的书籍，飞快地冲向声音的源头。

形如枯槁的女人躺在床上，她盖着厚厚的三层棉被，却依然在瑟瑟发抖。一个年幼的小女孩趴在床前，早已睡熟。

女人在棉被外只露出脑袋，眉毛和睫毛上沾染上了白色的物质，那毫无疑问的是冰霜。

“凌芸！”男人将双手放入棉被中，笨拙地寻找着女人的手。小女孩像是受到了打扰，发出阵阵梦呓声，“灵芝。。断肠草。。”

“。嘘。。”女人看了眼床边的小女孩，眼神温柔而慈祥。

“嘶！”突如其来的麻木和疼痛感让男人猛地把手抽了出来。他不可思议地凝视着双手，那分明是冻伤的症状。

“比。。昨天。。更严重。。了。。对吧。。。看来。。没。。救了。”女人异常的虚弱，眼角流出的泪水竟也变成了寒冰的碎片。男人低着头，强忍泪水。

“不行，我不允许，你可是代号‘神农’的魔术师。怎么可以就这样。。就这样。”男人再也忍不住，他的肩膀止不住的抽搐，泪水不断涌出。

“。。傻瓜。。。你也。。知。。道。神农。。是怎么。。死的。。吧。”

“我不允许！”男人想要为她拭去眼泪，但是极端的温差让他连这么简单的事情都无法完成。

“。灵芝。。以毒。。。攻。。毒的。。断肠。草。。都不。。见效。”

“我还有，还有九转还魂丹。这么多家传的古籍中肯定有它的线索。早知道，我，我就不会拒绝成为魔术师了。”男人一咬牙，眼神坚定地看着女人。

“不。。唯有。。这。。绝不。。行。”女人的面容闪过一丝不安，随即变得严厉。然而情绪的波动使她的状态再次恶化，室内的温度骤然下降。她也在此刻耗尽了回复的最后一丝气力，昏昏睡去。

“凌芸，你多休息一会儿，我绝对会找出救你的办法。”男人为她掖了掖背角。

“弱水，爸爸不论付出什么代价都会想办法治好妈妈的怪病。你要相信爸爸，好吗？”男人轻抚着女孩的脸颊，女孩再次发出梦呓，“爸。。爸。。不。要。。丢下我。”

“不要让我一个人。”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

啊！

金阳猛地坐了起来，环顾四周，是熟悉的布置，和一如既往的脏乱环境。

“Archer？”

无数光点闪耀，Archer出现在了房间之中。

“我，真的，成功了吗？”

“然也。”Archer将那金色的药丸拿了出来，它依旧散发出一定的温度和暗淡的金光。

“没想到竟然会发生爆炸。”

“上古魔神，蚩尤之心，用之不慎，此果自于数内。”

“灵脉的魔力浓度过高，如果以我自己的身体作为媒介，恐怕我早已被炸成碎片了。多亏了家传古籍中‘五脏庙’的禁术和那人的指引，强行将蚩尤的心脏进行时空错位至此，以它作为媒介，不，‘魔力转换器’的称呼更为合适。”

如Caster所猜测的一致，这确实是内丹外炼之法，是金阳所独创之术。

“倘若六丁神火蔓延？”

“魔术完成的瞬间虽然炼丹炉发生了爆炸，我也第一时间将炉中的六丁神火一同传送回了魔神蚩尤的时代。美中不足的是，那瞬间的高温仍将周遭的东西引燃。只能舍弃那个魔术工房了。”

“若生时空余震则何如？”

“Archer，即便会影响到过去的那个时间点，那也早已不是我们所处的时间线。”

金阳挣扎着站起身，身体因疼痛而颤抖。

“Archer，你恢复的怎么样了？”

“已无碍。但，对战Berserker之时，宝具半数损毁。”

“唔。问题不大，那也不是你的杀手锏。”

金阳步履蹒跚的在屋内走动着，像是在寻找着什么。

金阳在一推杂乱的古籍中拿出了他在找的东西，那是一个看起来像是包袱的金色布制物品。

他伸出平摊的左手，赤红的火焰‘腾’地出现在掌心。

金阳将右手探入包袱之中，娴熟的取出了什么东西，手指轻轻将它捻着，来回在左掌上的火上烤着。

借着红色的火光，才看清他手上的东西，那是一根三寸长的银针。

只两个来回，银针的末端便已烤的通红，金阳没有犹豫，将银针扎进了自己受伤的右腿中。银针刺入皮肤的瞬间，一缕白烟升起，腿上也出现了淡黄色的阵阵图案，散发着微弱的光芒。

那图案便是金阳的魔术回路。

他不停地深呼吸，脑门上冒出涔涔冷汗，凝聚而成的汗珠布满额头。

金阳重复着这一串动作，一连在右腿、腰部和头部的穴位扎了十七针。紧接着，那淡黄色的图案在身体周遭浮现，比之前要亮许多。

“吾主，是否应放弃此役？”

“不行，这个术一旦发动，只可短时间内提升我身为魔术师的能力，如果不一口气将Rider干掉，等它的后遗症发作，就失去这宝贵的机会了。”

“吾主。。”

“Archer，你也看到了Lancer和Rider的对战，Rider的能力十分棘手，对于我们来说，解决掉Rider，这场圣杯战争的胜利就是我们的了。”

金阳沙哑的声音在此刻微微颤抖，他甩甩左手，火焰消失不见，第十八根银针插在了右手的虎口处。

“不可以。绝对不可以把圣杯让给别人。”

Archer没有回应，他只是静静地看着面前这个显得有些歇斯底里的男人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了采取多线叙事或是F/Z那样群像剧的模式，遇到了时间线有些错乱的问题。（呃呃呃呃。。。我会努力修正的。。。）
> 
> 到了这里，Archer的真名大概也被猜出来了吧，所以就不在这里剧透了（笑）。
> 
> 个人认为，若是在一场圣杯战争中，不愿意看到任何一人失败退场，那一定会是一个十分精彩的故事，也是自己努力的方向，依目前计划的设定来看，有那么一点希望，只不过可能会与原作和Fate世界观中的设定（不全是人物方面）产生分歧。要是哪里出现这种情况，诚心希望高人指点，一定会尽量改正的。
> 
> 再次感谢各位大大读到这里！
> 
> （P.S. 下一章会是Saber线的故事）


	25. 追踪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-杜甫？  
> ？？？-？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 相传欧冶子和干将为铸此剑，凿开茨山，放出山中溪水，引至铸剑炉旁成北斗七星环列的七个池中，是名「七星」。剑成之後，俯视剑身，如同登高山而下望深渊，飘渺而深邃仿佛有巨龙盤卧。是名「龙渊」。故名此剑曰「七星龙渊」，简称「龙渊剑」。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

深秋的夜里，寒蝉的鸣叫早已停歇。倾盆的大雨无法轻易穿过宛如天棚般的绿叶，只能在厚实的泥土上留下斑驳的雨点。

“Saber，确实。。是这个方向。。对吧？”姜望伸手稍作遮挡，显得有些上气不接下气。不知是体力消耗过度还是别的原因，神秘人影的踪迹消失在了他阴阳眼的视界中。

“唔。虽然魔力反应有些微弱，但是确定是这个方向没有错。”Saber察觉到了姜望的异样，于是放慢脚步。

姜望看着前面的Saber，又看看身后的冯谖，两个人都呼吸平缓，丝毫没有疲态。

明明同样是在茂密树林中奔跑三十几分钟，身为从者的Saber自不用说，体力连冯谖都不如，要是让晓雪知道了。。。晓雪？

“别走神了。”姜望感到被人猛地从背后一拉，巨大的惯性让他跌坐在地。

“你干什么？”姜望狼狈的爬了起来，恼怒的看向拉他的冯谖。

冯谖没有理他，只是冷冷的道，“你看。”

顺着他的指向，姜望不住倒吸一口凉气。

原来眼前有着一个巨大的陷阱，巨大的坑洞下有着十数支削尖的竹刺。仔细一看才发现早有一头野猪触发这个陷阱，被扎成了筛子。

“这陷阱自然不是针对魔术师而设下的，竹刺上既没有‘咒术’的痕迹也没有魔力反应。”姜望摸着下巴，观察着周围，只可惜在这样的环境下，阴阳眼的能力无法使用，而且在某种程度上还不如普通人的冯谖。

“这陷阱应该是新的，你看这竹屑，”冯谖捡起散落在周围的竹屑，“嗯，还有些干燥。而且你看，野猪的伤口还在流血。”

“从时间上来说，应该是在开始下雨之后，也就是在我们进入这树林之前。”

冯谖的话引起了姜望的注意，不知为何，这一切的一切都让他感觉十分不自然。

“Master，没想到你的观察力如此敏锐。”Saber对冯谖产生了一丝好奇心。

“我只是习惯这样的环境了。”冯谖微微摇摇头，“附近说不定还有其他陷阱，这里太暗，小姜，你还是走在我身后吧。”

听冯谖这么说，Saber再次开始带路。

“小姜？”看姜望一言不发地呆在原地，冯谖开口呼唤。

“啊，来了。”姜望两三步追上了冯谖，但依然再思考着。他双手抱胸，连眉毛都拧成了一团。

究竟哪里有问题？

“Master，你是行伍出身？”

“嗯？”

“抱歉。你当过兵？”

“嗯，所以去过很多像这样的地方，热带雨林什么的。为什么突然问这个问题？”

“我看到了你的记忆，”Saber顿了顿，“所以，对你的身份和他。。唔。你的愿望是将他，不，他们复活？”

“他。。。我。。。”这显然是冯谖想要回避的话题。

啪！

姜望和Saber同时看向声音的源头，声音来自冯谖的左脚下，那是一个锈迹斑斑的捕兽夹，铁齿深深的嵌入了他的小腿。伤口处顿时血流如注，吃痛的冯谖马上坐了下来。

“Master，抱歉，是我让你分心了。”Saber立马上前，查看着冯谖的伤势。

“Saber，不要介意，这点小伤不碍事。”冯谖将破烂的裤腿撕下，并用手用力掰开了那几乎被铁锈腐蚀殆尽的兽夹。

咔！

一声脆响，捕兽夹应声断成两块。

‘锈成这样了竟然还能触发，简直是个奇迹。’姜望暗想。本来就已经有许多疑问的他再次看到新的疑点，脑袋有些发涨。

冯谖拉起裤腿，露出了无数的疤痕，尤其其中一条疤痕缠绕在脚踝部位，似乎是手术接上断肢的痕迹。

“Master，我背你吧。”

“不用了，与Lancer的战斗中我好像学会了用魔力疗伤。真是多亏了子房先生。要不是他把魔术回路和魔术刻印移植给我，我早就死了两三回了。”说着，冯谖将手伸向伤口处。这是他自己运转魔术回路时的习惯性动作，缺了它反而真的会影响魔术的效率。

移植？嫁接？秋分？热带雨林？干燥的竹刺陷阱？锈掉的捕兽夹？

姜望一个激灵，茅塞顿开，所有的疑点都被解开了。

“冯谖！不可以！不要使用魔力！”姜望脱口而出。

然而已经太迟了，冯谖的魔术回路已经启动，伤口在数秒间便已愈合。

“怎么回事？你发现了什么？”姜望突如其来的反应让Saber的心头也有了一丝不安。

姜望的阴阳眼已经启动，他不停地四处观望，宛如一只惊弓之鸟。

治好了腿伤的冯谖若无其事的站了起来，他试探性地跳了跳，发出了让姜望不寒而栗地评价：和新的一样。

“小姜，你没事吧？”姜望恐惧的样子终于也让冯谖开始觉得不对劲。

“Master！战斗的指示就拜托了！”

“来了！左边！不对！右边！也不对！正上方！！”姜望惊恐地抱着脑袋。

嘣！嗷。

巨大的爆炸声从上方传来，回过神来，Saber落回冯谖身边，她已经与来人走了一个照面。

“没想到还会有如此擅长拳法的魔术师，竟敢徒手接剑。你就是Berserker的Master吗？”Saber做引剑式，她手中的银色长剑在黑夜中依然流光溢彩，难掩其锋芒。

“此剑不凡！方才可是龙吟之声？”说话者不见其人，但空灵的声音从正上方传来，一定是因为他站在了树顶。

“为什么不下来说话？”Saber不断将魔力灌注到剑身，准备一击击败来人。

“小姑娘，可曾听过‘树大招风’的谚语？”

迎面而来的杀气宛如滔天巨浪，让人有些喘不过气。

“老先生是什么意思？”Saber和冯谖对视一眼，后者来到姜望身侧，试图安抚他紧张的情绪。

“冯、冯谖，你们都看不到吗？我们早就被包围了，还有这些树，不对，这棵树。”

“哦？这位年轻人竟能识得，后生可畏呀。”巨大的黑影出现在了冯谖身后，他却浑然不知，早已察觉的姜望指向黑影的方向。

一道银光闪过，黑影的位置被Saber取代，只在地面上留下了一滩血迹。Saber的右臂上被那鲜红之物渗透。

“好久没有和后辈认真的过两招了，陪老夫解解闷吧。”

“看来你还没搞清楚谁才是后辈。”

话音未落，无数的黑影在树林中闪现。

它们像是恐怖片中的鬼魂一样，前一秒还站在那里，下一秒便无影无踪。

“Master，用它吧！”嗖的一声，一把短剑飞了过来，狠狠地插入树干，那是先前冯谖用过的匕首，已经被Saber修复了。

“多谢了！”冯谖拔出匕首，为了保护姜望，他和若隐若现的黑影们不断周旋。

Saber也击伤了无数的黑影，但从结果来看，敌人的数量完全没有变少。

“看来只能使用宝具了。”Saber看向冯谖。

冯谖看了看前一秒惊魂不定，而现在却有些神志不清的姜望，“Saber，将这整片森林一起摧毁吧。”

“黄口小儿，莫要口出狂言！”

Saber双手高举长剑，剑尖直指天空。忽然间雷声滚滚。

以Saber为中心，无数闪电击向四周。突然她大喊一声：“引雷！”

霎时间，电闪雷鸣，一道紫色的闪电落在了银色长剑之上。也许是高温的影响，也许是魔力的影响，银色的长剑发出了微弱的红光。

“红光紫电，剑气，焚天！”

“不好！”空灵的声音再次响起。

明白Saber的这招也许真的可以摧毁这整片森林，无数的黑影袭向她。

“如登高山，如临深渊  
虎啸龙吟，神剑龙渊。”

嗷！

龙吟之声震耳欲聋，刺眼的白光闪过，整片的树林被拦腰斩断，断面也都变得焦黑散发出焦臭味，黑影们再也无处可藏，纷纷亮出兵刃，戒备着Saber。原来他们也不过才十几个人。

大雨不知何时早已停歇，地面也因此变得湿润且松软。姜望的精神状况也在雨停后极快的回归正常，他瘫坐在地，大口呼吸。

“不愧是Servant，确实是连魔术师也无法匹敌的存在。咳咳！”说话的人狼狈地从空中落下，他扶着断裂的树干，咳出了鲜血。在月光地映照之下，那人的真面目才得以看清。严格说起来，是那个‘人’的真面目。

他的外貌比起人更接近与鸟，巨大的翅膀，厚重且坚硬如铁的羽毛划过地面时还会发出沙沙声。但是，他依然有着人的脑袋，从外观上就像三十岁左右的人。

Saber的攻击不仅毁掉了整片森林，更是将他重创，右胸的伤口上露出森森白骨。

“老夫不明白，为什么，明明可以一击毙命，却要放过老夫。”

“我同样也有一个问题问你。为什么要取你性命？”Saber将龙渊剑收起，来到冯谖身前查看他的伤势。宝具龙渊剑的使用并没有波及到冯谖和姜望，但瞬间的高温还是将他的衣角烤焦了，除此之外也只有为数不多的刀伤。

“老先生，晚辈叫做姜望，请问您怎么称呼？”姜望站起身，走向了鸟身人面的那个‘人’。无数的黑影朝他身边围拢，提防着姜望。

“家主大人，不要啊。”走近了的姜望听到微弱的声音，那是其中一个黑影说的话。

“孩子，无妨。”那‘人’用其余人无法听到的音量安抚着他。

“年轻人，吾名为‘句芒’，不过那只是代号一样的东西，老夫的真名早就忘了，莫要见怪。”

“那。。。老先生，晚辈有三个问题想问，如果不便则不必答。”

“其一，此处树林是否为某种阵法？”

“。。。”句芒眉头紧皱，默不作答。

“其二，此处树林本体为一，其名为‘扶桑’，晚辈说的对不对？”

“。。。”句芒紧皱的眉头一松，但仍保持沉默。

“其三，老先生侍奉之人是否为另一位Master？”

“。。。”句芒神情紧绷，依旧默不作答。

冯谖自然听不懂这些文邹邹而且信息量巨大的交谈，只能若无其事地装作认真听着。倒是Saber，像是突然明白了什么。

正在这时，远处有一个巨大的紫色火球袭来，速度之快，威力之强几乎与Saber的龙渊剑的那一击持平。所幸Saber再次发动龙渊剑，龙吟之声再度响起，抵消了那个巨大的紫色火球。

“三位客人，祝融这厢有礼了。”一位女性从远处走来，她的左肩上扛着一头野猪，它身上的数个窟窿证明是之前陷阱里的。她右手中握着一盏油灯，紫色的火舌狂乱跳动着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章的风格有些推理的元素，若是仔细看的话一定能看到疑点或是猜到一些信息（比如秋季枝叶茂密的植物）。
> 
> 这里还是暂且留一些悬念吧（笑）。
> 
> 最近看了些LB5.2的部分剧情分析，有种直觉本同人文的Saber的故事线（目前的计划）会和FGO中的村正的故事线会很类似，都是锻造兵器的传说人物，相似也难免吧。
> 
> 感谢各位大大读到这里！


	26. 剑出鞘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-杜甫？  
> ？？？-？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 句芒（gou1mang2），古代民间神话中的木神（春神），主管树木的发芽生长。 太阳每天早上从扶桑上升起，神树扶桑归句芒管，太阳升起的那片地方也归句芒管。
> 
> 祝融，神名。帝喾时的火官，后尊为火神，命曰祝融。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

“祝融！？”姜望大吃一惊，Saber也严阵以待。

“祝融？”唯独冯谖不明白其中的含义。

“Master，祝融是上古火神的名字，只是不知道，她是否是此次被召唤的Servant，亦或是和‘句芒’一样，是某种代号。”

“只不过单从魔力而言，实在分不清就是了。”姜望的额上冒出涔涔冷汗，“不过这样我也是有些头绪了。”

“三位还请宽心，我也只是一介凡人。”

咚地一声，女人将野猪扔在地上。她看似瘦弱，却有着极大的力气，也侧面印证着她做为魔术师的实力。

“南宫黎！你竟将阵眼之物带出！”句芒对那女子怒目而视，他不知何时已经变成了普通人的形态，翅膀、爪子都消失不见，只有胸前的伤口依旧。

“这‘焚天紫火’不带出来可无法击败这片土地上最强的Saber呀。倒是您应当担心怎么向盟主交待呀。”祝融语气舒缓。

“不要拿张太清来压老夫。”

姜望暗叫不好，既然Saber的真名被识破，那‘扮猪吃老虎’的方针怕是无法再用了。

‘可恶！身为Master的冯谖并不是正统魔术师，如果全力战斗的话，一定会立刻耗尽他的魔力。不过，也没有别的选择了。’

姜望开启了阴阳眼，不断地看向句芒和祝融，情况越是危急，他越是要保持冷静。

‘弱点！一定要找到他们的弱点！’

“阴阳眼？确实是难得的魔眼，可惜实战中并没有什么作用，而你也不是魔术师。”祝融的话看似是想要扰乱姜望的分析，而姜望完全不理会她。

祝融将如白玉般的手指伸入了灯芯，顿时火舌翻舞，一小撮紫色火焰跳到了她的指尖。

“句芒先生，愿意帮帮我吗？”祝融像是在等待着什么。

句芒此刻悬浮于半空，他的双眼变成了纯绿色，双臂上绿色的羽毛再度变得丰硕，渐渐形成了庞大的翅膀。无数的水珠从他的羽毛中渗出，无重力般朝周围移动。

“入春而生，入夏而盛，入秋而死，入冬而眠。枯树逢春，万物复苏。”空灵的声音响起，周围的地面随着声音产生震动，黑影们也都四散逃去。  
随着此起彼伏的碎裂声，数不清的植物的嫩芽或是从树干的断面，或是从焦黑的地面破土而出，飞速的生长着。每一株幼苗都饱含翠绿的微光，仿佛巨大的翡翠石在半空中炸裂后散落一地碎片的光景。

“情况不妙，提高警惕！”姜望看到连那些黑影都争相奔走，意识到大事不好，出言提醒冯谖和Saber。

“这‘焚天紫火’可是真正的神造兵装，虽然只剩这一点点火苗，但依然威力无穷。”

说时迟那时快，祝融慵懒地将指尖的紫色火星送到嘴边，只轻轻一吹，紫色的火焰便快速地蔓延开来。

“野火燎原。”

这是祝融的看家本领，不知为何，连在半空中的句芒也有些吃惊，他看向远处的黑影，发现以有几个被紫色的火焰吞没，而即便轻微碰到的也无法将其扑灭。他叹了口气，又看向被困在中间的Saber。

Saber借助龙渊剑的引雷竟是硬生生结成了一道由雷电形成的壁垒，闪烁着耀眼夺目的红光。一声龙吟响起，祝融脚边三寸处多了一条足有一丈深的沟壑。

祝融看着龙渊剑在地面留下的斩击痕迹，明白那只是Saber的警告而已。

确实，Saber有着许多的拘束让她无法全力以赴，不仅要减少魔力损耗，又要保护冯谖二人，还得击退句芒和祝融，这两位实力强悍的魔术师。在此条件下，剑下留人是几乎不可能的。

祝融无视Saber的警告，反而加大了魔力的输出，“句芒先生，再不出手，这‘五行大阵’就要少一个驱动者了。”虽然她是求助于句芒，却不紧不慢，像是早已确信他一定会出手。

“唔。”句芒突然急速飞高了十几米，振翅猛挥，形成了声势巨大的狂风。一时间，火借风威，风助火势，整片树林都烧起了紫色的火焰，在寂静且黑暗的夜里，亮如白昼。

“Master，抱歉，要耗尽你的魔力了！”

“有飞刀！不对，是羽毛，啊！”姜望的阴阳眼首先发觉，句芒的绿色羽毛脱离翅膀，借着风压，无规则的朝Saber等人激射而来。

当啷！

坚硬的绿色羽刃撞在了什么东西之上，被弹飞出去。

“Saber，这也是你雷界的效果吗？”冯谖突然间感到呼吸困难，不仅是肆意燃烧的焚天紫火将周遭的氧气都燃烧殆尽，更是因为Saber的魔力消耗急剧增加。

“离火游刃！”

“快趴下！”姜望发出惊呼，同时他猛地把姜望扑到。本已落地的羽刃竟然被祝融投掷过来，有了祝融火炎的附魔，轻易穿透了雷界。姜望虽然及时扑到冯谖，但冯谖还是被两枚羽刃击中。

Saber的身体并未移动，龙渊剑脱离了她的双手，自主飞向冯谖和姜望。仅有三米见方的红色‘雷界’也随剑移动，以龙渊为中心把他二人笼罩在内。由于龙渊剑的移动，Saber不再在‘雷界’的庇佑范围之内，紫色的火舌将Saber吞没。

“Saber！”冯谖不禁失声。

锵！锵！锵！

“什么声音！”说话的正是句芒。

那是铁器相击的声音。

夜深常见，斗光火焰。  
山高水清，月明星稀。  
风雷相济，神火加持。  
四尺凡铁，千里镇邪。

咻！  
紫色火焰的中心，一剑飞出，朝祝融疾驰而去，刹那间将她的左肩贯穿。  
吃痛的祝融蹲坐在地，施术者被击伤，火势骤减。

“祝融！”句芒察觉不妙，加紧了攻势。

“什么情况！”等句芒反应过来，自己的羽刃全数被一分为二，而能将那硬度足以媲美金刚石的羽刃也斩断的，正是朝他迎面而来的无数剑刃。

一剑化万千。Saber喃喃低语。

火舌褪去，Saber的飒爽身姿逐渐出现，她单手握剑柄，一脸从容。她的身上、衣服上竟没有一丝经历过高温的痕迹。

“Saber怎么只拿一把剑的剑柄？”冯谖不知是不是在自言自语。

“你看不见吗？她手上拿着的，是名剑‘承影’！这么说也不对，总之，是Saber‘制造’的宝具。”姜望脱口而出。Saber手中的剑柄上看似无物，但细看却能发现光线的折射有些奇怪，像是拿着一把用流淌的水制成的剑刃，而剑身还散发出阵阵水波。

“你。。。究竟是谁？”坠落在地的句芒挣扎着爬起身，他的身上插着许多的剑刃，然而那并非真正意义上的剑刃，与Saber手中的剑形态颇为相像。

“铁匠，欧冶。”Saber明白了既然祝融看破她的真实身份，便已经没有隐瞒真名的意义。

“呵呵呵，咳咳！败在铸剑之祖手下，老夫也不丢人。”句芒坐在四散的烧焦断木之中，依然还有数不清的火星在四周。他身上的伤口并未有一处完全愈合。

反观另一处的祝融，左肩的贯穿伤正以肉眼可见的速度再生。

“不对劲！”姜望再次注意到了什么，低声道“Saber，你有没有什么方法让我从高处看一下四周的环境？”

“这把剑是你临时打造的吧，竟有如此威力。”祝融的伤口已经完全愈合，她站了起来，准备再次使用那‘焚天紫火’。

“放弃吧，刚才的战斗中我就已经看出了，你有如此战力完全仰仗于你手中的‘焚天紫火’。你并非Servant，而是魔术师。当你本人受伤后，战力基本为零。”姜望一语中的，直戳祝融的痛楚。

“你说的没错，但是如果不受伤呢？”话音未落，火势再起，而祝融消失不见。

“Master！小心！”

冯谖的左腿和右肩同时感受到钻心的痛，那是还嵌入在他身体之中的羽刃，被完全打入了他的身体。不等他有所反应，他已经倒飞出去，重重的砸在一棵树的树干上。下一瞬间，姜望也是被狠狠的击中了腹部，蜷缩在地。他们两人甚至没有看清自己是如何或者被什么东西被击中的。冯谖更是一瞬间失去了意识。

“祝融！为何要做到如此地步？你已经败了！”说话的正是Saber，一直以来她都尽力不取敌人性命，而祝融像是看透了她的想法似的，总是无视她的警告。

“因为，我需要向盟主领功的机会！”祝融闪现在Saber的身后，Saber顿时感受到自己的身体多处受到了重击，虽不至于受伤，却影响到了出招速度。

无奈之下，Saber挥舞手中的无形之剑，无数的光刃刺入祝融的身体，将她重创。鲜血将地面都染成了红色。然而，即便如此，伤口也在快速的愈合。姜望匪夷所思的看着瘫倒在地的祝融，又望向在另一处奄奄一息的句芒。后者连在一开始右胸前的伤口都没有恢复，更别提另十几处的血窟窿了。

“刚才我看到了，她使用的，是‘火遁术’，古书云：‘见其物，则可隐。’，祝融借‘焚天紫火’隐形遁去，且能在其中高速移动。想必之前的黑影也是会木遁的，因此可仅凭十几人让我们如此狼狈。但是祝融还有之前的黑影所不会的某种拳法，只是速度太快，实在看不清。”姜望强忍疼痛，将看到的情报告诉了Saber。

‘快点思考，姜望呀姜望，你再不理清头绪，万一这次没有足够的战果，以后怎么说服晓雪共同在第一线？’姜望心如乱麻，越紧张却越梳理不清这千丝万缕的联系。

“接下来要怎么做？撤退还是深入？Master对魔术相关的知识实在匮乏，而且又已经昏倒。”祝融和句芒看似与圣杯战争无关，眼下祝融即将再次痊愈，不想取她性命的Saber没了主意。冯谖的魔力储备几乎就要耗尽，此刻失去意识的他脸如白纸。不善于制定战略的Saber将目光投向了陷入沉思的姜望身上。

木神句芒；火神祝融；‘阵眼之物’；‘焚天紫火’；‘盟主’；张太清；张太清？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这一章的时候基本放飞想象力了，怎么样精彩怎么写（挖了好多坑。。。也不知道填不填的上。。。），也是对各种传说参考较少的一章，毕竟是借用的Fate世界观，正史和这个故事内容基本没有什么太大关系。
> 
> 计划这一章的时候刚好是FGO下总国也就是1.5.3实装的时候，也是很明显的借鉴并引用了村正铸剑的情节（基本一样哈），连写的时候都是一边听着村正的BGM一边敲键盘。
> 
> 再次感谢各位大大！


	27. 张太清

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-杜甫？  
> ？？？-？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太清，汉语词汇，读音为tài qīng，是对关尹子贵清思想的继承。也指天道；天空。见《庄子·天运》：“行之以礼义，建之以太清。”
> 
> （取自百度百科）

咚咙！咚咙！咚咙！咚咙！

突如其来的急促巨响打断了姜望的沉思，他看向声音的源头，阴阳眼准确的捕捉到了目标。

“有什么来了！”姜望大声朝Saber喊道。Saber护在昏倒的冯谖身前，戒备的看向那庞大的黑影。

“南宫！快走，若是和它同在此阵，五灵大阵会崩溃的！”句芒站起身，他身上的伤口以肉眼可见的速度飞速恢复，皮肤上露出道道柳色的图案，那是他的魔术回路。

祝融咬着牙，艰难的站了起来，“之后就拜托了。”她的伤口恢复速度明显减慢，甚至有恶化的趋势。当然，这一处疑点也尽收姜望的眼底。

随着步步逼近的巨大声响，焦黑的树林生机再现，以先前所不能相比的速度复苏、生长着。

不多时，祝融的身影消失在了远处，树林曾被焚天紫火烧伤的痕迹也不重复存在，取而代之的是比之前更为茂密的树林。

而那庞然大物也终于现身，循着那烧焦的烤猪的味道缓缓前进。

“天吴（yu2）！等等，哪里不太对劲。”姜望看清了那巨兽的真面目，哑然失声。

Saber同时看着那突然出现的巨兽，虽然光线昏暗，但可以依稀看清那巨兽的外貌。

它通体青黄色，人头虎身，六足七尾，足有两层楼高。身上有着无数的伤疤和断肢的痕迹，不知道是何时留下的。巨兽缓缓靠近那烧焦的野猪尸体，先是靠近嗅着它的气味，然后开始啃食起来，虽然早已烧焦，但表层下的猪肉看来还可食用，撕开的截面飘出袭袭香气。

‘这一定是与某人战斗过的痕迹，传说中的水神天吴，能如此重创幻兽种，大概只有可能是Servant了。’姜望的大脑在飞速的运转。

“从者Saber，方才你刻意手下留情，留下老夫的性命，对老夫的徒子徒孙也未狠下杀手。还请你莫要怪老夫，无法回答那个年轻人的问题。所以，你走吧，老夫不会再追究，作为对你的报答。”句芒身上的伤已经痊愈，连一点痕迹都没有留下。

“抱歉，恕难从命。”说话的人却是姜望。

“Saber，既然冯谖昏过去了，那么只能由我擅自做主了。用‘龙渊’给那个怪物全力一击！今晚决不能无功而返！”姜望吃力地拖起昏厥的冯谖，躲到了Saber身后。

Saber点点头，手中的剑换成了‘龙渊’剑。

“这句话老夫可不能装作没听到。虽然答应放过你们，但要想杀掉天吴，确是万万不可。”句芒的双脚像是长进了土里，无数树根样的物体缠绕着他的双腿，他的双眼再次变成了纯绿色。

“火树。。”  
无数密集的红色树苗破土而出，飞速生长，几个呼吸间便长成了通体火红的参天大树，护在句芒和天吴之前。

Saber手中的宝剑散发出了耀眼的紫色光芒，天空中雷声滚滚，闪电此起彼伏。

“银花。”藤蔓爬满了树身，其上长出青叶花苞，眨眼间花苞便已开放，鲜艳的红色花朵布满了树干。姜望的眼睛可以看出，这绝非普通的树木，而更可怕的是，他的阴阳眼无法解读它的来历，恐怕它的渊源可以追溯到神代。

“引雷！”

轰！

数十道雷电击中Saber高举的龙渊剑，剑身霎时变得绯红，整把剑像是被点燃一般，火焰充斥着剑身。不等任何人有所反应，Saber早已飞身出去，这一剑蕴含着万钧雷霆之势，更因剑身夹杂着火焰而使她的一击势如破竹。Saber 顿时化为了一道红色的闪电，龙渊剑直击在句芒的‘火树银花’之上，虽然梢被阻隔，但也马上破解了他的防御，一剑刺中了天吴。顿时雷电疾走，火花四散，刺眼的红光照亮了夜空。

不多时，句芒的‘火树银花’缓慢褪去，姜望看清了战况。让他万分诧异的是，Saber的龙渊剑没能像破坏树林那样对‘火树银花’造成毁灭性的打击，而只是钻出了刚好足够她穿过的窟窿，留下了明显灼烧的痕迹，甚至还有几撮尚未熄灭的火苗。

然而，Saber的龙渊剑并没有消灭天吴，甚至都没能造成严重的伤害。尽管紫色电流缠绕的龙渊剑刺入了天吴的身体，但也仅仅没入了三寸便再也不能前进分毫。高温瞬时从剑身褪去，像是打刀淬火时的场景。伴随着吱吱声，银色的剑身散发出巨量的蒸汽。

见攻击没有凑效，Saber马上跃回姜望身前，横剑护住他和冯谖。与此同时，在如此短的时间之内，天吴的伤口已经恢复。虽然没能造成可观的伤害，但依旧在它身上留下了痕迹，那是龙渊剑留下的伤疤，被雷劈过而产生像是张开的树枝的图案，证据再明显不过了。

见此情景Saber也讶异非常，但转念一想，这天吴（开明兽）是源自神代的幻想种，这结果不过是意料之外，情理之中。况且，虽然是Saber的全力一击，但是是在顾及Master（冯谖）重伤的情况下的攻击，并非真正意义上的全力。

‘Saber的全力一击确实轻易贯穿了句芒的防御并且击中了“天吴”，这一剑却并不能造成致命伤，看来这个阵法并没有这么简单。天吴毫发无伤，究竟是阵法还是句芒的作用？不过我也大约能猜到这个阵法的庐山真面目了。’

天吴并没有立刻反应，慢半拍地看向刺中它的Saber。它后知后觉的发现Saber对它发动了攻击（虽然没有造成实际伤害），它怒目圆睁，压低了身子，喉咙深处发出类似咆哮的可怖声音，似乎随时都可能冲向Saber。

一道道气浪以天吴为中心向外散发，那是它自身的魔力波动所形成的，如果与它硬碰硬恐怕胜算渺茫。

“小姜，Master的状态怎么样？刚刚用的魔力似乎有些太多了。”她并没有回头，同时来回扫视着句芒和天吴。战局明显不利，Saber甚至有些担忧是否能撑过今晚。

与预期相反的是，冯谖的脸色反而转好，睫毛抖动，就要醒过来。

“Berserker的Master先生，您的面子还真大呀。竟然请的到这么多优秀的魔术师。而且，既然来了，不出来露一面吗，张太清先生？”

姜望见时机已到，开口朝向树林的上空大声说道。

“‘阴阳眼’果然名不虚传，号称能‘看透世间一切真相的魔眼’的持有者居然不是魔术师，真是意外。”充满磁性的声音源自正上方，一位样貌年轻的男人凭空出现。

那人脚踏虚空，身着灰白相间的宽袍大袖。与老生常谈的世外高人之样貌截然不同，他留着干练的短发，戴着金丝眼镜，金色的眼睛链延至颈后。他悠哉地拿着绘着红玫瑰的白色茶杯和杯垫，轻轻将咖啡吹凉，然后将咖啡送入口中，全然没有大敌当前的严肃感。

原本斗志昂扬的天吴战意全无，它走向那个男人，围着他传了一圈然后朝着他低下了脑袋，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。实在让人难以想象，这个足有两层楼高的怪兽此刻竟然如此温顺，一举一动仿佛在讨好它的主人一样。

“你是什么时候发现我在这里的？”那人不紧不慢的问道。

“当我的‘阴阳眼’不再受到‘木之阵’的影响的时候。”姜望扶起悠悠转醒的冯谖，一边打量着周围的局势，一边回答。

“看来我真是走运呢，你的‘阴阳眼’没有发挥出应有的能力。”男人面带微笑，轻轻摇晃着手中的杯子。

“啊，抱歉，还没有做自我介绍，我是这次圣杯战争的参与者之一，Berserker的Master，张太清。”男人像是恍然大悟一般，手中的茶具凭空消失。他亮出左手，厚厚的绷带没有掩盖住那红色令咒的光芒。

“就这样告诉我们你的身份，不害怕吗？”

“可是，在‘阴阳眼’和冠位Saber面前，欲盖弥彰也没有用呀。”张太清一副无可奈何的样子。  
“不过，还是有必要让你们知道我的实力。”张太清慵懒地将右手伸向冯谖和姜望，地面随即开始强烈的震动。泥土和岩石不断聚积，形成了巨大的手掌，映照着张太清的动作，想要抓住他们两人。

Saber挡在了冯谖的身前，想要护住他们。出乎意料的是，张太清并没有流露出杀意，甚至连一丝一毫的敌意也没有。那样子，像极了在玩弄擒住的猎物的猫咪。

他的意识像是投影在泥石巨手上一样，巨手并非要杀死或是击伤他们。Saber像离弦之箭，射向张太清。

出人意料的是，另一只泥石聚拢而成的巨手以迅雷不及掩耳之势抓住了Saber，将她完全包裹在内。

泥石的巨手将清晨中所剩无几的光明都吞没，紧紧地握住Saber三人。被泥土包裹的感觉并不好受，尤其是肉眼凡胎的冯谖，几乎无法呼吸。强烈的压迫感传递到身体的每一寸皮肤，并在数秒后突然放空。

蔓延至浑身的冰冷触感突然消失，取而代之的是如刀刃般锋利，几乎可以将肌肤撕裂的强烈气流。冯谖的视力尚未适应亮度的快速变化，眼前的景物依旧十分模糊。

“Saber！着陆准备！”姜望的双手死死抓住Saber的左肩，他的阴阳眼再次开启。

“明白！Master！”

此时此刻，冯谖才意识到那巨手将他们三人高高的举起并向远处抛出，而他们正向一处空旷的草地急速飞去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先要再次感谢各位大大读到这里！（鞠躬）
> 
> 可能是构思的时候野心太大了吧，有太多想加入的元素，现在看起来可能会在不远的将来发生内容无法自洽，甚至有悖官方设定之处，还请各位大大见谅。
> 
> 刚刚看完fgo生放送，日服2000万活动，终于能在日服复明了。。（感动.jpg），最后希望各位有玩fgo的大大都能抽到想要的角色！


	28. 醉卧沙场君莫笑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-杜甫？  
> ？？？-？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天吴，古代神话传说中的水神。人面虎身，与吴人的狩猎生活密切相关。吴人以狩猎为生，而“虎为百臂之王”，因此，吴人崇拜一种似虎的动物，这种古动物可能在先秦时变得稀少而绝迹了。

砰！

伴随着几声巨响，烟雾弥漫开来。

“没事吧？”

原来Saber比他们先落地，并且跳起接住了两人。但是巨大的惯性依旧让她在地面上留下了巨大的坑洞。多亏了Saber，冯谖和姜望并没有大碍，只有姜望因此感到头昏脑胀，一时间感到天旋地转。

“可没有时间给你们喘口气哦。”张太清的声音响起，仿佛他就在耳边一样。

冯谖下意识地抬头看向他，出现在眼前的场景却让他不寒而栗：

古铜色皮肤的巨人伫立在草原之上，他的脑袋挡住了地平线之上若隐若现的第一缕光线，Saber他们完全被巨人的影子笼罩。张太清脚踏虚空，在巨人的左肩上方，似笑非笑的看着他们。

巨人足有刚刚天吴兽的两倍大，那两层楼高的怪兽若是在他的身边，大概就像是猎犬相较于人的比例。

巨人披头散发，腰戴兽皮。他的手中拿着比自己身高还要长的巨大木杖，不知是由什么制成。他的呼吸声仿若阵阵惊雷，鼻子里喷射而出的气流宛如狂风。

神似花瓣的好看纹路爬满了他赤裸的上身，虽然与他粗狂的形象相扞格，却完全无法掩盖他魄力十足的气势。

张太清的话像是启动了巨人的‘电源’一般，巨人应声而动，他缓慢地拉回持杖的右手，作蓄力式。

“Saber！不妙！不要用宝具硬接！走为上策！”

姜望的阴阳眼似乎看到了什么，冯谖默契的和姜望一同朝远处狂奔。

巨人虽然体型庞大，攻势却异常凌厉而迅猛，木杖以泰山压顶之势朝他们砸下。

“来不及了！”Saber大声喊道，旋即改变奔跑的轨迹，挥动龙渊剑迎向巨人。

硕大的木杖砸中了Saber的所在地，挥舞之快速甚至产生了声震。强大的气流将冯谖和姜望掀飞十几米远。所幸周围是平坦的草地，两人都没有受伤。撞击声、龙吟声、气流呼啸声夹杂而来，几乎将冯谖震聋。

巨人的这一击结实的击中了Saber，但他却没有停下，而是疯狂的连续攻击。那动作像是在打年糕一般，只不过每一击都有开山裂地之势。

面对如龙卷风般强劲的气流，冯谖只能趴在地上紧紧地扯住草丛，直到连泥土都被翻出，然后抓住另一簇草丛。手无缚鸡之力的姜望则只能死命地抱住冯谖的大腿，在狂风之中摇曳。

巨人单方面的一系列攻击让冯谖和姜望把心都提到了嗓子眼，到目前为止他们还没见到有谁能如此轻松地压制使用了宝具的Saber。

不知巨人又砸了多少次，张太清终于开口：“Berserker，可以住手了。”语气中的自信一览无遗，仿佛确信了Saber必死无疑。

“Saber！！”看到张太清如此自信，冯谖的担忧达到了最高点。

姜望挣扎着爬了起来，用阴阳眼找寻Saber的踪迹。确实有那么一瞬间，Saber的魔力反应消失在他的视野之中。

“Master，在完成最后的作品之前，我可不会轻易放弃。”Saber的声音从烟雾中响起。

“不过，这一击之后，魔力就真的会用完了。”Saber举起了那刚刚锻造而成的‘承影’剑，作引剑式。

“引雷！”

无数道紫色的闪电从空中疾驰而下，逐渐聚拢、收束，形成一道巨大的，宛如铡刀的红色利刃，斩向Berserker。

原来龙渊剑早已深深嵌入了那木杖之中，像是避雷针一样指引着闪电前进的方向。Saber同时使用承影剑对Berserker发动了全力一击。

轰地一声，一束闪电击中了Berserker，紫色的电流噼里啪啦地游走在他身上，让他发出痛苦的咆哮，他的身体也因疼痛而微微蜷缩。

与此同时，无数的无形剑刃不规则的袭向Berserker，在他的身上留下无数的伤痕，Saber趁机钻过Berserker的胯下奔向他的双脚，承影剑的本体朝他的脚筋挥去，这一剑誓要将巨人拉到地面。

扑哧！

锋利的剑刃轻易地穿过了Berserker左脚的脚筋，如同划破水面一般简单。张太清完全没有反应，只是静静地看着发生在眼前的这一幕，丝毫不在意Berserker可能会被Saber击退。

失去平衡的Berserker一下单膝跪倒在地，“汝。。吾。。灭之！”，Berserker的口中传出低沉的声音，看来他虽是狂战士，却保有一丝理智。Saber并没有打算给Berserker喘息的机会，虽然她也没有取他性命的打算。

“Berserker，我并不想杀掉你，但既然是圣杯战争，你我都只是各为其主。当我的这一剑斩断你的行动力之后，请不要再站起来了。”

Saber将剩余的魔力灌注到手中的承影剑中，在在场所有人能有所反应之前，这一剑确实的挥向了Berserker。

但是，意想不到的事情还是发生了。

在这一瞬间，清晨的第一缕阳光出现在了地平线上，太阳从树林的方向缓缓升起。阳光驱赶着黑暗，很快地，光线便洒在了所有人的身上。

“太。。阳！”

Berserker的眼中顿时发出金色的光芒，他抬头发出仰天怒吼，他全身的肌肉完全紧绷。承影剑已经挥下，而巨人依旧屹立不倒。

当啷！嘡！

“这。。这！”姜望惊讶地说不出话来，连冯谖也难得的大吃一惊。

承影剑和龙渊剑双双断成两截，失去了原有的光泽。

Saber虽然也有些吃惊，但还是在短时间内亮出了一柄蓝色长剑。

巨人身上所有的伤害不复存在，伤口也尽数愈合。

他沐浴在阳光之中，一层淡淡的金色笼罩在他周身，闪闪发光。

一时之间，他宛若神明，散发出的气势让所有人都无法正常呼吸。

Berserker缓缓站起身，却没有了战意。

“这下子，你们应该知道我们之间的实力差了吧？”张太清从虚空之上慢慢踱步而下，仿佛踩着看不见的台阶。

“你不打算在这里将我们消灭？”姜望调整着紊乱的呼吸，强撑着站了起来。连他自己都没有发现，他的双腿正在微微颤抖。

“Berserker，转过身去，让他们看看你的后背。”张太清并没有直接回答。

随着两声巨响，巨人那宽广的后背已经朝向众人，他们所看到的景象正是张太清给出的回答。

数不清的撕咬痕迹，实在难以想象，究竟是何方神圣，可以将眼前的这个巨人身上留下如此的伤痕。明明Saber的宝具所造成的伤害都在一瞬间恢复，而有人竟可以在他身上留下伤疤。

“作为魔术师，我有自信不输给任何一位Master，但是此次的参与者不仅多了一些宵小之辈，而且还有某一位破格的英灵，冠位的Archer。”

张太清的话印证了姜望的猜测，就连冯谖也察觉到了些什么。

“Archer已经退场，剩余的六方阵营中，关于Servant的真名和消息我们可还一个都不知道呢。”姜望说着真假参半的话。

张太清慢慢走近，皮笑肉不笑地摇摇头，“Archer已经退场？何以见得？”

“我们是追着某位魔术师来到这里的，想一想，那人也应该是你的部下。总之，相信你已经知道Archer发动了宝具，所以他一定不会还留在这个世界。”

“这么说，你们知道Archer的真名？”

“虽然只是猜测，但我相信自己的判断，他应该是传说中古代波斯的大英雄，阿拉什。”

张太清听了只是笑笑，随即摸了摸下巴，“Archer，确实是个强敌，就是他对我造成了如此的伤害。”

听着他们的对话，冯谖不禁松了一口气，为了一位强大敌人的消失而庆幸。然而接下来张太清的话确是让他完全摸不着头脑。

“你们大概也猜到了，我想要借用你们的力量，消灭Archer。”

“等等，我没有听明白，你是想结盟对抗Archer的Master？”

冯谖亲眼看到了Archer最后活动的地区，那宛如陨石坑一般的战斗痕迹，在他的认知中，没有什么能在那样的攻击中存活下来。

“可不要得意忘形了。Saber的Master，认清你自己所处的状况，你不过是我的一枚棋子。”张太清的声音突然从冯谖背后传来。突如其来的变故让冯谖措手不及，Saber一个箭步护在冯谖身前。

“神游太虚，四重空间。”

张太清的目的并非是要对冯谖造成伤害，所以Saber的行动并无任何意义。

“冠位的Saber，竟然对一个连魔术师都算不上的普通人俯首称臣。这个玩笑开大了。”张太清的声音从另一个方向传来。冯谖反射性地看向那里，却发现本体的张太清并没有消失。总共有三个张太清，共同向他走来。

Saber在原地踌躇着，最终还是挥舞着长剑，斩向其中一个张太清。Saber此时握在手中的这把剑，剑身长达四尺，通体蓝色，有着蓝宝石一般的光泽，简直是一件工艺品。刺穿他的小腹的瞬间，另外三个张太清也被这把剑所贯穿，所伤之处，皆非要害。

名剑‘工布’，是欧冶子所铸之剑中外观追求的极致。甚至有相剑者评价，这是一把超时代的良剑，‘世外之物耶？’，能够暂时突破现实世界的既有界限，这是姜望曾经对冯谖所做的讲解，虽然没有经过Saber的确认，但就眼前所见，实在是有过之而无不及。

冯谖亲眼看到了三个张太清都被Saber的剑所刺穿，紧绷的精神稍稍放松下来。

“冯谖！小心！”

姜望的话音未落，冯谖的脖子上突然一热，眼前最后看到的是鲜艳的红色喷洒而出。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从第一章提到这个角色之后，他这才算是正式亮相了，有许多有趣的设定和故事围绕这个角色（也是个人蛮喜欢的角色，喜欢的原因也还是因为设定），会在接下来的几章中揭晓。
> 
> 相信各位大大们也都注意到了这次圣杯战争和fsn一样，有超过七位从者的情况，既有参考fsn的元素，也有一些个人的脑洞。
> 
> 再次感谢各位大大！


	29. 隔江犹唱后庭花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-？？？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于泪痣，一种浪漫的说法是：泪痣是泪水凝结后的样子。是因为前世死的时候，爱人抱着他哭泣时，泪水滴落在脸上从而形成的印记，以作三生之后重逢之用，一旦有泪痣的人，遇上了命中注定的那个人，他们就会一辈子分不开，直到彼此身心逝去。而他也会为对方偿还前生的眼泪。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

潺潺的流水声在耳畔响起，一时间茶香四溢，似乎还能感受到热水的蒸汽。仔细倾听，还能听到茶壶和茶杯放回桌上的声音。

“晓雪，你醒了？”少年的声音很轻很轻。

“唔。。”双手不自觉地揉着眼睛。

“我现在要去给子房先生送些茶水。你继续睡吧。”

“唔。。”

挣扎着张开眼睛，看着周围熟悉的环境，感到十分的安心，又有些说不清的怀念的感觉。

再看看面前，原来自己正趴在桌前看一些故事书。这个桌子好像叫‘Kotatsu’还是什么的，在寒冷的冬天能躲在里面对她来说还是十分幸福的。

不多时，睡意褪去，她重新开始读起桌上的故事书。这个故事是希腊的神话，蕴藏着她尚未能理解的深奥哲理。

她其实早已知晓这个故事的始末，甚至可以倒背如流，但这个故事却像是有着魔力一般，吸引着她一遍又一遍地重温这些熟悉的情节。

‘普罗米修斯将火种赠与了人类，这一行为触怒了众神。于是，众神之首，宙斯，下达了对他的惩罚：  
他将被一条永远无法挣脱的铁链所束缚在高加索山的悬崖上。即便他多么疲倦，也不允许他合眼入睡；即便他多么疲惫，也不允许将双膝弯曲。  
一颗由金刚石打造的巨大钉子将贯穿他起伏着的胸膛，但会留出足够的空间，可供饥饿的秃鹫破开他的小腹，啄食他的肝脏。  
当夜幕落下，他的肝脏会被啃食殆尽。  
当旭日升起，他的肝脏又会恢复如初。  
他的生命不会被剥夺，这是众神对他的宽恕。  
但是，在他余下的，无尽的生命中，他将承受无尽的饥饿、疼痛、风吹和日晒。’

她不记得，她多少次缠着少年或是少年口中的子房先生，在睡前为她重复着这一个故事。

“是小姜吗？”俊美的男子舞动着手中的毛笔，在画着某位女人的画像，而少年并没有见过画中的人。

“嗯，子房先生，这是为你准备的茶水。”少年姜望拉开房间的门，径直走了进来。

“好的，谢谢，就放在那里吧。”子房聚精会神的继续画着。

“呃呃。。子房先生，我们这次来日本冬木市到底是为了做什么呢？”

“情报收集，还有要见一位素昧谋面的故人。”子房完成了画作，满意地看着画中的人，并没有注意到自己的答案反而使少年小姜更加疑惑。

“抱歉抱歉，你就当作是陪晓雪过5岁生日的旅游吧。”正说着，寂静的夜空中传来不易察觉的声音。那声音的源头，是附近的一所学校。少年小姜并没有发觉，而子房感知到了。

“看来，开始了。”少年姜望并没有听到他的喃喃自语。

“自从晓雪出现后，子房先生你整个人都变了呢。”少年姜望走上前，仔细地看着那幅画像。肖像中的女子既无倾城之貌，也无傲人之姿，显得平淡无奇。但是，却有着普通画像所没有的，一种生机。肖像上的女人和晓雪有几分相似，若非是女人眼角的泪痣，她们简直一模一样。

“哦？我自己都没有发觉。”

“嗯，不论什么生物，只要我认真去感受，他的情绪波动我都能感觉到，但以前我却完全感知不到子房先生的情绪波动。这么说虽然很不礼貌，但是就好像子房先生没有生命一样。”

他的话让子房陷入了沉默，虽然依旧面带微笑，但他的心头弥漫开了一种别样的情感。

“师傅师傅，你别生气，小姜他不是故意的。”躲在门口的女孩以为是少年姜望惹怒了子房，所以他才不说话。

“你如果要生气的话，就生晓雪的气吧。”小晓雪扯着子房的衣服撒着娇。

这一举动反而真的把他逗笑了，少年姜望也有些好笑的看着她，唯独她自己不明所以。

“这可是你说的，那师傅就要惩罚你了。”子房假装严肃。

“那，你还是生小姜的气吧。”她瞬间就像泄了气的皮球，低头不敢看子房。

在这一瞬间，子房沉浸在这个氛围之中，虽然忘记了时间，却也在这一刻重拾了名为‘恐惧’的情感。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

又一个深夜，少年姜望的鼾声雷动。他在睡梦中不自觉地翻身，身体呈难看的‘大’字，右手和右脚伸出被褥，贴在榻榻米上。

小晓雪躺在几米外的被褥里，将枕头盖在耳朵上，想要屏蔽这噪音，却无论如何也睡不着了。她烦躁地掀开裹着脑袋的棉被，坐了起来。她看看少年姜望，然后轻轻爬出被窝，为他掖了掖棉被。

平缓的沙沙声从隔壁的房间里传来，小晓雪自然明白是怎么回事，于是她蹑手蹑脚的拉开门，走到走廊上。透过薄薄的纸窗上，她看到了那熟悉的灯火。

“这么晚了，怎么还不睡呀。”声音轻柔而充满磁性。

子房早就注意到了她。她吐吐舌头，本来还想捉弄子房的念头立马消失了。

此刻他正盘坐在书桌前，桌上整齐的摆放着两叠书。油灯即将燃尽，他一边看着书中的内容，一边整理了一下肩上披着的大衣。用油灯看书而不是电灯不仅是为了不打扰小晓雪他们的睡眠，更是他的一种习惯。

“师傅，都是小姜他的呼噜声太吵了。我实在睡不着！”小晓雪拉开了房门，一头扎进了子房的怀里，她压低了声音，对少年小姜的生活习惯发出抗议。

“只是闭上眼睛休息也好呀。”子房一手轻抚着她的脑袋，一手将这页翻过，发出轻轻的沙沙声。

“师傅师傅，你再讲个故事吧。你讲完了我就去睡觉。”小晓雪不老实的合上了子房正在读的书，乞求似地看着他的眼睛。

“好吧，那就讲‘普罗米修斯’的故事。很久很久以前。。”

“不要不要，讲个别的故事。”她的头摇的和拨浪鼓一样。

“你不是很喜欢这个故事吗？怎么，又不喜欢了？”

“唔。。。也不是。哎呀师傅你讲别的故事就好了。”

子房笑着点点头，稍微思考了一下。

“那就讲‘西西弗斯的故事吧’。”小晓雪没有听过这个名字，突然来了兴致，聚精会神地看着子房。

“很久很久以前，在一个美丽的国度，有一个足智多谋的年轻国王。他的名字叫做‘西西弗斯’。他为这个国家做了许多的贡献，被人民所爱戴。

有一天，名叫伊索普斯的河神来到了他的国家，他早就听说了国王西西弗斯的名字，知道他既贤明又仁慈，于是想请求他帮助自己。好客的国王西西弗斯见到了困扰的伊索普斯，甚至还没听到委托的内容，就答应了要帮助伊索普斯。伊索普斯这才停止了抽泣，说出了自己的请求。  
原来，伊索普斯的女儿，伊琴娜，突然消失了踪迹，而伊索普斯怎么也找不到她。西西弗斯自然知道事情的来龙去脉，也想要帮助伊索普斯。西西弗斯正想说出伊琴娜的下落，却突然想起，身为河神的伊索普斯有多次让河川干旱，导致邻国的农作收成不好，还借此敲诈邻国国王，用金钱换取奔腾不息的河流。睿智的西西弗斯看到了更大的格局，向河神提出了条件，只要伊索普斯答应让河川四季常流，他便告知伊琴娜的下落。

伊索普得知西西弗斯竟然有伊琴娜的消息，没有任何犹豫，答应了他的条件。于是西西弗斯说出了事情的经过：众神之首，宙斯，看上了伊琴娜的美貌，向她求爱被拒，便把她绑架。

伊索普斯了解了事情的真相后便离开了。不久后，西西弗斯听到了宙斯放弃追求伊琴娜的消息，也确认了伊琴娜已经回到了伊索普斯身边。但是，事情并不完美，宙斯对西西弗斯的干预感到愤怒，所以他派出死神收掉王国半数的生命。”子房的故事虽然冗长，但小晓雪并不觉得枯燥，听得津津有味。

“机智的西西弗斯自然料到了事情会这么发展，于是他用计谋绑架了死神。结果不仅王国半数的无辜生命没有逝去，就连应当离开生者的世界人们也没有死亡。因此，世界发生了混乱，众神也下达了对西西弗斯的惩罚，那便是将他打入冥界。”

一阵风突然吹过，掩上的窗户轻轻张开。一只飞蛾从缝隙飞入，围绕着摇曳的灯火扑棱着翅膀。感受到寒冷气流的子房将身上的大衣披在了小晓雪的身上。

“然后呢？然后呢？”小晓雪看的希腊神话故事也不少，对‘冥界’之类的字眼相当熟悉。

“聪明的西西弗斯自然不会坐以待毙，他嘱咐自己的妻子，不要将自己的尸体埋葬。到了冥界之后，西西弗斯告诉冥界的王后，帕尔塞福涅，没有被埋葬的人没有资格呆在冥界。同时，西西弗斯也求她给自己三天的时间处理自己的后事。

公正的冥界王后实现了他的愿望。

重返人间的西西弗斯，看到了无比美丽的风景，对人间产生了依恋，不愿再回到阴冷而黑暗的冥界。”

飞蛾似是累了，它停在桌面，稍作休憩。小晓雪睡意全消，全神贯注地听着。

“不知道是过了多久，众神抓到了两次欺骗死亡的西西弗斯。也许是他不愿再逃跑，也许是他厌倦了，又也许是他力气用尽。不论如何，他再也无法逃离命运的安排。

这一次对西西弗斯的惩罚是前所未闻的，他将被发配到地狱的边缘。在那里，他每天都要把一块巨大的石头推到一座山的山顶。那座山无比陡峭，山顶直入云霄。当巨石被推倒顶端，随着重心的变化，又会滚落山脚。西西弗斯将要永远的重复这一过程。这一次，不会有希望，也不会有救赎。他要用余生，那无尽的生命，不停地周而复始。”说到这里，子房的声音变得有些沉重。  
小晓雪甚至开始抽泣。

“永远？那是多久？”

“谁知道呢，那是连我也想象不到的时间长度。”子房轻轻抚摸着她的脑袋。

飞蛾再次起飞，这一次，它义无反顾地飞向跳动的火舌，和它融为一体。它后知后觉地试图逃离，翅膀却再也无法挥动。

“呀。”小晓雪吓了一跳，“能救救它吗。”她有些惋惜的看着正在燃烧的飞蛾。

子房点点头，又摇了摇头。

“天地阴阳，道法自然。这，是天命。”

“我听不懂。。”

子房轻轻挥动右手，白色的图案在飞蛾上空一闪即逝。他像是人为地拨动了时间的指针，刚刚还在燃烧的飞蛾诡异地倒退着，到它引火烧身之前。

“用你自己的力量试试看。”

小晓雪不假思索的学子房的样子，左手轻轻一挥，灯火的周围似是有了看不见的结界，隐隐约约有着闪烁的黄色‘呢’字，但也一闪即逝。

飞蛾宛如被重新赋予了生命，更像是被按下了‘继续’键，它‘咻’地飞向舞动的火舌，但停在了离它一寸处，像是撞在了看不见的灯罩上。它没有放弃，继续地撞击着火舌，不多会儿，它像是把自己撞晕了，六脚朝天倒在了桌上。

“呀，它死了？”

“天命难违，如果冥冥中已经注定，即便你改变了过程，也改变不了结果。”子房道破了其中的玄机，左手一挥，桌面上突然出现了十几只飞蛾。有的变得焦黑，有的正在燃烧，还有一只永远的停在了油灯里。

“但是，你看这一只。”小晓雪看到了桌下还有一只半边翅膀被烧焦的飞蛾，扑棱着翅膀，却始终没能飞起来。

“好了，不要忘记你说的话。去睡觉吧。”子房解除了魔术，只剩那只在桌底的飞蛾，还在挣扎。

“可是。。”

“嗯？说话不算话，师傅生气了。”子房假装严厉地用食指刮过小晓雪的鼻子，“你的鼻子我没收了，快回去睡觉，睡醒了再还给你。”

“哇？”小晓雪信以为真，飞快地回到了自己的房间里。

听到对面轻柔的关门声，子房叹了口气。随即，他用双掌举起那只受伤的飞蛾，放在了窗台上。后来也许它成功地飞走了，子房并没有注意。他只知道，当太阳升起时，飞蛾确实消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章除了是稍缓和叙事节奏，也是为了补完世界观，同时也是接下来几章的伏笔。
> 
> 神话故事的传说也是基本取自百度，为了本作剧情而稍作改编（只是不知道涉及的角色有没有在官方作品登场就是了。。。）
> 
> 再次感谢读到这里的各位大大！


	30. 去年今日此门中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-？？？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《山海经·海外东经》：“ 汤谷 上有扶桑，十日所浴，在 黑齿 北。” 郭璞 注：“扶桑，木也。”

张太清缓步走在幽暗的长廊上，微弱的灯火只能照亮他的轮廓。

有一人走在他的身后，刻意地维持着自己和张太清之间的距离。

“你守在这里吧。”

跟在张太清身后的仆从在长廊的一头停下了脚步，转身朝向来处，直挺挺他那么站着。

张太清缓缓走到了长廊的尽头，那里看起来什么也没有，只是一堵漆黑的砖墙。但他并没有停下脚步，而是径直走向那面墙。

在他的身体与墙面接触的瞬间，空间泛起了阵阵波纹，如同石子落入水面的涟漪。张太清消失在了长廊的尽头，而墙面也恢复如初。

张太清进入了另一个空间，这里一片空白，除了中央的一座石桥连任何物质都不存在。唯一的石桥连接着他的来处和远处的一扇铁门，没有支柱，只是这么悬在那里。

他走至铁门前，门上的机关启动，如镜子一样平整的表面出现了四道裂缝。

“张太清。”他将右手放在一处七寸见方的裂缝上，淡淡的白光从指缝中浮现。同时，他的目光看向上方的一道裂缝，红色的光照在他的瞳孔上。

“声纹确认。”

“掌纹确认。”

“权限确认。”

沉重的铁门缓缓向一旁移动。入口处有一道肉眼可见，薄膜一样的结界，像水面一样地波动。

张太清深吸一口气，开始咒语咏唱：“丁丑延我寿、丁亥拘我魂、丁酉制我魄、丁未却我灾、丁巳度我危、丁卯度我厄；甲子护我身、甲戌保我形、甲申固我命、甲午守我魂、甲辰镇我灵、甲寅育我真。”

咒语念罢，他的身体周遭似是多了一层魔力形成的淡黄色涂层，若隐若现。待这魔术效果稳定之后，他才穿过了那层结界，穿过的瞬间‘噼啪’声响个不停。但当他身体完全穿过后，便也没了这声响。

张太清再三确认石门完全关上后，这才转身朝深处走去。

与外面的‘空白世界’截然不同，这里的空间充满了各式各样的花草，看似肆意地生长，确实则暗合某种规律。  
白色的、紫色的、蓝色的、绿色的、黄色的、橙色的、红色的。叫得上名字的和叫不上名字的花将这里填满，但却并不杂乱。浓郁的花香和偶尔鸣叫的蜂鸟，还有在不同的花蕊间飞舞游离的蝴蝶。

张太清并没有刻意培育这些生命，但时间一长，这里竟然也自主形成了独立的生态系统，实在可以称的上是‘生命’的奇迹。

他继续在花丛间走着，朝着那一朵巨大的白色莲花。

它通体纯白，半透明的花瓣宛若琉璃，在室内不知从何而来的灯源的照射下，闪闪发光，好看极了。走近它，才更能体会到它的巨大。从中心到花瓣的末端足有两米长，可以轻易的容纳一个成年人。

然而此刻它的花瓣有一半是闭合着的，似乎裹住了什么东西，好避免与外界接触。

张太清将手掌轻轻地拂过花瓣，而莲花像是在回应着他，花瓣缓缓展开，像是正在开放的花蕾。

不一会儿，花瓣完全的舒展开，一股热气扑面而来，其之中所隐藏的也都一览无遗。

身材娇小的女孩子身着蓝白相间的连衣裙，在里面沉沉的睡着。她的眉毛和长发也如雪一般，靠近些还能感受到从她身体为源头，散发出的滚烫热气。

“汀兰。”张太清摸了摸女孩的额头，热气顿时向他袭来，使他不得不将手撤回。

“唔。。？”女孩醒了过来，睡意正浓。

“汀兰，我来看你了。”张太清坐在了莲花旁边，轻轻说道。

“父亲？”女孩揉着眼睛，迫不及待地从她的‘卧榻’上爬了下来。她钻进张太清的怀里，“那个姐姐今天没有来吗？”

“嗯，那个姐姐最近都不会来了。”

“为什么呀？她不是昨天才给兰儿这朵，叫什么‘天山雪莲’吗？”女孩有些不满地嘟着嘴。

“那个姐姐可是个医生呀，她每天都要给好多病人看病的。”张太清拨弄着女孩的发丝。

“可是，兰儿也是病人呀。”

“嗯，可是有了天山雪莲，兰儿的病会好的很快的。”

“真的吗？那明天兰儿可以出去玩吗，兰儿在这里呆了好久了，都不记得太阳长什么样了。”听着这充满童趣的话，张太清本是想笑，但是他努力了好久，实在笑不出来。

“怎么了嘛，皮笑肉不笑的。乖，有什么难处告诉兰儿。怎么说兰儿也是一名魔术师呢。”

这一次，张太清总算露出了笑意。

“你睡了一整天，我带你看看，那个姐姐又再这里种了些什么。”张太清拉着女孩的手，走在花丛间。

“这白色的是‘满天星’，这紫色的是‘桔梗’，那一朵是‘雏菊’。”

“那一朵好漂亮，那是什么呀？”女孩指着一撮小小的紫色花丛。

“它的名字叫做‘风信子’。”

“哇，真的多了好多耶，我记得几天前这里就只有向日葵。”

“是啊，你只知道睡觉，我们就只能种花打发时间了。”张太清假装生气地捏了捏她的脸。

“别。。别，兰鹅口是病人。。”话还没来得及说完，女孩就昏了过去。

这一切来得太突然，张太清只好匆忙地抱起她，将她重新放回了天山雪莲之中。他看着缓缓闭合的花瓣，总算长出一口气。他挥一挥手，熟练的发动了某种魔术，白色的阵法图腾在天山雪莲的底部一闪即逝。

看到天山雪莲的颜色比先前还要清澈透亮了许多，张太清叹了口气。他明白短时间内他的女儿，虞汀兰，无法醒来。

张太清径直朝入口处走去，走到一半突然想起什么，于是折返到半途，将手掌贴在地面，施展着与句芒类似的魔术，虽然形似，但十分粗糙，完全无法相提并论。

几个呼吸间，绿色的嫩芽破土而出，它快速生长着，逐渐长成了一棵大树，树枝上渐渐出现了无数的绿叶和唯一的一朵粉色蓓蕾。

不多时，花蕾慵懒地张开，树梢间多了一朵鲜艳的红色小花。看到这朵桃花完全绽放，张太清这才转身离开这个密闭的空间。

“长孙，你守在这里多久了？”张太清悄无声息地出现在那仆从的身后。

“回盟主，大约十分钟左右。”仆从的回答让张太清的眉头拧在了一起。仆从自以为说错了话，慌乱地想要说些什么弥补：“比上次快了五分钟，盟主真是功力进步神速。”  
仆从自作聪明的回答却是惹怒了张太清。

“现在开始，你不用负责住宅内的守卫工作了，现在去‘离’位做好守备工作。不能再有敌人闯入我布下的五行八卦大阵。”

“可是盟主大人，这样一来您的住宅中就只剩那位魔术师而已，这样不妥吧。”

“不要让我重复第二遍。”张太清的语气冰冷，周围的温度也突然骤降。

“属下明白。”仆从的声音有些颤抖，飞速逃离了此处。看来对他来说，张太清要比其他魔术师，甚至从者都要可怖。

仆从离去后，张太清收起严厉的神情，也收起了自己疲惫的心情，慢慢朝长廊的入口踱步。这一处长廊处在地下十几米深，入口处是靠魔力驱动的特殊‘电梯’，漆黑的通道中只有浮动着的阴阳鱼型的平台。

他踏上平台通过‘电梯’返回了地面。

“第三防御模式。”

无数绿色的光束在入口出现，交叉分布，几乎没有一丝缝隙。

“防御机制启动。”

地面的入口也有类似的石门，同样由张太清的声音触发。

这一道门也十分隐蔽，在张太清的书房之中，位于两排书架之间。张太清将书桌上的书本放回书架之上。两派书架随即发出哗啦啦的声音，合并在了一起。

张太清走出书房，回到了大厅之中。这里正是他的私人豪宅，宽敞的大厅分为两层，第二层正是他的书房所在。室内家具的布置和风格既非中式也非欧式，也没有和式的影子。但同时又各型兼备，是绝对的四不像。客厅中心的巨大吊灯在他出现的瞬间被点亮。

“张先生，你真的放心这里只有我们两个吗？清理入侵者可不是我的职责范围。”

一位身穿黑色束身战斗服的长发男人坐在楼下的沙发上，双脚放在茶几上，样子十分惬意，似是在这里等待已久。

“你受命对我实行‘封印指定’，若是我死了，对你来说反而比较方便，不是吗？”  
张太清面带微笑走下楼梯，实则暗藏杀机。

“哎呀，但是处理你的尸体很麻烦的呀。到时候，先吃鼻子还是先吃掉耳朵呢？”  
男人打量着张太清，竟不自觉地流出口水，又伸手擦拭，像是在看着一盘无比美味的珍馐。

“我还以为，成为魔术协会的魔术师之后，历经数千年，你会真的有所改变。看来终究你也只是衣冠禽兽。”张太清也坐到了沙发上，端起了茶几上的红茶，细细品味。

“别这么说，我会不好意思的呀。”

张太清挖苦的话反而被他当作是褒奖，嬉皮笑脸的样子实在是让人没有好感。

桌上除了装有饮品的茶具，还有几盒种类繁杂的月饼，和包装一起杂乱的堆在桌上，其中几个还被咬了一口，隐约还有道道牙印。

“但是，话又说回来，我还是想提醒你，你对Saber的Master使用的那个魔术。最好不要再使用的比较好。你的死活我倒是无所谓，但是没有办法赢得圣杯战争不是挺可惜的吗？”男人摊开双手，摇摇头又耸耸肩。

“悬枭，我问你，魔术协会为何委派你来这里？”

“对魔术师，张太清，封印指定。”

“不不不，我的问题是时钟塔为何委派‘你’？”

“动物科下任君主（Lord）总该有些拿得出手的成绩，要是还能顺便获得圣杯战争的胜利，更是锦上添花，从色位晋升冠位也指日可待。虽然我本人不怎么在乎位阶就是了，但若成为君主，冠位才说的过去嘛。最重要的是，我的实力在你之上，要不然怎么对你进行最严格的监管。你说是吧。”

悬枭的话里满是挑衅的意味，他轻蔑的将手上的半块月饼扔到桌上，注视着张太清的双瞳，像是野兽一般。

“在我看来，你说的都是次要的原因。”

“哦？”

“原因只有一个：立场。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章引用了原有的fate世界观魔术协会的设定，尤其关于‘时钟塔的十二君主’之类的，但是印象中好像除了凯尼斯和二世之外基本没有几位登场的Lord（也许是看的资料不够多，请别见怪哈）
> 
> 建议各位大大可以先看看上述的相关词条，便于理解此作中的诸多相同和不同之处。（本作中不是所有的设定都会在正文中详细解释，只会涉及关键部分）
> 
> 下一章也会有更多相关内容，但是因为本人还没补完FHA/月姬/二世事件簿（小说）/FatePrototype等等，可能除了不严谨之外还会与原作矛盾，请各位大大携带避雷针前进，权当作是平行世界看吧。（笑）
> 
> 也是从这一章开始，在挖更多的坑的同时也在与前文的伏笔开始呼应，许多情节都有迹可循，为了留出更多想象空间，就不明说了。
> 
> 再次感谢各位大大读到这里！


	31. 最强VS最弱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-？？？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 风信子的花语是点燃生命之火、纵享丰富人生以及重生之爱，有着生机盎然、体味生活的寓意。它的一些品种也有自己独有的花语，比如说紫色品种花语为“悲伤、嫉妒和忧郁的爱”；蓝色品种的花语为“生命”。
> 
> （取自花百科风信子词条）

“立场？”

“没错，立场。”

张太清喝了一口红茶，清了清嗓子。

“被封印指定的魔术师被选为圣杯战争的参与者（Master）之一。未来的Lord（主君）却被指派为实行封印指定的唯一一位执行者。作为任务或是指示，你不觉得十分怪异吗？”

“说下去。”悬枭收回放在茶几上的双脚，神情严肃了几分。

“魔术协会的内部情况，你应该比我清楚许多。”

“唔。自从你逃离时钟塔，内部逐渐分为了两派：贵族主义和民主主义。不愿意选边站的家族又形成了中立的第三派。”

“那悬枭属于哪一派呢？”

“政治斗争我完全无感，不如说‘讨厌’更为恰当。一定要说的话，那我就是自成一派，贵族、民主、中立什么的我完全不在乎。”

张太清不自觉地笑出了声。

“这样你还不知道原因吗？以探究神秘为最高宗旨的魔术协会必然要参与圣杯战争这种以达到根源为目的的仪式。再加上圣堂教会的最近的动向，那些老怪物们是不会坐视不理的。而自上一次的圣杯战争，连身为主君的魔术师都命丧其中。更何况此人还属于那两派之一。为了内部的平衡性，同时也为了以最小的代价换取最大的利益，悬枭和张太清的组合才诞生。”

“我可不认为，张太清是最小的代价。”悬枭似笑非笑。

“谁知道呢。我的魔术早就已经达到了极限，至少在我的认知中是这样没错。除了我掌握的魔术本身，张太清的价值已经所剩无几了。”张太清重新为自己倒了一杯红茶，徐徐吹散那从杯中冒出的热气。

张太清的话虽然不至于是醍醐灌顶，却也让悬枭确信了自己的疑虑。

“那么，接下来你又有什么打算？”

“去会一会闯入的入侵者。”张太清轻描淡写，说罢，他平静地站起身，向大厅外走去。

“需要悬枭的出场吗？”

“不必了，这人和我有些渊源，我希望亲自杀掉他。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“啊。。。哈。。。”男人喘着粗气，他借着夜色躲在某处的隐蔽角落之中。

‘运气不错，居然误闯进了某个魔术师的领地。’他这么想着，左手移动到了胸前、小腹和手臂上的窟窿，上面还有一些灼烧的痕迹，衣服上甚至还有一些黑色的火星。

一身黑色的行头，此人正是Archer的Master，金阳。

红色的火光突然出现，金阳掏出银针，重复着与之前相同的魔术，银针插在距离诸多伤口附近的位置。喷洒如柱的鲜血也因此被止住。

金阳借着火光，看清了周围的环境。

这里是一个豪华的车库，但却连一辆跑车都没有，他正庆幸主人外出之时，背后却传来了沙沙的脚步声。金阳掌中的火焰突然消失，他也连忙躲进了一处阴影。

“金阳先生。好久不见了。也许你听不懂我在说什么，但我还是想要向你道谢。”

张太清看着金阳藏匿的方向，像是早就察觉到了他的位置。

“少废话！你就是Berserker的Master吧，既然我的从者打不赢你的从者，那就换我来跟你分个高下。”

“原来你是Archer的Master。”张太清面色凝重的摇了摇头，然后缓缓开口：“既然重创我水之阵阵眼神兽的始作俑者是你，那我也没有别的选择了。就依你所说的，我们来一场Master之间的战斗。”

金阳虽然摆好了进攻的架势，却没有主动发起攻击。

“我会用我最强的攻击魔术与你一战。”

张太清并没有咏唱咒语，身侧有一紫色火球凭空出现。火球围绕着他快速地旋转，不一会儿一个变成两个，两个又变成四个，四个再变成十六个，十六个分裂成三十二个，最后化为六十四个。

每一个紫色火球都无比炙热，甚至能清晰的看清周围产生的热浪。

“我的焚天紫火，和你的六丁神火，究竟何者更强，请让我来亲眼见证。”

金阳知道作为魔术师而言对方的实力比自己高出太多，原本还想作为底牌的六丁神火竟然被他一眼看穿。虽然不甘心，但是这场战斗是为了夺得圣杯必须取胜的。  
金阳掏出了一个白瓷瓶，拔开红色的瓶塞，将其中的紫色药丸全数吞下。他自知这一战若不取胜，便没有下一次的机会了。他刚刚咽下的是他苦练炼丹术数年后的主要成果，‘震元丹’，不仅有补充魔力的效果，还能再短时间内提升身体的恢复力。而它的作用也仅此而已，除了辅助效果，别无他效。金阳消化着体内的丹药，同时思索着获胜之法。

“流星火雨。”

围绕张太清周身旋转的紫色火球一个个快速地弹射向金阳。金阳的六丁神火形成了一道屏障，那是一道赤红色的火墙，挡住了那一个个紫色的火球。第一个火球接触到屏障的瞬间发生了堪比榴弹炮的强烈爆炸，屏障仅仅微微一颤而后恢复如常。

随着一个个紫色火球砸在红色的火墙之上，终于炸出了一道缺口，紧随其后地又有两个火球穿过，其中一个击中金阳身后的墙上，发生了爆炸，威力之强，整个车库都在颤抖。紫色的火焰也因此蔓延至整个车库，只一瞬，车库中形成了紫色的火海。

另一个火球则落在了金阳的左脚边，爆炸过后，金阳的整条腿都化为灰烬。

“金阳先生，请放弃吧，你不是我的对手。”张太清轻弹手指，身旁的紫色火球瞬息间重新增加到了六十四个。

金阳没有说话，在丹药的辅助作用下，他的左腿以肉眼可见的速度重新生长出来。他抹去嘴角的鲜血，毫无预兆地冲向张太清。张太清也是一怔，对他来说，金阳的速度根本微不足道，在他眼中金阳的冲刺仿佛是慢动作一般。

张太清不再多说，他突然打开双腿，将腰下沉，扎了一个马步。一眨眼的功夫，金阳已到了张太清的跟前。他猛地一拳击向张太清胸口，却被对方一掌接下又顺势推开。

右拳挥空，滑过张太清的衣服，金阳又以左掌攻击，不料张太清又一掌接住，再以迅雷不及掩耳之势顺势滑动手掌，一下子擒住了金阳的左手手腕。张太清本身自幼习武，擅长太极拳、八卦掌等等，再加上他又同时是能力非凡的魔术师，这一握竟捏碎了金阳的腕关节。

见势不好，金阳再次挥动右手，六丁神火形成一个红色火球出现在他的掌中，飞向张太清的小臂，想要以伤换伤。但是张太清宽大的衣袖竟然让他误判了手臂的位置，又一次挥空。张太清一跨步上前，空出来的左手如灵蛇一般扑向金阳，一下钳住了他的咽喉。在这一刻，张太清只要稍微催动魔力，便能扭断金阳的脖子。

张太清以为战斗已经结束，但他低估了金阳的战意，这一瞬间的大意，红色的火焰重新出现在金阳的左掌间，火舌一下袭向张太清。同时，一个紫色的火球也在金阳怀里炸裂开。

爆炸的烟雾散去，张太清的衣服上虽有灼烧的痕迹和一些火星，却丝毫无狼狈之色。反观金阳，他衣衫褴褛，仰面瘫倒在地，腹部的灼伤痕迹严重，巨大的空洞处血流不止。金阳的伤口虽然以极快的速度恢复，但已明显不如左腿恢复的速度。

很明显，张太清不过是答应了金阳的‘请求’，实行了这场Master之间的对决，而实际上，张太清随时可以将金阳致于死地。

金阳挣扎着再次站了起来，没有一丝惧意。

‘从阴引阳，从阳引阴。  
以右治左，以左治右。’

“你叫什么名字？”

“张太清。”

“你的身体状况也不是很好啊。”语气中有些嘲讽。

“还请金阳先生赐教。”张太清有些诧异，但也只是一瞬。

“你印堂发黑，脉象如屋漏滴水，良久一滴，溅起无力。你的右手也开始逐渐麻木，失去知觉，我说的对吗？”对于金阳的诊断，张太清只能苦笑，因为他说的分毫不差。

‘以我知彼，以表知里，以观过与不及之理。  
见微得过，用之不殆。’

“不错。金阳先生所说的，和我的一位旧识一模一样。不仅如此，她还告诉我这原因是魔术回路的腐烂所造成的。”

一股不祥之感顿时在金阳的心头蔓延开。

“抱歉，闲谈就到此为止了。”

张太清放弃了对自己有利的魔术对决，反而疾步向前，徒手发起攻击。金阳的身体早就超负荷了，现在还能站立的原因就是先前吞下的丹药，维持着最后一丝气力和生机。

但就是在这种命悬一线的状态下，金阳却准确而狼狈地躲开了张太清的每一次攻击。

或许是看穿了张太清不愿过多使用魔术回路的意图，金阳才能这么刚好的闪避着他的攻势。至少，张太清是这么认为的。而金阳的动作仿佛回应着张太清的猜测一般，竟越来越快，甚至开始游刃有余的躲闪着，还能试图做出反击。

‘法天则地，合以天光。  
日月星辰，四时八正。’

直到胸口传来刺痛为止，张太清都以为是自己低估了金阳的近战能力。

“这是什么？”张太清拂过刺痛处，感受到了异物的触感，低头一看赫然发现一根银针，扎在自己胸口正中的玉堂穴。银针之细宛如蚊虻之喙，如不用手抚摸，甚至都无法察觉。张太清心中疑虑陡生，他抚摸着先前金阳曾触碰过的地方，无一例外竟都有细如牛毫的银针。金阳对张太清右手麻木的诊断，并非全凭医术，而张太清的右臂也赫然插着一根银针。

“人体上的经脉同时也是魔术回路之所在，若是下针足够深，并佐以附魔的毫针，可在短时间内切断魔力的流动。这场胜负，还不一定呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呃呃呃呃，这次的战斗感觉不是很精彩，原理方面确实脑洞大开，呈现出来的好像不是很好看。。。（朋友反馈说战斗中不确定性不太够的样子。。。）
> 
> 接下来应该会先完成张太清这一角色吧。
> 
> 再次感谢各位大大读到这里！


	32. 人面桃花相映红

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-？？？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 六丁神火，存于太上老君的“八卦炉”中，呈现“红色火焰”。此火玄妙无穷，有洗髓易经之能。金箍棒、九齿钉耙、三尖两刃神锋等兵器法宝都是从八卦炉中炼出来的。《西游记》第二十六回“孙悟空三岛求方，观世音甘泉活树”中介绍了太上老君曾与观音菩萨打赌，将观音菩萨的杨柳枝放在八卦炉中炙得焦干。
> 
> 焚天紫火，存于八景宫的“八景宫灯”中，呈现“紫色火焰”。威力无穷，相传有焚天煮海之能。太上老君谈经讲法时，照明之用。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

“看来不止左手，连胸口以下都有麻木之感。不然也不会现在才察觉。”

张太清不置可否，虽然确有麻木之感，但回想起来，中招的瞬间仍有知觉，只不过这种蚊叮一般的感觉确实难以感知。

张太清的身体前后插满了整齐的两排银针，背后至‘灵台’穴，身前至‘玉堂穴’。他试图囤积魔力，想要靠足够的魔力一举冲破这些刺入魔术回路中的渺小屏障，将毫针弹射出去。但是试了几次都无法成功，就连用手去拔也纹丝不动。

“没用的，这些毫针不仅由六丁神火炙烤过，还被你的焚天紫火进一步处理，二十四小时内都别想取出来。”

“我本来是想为了保全你的身体才不想用魔术而是用体术决胜，既然如此，就别怪我无情了。”张太清有些恼火，自己的善意反而成为了最大的败笔。

他再一次祭出焚天紫火的火球。

“流星火雨。”

这一次的攻击的威力比前一次弱了不止一星半点，金阳甚至选择闪避而不是防御来应对。紫色的火球比之前小了一倍有余，就连数量也只有三十二个。

金阳的策略完全凑效了，但他并不打算止步于此，他再次迎面上前，一边躲闪着紫色的火球，一边与张太清进行贴身肉搏。

‘药力还剩一分钟，要是能完全封锁他的任督二脉，就是我的胜利了。’

噗呲。

又一根银针准确地刺入‘紫宫’穴，毫无预兆且违背物理规则，在空中划过一道弧线，自下而上。

张太清虽然魔力被削弱，但是大脑仍在高速运转。金阳既没有碰触到自己的身体，也没有做投掷银针的动作。

张太清回想着方才的种种，对金阳的表现有些惊奇，这个人竟在没有为自己诊脉的情况下说中了自己的脉象。

噗呲。

银针刺入了张太清背后的‘神道’穴。

‘不仅如此，他竟还有如此的战斗思维，本就没有什么攻击手段还能与我纠缠到现在，将劣势化为优势，实在厉害。’  
‘等等，没有攻击手段。诊脉。战斗思维？’

张太清看向周围的环境，茅塞顿开。

“金阳先生，我明白你的攻击手段了。那么，接下来的一击我就要将你击败。”张太清胸有成竹。

“鹿死谁手还不一定。”金阳拿出针垫，针垫也无视物理规则似的悬停在半空。

“炼狱真火。”

紫色的火海似在涨潮，蔓延至车库的屋顶，火焰肆意地燃烧。张太清的脸色越发难看。

“是我大意了，竟然忘了六丁神火有‘洗髓易经’的效果，没想到对蚕丝也有如此强化功效。”

此话一出，金阳的神情严肃起来，手中的银针也不慎落地。

“不要紧张，我也是刚刚才发现这里布满了蚕丝，魔力的亏损是确实的。”

张太清整理了下自己的长袍，他意识到最不起眼的细节，着装，竟成了决定成败的要素之一。

“没想到你竟能通过这无数条蚕丝为我‘悬丝诊脉’，甚至用蚕丝引针。作为医者，金阳先生确实厉害。”

金阳没有回答，既然隐藏的暗招都被识破，他便已是穷途末路了。

车库突然开始发生了震动，焚天紫火的高温使屋顶开始膨胀、融化，并渐渐发生龟裂，一块块水泥落在二人脚边。

“抱歉，看来你的时间到了。”

既然已经发现了那些薄如蝉翼的蚕丝，张太清自然会开始留意，包括末端嵌入水泥墙面的银针。随着车库的完全坍塌，银针也散落一地，紧绷的蚕丝也松弛了下来。

金阳使用的蚕丝还有一个最关键的作用，那就是感知魔力的流动，这使他得以提前预判张太清的攻击，换言之，不论张太清说什么，做什么假动作，他的身体都会做出最真实的反馈。而金阳就仿佛是一只稳坐网中的蜘蛛，随时可以应付张太清这一只胡蜂。不过，既然蚕丝阵被破坏，这些都没有意义了。

丹药的药效也已经用尽，操纵六丁神火，让它充斥在蚕丝内部，却又不能破坏蚕丝的物质结构，同时还要靠内部火苗的情况判断张太清魔力的流向。这一切实在都太耗费魔力了，对他的控制力也是不小的考验。身上的伤口停止了高速愈合，鲜血不断涌出。

这场对决已经结束，没有任何攻击手段的金阳成了待宰的羔羊。他绝望地闭上了双眼。

“金。。阳？你真的是金阳？”耳边的声音无比熟悉。

“凌芸？怎么是你？”金阳激动地失了声，他伸出手想要去触碰面前的人，生怕接触到的瞬间她便会灰飞烟灭。回应他的是掌间温热的体温，那人也激动地握住了他的手。两个人保持着这样的姿势很久，很久。

“神游太虚，二重空间。”

“我不是警告过你了吗。”语气中有些责怪，却没有任何讶异，像是早就料到一般。

“我可不记得说需要悬枭的出场。”

“非也非也，现在在这里的可不是悬枭。”

“太阳从西边出来了，禽兽竟也有了人性？”

“彼此彼此吧。”悬枭的话耐人寻味，而他本人则饶有兴致的看着眼前的这一幕。

“哼，算我多心，不过还是要提醒你，再使用的话。。”

“会因魔力耗尽，魔术回路枯竭而死。我比你清楚。”

“张太清，这是你的幻术吗？如果是的话就太恶趣味了！”金阳像是突然反应过来，恨恨地道。奇怪的是，那女人也同样看向张太清，像是想要问同样的问题。

“凌神医，你不是很好奇我擅长的魔术究竟是什么吗？这便是我的魔术。”张太清将他的金框眼镜摘下，露出的双眼让金阳和凌芸都瞠目结舌。

“如你所见，我也是天生魔眼，‘重瞳’，能够看到不同平行世界的‘现在’的魔眼。但我的能力也不止如此，可以在一定时间内将某一范围内的平行世界交叉重叠。另一个世界是凌神医存活，而你死去的世界。”张太清轻描淡写，同时也省略了诸多细节。

“多谢！拿着这剩下的吧，对你恢复魔力有帮助。”金阳将先前的瓷瓶丢给张太清。

张太清接住了瓷瓶却表现得十分不屑：“用灵力不俗的普通人之肉身和灵魂炼制而成的丹药，我可不要。”

话音未落，张太清竟生生地将瓷瓶捏碎，包括里面的丹药。

“不要浪费时间了，这‘空间’不会一直维持下去的。”

看着地上瓷瓶的碎片和一粒粒丹药，如浪潮般汹涌的愧疚感突然袭上心头，不仅是为了没能治好的凌芸，也为了那一颗颗小小的生命。

“凌芸，对不起，我没能治好你。”金阳说着自己想说的话，同时看向她的手背。她的手背上的红色印记正是张太清所说的话的证明。

“金阳。。”来自平行世界的凌芸有着和金阳一模一样的经历，只不过在那个世界中，得了怪病死去的是金阳。

“若水呢？”这一问题像一记重锤击打在了她的心头。回答金阳的是凌芸的沉默。

她的一言不发是金阳预料之中的。

“你的令咒呢？”凌芸翻过金阳的手掌，却始终找不到那猩红的印记，一时间竟有些怀疑张太清的话，也同时萌生了许多猜测。

“发生了许多事。之后就没事了。”金阳像是在安慰她，而她看看金阳，又看看张太清，露出了微笑。殊不知是她自己误会了什么。

空间开始不稳定起来，凌芸的身体开始变得半透明。金阳疯狂的挥舞双手，想要再次抓住她，但是，却再也办不到了。

“金阳，既然你的圣杯战争已经结束，那么让我问问你。”

“不对！不是！不行！不可以！”他的声音绝望而沙哑。

“你愿意为我而死吗？”

“愿意！何止愿意！我做梦都希望那时侯躺在病床上的是我自己。”他的话中已经带着哭腔。两人面对面跪坐在地，金阳哭着虚抱住凌芸，他还有诉说不完的思念来不及告诉她。

“那么，你愿意为了我活下去吗？”凌芸在最后消失前轻轻吻了下金阳的额头，而这也成了她在这个世界中再次出现的唯一证据。

她已经消失不见，但是她的声音还在这个世界中回荡，只留金阳怔怔出神。他像是在思考凌芸最后的问题，又像是还没反应过来她已再次离去的事实。

半晌，金阳回过神来，他猛地一拳砸向地面。然后再一拳，一拳又一拳，直到血肉模糊。

短暂的重聚之后是又一次的诀别。

“张太清，如果你所言非虚，那我不会向你道歉，我要从你手中夺取圣杯，将凌芸和若水复活。”

“让你和凌芸相见，这个人情我还了。如果可以，我其实是不想杀你的，无奈你又是Archer的Master。还请你不要怪我。”张太清的话发自肺腑，却令金阳十分不解。

“流星火雨。”

张太清再次祭出焚天紫火，紫色的火球飞向金阳，这一次无疑将会是金阳的最后了。

‘Archer，对不起，我真是个没用的Master，你重新找一个人缔结主从契约吧。如果以你的实力，想独自取胜也不错。对不起，金阳先走一步了。’

‘若水，凌芸，对不起，我马上就来找你们了。’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FGO中既然哪吒已经登场，就脑洞大开地加入了这些元素，背后的故事，包括如何获得这些神物在正文中不一定会提及，毕竟不是重点所在。。。
> 
> 这一章中有些地方和其他章节相呼应，注意到的话会有恍然大悟的感觉哦（笑）
> 
> 再次感谢各位大大读到这里！


	33. 此事古难全

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-？？？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重瞳，即一目双眸，古代相术认为重瞳是一种异相、吉相，象征着吉利和富贵，往往是帝王的象征。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

噗！呕。

苏磬喷出一大口鲜血，并且不停地干呕着。

他刻意地避开了Caster，躲在某一间石室中。那一个魔术对他造成了不小的影响，虽然这种程度的魔力消耗对他来说不过是沧海一粟。

问题的根源在于他的魔术回路发生了紊乱，不同颜色的纹路浮现在了身体的表面，透过衣服也能瞥见那时有时无的淡淡微光。那些纹路的位置也漂移不定，甚至有时还会交叉、重叠，产生类似‘电流’或是‘火花’的效果。

苏磬极尽所能的调理着他身体的状况，不多时，所有的异状便消失不见。他整理了下衬衣，拿起丢在一旁的西服外套，向门外走去。既然对抗Rider的临时战线已经形成，那么是时候进行下一步的计划了。

啊。

已经重归平静的魔术回路再次暴走，突如其来的痛觉让他几乎昏厥。强烈的头晕伴随着耳鸣，让他暂时失去了对现实世界的感知能力，他的五感几乎全部失效，一时间天旋地转。

“临界值突破。白泽大人，请指示。”

警报声响起。

“无所谓，继续。”

似曾听过的对话在苏磬耳边响起，却勾不起任何回忆。

“魔术刻印移植完成。数值下降中。”

“总算成功了。”模糊的声音渐渐清晰，那是低沉而沙哑的，女性的声音。

好吵。  
苏磬的意识渐渐恢复正常，然而却出现在不同的地方。他睁开眼睛，发现自己在一个巨大的圆柱形玻璃容器中，戴着拘束器。容器中充满了不知名的淡蓝色液体，但是身处其中竟也不用呼吸。

好奇心使他向周围看去，他看到了更多的，一样的这种奇特容器，足足有几十个。容器之间相隔很远，而且几乎都有人影在其中，只有少数的容器中什么也没有，还有一两个充斥着绛红色的液体，里面有什么也看不见。

“家主大人，实验体情况报告。”  
“说吧。”苍老的男人回应着身旁助手模样的女人。  
“J-14，J-31号实验体产生排斥反应，已无生命迹象。J-05，J-11，J23号实验体，魔术刻印移植后，无法生成魔术回路。。”

咔嚓！  
那是男人摔碎茶杯的声音。

“废物！全是废物！失败的实验体全部销毁！一个不留！”  
他的怒气像是狂风一样席卷整个实验室，在场所有的人都感受到了他的愤怒。众多白衣白袍的工作人员先是被吓了一跳，又马上回到手头上的工作，纷纷重新开始作业。

一道道手闸被拉下，围绕着许多玻璃容器的灯光渐渐黯淡，然后熄灭。

不知道是不是幻觉，苏磬竟然听到了微弱的惨叫声，不知道源自哪里。

一时间，那些容器中升起了红色的液体，那红色不知道从哪里溢出，却飞快地充斥了整个玻璃容器，将原本的蓝色完全覆盖。

“家主大人还请息怒。与此相对的，有一些实验已经取得了一定的成果。”

“说！”

“J-12，J-36号实验体完成第三阶段，魔术刻印移植成功数量为四。J-07，J-47号实验体完成第五阶段，魔术刻印移植成功数量为八。”

愤怒而充满皱褶的脸上总算有了一丝喜意，他长出一口气。

“算上之前的失败作，现在只剩下五分之一。我这把老骨头，不知道能不能活到这试验成功的那一天。”

“家主大人，属下还有一事相告，此事事关重大。”女人看了看四处身穿白袍的许多工作人员。好在他们或是拿着写字板，或是操作着某些精密的仪器，并没有将注意力放在工作外的地方。

“无妨，在这里说就好了。”

“家主大人先前曾重金委托某位魔术师搜寻‘材料’，并且找到了有潜力的实验体，J-19。”

“说重点。”男人有些不耐烦。

“J-19号实验体确实天赋异禀，并且大大超出了初期预估和计算。”

“哦？”男人的眉毛一挑，有些不可思议的看着助手，“实际数据呢？”

“J-19号实验体刚刚完成第二十七株魔术刻印的移植。”

男人一个没站稳，竟差点摔倒在地，助手及时向前搀扶住了他。

“这一天总算来了。我，阿维尔丽塔·布朗，定会夺得这次圣杯战争的胜利。”男人像是在向谁起誓一般。他老泪纵横，话中带着些许哭腔。

“家主大人，还有一件事。”

“你说吧。”他的语气柔和了许多，像是除试验成功之外一切皆不重要似的。

“J-19号实验体的起源也已经觉醒，其名为‘增值’。”

现实与幻觉不断的交替，石室中的苏磬的身体开始显得有些异样，准确来说，他的上半身正在以惊人的速度‘膨胀’。

这个现象一直持续到足有苏磬本人的一倍大，它才趋于稳定，然后慢慢缩小。与此同时，这个还能称之为躯体的肉块开始分裂。

以苏磬本体为源头的分裂过程缓慢而痛苦，人体的四肢从增值出来的肉块上开始逐渐成形，而那新生的身体也有着鲜艳的纹路，印证着魔术回路的存在。

先是双腿，然后躯干、双手，再来是脖子、脑袋。

那新生之物正在生长的‘脸’上开始浮现出五官的轮廓：先是耳朵、鼻子，然后是眼睛、嘴巴。

“呃呃呃呃。阿啊啊。”

分裂出的人形物体尝试着发声，扭曲的声音从它的喉咙中传出，而且同样趋于稳定。

此时，苏磬身体的分裂过程才完全结束。

他挣扎着站起身，用尽最后一丝气力将手搭在了那被分裂出的‘人’的后脑。

“Gan。。Gandr！”

苏磬用尽最后一丝气力，用魔术破坏掉了他的身体机能，摧毁了他的‘精神’，也能理解为他身体中等同于普通人的大脑和中枢神经。 

反复确认过这‘人’已经无力反击之后，苏磬疲惫地躺在地上，急促地呼吸着。

“时间间隔开始缩短了，看来‘圣杯’即将觉醒。要加快速度了。”

不知过了多久，苏磬终于从疲劳中恢复，他将地上的‘人’扛起，朝石室的深处走去。

“éclairage。”

石室中突然亮如白昼。

无数的玻璃器皿一览无遗，多数都有类似于这分裂出的‘人’，沉睡其中。那富于氧气的蓝色液体中，偶尔浮现的气泡是那些‘人’生命迹象的证明。

苏磬走到一个闲置的培养仓前，将那‘人’丢进其中。

那坠入水中的扑通声将苏磬再次拉回幻觉的世界中。

“31枚魔术刻印全部移植完成。从今天起，你的名字不再是‘J-19’而是‘阿加雷斯’。”  
玻璃制的培养仓内充满了紫色液体，一位赤身裸体的少年沉睡其中。

苏磬虽然双眼紧闭，但他仍能感知到周围发生的事情。

“白泽，将他放出来吧。”

那女人拉下手闸，培养仓中的液体快速流出，水位开始下降。

“白泽，你说过，他已经开始有了自我意识？”

“没错，不仅如此，他也已经拥有使用魔术的能力和经验了。”

“唔。这不太好办，白泽，你有能力摧毁他的意识吗？”

培养仓在理论上是隔音的，但是身在其中的少年可以一字不漏地听见他们的对话，只不过，他并不具备理解那些话语的能力。从某种意义上来说，他‘成为’了新生的婴儿。

女人并没有直接回答他的问题，而是走回那苍老男人的身旁。男人并没有对女人的无礼作何反应，而是与她一同静静地看着培养仓中的少年。

随着紫色液体的流失，少年的脚掌终于接触到了培养仓的底部。他的身体并没有预料中的孱弱，能够十分稳定地站立。

哗。  
培养仓的玻璃罩被高端的机械臂提起，少年感受到了久违的新鲜空气。正常呼吸的感觉比起肺部被填满富于氧气的营养液实在好上太多。

咚！  
拐杖重重击在地面。  
“少年呀，从今日起，你的名字叫做‘阿加雷斯’。你只要记住，我是你的创造者，阿维尔丽塔·史蒂文斯·布朗。”

“阿。。扎。。”少年几乎没有语言能力，他听懂了男人的话，吃力地试图重复自己的名字。

一旁的白袍人员将浴巾裹在他的身上，让他不至于是完全裸体，他的手上还拿着为少年准备的衣物。

“你是我作为魔术师，探索‘神秘’的重大成果。你存在的意义同样也只为了探索‘神秘’，而你还有一样使命，那就是为我取得‘圣杯战争’的胜利，帮助我到达根源。”苍老的男人浑身颤抖，是激动使然，也是烦躁使然。

“神。秘。。魔。。术。。。历。。史。”

“没有错，那就是你存在的全部意义。”

少年似懂非懂，疑惑地看向那个女人。

“白。。。泽。。”

少年接连说出‘魔术’，‘历史’和‘白泽’这三组并不源于他自身词汇量的词语，惊讶之余，布朗萌生出了怀疑之心。

“白泽，我记得，你的那双‘魔眼’具有看到过去和未来的能力对吧。”

“是的。”

“那如果是你自身的未来呢？如果你做出干涉自己未来的行径，那观测依然准确吗？”

扑哧。  
兽爪穿透了布朗的胸膛，鲜血四溅，化为武器的铁杖再也没有挥舞的机会。女人的这一举动处于所有人的意料之外，布朗愤怒的看向女人，但是他的伤势之重，基本无法说话。

“亲手将您杀死，便是我所观测到的未来。”

随着警报声的响起，在场除他们三个之外的所有人开始四散奔逃。

“你这个。。怪兽。”布朗挣扎着把话说完，气绝身亡。

“神兽也好，怪兽也罢。”女人猛地推开布朗的尸体，扑通一声他面朝下倒在了地面上。

少年没有一丝情感波动，因为那本就是他不具备的东西，他只是呆呆地看着眼前发生的一切，不知如何是好，也不知道那与自己的关系。

“嗯，确实是当魔术师的好材料。”女人轻舔着手上的血迹，没有一丝慌乱。

“忘记他刚刚的话吧。从今天起，你的名字既不是‘J-19’，也不是‘阿加雷斯’，而是‘苏磬’。或许，参与圣杯战争确实是你命中注定，但是，做你想做的吧。”

墨镜后，虹色的眼珠翻动，她看着少年，心情复杂。

“圣。。杯？”  
白泽没有回答，她将手伸向自己的双眼，硬生生地将它们扯了出来。

“这，应该能帮助到你。苏磬，你的意义可不止于‘参与’圣杯战争，个中意味只有靠你自己寻找了。”

“呃呃呃呃。。。？”

“你在担心我？不用担心，我早就应该离开这个世界了。是因为某位大人的嘱托，我才活到现在。”

少年似懂非懂，他接过那双血淋淋的‘魔眼’，又捡起掉落地上的衣物，看了眼白泽，转身逃离。

“逃往魔术协会吧，那里自然会有人看中你的天赋。‘亚特拉斯’、‘时钟塔’、‘彷徨海’，只要是‘圣堂教会’的领域之外，哪里都行。”

白泽的话萦绕在少年的耳边。

长期以往的实验使他已经忘记了身为人的情感和记忆，甚至本能。他只是选择遵循那一直以来照顾着自己的白泽，那神秘的女性‘魔术师’的意愿。

“如果你真的为我难过，就替我活下去吧，替我见识下这个世界蕴藏的，无穷无尽的‘魔术’和‘神秘’。那曾是我唯一的兴趣。”

身后的铁门轰然落下。少年没有回头，像收到命令的机器人一样继续奔跑着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呃呃呃，有些类似于FA里的情节（齐格）或是FGO里的情节（玛修），但是又十分不同，至少从方向来说，是相反的（角色定位方面）
> 
> 也在这里加入了自己的私设，印象中Fate世界里好像没有谁拥有不同家族的魔术刻印（如果有的话还请高人指点）
> 
> 这一章应该既算是支线，也算是主线吧，苏磬的背景故事写的有点长，下一章再继续。。。
> 
> 再次感谢读到这一章的各位大大！


	34. 螳螂捕蝉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-？？？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白泽，中国古代神话中地位崇高的神兽，祥瑞之象征，是令人逢凶化吉的吉祥之兽。白泽亦能说人话，通万物之情，晓天下万物状貌。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

砰！

重重的铁门被击飞，轰隆一声落在地面。

“呼~。”  
泛起的烟尘后，一袭黑衣的高大人影缓缓走入封锁的实验室，银色的十字架吊坠在闪烁的红色灯光下有些刺眼，虽然白泽已经看不见了。

男人的黑色手套上有数枚金色戒指，左手还提着什么。

“戴亚辛，你来的有些晚呀。”

白泽将双手放在背后，泰然自若。

“这个人刚刚还想逃走，愚蠢至极。作为秘密计划的参与者，如果计划失败，和证据一同消失在世界上才是唯一的结局。”

戴亚辛没有接她的话。

“这么轻，也难怪这么简单的道理都不懂。”

他停下脚步，放开了手中的东西。随着一声闷响，那东西掉落地面，咕噜噜打了几滚，停在培养仓的底座旁。

“‘圣杯战争’的监督者这么做，有失公正吧。”

“我，就是‘公正’。”

“傲慢至极。”

戴亚辛的肩膀一颤，随即开始抖动。

“怕了？”

回答她的是戴亚辛的狂笑声。起初他的笑声震耳欲聋，渐渐地，他控制住了自己的情绪，笑声也戛然而止。

“既然连我的名字你都预见了，想必我的到来你也早就观测到了。你为什么不逃跑？”

“死在这里，是‘白泽’的命数。”

“你每一次都这么说，我都听腻了。”

“这，我也预见了。”

咻！咻！咻！

数枚黑键瞬间刺穿了白泽的心脏，鲜血四溅。

女子没有做出任何抵抗，连一步都没有踏出。

魔力与生命力迅速的从她体内流失，而她也终于露出了真实的样貌。

它的身体与狮子有几分相似，只是更为巨大。它通体雪白，包括鬣毛和类似胡子的毛发也都是纯白色。与‘龙’有几分相似的脑袋上长着一对颇长的犄角。

“野兽终究是野兽，竟然妄想成为人类，还杀死侍奉之人。”

戴亚辛走近奄奄一息的白泽，蹲了下去。他抽出黑键，动作看似轻柔，实则为了加深白泽的痛苦。

“人类，不要会错意了。我侍奉之主从来就只有一个。”

声音从白泽的喉咙中发出，没有一丝的情感波动。

“所以，你以为你破坏了奥维尔丽塔·布朗和我的计划。嗯，有点意思。”

噗！

又一枚黑键再次刺入白泽的心脏。

噗！噗！噗！

戴亚辛看似是在发泄，却始终面带笑意，他不停的将更多枚黑键刺入白泽的胸口，一直到它的身体再无任何生命的迹象。

雪白的皮毛几乎完全被染红，白泽从始至终都没有做出任何反抗，一如她所预见的。

‘我履行了我的诺言，我已经尽我所能守护你所真实的人类世界。没有作为追随者陪葬，而是作为臣子，以生命为代价执行了最后的命令。虽然有些遗憾，但这样也不坏。’

白皑皑的神兽遗留下的最后一丝意识也沉寂了。

“计划可不会因为其中一样不确定因素就崩溃的。远古的神兽啊，请你湮灭于此吧。”

戴亚辛从大衣中拿出一个玻璃瓶，将其中的东西滴落在地。顿时间，整个实验室化为一片火海，所有的设施也逐渐崩坏。

愿主赦免你所有的罪孽，使你位列拣选之人之中。

愿你能与救赎者面对面，得以永远欣赏主的荣光。

“可惜了这一身雪白的毛皮，作成一件大衣倒是不错。”

做完这一切的戴亚辛从容离去。

“迷途的灵魂呀，愿主的慈爱与你同在。”

虚伪的声音和悼词回荡着，最终与魔术回路移植实验室和所有的参与者一同消亡于此。

——————————————————————————————————————

“Master大人。你没事吧？”

苏磬的瞳孔突然收缩，Caster的脸突然出现在了视野之中。

此时此刻，苏磬正处在类似于卧室的石室中，他正躺在一张豪华的床上。虽然身处地下，苏磬也坚持维持根据地，魔术工房的舒适性。无论从何角度，苏磬都透着一股从容。

“唔，Caster。”

苏磬坐起身，抚摸着自己的额头。他努力回忆着昏倒前发生的事情，确信自己的‘分裂体’已经被妥善处理，叹了一口气。

“Master大人，不知Assassin的Master该如何处理？”

“我已经见识过了这个小丫头的魔术，是‘房中术’的一种，只不过更为霸道。不同于‘阴阳调和，互惠互济’，而是更倾向于采阳补阴，若对象是实力一般的魔术师或普通人，连灵魂都会被抽干。”

“原理有些像‘水蛭’呢。”

“嗯，我喜欢这个比喻。”

“Master大人，那么Assassin的Master。。？”

“Assassin已经按你的计划去往Rider阵营的根据地，干掉Rider不过是时间的问题。至于她的Master，就随她去，自生自灭吧。”苏磬不假思索的回答让Caster有些激动。

“Master大人，对方可是另一位Master呀，如果不趁早除掉，早晚都是取得‘圣杯’的阻碍。机不可失，时不再来，还希望Master大人慎重！”

“取得‘圣杯’不是我的目的，不对，取得‘圣杯’并不是我唯一的目的。就放她一马，作为让我见证到此等特别魔术的谢礼吧。”

“Master大人。”

“Caster！”

苏磬完全听不进去Caster的话，后者一而再的谏言也成为了触怒苏磬的导火索。

“。。。”

对于Caster来说，御主的无谋比强劲的敌人还要棘手。既然身为Master的苏磬如此坚持，他也只得作罢。

Caster化成点点金光，消失在空气中。

苏磬站起身，走到一张桌子前。他一挥手，空间瞬时扭曲，被他撕开一道裂缝。那只先前使用的鸟形使魔从中飞出，周围的空间也随即恢复安定。

这低级的使魔虽然没有生命，却像是活生生的鹦鹉一样不安分。它上下飞舞，最终落在了苏磬的肩上。苏磬不知从哪里掏出了一对圆形的宝石样的物体。他掂量着它们的重量，然后伸出手指，将使魔的红宝石‘眼睛’挖了出来。

取而代之的是苏磬手中的那对透明宝石。当宝石重新被安在鸟形使魔的眼睛位置之时，它们重新拥有了光泽，但也只有淡淡的金色。

“看来威力大有所减呀。”  
苏磬看着使魔，喃喃自语。

苏磬双眼中的魔术回路与使魔的‘眼睛’有所连结，准确来说是这一对淡金色的‘宝石’与他的双眼有所连结。这使他可以透过使魔的‘双眼’直接看到使魔所观察到的一切。但是苏磬因为某些原因，一直没有使用这一魔术。

准确来说，苏磬是在刻意地避免使用魔术或是按某种规律使用他所掌握的魔术。

不多时，Caster重新现身在苏磬面前。

“Caster，我们的下一步就是Rider讨伐战了吧。”

“不，应当优先歼灭Saber。”

“这是为什么？”

“Master大人如何看待现在的局势？”  
苏磬没有马上回答，而是利用自己的魔术，查看着使魔所记录到的资料。他用召回使魔的同样方式将它再次派遣到别处。

苏磬把玩着桌上国际象棋的棋子，在棋盘上随意摆放着。

“Rider的作风太过招摇，肆无忌惮的使用自己的魔力。而Rider的能力又十分棘手，再加上其与其Master都不太在意‘圣杯战争’的规模。这间接促成了我们的机会，利用监督者的立场，组成了对抗Rider的临时战线。Caster，Lancer，Assassin共同讨伐Rider，任他再怎么强大，总归不可能全身而退。”

“不愧是Master大人。”

Caster并不做多余的评论，而是引导着苏磬。

“唔。至于Saber嘛，Berserker和Saber的一战看似Saber落于下风，实际上作为从者的能力他们是在伯仲之间。考虑到Master的素质，Saber其实是被自己的Master拖累。”

棋盘上逐渐形成了微妙的棋局。局势已经趋于中局之初，不少棋子被清出棋盘。留在棋盘上的多枚棋子形成了两簇，聚集在棋盘的两端，好似两个战场。

苏磬随即推倒了几枚棋子。

“Archer和他的Master基本已经退场。Saber的Master不值一提。”

“Master大人，在下还有两件事想要一问。”

“哼，说吧。”  
苏磬冷笑着，却也不愿多言，因为他在Caster的手上看到了有趣的东西。

Caster在散乱的桌子上拾起一枚‘King’放置在了棋盘上，又重新立起一枚被推倒的棋子。

“其一，在下以为，除了Berserker之外，还有一人需要提防。其二，在下觉得‘空手入白刃’，也可以是很有趣的战略。”

“你都已经行动过了，何必还在之后特地请示呢。”  
苏磬的语气突然冷了下来，他的洞察力之强，让Caster也颇为惊讶。

“Master大人，在下是为了大局考虑，若行事不果断，怕会错失良机啊。”

“这次，我不追究，如果有下次。”  
苏磬的口吻严厉至极，完全是以命令的口气。

“在下唯有以死相报。”  
“好吧。Caster，我的使魔呀，为我除掉Saber，除掉通往胜利之路上的绊脚石吧。”

“Master大人明鉴。”

苏磬在脚边的小冰箱里取出一瓶红酒，倒入了一只高脚杯中。他晃着杯中的红酒，然后细细品味。

“我会在远处观战，必要时我会亲自出阵。”

苏磬以极端平静的语气这么说着，没有夸张也没有自信，仿佛就像说着昨天吃了什么似的一样自然。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白泽这一角色的故事基本不会再正文之中登场，可能会在完结之后写一章外传补完角色吧，不过她的细节在后续一样会有许多暗示。
> 
> 再次感谢各位大大！


	35. 欲饮琵琶马上催

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-？  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-？？？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 承影是一把精致优雅之剑，相传出炉时，“蛟分承影，雁落忘归”，故名承影。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

这里是哪里？

“冯谖！”

若有若无的声音在耳边响起，这是谁的声音？

冯谖，是谁？

“Master！”

头顶像是挨了一记重锤，半梦半醒的状态依旧。

发生了什么？

‘杜康’。

‘鬼见愁’。

‘无患子’。

毫无关联的词汇一个个在脑海中蹦出来。

对了，我想起来了，‘圣杯战争’。

我好像也死掉了？

当这个念头泛起，胸口中的积郁和愤懑都消失了，并不是遗憾被消除的满足感，而是理解到自身极限的淡漠感。

像是沉浸在无比纯净的河水中的舒畅之感蔓延至全身。

突然，浑身上下像是触电似的抽搐起来，疼痛如潮水般袭来。

“冯谖！你没事吧？！”

终于回过神来的冯谖打了个激灵，没有人比他更清楚，直到刚刚为止，他确实跨越了生与死的界限。

姜望正鼻青脸肿地趴在地上，痛苦地挣扎着想要站起来。

“发生了什么？”

冯谖经历过无数的生死劫，这不过是其中之一，但是如同仰望星辰大海般的无力和渺小之感此刻已完全将他吞没。  
“Saber的Master呀，冯谖，不，冯爰，这不重要。总而言之，你记清楚，你是我张太清的手下败将，杀掉你比折断婴儿的手臂还要容易。”

那唯一没有被‘工布’剑刺穿的张太清面色温和，却表现出无限杀机。他一只手拿着数张金色符纸，另一只手拿着篮球那么大的东西，将它稍微旋转，那惊人的一幕让冯谖后颈一凉。

那是一颗鲜血淋漓的人头，熟悉的面孔正是再熟悉不过的。

那无疑是冯谖的脑袋，断面处鲜血还在不断涌出。冯谖这才注意到，四周的草坪上还有两颗自己的人头。

“这是你的幻术吗？”

说话的却是Saber。她收回刺出的工布剑，剑上的血迹只是短暂停留，甚至不需要擦拭或是挥舞，工布剑便如使用前一般干净。

Saber并没有攻击张太清的要害，但伤口的位置至少也能使张太清丧失战斗能力。而出乎所有人意料的是，那三个被伤到的张太清却是向一旁褪去，唯一漏掉的那第四个张太清却拿着冯谖的人头。

“张太清，我希望你能将你的这个魔术解除。”  
男人的声音从张太清身后传来。

“你又是谁？”  
Saber不知不觉间站到了冯谖的身前，她横起工布剑，随时可以发动攻击。

“我倒是很讨厌这自我介绍什么的。”  
身穿黑色紧身衣的男人缓缓走出，一副漫不经心的样子。冯谖三人十分警惕地看着这新出现的人物。尤其是Saber，这人散发出十分危险的凶恶气息，却到他出现之前都没有感知到他的存在。

“啊，好麻烦。叫我悬枭就行了。我是魔术协会的人。”  
这人竟然自顾自地坐在了地上，打着哈欠，像野猫一样挠着自己的脑袋。

“那，你是敌是友？”  
冯谖率先开口。

“既是敌，也是友。”

“我知道了。”

张太清的魔术瞬间解除，多余的三个张太清和冯谖的头颅全都消失不见。冯谖和Saber都没有看懂这个魔术的真面目，唯有姜望因恐惧而在一旁瑟瑟发抖，连一句话都说不出口。  
“简单来说，他是我的‘猎物’。他是被‘时钟塔’实行‘封印指定’的魔术师。我的任务是防止他在他的道路上走得更远的同时，维护它的神秘，换言之，我会不惜一切手段阻止他使用某一个魔术。即便是替他扫除障碍，杀掉他的敌人。”

悬枭站起身，走到了张太清的身旁。

“那你直接杀掉他不是省事多了？”

冯谖完全不能理解面前这奇装异服的男人，他的想法实在有些‘反人类’。

“那怎么行，他可是目前掌握这一技术的唯一魔术师。他可是稀缺资源。”

“。。。”

冯谖再怎么说也是正常人，这一番解释非但没能让他理清头绪，反而使他更加不清楚两人的关系以及悬枭的动机。但是，唯一可以确认的是，己方三人的死活完全不在悬枭的考虑范围之内。

“冯谖，Saber，不管你们是否情愿。但从策略的角度考虑，听从于我也是你们的最优解。想想看，Berserker不是Archer的对手，你又不是我的对手。除掉Archer对你我都有利。”

张太清丢下这句话，便头也不回地离开了。

“回去吧，吾之恶来。”

地面随着Berserker的步伐而产生有规律的震动，待Berserker走远，地面也恢复了原本的平静。

“Saber。小姜。我们战败了。回到‘镜面世界’再做打算吧。”

冯谖的情绪明显十分低落，虽不至于垂头丧气，但那也只是因为他对现实陷入了短暂的迷惘，对于‘生’与‘死’的界限的模糊。

Saber微微点头，率先迈出了步伐。姜望则是蜷缩在地，迟迟没有从恐惧中解放出来。冯谖与Saber对视一眼，一起扛起姜望，缓慢地步行离去。

“为什么要特地使用那个魔术呢？你的Berserker都已经将他们击败了。”  
被称作悬枭的男人走在张太清的身旁，态度慵懒至极。

“没什么。只是那个叫冯谖的人，让我感到十分厌恶，他的存在本身。”  
张太清看起来十分不快，悬枭不记得上一次看到面前的魔术师露出这种表情是在什么时候，但是，这也使张太清更像一个普通的人。  
“不过，这样也好，肯定会有更多有趣的战斗和纷争。这样一想，也不那么无聊了。”悬枭伸了一个懒腰，看起来真的有些兴奋。

另一方，早已走远的三道人影。

冯谖独自背着失了神的姜望，不管Saber怎么告诉他作为Servant的自己更应该替他担负姜望的重量也没用。既然无法说服冯谖，Saber便也由他去。

“Saber，你说过你不会再铸剑。抱歉，又让你违背自己的原则了。”  
冯谖的歉意发自心底，他对于自己的无用感到十分的自责。

Saber与Berserker的战斗，如果他是一位真正的魔术师作为Saber的Master，以Saber的能力，肯定不会被单方面的压着打。

“Master，不必道歉。”

语气不仅平静，而且有一丝欣慰。

“Master认为我为什么不再想要铸剑？”

冯谖回想着自己亲眼看到的，Saber生前的记忆，沉默许久。  
“我不清楚。”

“剑对Master来说是什么？”

“一种武器。和我的匕首一样。”

Saber叹了口气。

“正因如此，我才不愿铸‘剑’。但是，如果铸造‘承影’是冶炼好一把‘剑’的必要过程，那也是无可奈何的。”

“我听不懂。”

“‘剑’的意义不仅仅在于武器，和Master的匕首一样。”  
Saber话里有话，不知道是不是刻意避免在姜望在场的情况下谈论冯谖的过去。

“我不是圣人，我不懂得如何拯救所有人。我只是一介铁匠，用我知道的方式去尝试帮助每一个人。”

“。。。我好像有些明白了。Saber，。。”

“Master，抱歉，等会再继续吧。”  
“敌人吗？”

两人已经渐生默契，不需要多余的话语。

“嗯。是Servant。”

轻缓地沙沙声在不远处响起。

朴素的布鞋滑过沾满露珠的草地，穿着那双沾满水渍布鞋的主人是一个清瘦却高挑的俊美男人。他的左脸上还有着醒目的黑色鸟形图腾，像极了纹身。

“Saber大人，冯谖大人以及姜望大人早安呀。在下已恭候多时了。”那男人礼貌地拱手行了个礼。

“你怎么知道我们的名字？”

冯谖紧绷神经，不自觉地抓紧了背着的姜望，做好了随时撤退的准备。

“在下自然会知道几位的名字，毕竟在下可是一直监视着Berserker的动向呢。这里每天有几只乌鸦飞过，在下都了如指掌。”

复数的石质鸟形使魔在空中显现，扑棱着翅膀，落在了男人的肩上。它们看似是被施了隐形的魔术，直到刚刚才被解除。

“别说大话了，你一直守在Berserker的结界之外，知道的不过是外部的情况罢了。”  
Saber一语道破了男人试图隐藏的真实状况。毕竟已亲身与张太清交过手，她十分确信没人能在张太清的眼皮底下任意妄为。要是男人真的完全知晓阵中的情况，张太清肯定是容不得他人在自己的卧榻之上酣睡。

“啊呀，既然Saber大人看穿了，在下就有话直说了。”

Saber意识到事情不妙，无数青褐色的光点在她面前出现、增加并且凝聚。最终形成的是一把纯黑色的剑，它通体纯黑，有着类似黑曜石的色泽。黑色的剑长三尺，剑身宽而厚，剑刃圆而钝，剑脊重而硬。说来奇怪，散发出惊人气势的并不是Saber，而是那一把剑本身。看着它，似乎就已经可以看见一往无前的胜利之路，使除持有者之外的人产生亢奋之感。

“在下奉Master之命前来与Saber大人一战，如果能将二位大人都消灭那最好不过了。”男人一直都保持着彬彬有礼的态度，他微笑着，瞄准Saber抛出众多灌入魔力的五色宝石。

一时间红色、蓝色、绿色、黄色、紫色的宝石纷至沓来，在落地的瞬间发生爆炸，产生了不同颜色的烟雾。

‘接下来就不是我能插手的了。’  
冯谖抓紧背着的姜望，趁此机会躲到了远处，而那个Servant似乎没有要攻击他的意图。

Saber提着纯黑的宝剑，或是闪躲，或是将飞来的宝石弹开。

爆炸声此起彼伏，但威力都不强，Saber从容应对，并尽量拉开与冯谖的距离。她也会偶尔拉近与男人得距离，用剑进行攻击，以确保男人没有对付冯谖的空挡。

“Saber！身后！”  
Saber猛地回头，却已经慢了一拍。

落在地上没有爆炸的暗淡绿色宝石竟催生周围的植物发疯似地生长，并且像是有意识似的，许多株‘杂草’拧在一起，形成了类似手臂的怪异样子。它就这么扭动着，伸向Saber的脚边。

当Saber发现时，它已经缠住了Saber的脚腕。

她没有犹豫，锋利的剑刃滑过，它构不成任何威胁。但是Saber一瞬间的分神却给男人创造了机会。

“没想到宝石魔术与玉石的这个小花招配合起来竟也有如此奇效。”  
男人的手里拿着的不仅只有色彩缤纷的宝石，还有颜色不一的玉石。

“宝具，真名解放。”  
男人的背后散发出漆黑的烟雾，雾气虽然稀薄却有不可忽视的压迫感。

“休想！”  
Saber一个箭步上前，她的剑已经挥出，说什么也能赶在宝具发动前斩断他的双手。

黑色的剑穿过男人的手腕，没有一丝阻力。并非Saber的剑有多锋利，而是那男人的身体不过是一道虚影。当黑色的宝剑划过，男人的身体迅速崩坏，化成黑雾。

稀薄的黑雾之中，男人再次出现在Saber的身后。男人的身体缓缓从Saber投在地上的影子中浮现。

“吞没汝之光芒。寒鸦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caster的真名几乎无法从宝具名字判断，也是最后的一个哑谜吧（可能在接近结尾处揭晓吧，虽然某些部分的暗示已经比较明显了）
> 
> 冯谖的身世之谜应该也不会在最近的章节中揭开
> 
> 接下来几章应该是为故事的第一阶段做一下整理/收束吧
> 
> 再次感谢读到这里的各位大大！


	36. 葡萄美酒夜光杯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-阿拉什？  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 晚日寒鸦一片愁。柳塘新绿却温柔。若教眼底无离恨，不信人间有白头。
> 
> 肠已断，泪难收。相思重上小红楼。情知已被山遮断，频倚阑干不自由。
> 
> 鹧鸪天·晚日寒鸦一片愁
> 
> 宋·辛弃疾

漆黑的雾气朝男人的身体聚拢，竟形成了一把黑色的弓。弓身上有着许多黑色的羽毛、骷髅形状的雕刻以及一些人骨的造型，散发出阴森的气息。

“吞没汝之光芒，寒鸦。”

简短的咏唱之后，那剩余漆黑的雾气不断凝结，最终成为了箭矢的形态。

咻！  
一箭射出，不给Saber反应的时间。

扑哧。  
箭矢刺穿了Saber的左肩，从脊背进入，从肩膀穿出，像是没有阻力似的。箭矢完全贯穿Saber的身体后也没有减速的迹象，一直朝远处飞去。

Saber虽然没能在箭矢射出的瞬间作出反应，却尽量在箭矢飞出后移动了身体，让它偏离了自己的灵核，那作为从者的心脏。

眨眼间，Saber手上那漆黑的剑发出了剑啸，剑身上唯一的一条怪异图案也发生了变化，从一条金色的曲线，变成了睁开的眼睛。

“日月争耀，星斗避彩，鬼神悲号。”

在冯谖的眼中，Saber消失在了原地，并且同时出现在男人的身前。其间隔相当于胶片电影中的一帧画面，更为恰当的说，如果前一帧胶片Saber还在原地，那么下一帧Saber就已经在男人的跟前了。而这两者之间，Saber移动的轨迹冯谖完全没有看到。

“湛卢。”

黑剑挥下，剑身上那些金色的纹路泛出淡淡微光。男人的弓和紧握着它的左手被一同斩断。血液顿时喷洒而出，男人却没有露出丝毫痛苦的表情。那断弓再次化作一缕黑烟，消失在了空气中。

Saber挥动湛卢剑，上面还在流动的鲜血因惯性而脱离了剑身。当最后一滴鲜血被甩出，那金色的纹路消失，金色的眼睛图案也恢复了原状。

“竟然是湛卢剑，在下有眼不识泰山。”  
男人的话语里多了一分恭敬，却没有一丝恐惧。他稍微低下了头，算是行了一个礼。

“不必这样，我不过是一个铁匠罢了。”

“欧。。”Saber的眉头一皱，湛卢剑上金色纹路再次出现。面对这赤裸裸的威胁，男人立刻改口，“Saber大人过谦了。”

“你的身手也很不错呀，这次又夺取了谁的魔术，Caster？”  
Saber从男人释放的宝具已经得知了他的真名，并借这一信息推测出了他的职介。

“没想到Saber大人已经看出我的真实身份了，不愧是传说中的炼剑之祖。”

锵。  
黑色的宝剑刺入了地面，Saber将双手交叠握住剑柄。

“果然是因为在下的宝具吗？”Caster叹了口气，面色惆怅。

“晚日寒鸦一片愁。柳塘新绿却温柔。若教眼底无离恨，不信人间有白头。”

“你可没资格念他的词，佞臣！”湛卢剑上金色眼睛的图案也随即出现，像是瞪着男人一样。

“阻隔的‘山峦’可是‘不周山’，又能有什么办法呢。”Caster这次没有理会Saber的威胁，却也没有继续战斗的打算。

“Caster。我以令咒之名命之，撤退吧。”  
苏磬的声音响起，意外地平静。

“Saber大人，冯谖大人，吾主有令，在下就先行告辞了。”

“我可不记得你是会乖乖听从主上命令的人。”  
Saber对Caster的话感到十分厌恶和反感，连说的话都是从牙缝里挤出来的，Caster却被Saber的话逗笑了。

“后会有期。”  
话音未落，Caster就已经灵体化，消失在了几人的眼前。

“Master，没事了。继续赶路吧。”  
Saber确认附近再也没有Caster的魔力反应后，收起了湛卢剑。寒光一闪，湛卢剑便不见了踪影。

冯谖点点头，再次背起一旁已经晕厥的姜望，朝着根据地走去。先前的战斗总有些不自然的地方，这些细节串联在一起，而他怎么也无法理清头绪。既然想不通，那就暂时搁置，等到姜望醒来在一起商量吧。打定主意之后冯谖也不再多想，专心赶路。

“Caster，这次失败不是你的错。Saber的那一把剑，有着克制你的特性。”  
木桌上摆着两个红酒瓶，其中之一已经完全空了，另一瓶也已经快要见底。Caster的断臂处的伤口已经完全愈合，那是苏磬的治愈魔术，尽管左手没能恢复如初。

“不用客气，坐吧。这可是真皮的哦。”  
苏磬指了指身旁看似造价昂贵，又绝非凡物的另一张沙发。

“多谢Master大人宽宏大量。”  
苏磬的反应是Caster始料未及的，让他顿感有些受宠若惊。

“唔？”  
身体与其接触的瞬间，Caster顿时觉得神清气爽，魔力的恢复速度惊人。

“没什么好惊讶的。”  
苏磬平静非常，他抿了一口红酒，仔细品尝着。

“Master大人，这可是上古异兽‘狰’？”  
Caster所指的自然是这张沙发。

“嗯。是个古老的幻想种呢，但是没想到它也会因为神代的衰退而堕落至此。那时，它在地处偏远的村落四处吞噬人类的灵魂为食，我只是随手干掉了它。”

“Master大人侠肝义胆，在下佩服。”

“说话不要那么恶心。我也不是为了救人才杀它。它会死，是因为妄想要吃掉我的实验素材。”苏磬从始至终都没有和Caster对视。

“。。。”  
Caster听出了苏磬话中的弦外之音，便也不多说什么。

“不说这个了，Caster，你的魔力损耗应该相当严重，我知道Servant不需要进食，但食物也能提供少量的魔力。”

苏磬摆摆手，顷刻间桌上便摆满了美食。鸡鸭鱼肉，中外各地山珍海味应有尽有，鲁、川、粤、苏、闽、浙、湘、徽等菜系也一应俱全，说是超越了满汉全席的盛宴也绝不夸张。

“你生前的时代可没有这么多东西，趁这次机会好好享受吧。这次的圣杯战争中，我们可是坐在头等观战席上呢。”

苏磬自顾自地吃着面前的葡萄和乳酪，吃相十分优雅，从容的样子强调了这一魔术对他来说不过是雕虫小技的事实。

“Master大人说的没错，在下生前的时代虽也有不少山珍海味，不仅种类不及这些，烹调方式也多是水煮。既然如此，在下就恭敬不如从命了。”

Caster看着琳琅满目的食物，最终夹起一块兔肉，味道虽然与记忆之中的不一样，但那口感却是他无论如何都忘不了的。出人意料地，这一块兔肉竟唤醒了他不愿想起的记忆，Caster竟湿润了眼眶。

“湛卢？欧冶子？”  
苏磬晃着手中的高脚杯，思索着什么，显然没有注意到Caster的情况。

“这个场景似曾相识呢。”  
冯谖看着面前的姜望，轻描淡写。

Saber，姜望和冯谖围在一起，坐在主厅中央的圆桌周围。桌上被打开的两个酒坛，和三个酒杯。姜望拿着其中一只酒杯，手摇晃个不停。

“Master，不要嘲笑姜望了。”  
Saber出言制止，但是冯谖挖苦的话语反而使姜望稍微冷静下来。

“哈，哈哈，你们一定觉得我很没用吧。”  
姜望嘶溜一声将杯子中的米酒饮尽。

“不会，当初我的第一个任务之后还不如你呢。”

“少骗人了。”  
姜望再次喝光了一杯酒。

“Master，不能让他再喝了。”

“让他喝吧，小姜需要一个发泄的方式。”  
冯谖的眼神中流露出了难以察觉的怀旧之情。

“我可没乱说。那次我的恐惧心让我不停地呕吐，路都走不稳了，还是靠当时的指挥官‘杜康’把我打醒。”

Saber无奈地摇头，问出了一个重要的问题，：“晓雪还在昏迷吗？”

叮。  
一连喝了三杯酒的姜望已经微醺，他将酒杯放下，却没能控制好力道。

“唔。她身体上的伤已经完全恢复了，但是不知道为什么，一直没有醒来。”

“一讲到晓雪你的手就不抖了。怎么，晓雪比张太清和Berserker还可怕？”  
冯谖和姜望经过几天的相处，有共同经历了生死劫，内心早已熟络起来，不仅打开了早已封闭的话匣子，竟也开起了姜望的玩笑。

姜望这才注意到，自己的双手确实不再发抖，但是内心深处的秘密被冯谖道破，他顿时恼羞成怒。

“死酒鬼。”  
姜望的音量几乎是在吼叫，他的脸涨的通红，让人看不出是不是酒精的缘故。  
Saber看着姜望的反应，有着熟悉之人的影子，也不自觉地露出了微笑。

“好了，别发酒疯了。是时候做些解释了吧。”  
Saber指了指姜望的眼睛，难以掩饰的不满之情。

冯谖看着Saber，马上想起了与张太清对战之时，他所说的‘看透世间一切真相的魔眼’，与姜望当初的解释差了好几个档次。

“唔。抱歉，其实不是我刻意隐瞒或者藏底牌，也不是谦虚。我的‘阴阳眼’虽然理论上有他说的那种能力，但也只是在理论上而已。”

姜望的酒劲散了不少，冷静下来后，他整理着思绪，缓缓道出了来龙去脉。

“‘魔眼’，理论上是眼球本身为魔术回路组成，也有‘先天’和‘后天’之分。顾名思义，前者是天生的，后者是通过魔术的修习所形成的。其中也有等级之分，但我就不赘述了。我的‘阴阳眼’便是天生的‘魔眼’。”

姜望看着Saber和冯谖，确认他们没有疑问后，清了清嗓子，继续解说。

“子房先生在很久以前就告诉过我，我的‘魔眼’是极端特殊的，不仅不依靠我体内的魔术回路，而且在‘神代的衰退’之后的时代里是无法发挥出其真实实力的。而我自身也无法修习任何魔术，不论如何尝试。所以，我只能看清某些魔术的原理，但这对我来说也只是‘几率性’的事件。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近常在看一些fgo/fate的MAD，尤其是油管上的一首LB5的，再次被人物和剧情震撼到。。。（虽然不是百分百明白剧情就是了。。因为剧情都是在美服看。。。所以其实LB2-5的剧情都不怎么了解的说。。）
> 
> 本作的话即使从设定/情节上也肯定无法强行掰到那般史诗的级别（虽然有想朝这个方向努力），毕竟依旧算是常规圣杯战争。。
> 
> 故事的脉络可以被分成几个长短不一的阶段吧，第一阶段也接近尾声，到时候会将名字改为卷名吧
> 
> 再次感谢各位读到这里的大大们！


	37. 三杯两盏淡酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-阿拉什？  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 湛卢，春秋时期铸剑名匠欧冶子所铸名剑之一，五大盖世名剑之一。
> 
> 另一说为古地名山，即指福建省南平市松溪县的湛卢山。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

“可是你不也看得清‘Servant’的职介吗？”

冯谖完全无法理解。

“没错，不过那已经是极限了。真名什么的就不用指望了。”

姜望无奈的叹了口气，本可以是犯规级的侦察型魔眼却因不知名的原因不能完全使用，虽然他自己也从未使用过完全体的‘阴阳眼’。

“不止如此吧。Lancer刺伤你肩膀的时候说的话非常奇怪，什么‘果然不是魔术师’。”  
冯谖双手交叉，眉毛也拧成了一团，他想要借此机会尽可能地完全理解姜望的能力。姜望自然也没有隐瞒的打算，只是不知道怎么样解释才更容易理解。

姜望再次饮尽一杯酒，犹豫了一下，终于开口道：“Lancer说的没错，我确实不是魔术师。我不会任何魔术，体内也没有魔术回路。”

“这不合理，那你是如何操纵你的‘魔眼’呢。”

Saber对魔术的理解远胜于冯谖，自然地发起了疑问。

“我也不知道。唔。。有点像是电灯的开关，使用的人自然不知道电路什么的相关知识，但开关一启动，那盏电灯就会自动点亮。而我也是仅仅知道‘开关’的启动方式罢了。”

姜望对此也毫无头绪，一直到现在都未曾得到过任何有价值的调查结果。对于Saber的提问，他也只能耸耸肩。

三人一时有些无言，静静地哥自喝着杯中佳酿。

“那么，接下来的战略方针。Caster。。”  
姜望首先打破了沉默。

“等等，先捋清楚与Berserker战斗的细节。”  
冯谖打断了他，将谈话的重点引向了姜望恐惧的源头。

姜望的手又不自觉地开始发抖。

“嗯。你看我这脑子。从哪里开始呢？”

“从晓雪的状况开始吧。”  
冯谖面无表情，他的话真假参半，不知道是认真的还是借机挖苦姜望。

“死酒鬼。”  
姜望虽然嘴硬，但冯谖的话语凑效了，再次安抚住了他的恐惧心。

“晓雪的昏迷应该不是外力所致，Assassin治疗的不止她一个，现在除了暂时放置也没有别的办法。”

他摇了摇左臂，证实自己的身体的确是在Assassin的作用下才恢复如初。Saber和冯谖对视一眼，然后继续看着姜望，期待着接下来的分析。

“最初，我们在Archer消失的地标看到了那个可疑的魔术师。虽然试图跟踪他，但很快就跟丢了。这一行动的结果是我们误入了某种阵法。”

冯谖和Saber聚精会神的听着，生怕漏掉某个细节。

“多亏了冯谖，让我注意到了许多不和谐的疑点。”

“我不记得我做了什么。”

“你说过，你去过很多像那片树林一样的地方，比方说热带雨林。”

“嗯？”

冯谖依然没有头绪，Saber却已经反应过来。

“嘿嘿，你想想，今天是几月初几？”

姜望卖了个关子，露出了洋洋自得的表情。冯谖虽然对魔术的知识一无所知，但他绝不是个傻子，经姜望的提醒，他才终于露出恍然大悟的表情。

“如果有什么植物，能够无视季节的更替，在万物凋零的深秋，有如此的勃勃生机，那一定是受到魔术的影响。”

“唔，受教了。”

连Saber都不得不对姜望过人的分析力和信息整合能力表示认可。

“难怪子房选了你。”

冯谖并不直接的夸奖，让姜望更加得意忘形。虽然如此，但说到‘子房’时，姜望还是流露出了不难察觉的伤感表情。

“继续吧。”  
冯谖知道自己说错了话，假意催促姜望。

“瓢泼的大雨让我们暂时忽略了重要的细节，那片‘热带雨林’的存在本身，现在想来，怕是那大雨本身也是‘句芒’的探测型魔术。”

“接下来的事就让我有些汗颜了。察觉到这是某人的魔术影响后，我想到了最坏的情况，那就是这整片树林都是某位魔术师的杰作。如果事情真的是这样，那不难想象，这片树林就是一个法阵。其唯一可能的目的，就是防御敌人。由此便可推断，它的范围内必定有侦察能力。”

“所以你才阻止我治疗断腿。”

“没错。说来惭愧，要是我能早些察觉，或是更快的将情报告诉你们，说不定就可以避免后来的战斗了。”

“小姜，别这么说，你已经做得很好了，晓雪知道了也肯定会以你为荣的。”

Saber像是在姜望身上看到了故人的影子，不自觉地出言宽慰。

“谢谢你，Saber，你这么说我很高兴。不过，能不要说的她好像是挂了一样吗？”

“咳咳。说回正题吧。”

冯谖再次打断了姜望。

“既然行踪暴露，也就失去了隐藏的必要。所以我开启‘阴阳眼’想要看看能不能得到有价值的情报。而我看到的不仅是压倒性的敌人数量，更可怕的是这些敌人像是会分身或是能够瞬间移动似的。事后看来，那些人应该只是懂得‘木遁术’的普通魔术师罢了。”

姜望说到这里，自嘲的摇了摇头。

“接下来我要说的会复杂很多，请认真听我说完，然后再问问题。”  
姜望看了看Saber，又看了看冯谖。

“我刚刚说，当时看到的，只是一瞬间的事情，因为在那之后，我的‘阴阳眼’失控了，然而，这正是那法阵的效果。庞大的魔力量是我无法看清任何东西，那效果就好比坠入能见度极低的水池之中，怎么挣扎却什么也触碰不到，虽然没有失去视力，却什么也看不见，只能勉强判断敌人的大致方向。这也是我当时陷入恐慌的原因。”

说到这里，姜望后怕的咽了口口水。

Saber和冯谖回想着当时的状况，和姜望所说的基本符合。

“‘句芒’和‘祝融’，这应该是那两个魔术师的代号，并非他们的真名。”

“唔。确实，他当时叫那女人‘南宫黎’。”  
冯谖回忆着当时的情景，附和道。

“没错，‘南宫’一个已经没落的魔术师家族的姓氏。然而，最让我感到有趣的是‘句芒’给我的答案，虽然他并没有回答就是了。”

Saber和冯谖对视一眼，两人都没有太多头绪，认真地看着姜望，不知不觉间对这个年轻人产生了期望和依赖感。

“第一个问题确认了那树林确实是某种法阵。第二个问题确认了驱动法阵的关键物品。第三个问题确认了敌我关系。”

“。。。”

“我以为你的判断不会这么。。表面。”

Saber的语气有些失望，这也无可厚非，乍看之下，姜望说的都是废话。

“别着急，听我慢慢道来，首先，法阵的规模可不止那片树林。”

“哦？何以见得？”

“姑且当作那位女魔术师的真名为南宫黎。她自称祝融，且手持‘焚天紫火’，而句芒又提到了‘阵眼之物’和‘盟主’等字眼。”

“嗯。张太清应该就是所谓的盟主。”

回忆起那时的无力感，像是被被陨石碾压的蚂蚁，连自己当下是死是活都没有真实感。

“冯谖说的没错，张太清这一号人物我们曾经调查过，他曾经隶属于魔术协会的分支之一，时钟塔。后来因不明原因脱离魔术协会，并逃离至此。我们怀疑他是被实行了‘封印指定’的魔术师。只不过，我们从未找到什么有价值的信息。唯一一点，那就是此人精通道术，深谙阴阳五行之道。”

“你是说，那片树林形成的阵法，不过是更加巨大的什么东西的一部分？”  
Saber联想到了什么。

“恐怕只有这种可能了。‘句芒’和‘祝融’都只是这更大的阵法的一个支柱，甚至只是互为犄角。”

“‘焚天紫火’，传说中具有焚天煮海之能的火焰，竟也只是道具之一。”

Saber不禁感叹张太清的能量，竟能指挥这么多超一流的魔术师，将他们揽在自己麾下。

“等等，我听不懂。”

“Master，在远古的神代，神明拥有许多宝物，其中就有‘四大天火’，而焚天紫火就是其中之一，据说它甚至能够将天空点燃，将海洋蒸发。”

“这么说也不完全正确，她拿的不过是一小撮火苗罢了，远不及神代时期的千万分之一，并非无懈可击。”

姜望虽然这么说，但从他脸上露出的表情，冯谖却看不到一丝希望。

“我判断，张太清布下了‘五行大阵’，阵法又由五个小阵组成，分为‘金、木、水、火、土’，每一处小阵各由一件神物驱动，又都有一名一流魔术师镇守。其目的自然是为了防御敌人的侵袭。‘火之阵’由以传说中火神祝融之名为代号的魔术师镇守，‘木之阵’由以传说中木神句芒之名为代号的魔术师镇守，‘水之阵’由以传说中水神天吴之名为代号的魔术师镇守，以此类推。”

姜望顿了顿，给冯谖和Saber处理这些信息的时间。有些口干舌燥的他，打开了新的一坛米酒，斟满酒杯，自顾自喝了起来。

“等等，那天吴不是一头怪兽吗？”

姜望涨红的脑袋摇摆着，他并没有听到冯谖的提问。紧接着，他像是自言自语般，展开了长篇大论：

“‘火之阵’的动力源为‘焚天紫火’，‘木之阵’则是传说中的‘若木’。山海经·海内经上有言：南海之内 ，黑水青水之间，有木名曰若木，若水出焉。这‘若木’就是传说中太阳的落脚地。当然这也是神代的事情了。”

“哼哼，张太清这小子真厉害。火之阵的动力源，‘焚天紫火’竟能随意带出，用于战斗，木之阵的动力源，‘若木’竟然和那块土地融合，形成了树林。”

姜望已经有了几分醉意，却没有停下来的意思。

“五行相生相。。。克！木生火，所以祝融的攻击效果。。效果拔群。水生。。木！所以，所以当天吴到来，句芒。。恢复。水克火，所。。所以Saber的攻击，无效。”

咚。

姜望的脑袋重重砸在了石桌上，他已经醉倒。

“世间万物皆有阴阳五行之规律，则阵法时强时弱。故，太阳初升之时，阵法极盛。故Berserker毫发无伤。”

姜望如梦呓似地喃喃自语。

“Master，姜望虽然喝醉了，但是他说的一字不差，我的判断也和他基本一样。”

“很难想象，Archer能比Berserker还要强。”

“确实。不过这也说明了，打倒Archer的必要。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯嗯，几章前（Saber对战Berserker）埋下的线索在这里一并揭开，虽然并不是全部就是了。。。
> 
> 故事如果分卷的话，那么几章之后就是第一卷的结尾了，打算要先恶补一下知识和写作手法再开始第二卷，预定的故事高潮也会在第二卷出现（目前计划）
> 
> 再次感谢各位大大读到这里！


	38. 绝缨会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-阿拉什？  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 山海经·海经第十三卷·海内经  
> 南海之（外）[内] ，黑水青水之间，有木名曰若木，若水出焉。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

“人都到齐了吗？”

“回盟主，句芒、祝融、蓐收、后土，已在会议室等候。”

“嗯，知道了。长孙，随我来。”

“是。”

张太清穿着宽松的白色长袍，本就仙风道骨的外貌，在衣物的衬托下更显得超凡脱俗。然而，他的脸上却有隐藏不住的阴沉。

平时，他给所有人的印象都是温和而严厉，威严而不凶猛，庄重而安详。如今，一系列的事情让他再也无法平静应对，不仅是Archer，连Saber都有如此实力。虽然这并不影响他的计划，但终究让人深感不快。

推开会议室的大门，众多的魔术师汇聚一堂，他们整齐的站着，等待着张太清的到来。

“见过盟主。”  
所有人异口同声。

“唔。”  
张太清挥手示意，坐在了空荡的会议室内唯一的一张椅子上。他的面前站着四位魔术师，从右到左依次为‘句芒’、‘祝融’和一男一女两名魔术师。他们的身后又有众多的魔术师，整齐的站成两个方阵，在句芒和不知名的女魔术师身后待命。

“虽说是会议室，却连椅子和桌子都没有，嗷呜。”

说话的人正是在首位的魔术师，他的样貌怪异至极，满脸络腮胡，衣不蔽体。从他裸露出的双臂和上半身可以清楚的看见亮黑色的斑纹爬满全身，甚至蔓延到脸部和额头。若仔细观察，便能发现他通体毛发都是纯白色，仿佛覆盖了一层冰霜。

“钟离，所有的资源都投入了圣杯战争中，盟主大人也犯难呀。老身劝你还是忍耐下吧。”  
说话的是一位长相极为普通的中年女性，她的穿着和普通人无异，丝毫看不出来是一个魔术师。

“风清水，你这是对盟主含沙射影吗？加上先前有人轻易地闯入‘土之阵’，你这是要造反呀。”  
自称祝融的年轻女魔术师开口，嘴上毫不留情。

“南宫，别忘了，老身的属性为水，水土相克，镇守土之阵本就是盟主设计的诱敌之所。你这么说，难道怀疑盟主？”  
两人针尖对麦芒，互不相让，被唤作南宫的魔术师正要发作，张太清轻轻拍打椅子的扶手，她们便不再争执。

“别吵了，盟主召集我等到此，可不是为了看笑话的。”  
自称句芒的长者魔术师率先打破了沉默。

“嗷呜，败军之将也好意思教训别人。嗷呜。”  
被称为钟离的男人撇撇嘴，故意用室内所有人都能听到的音量。一时间所有的魔术师开始窃窃私语，室内变得嘈杂起来。

表面上所有的魔术师听命于张太清，唯他的命令马首是瞻。实际上联盟的内部暗潮涌动，他们全部各持己见，步调并不统一，若非张太清以实力强行控制，这个所谓的联盟不战自溃。

“钟离锡，你有什么不满吗？”  
说话的人是张太请。

“嗷呜，没有没有，我可不敢对盟主的做法有异议。”  
语气带有明显的不满。

“好吧，代号为句芒的魔术师，纳兰岑，你擅自攻击Saber，非但战败，而且泄露重要情报。罪责两条，你认不认错？”

“回盟主，老夫愿意受罚。”

“很好。”

张太清伸出两指，一道紫色的符箓出现在指缝中。红色的字符慢慢显现在符箓之上，张太清稍稍灌入魔力，那紫色符箓径自朝句芒飞出，一眨眼间消失不见。

下一秒，句芒的右臂被削下，却没有预料中飞溅的鲜血，是因句芒预料到此，所以提前抑制了血液循环。

“擅自出战，罪责其一，所以我取你一臂。至于泄露重要情报。。”

“家主大人没有泄露情报！”  
句芒身后的黑衣魔术师之一大声嚷道。

“住口！”  
句芒最先反应。

“嗷呜！这里岂能有你小辈插嘴！”

“无妨，你，上前来。”  
那名魔术师被钟离锡的吼叫镇住，哆哆嗦嗦的走上前，站到句芒身侧。

“说说看，当时的情况。”

“是。。是！当时，那个拥有‘阴阳眼’的年轻魔术师问了家主大人三个问题：树林是否为阵法；树林的本体是不是‘扶桑’；家主大人是否侍奉圣杯战争中的Master之一。”

“但是，家主一句句话，不，一个字都没有说啊！”

不等任何人有所反应，那名胆敢进言的魔术师便身首异处了，在场的人甚至没能看清张太清的动作。魔术师的尸体扑通一声倒在地上，他的头颅滚向一旁。一时间，会议室内鸦雀无声。

“不回答可不代表没有透露出情报。”  
张太清轻柔的声音在此刻显得阴森可怖至极。

“嗷呜！”  
“老身都为你感到害臊。”  
“唉。”

“盟主，老夫记得盟约中，不，不仅盟约，算上当初的条件，也不包括可以随意杀害老夫的徒子徒孙。”

句芒极力压抑着自己的怒火，他知道挑战张太清不过是自不量力的行为，但是他也绝不能受如此奇耻大辱。

“记住，这是对你的宽容，我本还想削你的左臂，既然他愿意为你挺身而出，想必也做好了必死的觉悟。换个思路来看，我不过是成全了他罢了。”

张太清面露善意的微笑，言辞中却没有丝毫的怜悯。

句芒周身散发出杀气，张太清明知如此，但却有恃无恐。被唤作‘长孙’的侍从不知所措地看着张太清，看起来他不曾见过如此场面。剑拔弩张的气氛使室内的其余魔术师或是因恐惧不敢出声，或是因个人利害的原因不愿参与。

“怎么了，不出招吗？”  
张太清突然收起笑容，口气十分严厉。

句芒大惊失色，冷汗直流，并不是因为他明知实力的悬殊，也不是因为张太清的临危不乱，更不是因为其他魔术师所选择的隔岸观火的态度。

“这里（会议室）已经被我施了魔术，你们的魔术回路是无法运转的。”  
张太清站起了身，缓缓走向句芒。

“嗷呜！果然如此，盟主神武！”  
钟离锡一拳砸在地板上，地板完好如初，只有他自己知道，这一拳没能凝聚起哪怕一丝的魔力。紧接着他露出了便秘似的滑稽表情，原来他没有因刚才的一次尝试就放弃，而是接着尝试蓄力，却毫无效果。  
“老身劝你还是放弃吧，看看这地面就知道了。”

张太清并没有停在句芒的跟前，而是与他擦肩而过，径直走向整齐站立的黑衣魔术师们，一排排审阅着他们，时不时整理他们的衣服，或是拍拍他们的肩膀。

“‘缚神符’？本以为盟主使用的是紫色的符箓，没想到功力大进，盟主神武！”  
随着南宫黎的一声惊呼，大家不约而同地看向地面，看到了若隐若现的一张巨大金色符箓，覆盖了整个会议室的地板。

“人体由‘精’、‘气’、‘神’组成。虽然不完全正确，但是可以这么理解：精即肉体；气即魔力；神即魔力在肉体中的运作系统。”

张太清自言自语的同时上下打量着这些魔术师，不时地微笑点头。

“这‘缚神咒’就是能完全打乱对魔力的控制的魔术。”

“你们从一踏入这间会议室就已经中了这一招，甚至浑然不知。”

“嗷呜，盟主，那你又是如何能够使用魔术呢？”

“天地之道，不过一物降一物。既有缚神之方，那也自有集神之法。”  
张太清转身走向自己的座椅，他宽松的长袍上可以隐约看到另一金色符箓紧贴其上。

“你的这些徒子徒孙里，有不少资质过人的魔术师呀。”  
张太清感叹道。

“盟主！老夫愿一人承担过错！”

“怪可惜的。”  
张太清的语气突然冷了下来。随着几声巨响和此起彼伏的惊叫声，张太清又夺走了数条年轻魔术师的生命。

句芒自知事情已无法挽回，便沉默不语。只一瞬间他便像是苍老了数十年。

叮铃铃！叮铃铃！

“盟主大人，有人从‘火之阵’闯入了，魔力反应微弱，推测入侵者为Caster，目前应在‘离’位。请指示。”  
说话的人却是长孙，他手拿魔术道具，‘八卦盘’，长孙从上面读取出了入侵者闯入的座标，第一时间做出汇报。

“命令如下，外侧的五行大阵由各家族的门徒进行守卫。至于内侧的八卦阵，‘句芒’负责守卫‘坎’位和‘离’位。”

“。。老夫知道了。”  
颤抖的声音沙哑而低沉。

“‘祝融’负责‘巽’位和‘震’位。 ”

“明白。”

“‘蓐收’负责‘乾’位和‘坤’位。”

“嗷呜！得令！”

“‘后土’负责‘艮’位和‘兑’位。”

“老身明白。”

“直到入侵者被排除前，都要维持方才部署。其余所有魔术师也全部派出搜寻入侵者，决不能让任何人知道这法阵的真正目的！”  
张太清激动的一掌拍碎了座椅。

不多时，除侍从长孙以外所有的魔术师都离开了会议室。

“盟主大人，到时间了。”

“唔。”  
长孙紧随张太清身后走出了一楼的会议室，正要走上前往二楼书房的楼梯，却看到了站在楼梯上的悬枭。

“有你这个父亲，你的女儿可真幸运。”  
悬枭看似漫不经心地说着。

“是吗？我可不觉得。”  
张太清非常清楚悬枭话里的弦外之音。

“前人之债，后世来偿。这也是世间的运行的规则之一。”  
悬枭难得的避开了张太清的眼神。

“你想说什么？”

“就当是自言自语吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前读金庸先生的‘天龙八部’时便对其中的布局所震撼到，尤其其中的‘因果关系’，譬如段誉情路‘坎坷’和段正淳为他种下的桃花债，想想看fate世界也可以加上这一层呢，便有了这个还没说清楚的故事。
> 
> 本作中具体的‘因果’关系，暂时还不会明说，不过确实是与张太清有关系，至于和‘悬枭’有没有关系，会从后续剧情中逐渐揭晓的。
> 
> 再次感谢各位大大读到这里！
> 
> P.S 因为叙事是打乱的，这里要说明的是这一章发生在与Saber对决之后，是张太清看望汀兰之前，也是张太清和金阳之战之前


	39. 人面不知何处去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-阿拉什？  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蓐收，是古代中国神话传说中西方的秋神（金神），左耳有蛇，乘两条龙。传说蓐收是白帝少昊的辅佐神，有人说蓐收为白帝之子。还有说他是古代传说中的西方神明，司秋。
> 
> 后土，又称後土。她掌阴阳，育万物，因此被称为大地之母。相传她是最早的地上之王。后与主持天界的玉皇大帝相配合，为主宰大地山川的的女性神。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

刷。

电梯门被打开，悬枭和张太清从中迈出。走在熟悉的长廊里。张太清早已不记得自己是第几次来到这里，因为那已经失去了意义。

“我的做法究竟对不对呢？”

他走到了长廊的尽头，呆立在那里。

“如果我能亲手杀死金阳，他死前受到的痛苦一定微乎其微。但是我还是希望能有一个他能生还的世界。”

张太清这么想着，之前发生的一幕幕出现在眼前。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“让你和凌芸相见，这个人情我还了。如果可以，我其实是不想杀你的，无奈你又是Archer的Master。还请你不要怪我。”

“流星火雨。”

金阳直勾勾的瞪着张太清，直到那紫色的火球飞到自己的身前，也没有放下敌意，尽管他清楚地认识到自己绝对无法在这一次攻击中存活。

这一瞬仿佛一个世纪一般漫长，金阳在这一瞬间对妻女的思念无限扩大，但是想到能在死后的世界重新见到她们便再没了遗憾。

然而，对妻女的思念却成为了加深对Archer的联系的媒介，让远在不同‘世界’的Archer听到了金阳想要传达给Archer的思绪。

Archer手中的金色丹药开始闪闪发光，他看着那熠熠光辉，内心深处做了某个决定。

他有些留恋的回头看去，那已经定格的画面是生前的Archer与一位貌美如花的女性惜别的场景。

没错，他一直处在自己的心象空间之中，一遍遍的看着生前的记忆碎片。准确来说，他并不是被困在此地，而是选择被困在此地。

金阳最后传递给他的，自己一直想实现的愿望，再次点燃了Archer想要取得圣杯战争胜利的斗志。

Archer握紧了那枚金色丹药，义无反顾地吞了下去。

“张太清！莫要伤我Master！”

几声巨大爆炸的声响后，手握火焰弓的Archer出现在了金阳的身前。他硬是靠自己的身体（灵基）挡下了这一招流星火雨。

落日的最后一缕余辉映衬着那挡在金阳身前的高大身影。

“Archer，你终于出现了。这次是想与我的Berserker决一死战吗？”

“不，我只是想救下我的Master，金阳。”

“他已经不是你的Master了。他手上的令咒早已消失不见。恐怕，是Caster强夺了你的令咒吧，金阳先生？”

金阳沉默了，没有回答，但是他的反应足以说明张太清的推测是正确的。

“哈哈哈，可不是谁有我的令咒，谁就是我的Master。不要小看了Archer职介的固有技能。”

现在的Archer完全没有了之前宛如神明的外观和说话方式。那像是涂了一层金色油漆的皮肤现在变成了正常的古铜色。不仅如此，Archer的身上还多了许多金色的图腾。

“没错，金阳已经不是持有我令咒之主了，但他依然是我的Master。”

“既然如此，那你走吧。我张太清还没有愚蠢到去以人类之躯挑战神州大地上的冠位Archer。”

“你知道我的真名？”

“普天之下又有谁不知道‘后羿射日’的传说呢？”

“那我就更不能让你活着了，宝具，真名解放。。”

“你可没时间跟我耗下去了，我虽然敌不过你，但肯定可以撑到金阳伤重而死。不想他死在这里的话就赶紧走吧。”

张太清说的没错，金阳先前靠丹药刺激身体快速愈合的效果不但已经消失，甚至出现反噬的迹象。新伤加旧疾，此刻他的生命已经危在旦夕。

“张太清，下次再见，定是你的死期。”

Archer抱起已经奄奄一息的金阳，背对着张太清，下达了死亡预告。

“那么，后会有期。”  
张太清并不觉得那是虚张声势，相反，他已经有了相当的觉悟。

不用多久，Archer消失在了夜色之中，张太清也不禁发出了一声长叹。

“放他们走真的好吗？你大费周章的摆什么八卦五行大阵，不就是为了应对可能克制你的Berserker的Servant吗？刚刚可是干掉他的大好时机呀。”

悬枭懒散的盘坐在了地上，悠哉游哉。

“不知道。不过，我确实需要休息了，五行八卦大阵的运转比想象中还要耗费魔力。”

“长吁短叹可不是你张太清的作风呀。喂喂，别走呀，陪我聊会儿嘛。”

张太清没有理会悬枭，径直回到了自己的卧室。实际上与金阳的战斗中，他的魔力损耗并不严重。他会疲劳的真正原因是维持这个巨型法阵的运行，毫不夸张地说，就先前遇到的Archer来言，如果不分出大部份魔力维持法阵，张太清绝对拥有至少五成的胜算。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
不知过了多久，张太清从沉睡中苏醒。守在床前的是被唤作长孙的侍从。茶几上还有一壶红茶和一个茶杯。从中流出的缕缕香气可以判断出是刚泡好的英式草本茶，这是张太清最喜爱的红茶种类。

张太清缓缓站起身，拿起了茶几上的金框眼镜，擦拭着。

“盟主大人。三个小时前，侵略者被‘蓐收’驱逐，我按您的吩咐，已经让所有镇守者回到了各自的法阵中。”

“嗯。很好，详细情报呢？”

“回盟主，侵略者是一个善使铁锤的魔术师，他似乎并不会说话，而且一见到我方魔术师就主动攻击，在遭遇‘蓐收’前，击伤夏侯氏魔术师两名，击杀欧阳氏魔术师三名。。”

“跳过死伤名单。”  
张太清戴上眼镜，端起了倒满红茶的茶杯，徐徐吹散那缓缓上浮的热气。

“是。‘蓐收’和入侵者展开激战，结果是两败俱伤，幸亏‘祝融’及时赶到，救下了‘蓐收’。”

“入侵者呢？”

“回盟主，入侵者伤重。。逃离。”

“全身而退？这些废物！”  
张太清盛怒之下竟捏碎了手中的茶杯。

长孙吓得不敢再说什么，低着头，偶尔瞥一眼张太清。  
“不对，所有人中最擅长战斗的便是‘蓐收’，能将他打伤的人，恐怕只有可能是从者。”

张太清自言自语着，大脑飞速的旋转。

‘已经交过手的有Saber和Archer，Rider和Lancer刚有过大战，魔力消耗之大，不可能是他们。Caster？不可能，他在五行大阵之外刚被Saber轻易击败。唔。事情复杂了。’

“盟主大人？”  
长孙强压着心头的恐惧，试探着张太清。

“说吧。”  
张太清的语气缓了下来，没有了丝毫怒意。

“到时间了。”  
见张太清的情绪缓了下来，长孙的恐惧也减少了许多。

“。。。”

“嗯。知道了，这次就不用你跟我去了。”  
张太清朝门外走去，打开门的瞬间像是突然想到了什么。

“给‘蓐收’一棵千年灵芝，让他好好养伤吧。‘祝融’功过相抵，不予赏，亦不予罚。还有，通知所有人，从现在起，战略全线转为防守，绝不允许主动出击。”

“是。”

长孙跌跌撞撞地飞也似的逃离了。

张太清轻轻一摆手，他造成的满地狼藉立刻消失不见，杯子的碎片连渣都不剩，茶水也似是被蒸发了。

他站起身，稍稍整理衣着便缓缓向外走去。

“哦呀，张先生，好久不见。”  
悬枭站在门外，像是等候已久。

“你这么早就起来了，看来今天太阳从西边出来了。”

“别这么说嘛，我会不好意思的呀。”

“我可不是在夸你。”

张太清不再理会悬枭，加快了脚步，不一会儿就来到了书房。

“你又去探望女儿呀。”  
悬枭的手搭上了张太清的肩膀，嬉皮笑脸的样子让张太清实在没有好感。

“不要跟我装熟。”

“喂，这样讲实在太伤人了。我不过是想一同探望一下你的女儿嘛。”

“不行，她不喜欢陌生人。”

“我可以隐身呀。再说了，我可是要贴身监管你的魔术师呀。”  
悬枭突然消失不见，又突然出现。那是他的魔术之一，使自己的身体变成百分之百不反光的状态，没有折射到人的瞳孔上，自然就相当于隐身了。

“那上一次你在哪里？”

“呃呃呃，上次不是长孙跟着你嘛。我发誓，绝不伤害到她，她连我的气息都感觉不到，我只是好奇罢了。”

悬枭信誓旦旦的伸出摊开的右手，作发誓状。一开始张太清还不同意，悬枭竟然像猫咪一样发出了咕噜咕噜的声音，讨好似地将脑袋靠近他。

张太清稍作思考，想起了悬枭加入魔术协会之前的身世，心道罢了罢了。他发出一声长叹，最终答应了悬枭。

“声纹确认。”  
“掌纹确认。”  
“权限确认。”

铁门向一旁移动。‘隐身’的悬枭跟随张太清的脚步，穿过了那像波动的水面一样的结界，虽然过程中发出了噼啪声响，对悬枭却并无大碍。

巨大的美丽花园出现在了眼前，这样的场景让悬枭也叹为观止。如果说传说中的伊甸园就是如此美景，那悬枭也一定会选择相信。

“不论发生什么，都不要让汀兰察觉到你的存在。”  
悬枭没有做任何回答，张太清非常满意。

走过五颜六色的花丛，感受着沁人心脾的花香、七彩的蝴蝶和鸣叫的蜂鸟，心灵都像是被净化了一般。

巨大的天山雪莲就在那里，像是含苞待放的花苞，等待着开放的季节。张太清舒缓而轻揉的抚摸着白的透明的花瓣。莲花像是认出了久出未归的离人，花蕾慢慢绽放开来。

身着蓝白相间的连衣裙的娇小女孩，在里面沉沉的睡着。

“汀兰。”张太清如往常般摸了摸女孩的额头。

“唔。。？”女孩渐渐醒转。

“汀兰，我来看你了。”张太清坐在了莲花旁边，轻轻说道，生怕自己的声音太大而让她感到不适。

“父亲？”女孩揉着眼睛，从天山雪莲中爬了下来。她钻进张太清的怀里，“那个姐姐今天没有来吗？”

“嗯，那个姐姐最近都不会来了。”说着重复的话语，但是张太清却无比珍惜。

“为什么呀？她不是昨天才给兰儿这朵，叫什么‘天山雪莲’吗？”女孩嘟着嘴，样子可爱极了。

“那个姐姐可是个医生呀，她每天都要给好多病人看病的。”张太清整理着着女孩凌乱的发丝，视线有些模糊。

“可是，兰儿也是病人呀。”这句话像是一把利刃，刺进了张太清的身体。

“嗯，可是有了天山雪莲，兰儿的病会好的很快的。”这句谎言，不知道是说给汀兰还是他自己。

“真的吗？那明天兰儿可以出去玩吗，兰儿在这里呆了好久了，都不记得太阳长什么样了。”张太清本是想笑，但是他努力了好久，实在笑不出来。在眼眶中打转的泪水终于流了下来。

“怎么了嘛。乖，有什么难处告诉兰儿。怎么说兰儿也是一名魔术师呢。”看着流泪的张太清，女孩却没有慌张。

“哇！那里什么时候有了棵树呀？树上的花可真好看。”

那是前一次探望她时张太清用魔术催生的桃树。

“那是桃花，是那个姐姐种在这里的。这里的每一朵花都是她希望你早日康复的祝福。”

如果有限的阳光无法驱散那阴霾，至少要在不见五指的环境中让她拥有‘希望’，让她对‘曙光’有所期待。

——————————  
第一卷 长铗归来 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯嗯，这就是第一卷的最后一章了，所有重要角色都已经登场（大概吧。。。），卷名的话既然是从‘冯谖’开始，那么就也用它结束吧。（长铗归来）
> 
> 初次写作本来也不想写太长，但是码字速度慢（而且写太短也对不起这些英灵吧（笑）），写着写着又会想再加些东西，结果。。。
> 
> 第二卷的话短期之内应该不会开始更新，主要原因还是想恶补一下相关知识，然后多看些书，提升一下文笔。（嗯嗯，毕竟是个人感觉比较精彩的部分，想尽可能好的呈现）
> 
> 再次对各位大大表示感谢！（鞠躬）


End file.
